Blossom
by Tuneperseven Heaven
Summary: SPECIAL CHAPTER UPDATE. "Kupikir, aku hanya akan menjadi pajangan rumah tangga saja," Namjoon mendengus, dulu dia juga pernah berpikir begitu. Berpikir bahwa gadis angkuh bernama Min Yoongi ini hanya akan berakhir duduk di singgahsananya, menghamburkan uang hasil jerih payah Namjoon. BTS FF. NAMGI. GS. YOONGI As a Girl. DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

" **Blossom"**

 **Rate: M**

 **Genre: Drama-Romance**

 **Disc: Mereka milik Tuhan, Emak-Bapak mereka, milik label, dan milik ARMY.**

 **Ini baru intro doang, idenya saya dapat setelah baca "You're The Only One" milik LeadeR HK.**

 **Cast: - Kim Namjoon**

 **– Min Yoongi (Girl)**

 **\- Kim Seokjin**

 **\- Jeon Jungkook (Girl)**

 **Warning: Abal, Aneh, Sedikit OOC, Typos, Gender switch, DLDR!.**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

Yoongi mengangkat kedua tangannya sejajar dengan kepalanya, menatap bangga pada hasil manicure salon kecantikan langganannya. Lalu senyuman di bibirnya itu memudar menjadi tatapan tidak suka lengkap dengan bibir atas yang terangkat beberapa inci dari bibir bawahnya. Tanda kalau dia sedang kesal.

Lelaki dengan setelan jas yang di tatap Yoongi dengan sebal itu tidak berekspresi lebih, dia hanya menatap sekilas lalu kembali memperhatikan keadaan sekitarnya.

Yoongi kembali duduk santai bersandar pada kursinya, membiarkan pelayan salon untuk melakukan pedicure pada kedua kuku kakinya. Matanya sesekali mendelik pada lelaki tegap yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya itu.

Kim Namjoon, Yoongi menyebut nama itu dengan penuh penekanan dalam hatinya.

Pengawal barunya sejak tiga minggu lalu, menggantikan Seokjin yang harus ikut nyonya Min, ibu Yoongi ke Paris dalam rangka pembukaan cabang baru hotel mereka. Yoongi membuka smartphonenya, mengirim pesan pada Seokjin. Pesan yang berisi kerinduannya pada pengawal sekaligus sahabbat baiknya. Mereka sudah bersama-sama sejak lama, rasanya aneh jika dikawal oleh orang yang berbeda. Asing dan tidak nyaman.

Yoongi menatap kakinya yang sedang di pijat, benaknya menerawang jauh ke masa-masa bersama Seokjin dulu. Berlebihan memang, dia baru di tinggal beberapa minggu saja sudah secengeng ini, masalahnya, Seokjin sudah seperti kakaknya sendiri. Dan si baru itu sama sekali tidak mudah di ajak kompromi seperti Yoongi dan Seokjin dulu.

Yoongi sudah meminta ibunya agar menghentikan Namjoon lagi pula Yoongi bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri. Dari pada harus di kawal oleh orang seperti Namjoon yang kakunya luar biasa. Tapi ibunya menolak, dia bilang bagaimana kalau ini, itu, dan kemungkinan lain yang bisa saja terjadi pada anak gadis semata wayangnya ini.

Yoongi membuang nafas kasar, kadang dia menyesal kenapa harus terlahir dari keluarga ini. kenapa dia tidak terlahir dari orang tua yang biasa-biasa saja? Orang tua yang bukan seorang CEO terkenal, yang bahkan jika melakukan kesalahan kecil saja langsung di sorot dan di beritakan dimana-mana.

Namjoon kembali memperhatikan Yoongi, lalu matanya kembali memperhatikan kedaan sekitarnya. Ekspresi murung itu lagi, Namjoon menyadarinya. Gadis itu boleh saja so galak padanya tapi Namjoon sudah tau bagaimana dia sebenarnya. Bahkan waktu tiga minggu ini terlalu lama ntuk hanya sekedar membaca kepribadian orang bagi seorang Kim Namjoon. Lelaki dengan IQ diatas rata-rata, jago bela diri, dan tentu saja berparas tampan.

Jelas sekali kalau Yoongi tidak menyukainya, karena memang Namjoon pun tidak akan membiarkan gadis itu menyukainya.

Gadis yang cantik untuk di jadikan pajangan dalam rumah tangga, tapi tidak bagus jika melihat perangainya yang terkadang sering seenak jidatnya sendiri itu. Namjoon melihat jam tangannya, memastikan jadwal Yoongi tepat seperti seharusnya.

Namjoon bukannya tidak mau mencari pekerjaan lain selain menjadi pengawal. Siapapun akan mengernyitkan dahi mereka jika tau orang dengan banyak kelebihan seperti Namjoon hanya mendedikasikan seluruh hidupnya menjadi pengawal seorang gadis arogan yang berkepala batu dan cengeng seperti Min Yoongi.

Tidak banyak yang tau kalau Yoongi cengeng, mungkin hanya Namjoon yang tau, kadang dia selalu memergoki gadis itu sedang mengusap air matanya baik setelah menerima telpon dari ibu atau ayahnya. Baik setelah mendengar atau membaca artikel jelek tentang dirinya, saat sesuatu hal tidak sesuai dengan keinginannya, saat beberapa pelayan membicarakan peringai jeleknya, saat rindu pada pengawalnya yang dulu, dan saat-saat lainnya yang Namjoon tau betul dalam waktu hanya tiga minggu.

Namun gadis itu selalu menutupi sikap rapuhnya itu dengan wajah angkuhnya, bahkan ibunya yang sudah melahirkannya ke dunia ini tidak pernah sekalipun menyadarinya. Poor Yoongi, batin Namjoon dalam hatinya.

Ahh kembali pada kenapa Namjoon disini, menjadi pengawal seorang Min Yoongi. Itu karena, beberapa waktu lalu, lima bulan lalu tepatnya. Ibunya mengirimkan sebuah e-mail berisi ceramahan panjang lebar mengenai "kau harus cepat menikah anaku" dan sebuah file lengkap berisi biodata serta artikel dan hal lainnya mengenai keluarga Min yang terkenal dan merupakan salah satu rekan bisnis dari keluarga Namjoon.

Benar, Namjoon bahkan sebenarnya terlalu kaya untuk menjadi seorang pengawal, bahkan kalau dia mau, hanya dengan sebagian saham yang dia punya Namjoon bisa saja membeli semua perusahaan milik keluarga Min dalam sekejap.

Dia punya misi, itulah alasan kenapa Namjoon mau repot-repot menjadi pengawal Yoongi. Ibunya berniat menjodohkannya dengan Yoongi, dan tentu saja Namjoon tidak terima. Tapi ibunya memaksa, dia bilang Namjoon tidak bisa di andalkan dalam urusan mengencani wanita. Namjoon terlalu mencintai hidupnya sendiri sampai-sampai tidak membiarkan orang lain masuk dalam hidupnya.

Namjoon mengakuinya, dia memang terlalu malas untuk mengencani seorang wanita. Namjoon tidak tertarik dengan hal semacam itu. akhirnya Namjoon menerima tawaran ibunya dengan syarat di beri waktu.

Tanpa bertanya waktu untuk apa, ibunya mengiyakan saja apa yang di syaratkan Namjoon. dia tidak tahu kalau waktu yang di minta oleh Namjoon tidak lain adalah unutk observasi mengenai si gadis itu sendiri.

Kalaupun Namjoon di jodohkan dia harus benar-benar yakin siapa yang mau di jodohkan dengannya, dan inilah cara yang di pilih Namjoon. Dia bisa saja mengirim intel, tapi turun langsung ke lapangan adalah hal paling baik yang bisa Namjoon perbuat.

Dan hasilnya? ME-NGE-CE-WA-KAN. Itu tadi apa yang Namjoon maksud dengan "Gadis yang cantik untuk di jadikan pajangan dalam rumah tangga,".

Yoongi membuka smartphonenya yang bergetar tanda sebuah pesan masuk,

 _["Kupikir pengawalmu ini, lumayan tampan honey,"]_ Yoongi mengambil salah satu majalah di sebelahnya lalu memukul gadis yang duduk di sebelahnya, membuat si gadis mengaduh kesakitan di sertai tawa mencela.

Yoongi melotot pada Jungkook, teman dekatnya yang menggoda Yoongi lewat pesan. Si gigi kelinci itu memang suka sekali menggodanya dengan si kaku Namjoon. Jungkook bilang bisa-bisa Yoongi terkena sindrom benci jadi cinta atau hal semacamnya yang sebisa mungkin Yoongi hindari dari masa mudanya.

Namjoon yang melihat kejadian itu sempat berjingkat tapi kembali pada tempatnya saat menyadari mereka hanya bercanda. Mata Yoongi dan Namjoon kembali berpapasan namun seperti biasa delikan Yoongi membuat Namjoon mendengus kesal. Rasanya Namjoon benar-benar ingin memblacklist perusahaan Min dari daftar rekan kerja perusahaannya bahkan perusahaan ibu dan ayahnya kalau bisa tidak usah lagi berhubungan dengan keluarga gadis arogan ini.

Namjoon menekan earphone pada telinganya, tanda sebuah panggilan masuk. Lalu dia melangkah sedikit menjauh dari Yoongi.

Yoongi yang melihat gelagat Namjoon segera melirik Jungkook penuh arti. Lalu Jungkook segera memberi kode pada dua pelayan yang langsung pergi membersihkan alat-alat mereka, Yoongi kembali melihat kearah Namjoon yang sudah keluar dari salon menuju ke sudut yang lebih jauh.

"Ya, kami akan sampai tepat waktu, akan ku usahakan." Namjoon tidak sempat mendengarkan kalimat berikutnya dari lawan bicaranya karena mata Namjoon teralihkan oleh Yoongi dan Jungkook yang berlari terbirit-birit menuju lift.

"Sial!" Namjoon ikut berlari mengejar mereka. Baru sampai setengah jalan, Yoongi sudah masuk kedalam lift dan turun ke lantai bawah. Lift yang memang di lapisi oleh kaca transparan itu memperlihatkan Yoongi yang tersenyum mengejek pada Namjoon yang kembali membuat rasa bencinya semakin bertambah.

"Nona Yoongi melarikan diri kebawah, jangan sampai kalian kehilangannya." Namjoon dengan sedikit gusar menunggu pintu lift terbuka, dan akhirnya menghubungi salah satu pengawal lainnya yang sejak tadi memang berjaga di pintu bawah.

Pintu lift terbuka membuat Namjoon segera masuk kedalamnya, matanya kembali melihat Yoongi yang sudah keluar dari lift dan berlari kearah luar gedung departmentstore. Baru beberapa langkah Yoongi kembali berbalik arah, dia tersenyum mengejek Namjoon tidak lupa memberinya lambaian tangan dan di akhiri oleh delikan menyebalkannya.

Sialan! Batin Namjoon dalam hatinya, rupanya gadis itu tahu kalau di depan sudah ada yang berjaga. Rasanya lama sekali sampai pintu lift akhirnya terbuka. Namjoon segera berlari ke pintu belakang, mencari keberadaan Yoongi.

Sudut mata Namjoon melihat Yoongi memasuki sebuah taksi, dengan sigap Namjoon segera berlari kearah taksi, namun taksi itu lebih cepat dari Namjoon.

"Bye bye Namjoon~sii , see you tonight in da house, muah!" Yoongi mengeluarkan kepalanya lewat jendela mobil tidak lupa memberikan kiss bye pada Namjoon yang sudah mulai emosi. Belum sampai sepuluh detik sebuah mobil hitam sudah terparkir dengan sempurna di samping Namjoon, dia segera memasuki mobil itu dengan amarah yang siap meledak. Bisa-bisanya dia di permainkan gadis arogan itu. Lihat saja apa yang akan Namjoon lakukan padanya nanti.

 **...**

 **TBC**

 **...**

Tada... I'm back, with NamGi again. :p

Gak aneh memang tema benci jadi cinta, tapi rasanya tidak apa-apa lah ya.

Semoga responnya bagus, jadi saya ada niat buat ngelanjutinnya.

Silahkan pesan, saran, curhat, yah terserah, kenalan juga boleh.

Saya suka baca review kalian yang panjang lebar dan bermutu. Kamsa...

See you in next chapter.

YA! DON'T BE A SILENT READER!


	2. Chapter 2

" **Blossom"**

 **Rate: M**

 **Genre: Drama-Romance**

 **Disc: Mereka milik Tuhan, Emak-Bapak mereka, milik label, dan milik ARMY.**

 **Pair: Kim Namjoon – Min Yoongi (Girl)**

 **Warning: Abal, Aneh, Sedikit OOC, Typos, Gender switch, DLDR!.**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

"Bye bye Namjoon~sii , see you tonight in da house, muah!" Yoongi mengeluarkan kepalanya lewat jendela mobil tidak lupa memberikan kiss bye pada Namjoon yang sudah mulai emosi. Belum sampai sepuluh detik sebuah mobil hitam sudah terparkir dengan sempurna di samping Namjoon, dia segera memasuki mobil itu dengan amarah yang siap meledak. Bisa-bisanya dia di permainkan gadis arogan itu. Lihat saja apa yang akan Namjoon lakukan padanya nanti.

"Ikuti taksi itu!" Namjoon bahkan tidak mau repot-repot memasang sabuk pengamannya, rasanya sekarang yang ingin dia lakukan adalah menghajar gadis itu. Namjoon menutup matanya sesaat, mengingatkan bahwa Yoongi adalah seorang gadis.

"Wah, dia mengikuti kita. Bagaimana ini?" Jungkook tidak berhenti menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang, sementara Yoongi terlihat mencari jalan keluar. Dia sudah berhasil melarikan diri setelah sekian kali percobaan melarikan dirinya gagal. Yoongi tidak akan menyerah, Yoongi bisa menjalani hari-harinya sendirian tanpa harus di awasi seorang pengawal.

"Akan ku bayar 100.000 won jika kau bisa kabur dari kejaran mobil itu." Yoongi menatap tajam supir taksi melalui kaca spion yang terletak di atas dashboard, si supir taksi terlihat menimbang-nimbang.

"Baiklah, kalian sudah pasang sabuk pengamankan nona-nona?" Yoongi dan Jungkook segera memasang sabuk pengaman mereka, Jungkook memegang erat tangan Yoongi membuat Yoongi memutar bola matanya risih.

Supir taksi itu mengoper giginya, dan seketika itu pula mobil melesat menyalip mobil lain yang ada di depannya. Membuat Yoongi dan Jungkook terlonjak kebelakang. Yoongi memperhatikan mobil yang di pakai Namjoon yang terlihat masih mengikutinya. Yoongi menggertakan giginya geram. Lelaki itu kenapa tidak menyerah saja?.

"Jangan sampai kau kehilangan mobil sialan itu." Namjoon menggeram, kalau bisa rasanya dia ingin menggantikan posisi supirnya kini.

"Lebih baik kita biarkan saja dia—"

"Perhatikan saja jalan, dan tetap ikuti dia!" Namjoon sedang tidak ingin menerima saran orang lain, setelah ini dia akan mengurung Yoongi di dalam kamarnya. Sesuai apa yang nyonya Min sendiri perintahkan pada Namjoon jika Yoongi melanggar peraturannya.

"Ini akan membahayakan kita, dan juga dia!" Son Sungdeuk nama supir itu, kembali memberi tahu Namjoon dia tidak mau ambil resiko dengan membahayakan nyawa mereka berdua dan juga nyawa putri majikannya.

"CKITT!"

Suara ban mobil yang bergesekan dengan aspal terdengar memekakan telinga, baik Namjoon maupn Sungdeuk mereka terbelalak kaget karena sebuah mobil tiba-tiba saja melintas di hadapan mereka. Namjoon yang memang tidak memakai sabuk pengamannya terlonjak kedepan. Kalau saja Sungdeuk tidak menahan badan Namjoon dengan tangannya Namjoon bisa saja terlonjak menghantam kaca depan mobil.

"Sudah ku bilang ini berbahaya, tuan muda." Sungdeuk kini menatap Namjoon yang masih terlihat kaget dan juga kesal. Namjoon kini tidak melawan, dia membiarkan Yoongi kabur kali ini. kali ini saja! Janji Namjoon dalam hatinya.

"Kabari aku jika mereka memang kesana." Sungdeuk berbicara pada salah satu rekannya yang sudah menunggu tidak jauh dari pintu masuk rumah Jungkook. Sungdeuk yakin kalau Yoongi tidak akan kabur ke tempat lain selain rumah sahabatnya.

"Tenanglah tuan muda, sekarang adalah waktunya anda untuk beristirahat." Sungdeuk mengingatkan, tuannya itu tiga minggu terakhir ini sudah mulai melupakan siapa dirinya sendiri. Karena Yoongi, gadis itu terlalu banayak membuat masalah. Minggu pertama Namjoon masuk ke rumah itu Yoongi membuat keributan dengan kabur saat pulang sekolah, dan itu membuat Namjoon di damprat oleh nyonya Min karena di anggap tidak becus.

Minggu kedua Namjoon berada di kediaman Min dia harus merelakan jatah tidurnya yang hanya empat jam menjadi dua jam karena Yoongi tiap malam mengendap-endap keluar rumah entah mau kemana—setahu Sungdeuk dari informasi yang dia dapat Yoongi selalu pergi ke sebuah club mewah di daerah Gangnam bersama teman-teman serba-luxury-nya.

Minggu ketiga, tepatnya sekarang gadis itu kembali membuat ulah dengan mencoba kabur dari Namjoon yang pada akhirnya cukup berhasil. Sungdeuk bukannya tidak menyukai gadis itu- terserah dia mau berbuat apapun juga, Sungdeuk hanya tidak suka melihat tuan mudanya di perlakukan seenaknya begitu.

Bagaimanapun Sungdeuk tetaplah pengawal Namjoon yang akan memperhatikan tuannya itu.

Sungdeuk awalnya merasa keberatan pada niat Namjoon untuk turun langsung dalam hal ini. Namun seberapa keras Sungdeuk membujuk dengan intel yang sangat bisa di percaya dan hal lainnya Namjoon tetap pada pendiriannya untuk turun langsung. Sungdeuk akhirnya setuju dengan syarat dia juga ikut bersama Namjoon, yang dengan keberatan di setujui oleh Namjoon.

 **...**

"Yes!" Jungkook memeluk Yoongi yang membalas pelukannya dengan gembira, akhirnya mereka terbebas dari Namjoon.

"Setelah hampir satu bulan, akhirnya!" Yoongi mengepalkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, tidak berhenti bersyukur karena akhirnya dia bisa terbebas dari Namjoon.

Taksi itu berhenti di depan rumah Jungkook seperti yang di perkirakan Sungdeuk, mereka tidak henti-hentinya mengobrol mengenai segala hal yang sudah hampir tiga minggu belakangan ini tidak mereka bicarakan dengan leluasa dikarenakan keberadaan Namjoon.

"Kau tau, lelaki itu lama-lama jadi menyeramkan, bisanya mengikutiku saja kesana kemari, dia pikir dia itu apa? Bayanganku?"

"Err—Yoongi-ya, kau kan sudah terbebas darinya, kenapa masih membicarakan lelaki itu?" Jungkook menyeruakan rasa herannya, kalau memang Yoongi membenci Namjoon harusnya ya tidak usah membahas lelaki itu.

"Aku hanya tidak tahan untuk mengatainya," Yoongi kembali memutar bola matanya kesal, benar dia mulai mencurigakan, ihh jangan sampai Yoongi benar-benar terkena sindrom yang Jungkook maksud selama ini.

"Sudah jangan terus-terusan memutar bola matamu begitu, kalau ada urat matamu yang keseleo bagaimana?" baik Yoongi maupun Jungkook tertawa mendengar kenyataan jika nanti mata Yoongi benar-benar keseleo.

"Mereka sampai," lelaki muda yang merupakan salah-satu rekan Sungdeuk melapor pada saat Yoongi dan Jungkook sudah masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Ikuti kemanapun mereka pergi!" lelaki itu mengangguk mengiyakan, lalu matanya kembali memperhatikan keadaan sekitarnya.

 **...**

"Bagaimana?" Jungkook memutar badannya, entah keberapa kalinya, dia sudah mencoba beberapa gaun yang akan dia kenakan ke pesta nanti malam. Tapi tidak ada satupun yang menurut Yoongi bagus.

"Bae, kita tidak akan pernah selesai jika kau terus-terusan menggelengkan kepalamu." Jungkook akhirnya kesal.

"Ku pikir yang pertama itu bagus," Jungkook memutar matanya tidak percaya kalau akhirnya pilihan Yoongi jatuh pada gaun pertama, Jungkook seharusnya tidak usah mencoba gaun lain dan berputar-putar bak model di depan Min Yoongi.

"Baiklah, kau sudah dapat gaunmu, akupun sudah. Sekarang tinggal sebuah kado. Kira-kira apa kado yang bagus untuk anak cengengesan itu?" Yoongi mengibaskan rambut blonde panjangnya, lalu membuka kipas yang ia pegang.

"Jimin,, anak itu ku berikan apa ya?" Jungkook terlihat berpikir keras, jari telunjuknya memainkan ujung rambut coklat panjangnya.

"Aku sih sudah tau mau memberikan apa," Yoongi menatap Jungkook serius membuat yang di tatap penasaran.

"Apa?" jari telunjuk Yoongi mengisyaratkan Jungkook untuk mendekatinya, Jungkook mendekatkan dirinya pada Yoongi.

"Seorang gadis," Jungkook berjingkat kaget dengan apa yang akan di berikan Yoongi pada Jimin teman sekelas mereka yang terkenal naksir setengah mati pada Jungkook.

"MWO? Jangan bercanda kau," Jungkook mengerja-ngerjap matanya, dari sekian hal di dunia ini kenapa Yoongi bisa memikirkan memberi hadiah seorang gadis—err apa iya, apa Jungkook tidak salah dengar.

"Haha yang benar saja? Kau mau member si mesum itu seorang gadis?" Jungkook tertawa tidak percaya dengan apa yang akan di berikan Min Yoongi.

"Siapa memang gadis yang rela di berikan padanya?" Jungkook kembali menatap Yoongi penasaran. Yoongi kembali menyuruh Jungkook untuk mendekat.

"Gadis—yang sekarang ini berada di depanku." Yoongi mengucapkan setiap kata yang keluar dari mulutnya tanpa ekspresi, membuat Jungkook yang tadinya tertawa menjadi merengut tidak rela.

"Sialan kau Min Yoongi!" kini bergantian Yoongi yang menertawakan Jungkook yang berubah menjadi tidak tertarik sama sekali.

"Kenapa memang, Jimin bahkan bisa memberikan Ferrari merahnya padaku jika aku memberikan restuku padanya," Yoongi menggoda Jungkook, berakting seakan dia benar-benar bisa menjual sahabatnya itu dengan sebuah mobil mewah.

"Aku bahkan bisa memberimu yang baru, tanpa kau harus menjualku pada lelaki mesum itu." Jungkook membalas, dia kesal jika sudah membicarakan Jimin. Jungkook merasa lelaki itu terlalu berlebihan dan membuatnya risih.

"Apa salahnya memang dengannya? Kau suka coklat kan? Dia bahkan punya coklat yang tidak akan luntur walaupun kau menjilatnya berkali-kali." Kalimat terakhir dari Yoongi mampu membuat Jungkook mendelik kesal, dia lalu bangkit dari duduknya meninggalkan Yoongi yang ikut melangkah di depannya.

"Kookie tunggu, aku hanya bercanda,"

"Tidak lucu!" Yoongi berlari menggandeng lengan Jungkook, pada akhirnya mereka kembali tertawa-tawa konyol khas gadis-gadis. Tanpa mereka tahu seseorang sedang memata-matai mereka.

 **...**

"Benar kau akan meberikannya itu?" Yoongi mengernyit tidak yakin, seorang Park Jimin hanya di beri err—snapback?.

"Itu kan hal yang biasa," Yoongi mengembalikan snapback yang tadi di pilih Jungkook sebelum akhirnya Jungkook memilih snapback yang ada di tangannya.

"Siapa dia sampai-sampai aku harus memberinya sesuatu yang luar biasa?" Jungkook melangkah melewati Yoongi yang di tanggapi Yoongi dengan pandangan ahh-benar-siapa-dia.

 **...**

"Mereka baru saja keluar dari sebuah distro tuan, anda ingat undangan ulang tahun dari teman sekelas nona Yoongi kan? Mereka akan menghadiri undangan itu mala mini." Sungdeuk mengakhiri laporannya, Namjoon kembali menjatuhkan kepalanya ke sandaran jok mobil. Bahkan mengerjakan tesis lebih mudah dari pada harus berurusan dengan Yoongi. Sekarang Namjoon mulai menyesal kenapa dia harus turun langsung dalam urusan ini.

Namjoon membuka iphonennya yang bergetar tanda sebuah panggilan masuk, 'Mrs. Min'. Namjoon berniat membanting iphonenya namun rasa tanggung jawabnya mengalihkan emosinya.

"Selamat sore nyonya,"

"Aku akan pulang besok pagi, kuharap kau mengosongkan jadwal Yoongi karena Mama akan berkunjung. Kuharap dia ingat sopan santunnya untuk tidak kesiangan dan melakukan hal bodoh seperti terakhir kali dia bertemu dengan Mama-Nya itu." sambungan telpon Namjoon terputus begitu saja, membuat Namjoon benar-benar melemparkan iphonenya gusar. Sial sekali, dia mau di jodohkan dengan keluarga yang—astaga—apa ibu Namjoon tidak mengetahui kelakuan keluarga Min yang sebenarnya?.

Tidak anak tidak ibu sama-sama kurang ajar. Batin Namjoon dalam hatinya.

"Nona Yoongi ada bersamamu? Tolong kabari bahwa Mama akan menemuinya besok pagi. Dan tolong beri tahu kalau nyonya Min tidak mau ada kesalahan sedikitpun." Namjoon menatap horor pada iphonenya, sebuah pesan dari Seokjin. Kenapa lelaki itu tidak langsung menghubungi Yoongi, kenapa harus melalui dirinya.

Sebelah alis Namjoon terangkat, ada yang aneh pada pesan Seokjin.

"Nyonya Min, Mama," Namjoon menimbang-nimbang, Namjoon kembali teringat telpon dari ibu Yoongi tadi. Dia juga mengatakan Mama-Nya dengan sangat jelas. Apa mungkin Yoongi memiliki dua ibu?.

"Hyung, Yoongi memanggil ibunya dengan ibu'kan?" Namjoon menatap Sungdeuk dari spion, Sungdeuk mengangguk mengiyakan.

Lalu Mama disini siapa? Namjoon mendengus tidak mau tahu. Dia kembali bersandar pada jok, memejamkan matanya untuk sementara sampai intelnya kembali mengabari dimana Yoongi sekarang berada.

 **...**

"Ahh kupikir kalian tidak akan datang!" Jimin merentangkan tangannya antusias saat melihat kedatangan Yoongi dan Jungkook. Yoongi menarik lengan Jungkook membuat Jimin akhirnya hanya memeluk Jungkook yang langsung memucat menahan kekesalannya.

"Kalian tidak mau berdansa denganku?" Jimin bahkan terlihat tidak mempedulikan tamu-tamunya yang lain, sejak Jungkook datang Jimin mengekor kemanapun mereka pergi.

"Ayolah sekali saja, berdansa denganku, ini kan ulangtahunku!" Jimin merengek sembari merangkul pinggang Jungkook dan Yoongi bergantian membuat kedua gadis itu saling pandang tidak nyaman. Yoongi akhirnya mengibaskan tangannya menyuruh Jungkook mengalah dan pergi menemani Jimin berdansa.

 **...**

Yoongi melihat cairan berwarna gold transparan yang baru saja di tuangkan oleh bartender. Matanya tidak berhenti memperhatikan gelembung busa yang semakin lama semakin menghilang dari gelasnya. Baru saja Yoongi berniat meminum isi gelasnya, sebuah tangan merampas gelas di tangannya lalu menggeserkan gelas itu hingga bergeser ke ujung meja lain.

Yoongi menarik nafasnya untuk berteriak tidak terima saat dua iris hitamnya menangkap sosok Namjoon.

"Kau! Ihh." Yoongi kaget dan takut, kaget karena bagaimana caranya dia ketahuan berada disini. Takut jika Namjoon memaksanya pulang, Yoongi masih ingin bersenang-senang.

"Apa yang sedang anda lakukan disini? No-na?" Namjoon menekankan kata nona, seakan itu bisa memperjelas rasa kesalnya pada Yoongi. Yoongi sama sekali tidak berniat menjawab, tangannya mengisyaratkan agar bartender di balik meja membuatkannya segelas minuman lagi.

"Anda bisa di usir dari sini jika ketahuan masih seorang pelajar, jadi sebelum sekuriti disana mengusir anda. Sebaiknya kita pulang." Namjoon mengedikan kepalanya kearah pintu masuk dimana dua orang lelaki berbadan tegap sedang berdiri mengawasi pengunjung yang datang.

Yoongi mendengus merasa konyol, percuma saja Kim Namjoon. Ucap Yoongi dalam hatinya. Dia tidak bodoh, dan teman-temannya yang lain juga tidak setolol itu untuk tidak mengindahkan peraturan 18+ dalam sebuah club malam. Mereka punya koneksi, dan ancaman Namjoon sama sekali tidak berpengaruh pada Yoongi.

"Sebaiknya kau yang pergi sebelum aku meneriakimu melakukan pelecehan pada seorang gadis." Yoongi melirik Namjoon meremehkan, kalimat Yoongi itu membuat Namjoon benar-benar ingin mengamuk seketika jika saja dia tidak ingat dia masih punya urat malu dan harga diri.

"Dimana handphone anda?" Yoongi menelungkupkan wajahnya, dia meninggalkan iphonenya di rumah Jungkook setelah mendapatkan tiga belas panggilan dari Namjoon. Dia tidak mau di ganggu, lagi pula tidak akan ada hal yang penting, ibunya bahkan tidak mau repot-repot menghubunginya.

"Nyonya Min bilang beliau akan pulang besok pagi," Namjoon tidak mau berlama-lama lagi berurusan dengan gadis di sampingnya yang mungkin tidak mendengarkan pembicaraannya. Yoongi menegakan badannya, apa? Bukankah minggu depan?. Yoongi menoleh menatap Namjoon, mencari tahu apa lelaki itu berbohong untuk membujuknya agar mau pulang atau benar-benar bersungguh-sungguh?.

"Seokjin juga mengabari saya, bahwa ibu anda tidak mau jika anda membuat kesalahan seperti yang terakhir anda lakukan," Yoongi mengernyit tidak mengerti. Kesalahan yang mana? Kapan dia dan ibunya terakhir bertemu?. Yoongi memijat kepalanya yang menjadi pening akibat kabar baru itu.

Kesalahan terakhirnya adalah, kabur dari Namjoon. Kesalahan terakhirnya pada ibunya adalah, menolak Namjoon menjadi pengawalnya. Yoongi melirik Namjoon saat mata mereka bertemu Yoongi kembali menampakan wajah arogannya.

"Mana pinjamkan aku handphonemu," pinta Yoongi dengan dagu terangkat, matanya mencari fokus lain menghindari mata Namjoon. Yoongi malu sebenarnya, kenapa dia harus meminjam handphone lalaki itu segala.

"Oppa! Kau bilang ibu kembali minggu depan," Yoongi merengek, Namjoon yang mendengarnya segera menuli-nulikan telinganya. Tidak rela jika telinganya mendengar rengekan Yoongi.

"Nona kenyataannya semuanya selesai lebih cepat dari yang sudah di perhitungkan." Jin membalas dengan lemah lembut berbeda dengan nonanya itu yang berapi-api.

"Aku baru bebas!" Yoongi mencuri pandang pada Namjoon lalu sesegera mungkin berbalik menghindari tatapan Namjoon.

"Nona pulanglah, besok pagi ibu anda sudah berada di rumah. Dan lagi ada seseorang yang akan mengunjungi anda besok," kedua alis Yoongi menaut, seseorang, Yoongi sekarang bisa menghubungkan kebingungannya. Kesalahan yang dimaksud Namjoon tadi.

"Mama?" Yoongi mengucapkan kata itu dengan hati-hati membuat Namjoon menoleh ikut penasaran.

"Banarkah? Mama akan menemuiku besok?" Yoongi tidak sadar kalau dia berteriak, dia terlalu antusias.

"Iya nona, jadi pulanglah. Jangan mengecewakannya lagi." Yoongi langsung menutup sambungan telpon dia bahkan dengan kurang ajar tidak mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada Seokjin.

"Ayo pulang!" Yoongi turun dari kursinya, badannya oleng karena faktor kursi yang tinggi dan high heels yang dia kenakan membuat Namjoon dengan repleks memegang pinggang Yoongi membuat Yoongi gelagapan ingin memprotes tapi juga merasa berterimaksih. Infas, batin Yoongi dia mau berterimakasih tapi si Namjoon tadi menyentuhnya jadi tidak perlu berterimakasih.

"Keluarlah duluan aku akan menyusul." Yoongi menghentikan langkahnya tiba-tiba membuat Namjoon yang berjalan di belakangnya hampir saja menubruk gadis menyebalkan itu. Namjoon langsung pergi dari hadapan Yoongi membuat Yoongi mengerucutkan bibirnya tidak terima.

"Kurang ajar!" Yoongi menghentakan kakinya, oke dia akui yang kurang ajar disini adalah dirinya. Yoongi hanya tidak terima jika ada orang lain yang lebih kurang ajar dari dia.

"Aku harus pulang!"

"APA?" Jungkook tidak medengar perkataan Yoongi karena dentuman musik yang sedang diputar.

"AKU HARUS PULANG! NENEK SIHIR MIN BESOK PULANG, JADI AKU HARUS MENYELAMATKAN NYAWAKU!" Jungkook mengangguk mengerti, lalu memberi isyarat Yoongi agar segera pulang. Kalau urusannya sudah dengan Nyonya Min Jungkook angkat tangan. Anaknya saja bisa kehilangan nyawanya apalagi Jungkook yang hanya teman-dekat-dari-anaknya.

Yoongi sudah keluar dari club itu saat sebuah tangan mencengkram lengan kirinya.

"Cantik, kau mau kemana?"

"Terlalu pagi untuk keluar sekarang," mata Yoongi bergulir memandang dua orang lelaki yang berbicara padanya, yang satu memegangi lengan Yoongi dan satunya lagi memandang Yoongi dari atas kebawah dengan penuh err—nafsu.

"Lepas!" Yoongi menghentakan lengannya, melepaskan diri dari si botak yang makin mengencangkan cengkramannya pada lengan Yoongi.

"Aww, lepas bodoh!" Yoongi menginjak kaki lelaki botak itu membuat si empunya kaki mengaduh kesakitan. Yoongi tersenyum kecut, sayang sekali mereka harus berhadapan dengan gadis yang salah. Yoongi berbalik melangkah meninggalkan mereka sebelum teman si botak kembali menarik tangan Yoongi membuat gadis itu meronta tidak sudi.

"Lepaskan!" Yoongi mencoba melepaskan diri namun usahanya gagal dia tidak bisa menginjak kaki lelaki itu karena kedua kakinya sudah terangkat ke udara.

"Lepaskan dia." Baik Yoongi maupun lelaki yang mengangkatnya mendongak kearah suara itu berasal. Dengan sekali hentakan Yoongi berhasil turun dari lelaki asing itu lalu melangkah kearah Namjoon.

"Jangan so pahlawan!" teriak lelaki itu, Namjoon tidak mau repot-repot berekspresi lebih.

"Jangan kurang ajar!" Namjoon menyunggingkan senyum meremehkan, membuat lelaki di hadapannya emosi lalu melangkah bersiap menerjang Namjoon. Sayangnya Namjoon yang tidak punya persiapan apapun lebih dulu melayangkan kepalan tangannya membuat hidung lelaki itu mengucurkan darah segar. Lelaki itu beringsut mundur saat Namjoon menggertaknya. Membuat Yoongi terpana untuk beberapa saat.

"Jangan so keren." Yoongi berbalik meninggalkan Namjoon yang baru saja akan menanyakan keadaannya. Gadis kurang ajar, sudah di tolong malah mengatainya so keren. Tau begitu Namjoon tadi tidak usah menolongnya saja.

Yoongi berjalan cepat menuju mobil yang terparkir lumayan jauh dari pintu masuk, langkahnya kembali terhenti saat seseorang berlari kearahnya dan entah bagaimana caranya sesuatu menyangkut pada tangan Yoongi membuat Yoongi mengaduh kesakitan.

"Yak! Perhatikan jalanmu." Yoongi memegangi pergelangan tangannya, terlihat luka goresan memanjang di pergelangan tangannya. Yoongi menghentikan kegiatannya saat sadar gelang mutiara yang ia kenakan berjatuhan di trotoar. Namjoon berlari menghampiri Yoongi. Dia masih kesal tapi kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu pada Yoongi saat Namjoon ada di sampingnya rasanya tidak etis.

"Anda tidak apa-apa nona?" Namjoon memperhatikan Yoongi yang tengah berjongkok.

"Gelangku!" satu kata dari mulut Yoongi itu mampu membuat Namjoon mematung, demi apapun itu. Yoongi lebih mementingkan gelangnya dari pada urat nadinya yang bisa saja teriris akibat gelang sialan yang sekarang sudah berjatuhan kemana-mana.

"Nona, keselamatanmu lebih penting, apa tangan anda tidak apa-apa?" Namjoon kembali bertanya, walaupun dia enggan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa! Sekarang bantu aku mengumpulkan mutiara-mutiara ini." Yoongi mengambil setiap mutiara yang berhamburan kemana-mana, Namjoon masih diam di tempatnya. Apa yang harus dia perbuat pada gadis ini agar otaknya itu lebih logis?.

"TIDDDD!" Yoongi terbelalak saat suara klakson memekakan telinganya, beruntung Namjoon kembali meyelamatkan Yoongi.

Kali ini tidak ada yang berbicara, tidak ada ocehan dari mulut Yoongi dan tidak ada pula gertakan kesal dari Namjoon. mereka berdua kaget. Namjoon sudah muak dan enggan membuka mulutnya untuk memperingatkan Yoongi lagi. Sementara Yoongi dia malu jika harus terus-terusan mengoceh hal yang bahkan dia sendiri sadar itu tidak perlu sama sekali.

"Pulanglah." Namjoon melepaskan cengkramannya pada pinggang Yoongi. Yoongi baru saja akan memprotes saat telinganya menyadari nada suara Namjoon yang terkesan dingin. Lelaki itu marah. Dia pasti kesal pada Yoongi.

"Pulanglah!" Namjoon mengulang perkatannnya membuat Yoongi mundur teratur menjauhi Namjoon, lelaki itu sepertinya benar-benar marah. Yoongi berjalan cepat menuju mobil. Sungdeuk yang tau apa yang barusan terjadi hanya bisa menghela nafasnya, tuan mudanya kasihan sekali harus berurusan dengan gadis seperti Yoongi. Yoongi menoleh ke belakang, tiba-tiba perasaan bersalah menghampirinya.

Apa setelah ini Namjoon akan mengundurkan diri. Bagus bukan? Yoongi mengingatkan.

Yoongi membuang nafasnya gusar, tidak. Kalaupun Namjoon mau mengundurkan diri, tidak dengan akhir yang begini. Tidak dengan rasa bersalah yang akan terus membayangi Yoongi.

Yoongi menopang kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya, apa sih yang sebenarnya dia mau.

Bukankah dia tidak menginginkan Namjoon, sudah bagus kalau Namjoon akhirnya mengundurkan diri. Kenapa Yoongi malah jadi terkena dilema begini.

 **...**

Namjoon menunggu mobil itu menjauh untuk bisa berteriak kesal, dia melonggarkan dasi yang ia kenakan. Sial sekali nasibnya, kenapa harus berurusan dengan wanita seperti Min Yoongi. Mata Namjoon kembali beralih pada mutiara yang berjatuhan di sekitar kakinya.

Namjoon mendengus kesal, namun dia mengambil satu persatu mutiara itu. sampai pada akhirnya dia yakin itu sudah semuanya. Namjoon menghitung mutiara-mutiara itu.

"Tiga belas," Namjoon bergumam. Sebelah alisnya terangkat, Namjoon pernah melihat gelang ini, dimana?. Ahh Namjoon ingat, ibunya pernah menunjukan gelang yang sama padanya, gelang tanda kerja sama lima belas perusahaan—well—Namjoon lupa apa tepatnya nama kegiatan amal itu yang pasti ibunya dan empat belas wanita lain membuat sebuah panti asuhan dan gelang ini sebagai simbolnya.

Ibu Yoongi adalah salah satunya, ibunya pernah bilang kalau dia tidak terlalu suka penghargaan. Nyonya Kim bukan tipe wanita yang suka membesar-besarkan amal apa yang dia lakukan. Tidak seperti wanita kebanyakan. Namjoon sadar, untuk apa dia mengambil mutiara-mutiara yang sekarang ada pada genggamannya ini. Lalu Namjoon melemparkannya lagi, setiap kali dia teringat Yoongi rasanya Namjoon ingin membanting sesuatu.

Namjoon membuka iphonenya, dia menunggu lawan bicaranya di sebrang sana mengangkat panggilannya.

"Hyung!" teriakan itu sukses membuat Namjoon menjauhkan telinganya beberapa senti dari iphonenya.

 **...TBC...**

Terimakasih sudah baca, review, fav, follow. Maaf saya tidak bales satu-satu karena saya err—hihi yang pasti review dari kalian sangat membantu semangat saya. Kalau ada unek-unek langsung hajar aja di kolom review yah. :D

Saya tadinya gak berharap lebih di ff ini, karena pada dasarnya saya hanya ingin menyalurkan imajinasi terpendam *aishh bahasanya* yang makin jadi setelah saya ngeliat Yungi makin cantik dan Namjoon makin yaksss—tambhan. *bukan jamban*

Dan lagi tadinya saya pikir gak ada yang suka dengan NamGi jadi yah,, saya post biar menuhin lapak saya aja deh ehh ternyata... gak disangka-sangka ada yang baca juga.

Saya gereget aja sama mereka berdua, oke you know lah yah bagaimana perasaan saya yang hanya seorang fangirl ini.

Oke babay, semoga ini tidak mengecewakan, reviewnya yang panjang lebar di tunggu. Maaf kalo ada typo atau saya lupa edit. Jangan lupa mampir ke lapak saya yang lain. :D

YA! CONCEPT PHOTO YOONGI BARUSAN DI UPLOAD.

YOONGI BLONDE? APA HUBUNGANNYA DENGAN FIC INI? YONG-YONG BLONDE. ASTAG!

OKE BYE.


	3. Chapter 3

" **Blossom"**

 **Rate: T**

 **Genre: Drama-Romance**

 **Disc: Mereka milik Tuhan, Emak-Bapak mereka, milik label, dan milik ARMY.**

 **Pair: Kim Namjoon – Min Yoongi (Girl)**

 **Warning: Abal, Aneh, Sedikit OOC, Typos, Gender switch, DLDR!.**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

Namjoon membuka iphonenya, dia menunggu lawan bicaranya di sebrang sana mengangkat panggilannya.

"Hyung!" teriakan itu sukses membuat Namjoon menjauhkan telinganya beberapa senti dari iphonenya.

"Kau kemana saja? Kau bilang mau mengajaku pergi saat aku libur. Kenyataannya,"

"Taehyung-ah, berhentilah mengoceh, sekali ini saja." Namjoon sedang tidak ingin mendengar ocehan siapapun termasuh adik kandungnya sendiri.

"Kau dirumah kan? Aku butuh bantuanmu." Namjoon meminta tolong pada Taehyung untuk menemuinya di sebuah taman, dan Namjoon juga menyuruh Taehyung untuk membawa gelang ibunya. Gelang yang sama dengan milik Yoongi.

"Hyung, kau baik-baik saja kan? Kau tidak berencana menjual gelangnya kan? Kau tidak berurusan dengan polisi atau mafia kan? Atau kau tidak—"

"Ku bilang berhentilah mengoceh dan bawakan aku gelang itu kalau tidak jangan harap aku mengajakmu pegi kemanapun." Kalimat panjang dari Namjoon itu mampu membuat Taehyung mengiyakan perintah Namjoon dengan sigap. Taehyung bahkan langsung menutup sambungan telpon lalu berlari ke kamar ibunya yang untungnya sedang kosong karena ayah dan ibunya sedang tidak ada.

 **...**

Yoongi melangkah keluar dari mobil dengan tergesa-gesa, hatinya tidak tenang, entah karena apa. Apa mungkin karena Namjoon yang kesal padanya? Apa karena Yoongi takut jika Namjoon meninggalkannya? Err—maksudnya mengundurkan diri?. Yoongi tidak tau, dia bahkan tidak memahami dirinya sendiri sekarang.

Sial, bagaimana bisa seorang Min Yoongi kehilangan kontrol terhadap dirinya sendiri.

Yoongi membuka jaket kulit hitam yang ia kenakan lalu melemparnya ke sembarang arah. Dia berdiri di pintu kaca besar menuju balkon, apa dia harus menelpon Namjoon? menanyakan dimana dia sekarang? kenapa dia tidak pulang bersamanya? Atau kapan dia pulang?.

Yoongi membuka hordeng putih yang menutupi pintu balkon dengan gusar. Apa-apaan sih dia ini, kenapa perasaannya jadi tidak enak begini. Yoongi bersandar pada kusen pintu, memperhatikan gerbang masuk kediamannya. Menunggu dengan tidak tenang, menunggu Namjoon pulang.

Yoongi menggigit kuku telunjuknya tidak sadar, kebiasaan jika dia mulai gugup dan ketakutan.

"Kemana kau Namjoon?" Yoongi berjalan bolak-balik di balkon, sudah hampir satu jam Yoongi menunggu Namjoon tapi lelaki itu masih belum terlihat juga. Yoongi membuka iphonenya, berniat menghubungi Namjoon. Dengan setia Yoongi mendengarkan nada tunggu, beberapa saat kemudian panggilan Yoongi di angkat oleh Namjoon berbarengan dengan pandangan mereka yang bertemu. Namjoon yang baru datang terlihat berdiri tidak jauh dari gerbang dan Yoongi yang memandangnya dari atas balkon.

Yoongi menutup panggilannya lalu berjalan cepat masuk ke kamarnya. Apa Namjoon melihat kekhawatiran Yoongi tadi? Semoga tidak! Kalau iya? Yoongi tidak berhenti memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang akan membuat Namjoon merasa aneh.

Yoongi berjalan keluar kamar, dia akan berpura-pura memarahi Namjoon dan mencari alasan lain agar Namjoon tidak merasa percaya diri di khawatirkan majikannya. Yoongi menuruni tangga ke lantai bawah bersamaan dengan Namjoon yang memasuki ruang utama.

"Kau kemana saja? Aku ingin mengingatkanmu. Besok pagi, jangan melaporkan acara kaburku pada ibu. Jika kau melaporkannya, atau supir itu melaporkannya. Aku- A—Aku," Yoongi mengacungkan telunjuknya pada Namjoon, tanda memperingatkan.

"A-aku tidak mau minum susu, tidak akan memakan sayur dan aku akan lebih sering lagi menyusahkanmu!" Yoongi menurunkan telunjuknya, Yoongi bahkan bisa melihat pandangan terserah-kau-saja-nona dari Namjoon. Bodoh! Alasan macam apa itu. batin Yoongi pada dirinya sendiri.

"Sekarang, bantu aku mengerjakan soal bahasa Inggrisku." Yoongi berbalik melangkah ke kamarnya, seperti biasa Namjoon harus membantu Yoongi belajar. Namjoon adalah paket komplit seorang pengawal. Bertugas mengawal, guru privat, dia memiliki general knowledge yang bagus, dan kelebihan lainnya. Harusnya Yoongi bersyukur dapat pengawal yang seperti Namjoon. Seandainya Yoongi tau siapa Namjoon sebenarnya, atau seandainya saja dia tidak terlalu so-soan arogan.

Yoongi mencari-cari buku paketnya, sebenarnya dia tidak memiliki tugas. Yoongi hanya mencari alasan agar dia bisa bersama dengan Namjoon, mencari cara agar Yoongi bisa membalikan posisinya yang sekarang menjadi tersangka. Dia hanya ingin Namjoon bersikap seperti biasanya, tidak sedingin sekarang, tidak mengabaikan Yoongi, karena Yoongilah yang harus mengabaikannya.

"Ini," Yoongi menyodorkan bukunya, Namjoon membolak balik halaman buku itu, sementara Yoongi duduk diam di kursinya. Sesekali Yoongi melirik kearah Namjoon namun lelaki itu masih pada tampang dinginnya, kalau saja yang ada di hadapannya ini Seokjin Yoongi bisa langsung merangkul lengannya dan meminta maaf dengan manja. Tapi ini kan Namjoon. Yoongi mengingatkan, dia menyangga kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya berpikir harus dengan cara apa lagi dia membalikan keadaan.

Namjoon lalu menjelaskan beberapa soal, namun rasanya masih kaku, tidak ada tekanan dalam suara Namjoon. Yoongi tidak bisa jika terus-terusan begini.

"Anda mendengarkan apa yang saya ucapkan?" Namjoon terlihat kesal sekarang, bagaimana pun dia lelah, dia baru pulang, Namjoon berharap tidak bertemu Yoongi dulu sekiranya sampai besok pagi ehh gadis ini malah mengatainya. Lalu seenaknya menyuruh Namjoon ini, itu, untuk apa kalau akhirnya si putih susu itu tidak mendengarkannya.

Yoongi bangkit dari kursinya, membuat Namjoon membuang nafas pasrah bersiap mendengarkan ocehan gadis itu.

"MAAF!" Yoongi mengucapkan kata itu dengan sangat jelas dan keras, membuat Namjoon mengernyit takut telinganya salah dengar. Yoongi mulai merasakan panas pada hidungnya, ahh dia tidak suka perasaan bersalah seperti ini, dia pasti akan menangis.

"Sudah aku hanya ingin meminta maaf!" Yoongi terisak, lalu melangkah menjatuhkan dirinya di kasur. Tidak lupa menutupi seluruh badannya dengan selimut tebalnya. Lalu menangis sesenggukan di balik selimut.

Namjoon masih berdiri kaget di tempatnya, tadi itu apa? Namjoon menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, apa yang harus Namjoon lakukan sekarang? menenangkan Yoongi? Demi Tuhan Yoongi itu sudah besar. Kenapa pula dia harus menangis? Namjoon berniat melangkah meninggalkan Yoongi dengan tangisannya namun Namjoon kembali terdiam.

Mungkin memang sesulit itu. Mungkin meminta maaf itu sangat sulit bagi seorang Min Yoongi, Namjoon mendecak memaklumi. Gadis yang malang. Namjoon melangkah mundur tanpa suara, dia duduk di kursi meja belajar Yoongi, setidaknya Namjoon akan ada disana untuk membuka selimut tebal yang menutupi seluruh bagian tubuh Yoongi saat dia mulai tertidur. Tidak lucu kalau besok pagi ada berita 'Anak Tunggal Keluarga Min Meninggal Akibat Kehabisan Nafas Di Tempat Tidurnya' Namjoon menggelengkan kepalanya merasa konyol.

Namjoon membuka matanya, lalu menggeliat meregangkan otot-ototnya kedua mata sayupnya melihat jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya, sudah hampir setengah jam Namjoon duduk tertidur di kamar Yoongi. Namjoon juga sudah tidak mendengar suara isakan Yoongi, tanda bahwa gadis itu sudah tertidur.

Namjoon melangkah kearah kasur berniat menurunkan selimut yang masih menutupi seluruh badan Yoongi, di turunkannya selimut itu hingga menutupi dagu Yoongi. Lama Namjoon terdiam memperhatikan wajah Yoongi, coba kalau saat terbangunpun Yoongi setenang saat dia tidur mungkin Namjoon tidak akan membencinya seperti sekarang. Yoongi bergerak merubah posisi tidurnya, kedua tangannya kini dijadikan bantalan tidurnya, Namjoon memicingkan matanya saat melihat pergelangan tangan Yoongi yang tergores gelangnya saat kejadian tadi.

Namjoon melangkah keluar kamar mencari alkohol untuk membersihkan luka gores di tangan Yoongi, memang hanya luka gores biasa tapi pasti akan perih saat nanti terkena air. Selesai mengelap luka Yoongi dengan alkohol dan kapas Namjoon beranjak dari kamar Yoongi, dia butuh beristirahat.

 **...**

Cahaya mentari menerobos hordeng kamar Yoongi, membuat sang pemilik kamar terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya. Yoongi menggeliat enggan untuk turun dari kasurnya, jika dia boleh memilih dia ingin menghabiskan seluruh waktunya di atas kasur saja. Dia tidak perlu melakukan hal ini dan itu, menuruti apa yang ibu dan ayahnya mau, bertemu dengan pengawal barunya Namjoon—Yoongi membuka kedua matanya dan langsung duduk tegak memperhatikan keadaan kamarnya.

Tadi malam Yoongi meminta maaf pada Namjoon kan? Terus dia menangis? Yoongi mengacak rambut pirangnya, memalukan. Apa jadinya nanti saat mereka bertemu?. Yoongi menutupi kudua matanya memikirkan jalan keluar, hidung Yoongi mencium bau alkohol di pergelangan tangannya.

Yoongi mengernyit, siapa yang mengelap lukanya dengan alkohol? Apa Namjoon? Yoongi beralih memegangi pergelangan tangannya. Apa iya Namjoon yang melakukannya, sebuah senyuman tertahan mengembang di kedua pipi Yoongi. Apa Namjoon masih peduli padanya? Setelah kejadian semalam? Yoongi tersadar lalu memukul-mukul wajahnya dan beranjak menuju kamar mandi.

Yoongi melihat repleksi dirinya di dalam cermin, sejak kapan dia tidak percaya diri pada dirinya sendiri? Sejak dia memikirkan apa yang akan Namjoon pikirkan mengenai dirinya. Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya, dia bahkan tidak mau mempercayai apa yang hatinya katakana. Mulai sekarang sepertinya Yoongi tidak bisa percaya pada dirinya sendiri.

Apa rok ini tidak akan membuat Namjoon risih? Apa warna baju yang dia pilih tidak akan membuat Namjoon enggan melihatnya? Yoongi menyerah bukankah mejadi dirinya sendiri akan terdengar lebih bagus. Menjadi diri sendiri dan di sukai oleh Namjoon itu lebih bagus. Ucap sisi Yoongi yang lain. Yoongi membanting pintu lemari yang masih terbuka.

"Siapa peduli! Dasar kau Min Yoongi." Yoongi beranjak keluar kamar, dia tidak lupa kalau pagi ini ibunya akan datang dan mama juga akan mengunjunginya. Yoongi menghentikan langkahnya saat sampai di tangga, dia kembali mengingatkan dirinya sendiri agar tidak berteriak seenak jidatnya sendiri, tidak mengatakan hal tidak perlu di depan ibunya, tidak membuat ibunya mendelik tidak suka padanya. Tidak berbuat bodoh di depan mama, tidak tertawa berlebihan, tidak membuat mama tertawa pilu akibat kekonyolannya.

"Nona anda sudah siap untuk sarapan?"

"TIDAK!" Yoongi bahkan kaget dengan teriakannya sendiri, kepalanya menoleh kearah suara. Entah sejak kapan Namjoon berdiri di sampingnya mata Yoongi bahkan sekarang tidak bisa membalas tatapan mata Namjoon.

"Ma-maksudku aku tidak akan sarapan," Yoongi berharap Namjoon tidak tersinggung dengan teriakannya, tadi itu Yoongi gugup. Berhadapan dengan ibunya sendiri bahkan bisa membuat Yoongi gugup. Namjoon yang mengetahui itu hanya bisa mengangkat bahu memaklumi.

"Tapi anda akan kelaparan jika—" Namjoon menghentikan kalimatnya saat Yoongi meliriknya galak.

"Iya-iya aku akan sarapan." Yoongi menuruni tangga, dia sedang tidak ingin berdebat, dia hanya ingin fokus pada ibu dan mamanya.

Yoongi memakan setengah porsi roti isinya, jika dia gugup dia tidak bisa makan. Tapi dia tidak mau membuat Namjoon semakin membencinya. Yoongi ingin sekali memperbaiki hubbungannya dengan Namjoon dan dia juga mau mengatakan terimakasih pada Namjoon tapi lidahnya tidak terlatih untuk mengatakan hal itu. Ada dua hal yang selama ini di hindari seorang Min Yoongi maaf dan terimakasih. Dulu sekali saat Yoongi tidak tahu mana yang benar dan mana yang salah ibunya mengatakan bahwa dia tidak boleh meminta maaf dan berterimakasih pada sembarangan orang dan sialnya kebiasaan itu terbawa sampai sekarang. Sampai Yoongi tahu bahwa kenyataannya apa yang ibunya katakana itu salah.

"Nyonya Min sudah ada di depan nona," seorang pelayan datang tergopoh menghampiri meja makan, Yoongi segera berdiri lalu menarik nafasnya antara takut dan gugup Namjoon yang memperhatikan kelakuan Yoongi hanya bisa mengernyit tidak mengerti. Apa mungkin Yoongi di perlakukan terlalu keras di lingkungan keluarganya sendiri?. Gadis itu terlihat tertekan jika sudah di hadapkan dengan ibunya. Apa mungkin nyonya Min itu ibu tiri Yoongi. Namjoon mengikuti langkah Yoongi yang di paksakan seanggun mungkin, bahkan Namjoon yang melihatnya pun merasa tidak nyaman apa lagi Yoongi.

Namjoon menarik lengan Yoongi berniat memberikan sedikit dukungan.

"Nona tunggu sebentar," Namjoon memasukan sebelah tangannya kedalam saku celananya, Yoongi terbelalak saat Namjoon memakaikan gelang yang bahkan sudah tidak Yoongi pikirkan lagi nasibnya sekarang sudah melingkar kembali di pergelangan tanganya. Apa ini alasan Namjoon semalam tidak ikut pulang dengannya?.

 **...**

 **Flashback**

 **...**

Namjoon memasukan kedua tangan telanjangnya kedalam saku jas yang ia pakai, hampir setengah jam dia menunggu adiknya di taman namun yang di tunggu-tunggu belum datang juga. Sampai sebuah sedan audi putih terparkir dengan sempurna tepat di hadapan Namjoon.

"Hyung! Kenapa kau mengajak bertemu di taman, kau pasti kedinginan kan?" Namjoon memberikan tatapan tidak pedulinya pada Taehyung. Sudah tau dia yang kesiangan Taehyung malah menyalahkan orang lain. Tanpa menjawab dan tanpa mau berbasa-basi Namjoon langsung menagih pesanannya. Membuat Taehyung menekuk ekspresi mukanya.

"Hyung, kita sudah lama tidak bertemu, kau tidak merindukanku?" Taehyung merengek lagi, membuat Namjoon semakin menyodorkan tangannya meminta gelang milik ibunya.

"Iya- ini." Taehyung merogoh saku jaketnya lalu memberikan gelang itu dengan kasar pada Namjoon. Tanpa ucapan terimakasih Namjoon langsung pergi dari hadapan Taehyung membuat kedua mata Taehyung membulat sempurna.

"Hyung! Aku akan mengantarmu, Hyung!" Taehyung berlari mengikuti Namjoon, yang di ikuti menghela nafasnya gusar. Namjoon sedang tidak ingin bertemu dengan orang yang suka mengoceh, adiknya ini contohnya dan Yoongi. Namjoon menggelengkan kepalanya keras, dia tidak ingin mengingat-ngingat gadis itu.

"Pulanglah, aku bisa pergi sendiri." Taehyung mematung, dia sudah sering di abaikan kakaknya tapi Taehyung tau kalau kakaknya itu tidak membencinya melainkan tidak terlalu suka hal-hal yang membuatnya risih. Kedua mata Taehyung mulai berkaca-kaca. Namjoon yang melihatnya hanya bisa memutar mata gemas dengan kelakuan adik lelakinya itu.

"Kau bahkan terlalu tua untuk merengek,"

"Hyung,, ayo ku antar," Taehyung menarik-narik lengan Namjoon membuat pemiliknya mengiyakan permintaan Taehyung, tidak mau jika Taehyung berbuat hal yang lebih aneh dari sekedar merengek di taman kota. Taehyung memang suka bermanja-manjaan pada kakanya itu, dan Namjoon tidak akan menolak setidaknya setelah Taehyung melakukan akting menangisnya.

 **...**

"Ini kan," Taehyung menatap horor gerbang rumah yang tidak jauh dari tempat Namjoon memarkir mobil.

"Jangan bilang pada ibu." Namjoon menatap Taehyung tanda serius.

"Hyu-Hyung kau menikahi gadis itu secara diam-diam?" Taehyung beringsut menghadap Namjoon sepenuhnya. Namjoon memukul kepala Taehyung karena sembarangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak mengenai Namjoon.

"Jangan sembarangan!" Namjoon menatap galak pada Taehyung tidak terima di tuduh sembarangan oleh adiknya sendiri. Taehyung kembali meneliti Namjoon mencari celah apa Namjoon berbohong atau tidak. Kalau tidak untuk apa dia tinggal di kediaman gadis yang akan di jodohkan dengannya.

"Hahaha..." taehyung tertawa pilu, tawa itu semakin kencang setiap detiknya membuat Namjoon ingin segera berlari dari mobil.

"Kau menyamar Hyung? Yang benar saja haha..."

"Kuharap aku tidak pernah berurusan lagi denganmu." Namjoon keluar dari mobil meninggalkan Taehyung yang langsung menghentikan tawanya.

"Hyung jangan bilang begitu aku ini adikmu!" Namjoon sama sekali tidak menoleh pada Taehyung yang juga tidak berniat meminta penjelasan serinci-rincinya mengenai kenapa dia berada di kediaman keluarga Min dari Namjoon. Taehyung langsung mengerti kenapa kakanya itu menyamar demi masuk ke kediaman Min. Tahu betul tentu saja.

 **...**

 **End of Flashback**

 **...**

"Rileks saja, dia ibumu kan? Dia tidak akan memakanmu." Yoongi membuang nafasnya pasrah, benar, lagi pula ibunya tidak akan benar-benar memakannya. Yoongi kembali menatap Namjoon yang masih tersenyum kepadanya, kalau tadi dia gugup sekarang Yoongi jadi lemas. Sialan! Bahkan si Namjoon ini membuat keadaan makin sulit bagi Yoongi.

"Oke, rileks," Yoongi kembali melangkah kearah pintu keluar menyambut ibunya.

Seorang wanita tinggi semampai melangkah anggun dengan dagu terangkat diikuti oleh seorang pengawal yang tidak lain adalah Seokjin. Min Ara begitu orang-orang menyebutnya, banyak sekali wanita bermarga Min di Korea tapi jika ada seseorang yang menyebut 'Nyonya Min' rasanya setiap orang akan langsung mengatakan 'ohh' dan Ara lah yang langsung ada di pikiran setiap orang.

Wanita empat puluh tahunan itu berhanti tepat di hadapan Yoongi yang langsung menunduk penuh hormat, Namjoon ikut menunduk matanya kembali memperhatikan keadaan di hadapannya.

Ara membuka kaca mata hitamnya, meneliti Yoongi dari kepala hingga kakinya dengan mata angkuh. Bahkan seorang Min Yoongi kehilangan nyalinya jika sudah di hadapkan dengan ibunya sendiri.

"Dia tidak melakukan hal bodoh seperti kabur darimu kan? Emh?" Ara mengalihkan matanya pada Namjoon, membuat Yoongi menatap khawatir pada Jin yang balik menatapnya.

"Tidak nyonya, nona Min tidak melakukan kesalahan sedikitpn," Namjoon menjawab pertanyaan Ara tidak lupa dangan tatapan percaya dirinya yang membuat Ara tersenyum miring.

"Baiklah aku akan keatas, jangan melakukan kesalahan bodoh." Ucap Ara saat melewati Yoongi. Yoongi hanya bisa mengikuti Ibunya itu dengan matanya, dia bahkan tidak di beri kesempatan untuk menanyakan kabar ibunya, apalagi untuk memeluknya. Padahal Yoongi sangat merindukan Ara.

Namjoon dan Seokjin bertukar senyuman dan saling membungkuk, lalu mata mereka melihat rasa sedih di wajah Yoongi .

"Nona, bagaimana hari anda?" Seokjin membuka mulutnya berniat membuat Yoongi kembali tersenyum.

"Jangan basa-basi, mana oleh-oleh untukku?" bahkan orang yang hanya mendengar suara parau Yoongi bisa tau kalau gadis itu sedang berpura-pura tegar. Yoongi kembali melangkah ke ruangan makan meninggalkan Namjoon dan Seokjin di belakangnya.

"Apa kau bertemu wanita cantik disana? Kalian berkenalan? Emh, atau jangan-jangan ibu terlalu menyibukanmu?" Yoongi bertanya penuh rasa iba pada Seokjin, merasa kasihan karena ibunya itu pasti tidak akan membiarkan Seokjin beristirahat barang semenitpun.

"Tidak apa-apa nona, karena itu memang pekerjaan saya," Jin masih setia dengan senyumannya, berbeda dengan Namjoon yang terlihat tanpa emosi.

"Kalau pergi denganku pasti kau tidak akan menyesal." Yoongi tidak berniat menghabiskan sarapannya, dia hanya memandang roti isinya dengan pikiran yang entah kemana.

"Nona kenapa anda tidak menghabiskan sarapan anda?" Jin tahu apa yang sedang di pikirkan oleh Yoongi, pasti mengenai ibunya. Setiap kali Ara bertemu dengan Yoongi mereka tidak pernah bertingkah selayaknya seorang ibu dan anak. Selalu ada sekat seakan mereka tinggal di atap yang sama ini hanya untuk bersaing.

"Kalian berdua menyuruhku makan, memangnya kalian sendiri sudah makan?" Namjoon dan Seokjin bertukar pandangn, mereka bahkan tidak terlalu peduli pada acara sarapan mereka sendiri.

"Lihat kalian sendiri bahkan belum mengisi perut kalian, bagaimana mau mengawalku?."

"Aish, iya aku mau membawa kue buatanku untuk mama," Yoongi berlari menuju dapur keluarga Min, Yoongi memang mengikuti kelas memasak. Sebenarnya ibunya yang menyuruh, tapi pada akhirnya Yoongi menyukai kelas itu. Minggu kemarin dia membuat banyak sekali kue untuk mamanya, dan juga untuk ibunya hanya saja Yoongi tidak pernah berani untuk memberikannya dan dia takut jika ibunya mengatakan hal yang membuat Yoongi ingin mengakhiri kelas memasaknya.

"Nona Yoongi pasti sangat merepotkanmu kan?" Jin menoleh kearah Namjoon yang masih diam mematung di sebelahnya, Namjoon yang tidak mungkin mengiyakan pertanyaan Jin hanya tersenyum pilu seadanya.

"Dia hanya belum terbiasa dengan orang baru," Jin kembali membuka mulutnya, berharap Namjoon bisa mentoleril kelakuan Yoongi.

"Anda sudah lama bersamanya?" Namjoon kini balik bertanya pada Jin, dia sedikit jengah dengan 'orang baru' yang di maksud Jin.

"Ayahku dulu yang merawatnya, kadang kami di asuh bersamaan. Lalu aku memutuskan untuk menggantikan ayahku saat beliau meninggal beberapa tahun lalu." Seokjin menjelaskan, kenyataan itu membuat Namjoon mengerti pantas saja Yoongi bisa seakrab itu dengan Seokjin. Mereka sudah bersama-sama sejak lama.

"Dan lagi nona Yoongi tidak mempunyai banyak teman, kuharap kau bisa menjadi temannya," Namjoon kembali tersenyum menanggapi perkataan Jin. Teman? Yang benar saja berteman dengan Yoongi.

"Dia tidak sekeras yang terlihat," Namjoon kembali menoleh kearah Jin, entah kenapa kalimat terakhir Jin itu membuat sesuatu dalam diri Namjoon mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Oya, ibu dan ma—" Namjoon menghentikan pertanyaannya saat Yoongi kembali berlari kearah mereka. Yoongi tau betul suara mobil siapa yang barusan datang.

"Itu pasti mama, pegang ini." gadis itu langsung berlari meninggalkan Seokjin dan Namjoon, dia juga menyerahkan dua box kecil kue pada Namjoon lalu kembali berlari kearah pintu masuk, Yoongi bahkan tidak mau repot-repot so anggun seperti sebelumnya saat dia menemui ibunya.

"Minsoo eomma!" Yoongi memeluk mamanya itu dengan sangat hati-hati, bukan pelukan erat, hanya pelukan ringan tapi rasanya hangat. Lebih hangat dari pelukan ibunya sendiri. Yoongi bahkan lupa kapan terakhir dia memeluk ibunya.

"Apa kabar Yoongi sayang?" wanita yang di panggil Minsoo itu mengelus rambut pirang Yoongi dengan penuh kasih sayang, senyuman hangatnya mampu membuat Yoongi merasa bahagia seketika. Yoongi bahkan tertular senyuman Minsoo sekarang.

"Aku baik-baik saja, mama bagaimana?" mereka saling rangkul saat berjalan menuju ruang tamu.

"Bahagia seperti biasanya, kerutan di wajahku bahakan tidak bertambah saking bahagianya hidupku. Kau juga harus begitu." Minsoo mengambil gelas yang diberikan pelayan, dia menyecap minuman di gelasnya lalu kembali tersenyum manis pada Yoongi yang tidak mengalihkan matanya dari sosok di hadapannya itu.

Seorang wanita yang tidak kalah cantik dari Ara hanya saja raut wajahnya lebih ramah di banding Ara. Terlihat sangat keibuan dibandingkan ibunya sendiri.

"Kau cantik sekali,,, aku sangat merindukanmu," Minsoo kembali mengelus kepala Yoongi membuat Yoongi merasa di perhatikan.

"Aku juga, bahkan mungin rasa rinduku melebihi rasa rindu mama padaku," Yoongi mengerucutkan mulutnya membuat Minsoo tertawa renyah.

"Bisa saja, ibumu dimana?" Minsoo menolehkan kepalanya kesana kemari mencari sosok Ara.

"Ibu ada di atas, baru datang dari Paris," Yoongi menjawab seketika itu pula wajahnya menjadi murung.

"Aishh,, she's really got no jams! Sudah ku bilang tidak usah datang karena aku mau kemari dia malah memaksakan datang. Dia pikir aku mau menculikmu apa?" Yoongi kembali tersenyum memamerkan gigi putihnya, dia selalu bahagia jika dekat dengan mamanya ini.

"Oh iya, aku membuat kue untuk mama. Semoga rasanya tidak mengecewakan. Aku benar-benar ingin memberikannya pada mama sejak saat pertama aku membuatnya," Yoongi mengisyaratkan pelayan untuk memanggil Namjoon dan Jin yang masih belum terlihat juga.

"Ahh pengawal barumu itu, apa dia masih menyebalkan?" Minsoo bisa melihat semburat merah di kedua pipi Yoongi.

"Jangan bilang anak cantik ini mulai menyukainya," Minsoo mencubit pipi pucat Yoongi membuatnya semakin memerah.

"Tidak begitu,"

"Selamat pagi nyonya," Seokjin menunduk sopan pada Minsoo ,Namjoon ikut menunduk sopan namun matanya terlihat kaget dengan pemandangan di hadapannya.

"Ahh ini pengawal barumu, tampan," Minsoo tertawa pilu membuat Yoongi sedikit heran, ada yang tidak beres, ya benar jika mamanya ini sudah tertawa pilu begitu pasti ada yang tidak sesuai dengan keinginannya.

"oya sayang bagaimana dengan keputusan terakhirmu?" Minsoo kembali bertanya pada Yoongi terlihat tidak terlalu mempedulikan kehadiran dua lelaki yang tidak jauh berdiri dari mereka.

"Ehh- i-itu,"

"Ahh tidak apa-apa bukan hanya kau saja yang membutuhkan waktu!" Minsoo menekankan setiap kata yang dia ucapkan. Membuat Yoongi, Seokjin, dan Namjoon mengernyit merasa aneh. Minsoo bahkan bisa di katakana berteriak saat mengatakan kalimatnya tadi. Mereka kembali bersenda gurau, bercerita banyak hal. Namjoon akhirnya bisa melihat raut wajah bahagia Yoongi, tawa dan senyum yang keluar dari hatinya. Bukan di buat-buat, bukan juga senyuman sinis.

"Permisi," Namjoon melangkah mundur meninggalkan mereka, Seokjin mengangguk mengiyakan keinginan Namjoon untuk pergi dari ruangan itu. Berbeda dengan Yoongi yang mengerucutkan bibirnya, ada sedikit perasaan tidak rela jika lelaki itu pergi darinya. Minsoo hanya menatap kepergian Namjoon peduli tidak peduli, dia lebih tertarik melihat perubahan pada ekspresi Yoongi.

Namjoon melangkah keluar rumah menuju ke halama belakang mencari Sungdeuk dengan terburu-buru.

"Tuan—"

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang yang di panggil mama oleh Yoongi itu adalah ibuku!" Sungdeuk terlihat bingung, dia juga tidak tahu perihal itu.

 **...**

 **TBC**

 **...**

 **Ollow,**

 **Seperti biasa saya mengucapkan banyak terimakasih kepada yang sudah mereview, mem fav, follow, fict ini. Kepada siders, terimaksih.**

 **Saya melihat kalian ko. xD**

 **Bagaimana pertanyaan mengenai mama dan ibu sudah terjawabkan disini, kekkk.**

 **Semoga gak ada yang ngerasa perubahan sikap Yoongi disini kecepetan, soalnya saya ngegambarin Yoongi itu udah mulai ngerasa nyaman gitu sama Namjoon. Nah kan kalo kita udah ngerasa nyaman sama seseorang tiba-tiba orang itu kesel sama kita, munculkan perasaan pengen nyegah dia buat pergi. Nah yah gitu deh pokoknya.**

 **Tau kan karakter Rachel Yoo di The Heirs, saya tiap mikir Yoongi disini itu selalu inget Rachel entah kenapa. Mirip sih karakternya.**

 **Oke sekian curhatan saya disini, ditunggu reviewnya dan komen cara penulisan saya. Saya tiap mau publish suka takut sendiri. Takut kalo cara penulisan saya susah di pahami, terlalu berbelit-belit, dan lain sebagainya. Typo juga saya selalu usaha buat bisa edit sana-sini sebelum publish. Semoga tidak mengecewakan.**

 **Dan kalau memang ada yang ngerasa penulisan saya kurang 'ngena' silahkan ada kolom review atau PM saja, saya terima ko.**

 **Oke babay...**

 **Saya bakalan ngasih feedback mulai sekarang. maaf kemaren-kemaren saya enggak bales review. :'D**

 **Jaa...**


	4. Chapter 4

" **Blossom"**

 **Rate: T**

 **Genre: Drama-Romance**

 **Disc: Mereka milik Tuhan, Emak-Bapak mereka, milik label, dan milik ARMY.**

 **Story by Tuneperseven Heaven.**

 **Pair: Kim Namjoon – Min Yoongi (Girl)**

 **Other Cast: Kim Seokjin | Son Sungdeuk | Kim Taehyung | Jeon Jungkook (Girl) | Park Jimin |**

 **|Kim Minsoo (Namjoon mother) | Min Ara (Yoongi mother) |**

 **Warning: Abal, Aneh, Sedikit OOC, Typos, Gender switch, DLDR!.**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

Namjoon melangkah keluar rumah menuju ke halama belakang mencari Sungdeuk dengan terburu-buru.

"Tuan—"

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang yang di panggil mama oleh Yoongi itu adalah ibuku!" Sungdeuk terlihat bingung, dia juga tidak tahu perihal itu.

"Maaf tuan, saya juga tidak mengetahui masalah ini. Lalu bagaimana? apa nyonya membongkar penyamaran kita?" Sungdeuk menanyakan kemungkinan yang akan mereka dapatkan setelah di pergoki oleh ibu Namjoon.

Namjoon menerawang jauh. Benar juga, seharusnya tadi ibunya terkejut atau setidaknya marah pada Namjoon. Kenapa ibunya malah terkesan tidak peduli?.

 **...**

Taehyung memutar-mutar smartphone di tangannya, dari pada nanti penyamaran Namjoon di ketahui ibu atau ayah atau bahkan mungkin pihak keluarga Min dari orang lain, lalu timbul salah paham. Lebih baik Taehyung member tahu ibunya sekarang juga.

"Tapi—kalau sampai hyung marah—dia pasti marah padaku," Taehyung mengacak rambut coklatnya gusar.

"Maafkan aku hyung," Taehyung membuka smartphonenya bersiap menelpon ibunya. Taehyung tidak peduli kalau ibunya sampai memarahinya, dia hanya takut kakaknya nanti terkena masalah.

 **...**

"Mama ayolah, ini bahkan belum satu jam. Aku masih merindukanmu," Yoongi memegang erat tangan Minsoo tidak mau di tinggalkan oleh Minsoo yang berpamitan untuk pulang.

"Pulang!?" Yoongi dan Minsoo menoleh ke suara milik Ara, wanita itu kini sudah berganti pakaian, terlihat lebih fresh namun masih dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"Kau mengusirku emh?" Minsoo bangkit dari kursinya diikuti Yoongi yang kembali terlihat salah tingkah.

"Ani," Ara menatap lurus kearah Minsoo yang juga menatapnya tajam, sesekali kedua bola mata Ara melirik Yoongi yang menunduk berharap tidak di perhatikan.

"Aku bertanya, kau mau pulang?" Ara mengulangi pertanyaannya dengan malas.

"Tadi itu terdengar seperti kau mengusirku bukannya bertanya," Minsoo tidak mau kalah, mereka memang seperti kucing dan anjing jika sudah bertemu.

"Terserah saja lah, aku tidak bermaksud mengusirmu," Ara menyambar gelas yang baru saja di bawa oleh pelayannya, berurusan dengan Minsoo kadang membuatnya kepanasan. Kadang wanita itu terlalu banyak omong berkebalikan dengan Ara yang irit bicara.

"Baiklah, Yoongi sayang. Aku pulang yah, kapan-kapan berkunjunglah kerumah. Tapi sebelumnya telpon aku dulu nee?" Minsoo mengangkat sebelah tangannya yang menandakan orang sedang mengangkat telpon. Senyumannya masih terukir sempurna di kedua pipinya.

"Nde Minsoo eomma," Yoongi tersenyum gembira lalu kembali membeku saat matanya bertemu dengan mata Ara.

"Namjoon, bawakan ini kedepan!" Ara memberikan kantong besar entah apa isinya—mungkin oleh-oleh pada Namjoon yang baru datang kembali kehadapan mereka. Mata Namjoon melihat sekilas kearah Yoongi dan ibunya yang tengah berpelukan hangat.

"Kau tidak akan memberiku pelukan kan?" Minsoo menantang Ara yang lebih tinggi darinya, membuat Ara menghembuskan nafas enggan, namun pada akhirnya menundukkan badannya untuk membalas pelukan Minsoo.

"Ya ampun kau kurus sekali," celetuk Minsoo membuat Ara mendengus tidak suka.

"Baiklah sampai nanti Yoongi sayang, ingat untuk selalu menghubungiku ya." Minsoo melambaikan tangannya pada Yoongi lalu tersenyum manis pada Ara yang sama sekali tidak membalas senyuman itu.

Minsoo melangkah di ikuti Namjoon yang membawa dua kantong besar pada sebelah tangannya, yang satu dari Ara dan satunya lagi kue buatan Yoongi. Namjoon akan menjelaskan semuanya pada Minsoo sekarang juga.

"Eomm—" belum sempat Namjoon mengadu Minsoo sudah disibukan dengan smartphonenya yang berdering.

"Nde Taehyungie,"

"Kau telat, ibu sudah mengetahuinya! Lihat saja hukuman untukmu nanti karena sudah bersekongkol merahasiakan semua ini!" baik Namjoon maupun Taehyung yang ada di sebrang sana menelan ludah mereka dengan susah payah, tidak mau jika ibunya memberikan hukuman yang demi Tuhan kadang sangat tidak layak di sebut hukuman.

"Eomma!" Namjoon kembali menemukan suaranya, saat Minsoo mengakhiri sambungan telponnya.

"Jangan hukum Taehyung, dia tidak tahu apa-apa," Minsoo sama sekali tidak bereaksi, dia fokus berjalan cepat menuju mobilnya.

"Akulah yang merencanakan semua ini, eomma," Namjoon melirik kanan dan kirinya takut jika seseorang tengah memperhatikan mereka.

"Nyonya Kim, tuan muda tidak bersalah." Entah sejak kapan Sungdeuk sudah berdiri di depan mobil Minsoo, dia juga ikut memberikan pembelaan untuk majikannya.

"Jika ada yang harus di hukum, itu adalah saya karena tidak bisa menjaga tuan muda," Sungdeuk terlihat benar-benar menyesal dari nada suaranya, karena jika dilihat dari ekspresi muka dia tidak menampakan ekspresi yang berarti selain tampang datarnya.

"Tidak eomma, akulah yang salah." Namjoon memelototi Sungdeuk yang kini balas menatap Namjoon menolak untuk dibela. Sementara Minsoo sama sekali tidak bergeming wanita berambut pendek itu hanya fokus pada barang yang dibawa Namjoon dan dirinya sendiri. Bertingkah seolah dia hanya sendiri disana. Membuat Namjoon pasrah saja jika pada akhirnya dia menapatkan hukuman dari ibunya itu.

"Baiklah fighting Namjoonie, dapatkan Yoongi secepat mungkin yah. Akting kalian sudah bagus, aktingku juga lumayan kan tadi? kau melihatnya kan?" Minsoo membetulkan sabuk pengamannya, senyuman lebar kembali terukir di kedua pipinya.

"Fighting!" Minsoo kembali memberi semangat pada Namjoon dan Sungdeuk yang kehilangan kata-katanya.

Namjoon dan Sungdeuk hanya bisa berpandangan heran saat mobil Minsoo keluar dari kediaman keluarga Min. Namjoon hanya bisa membatin dalam hati, bukannya dimarahi Namjoon malah mendapatkan semangat dari ibunya. Entahlah rasanya bahkan Namjoon lebih menginginkan ibunya itu marah padanya.

 **...**

"Kau tidak akan menemaniku?" Yoongi duduk malas di atas kasurnya, rok berwarna soft pink yang ia kenakan terlihat jatuh menyatu dengan seprai seolah memang ditata indah seperti itu.

"Maafkan aku nona, aku harus menemani nyonya untuk rapat dengan dewan direksi," jelas Jin mengenai alasan kenapa dia tidak bisa menemani Yoongi malam ini, Yoongi ingin sekali berbagi cerita dengan Jin setelah hampir satu bulan tidak bertemu tapi setelah bertemu pun mereka masih belum bisa berbagi cerita.

"Namjoon akan menemanimu nona," Seokjin mengatakan kalimatnya dengan penuh antisipasi, dia siapa mendengar keluhan Yoongi.

"Aku maunya ditemani olehmu, aku mau mendengar ceritamu, aku juga mau mengatakan sesuatu," pundak Yoongi kembali jatuh saat mengakhiri kalimatnya. Dia kesal, kenapa susah sekali medapatkan hal yang dia mau, untuk sekedar mendapatkan teman ngobrol saja sesusah ini.

"Kalau begitu besok malam akan saya usahakan untuk meluangkan waktu bersama anda," Seokjin mengambil jalan tengah walaupun sebenarnya dia tidak yakin besok malam dia bisa menemani Yoongi dirumah.

"Janji?" Yoongi mengacungkan keingkingnya, matanya bersinar tidak menerima penolakan.

"Janji." Ucap Seokjin penuh keraguan. Yoongi menoleh kearah pintu saat seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Namjoon ada disana tersenyum sekilas pada Seokjin, setelah melirik Yoongi Namjoon kembali dengan tampang datarnya membuat Yoongi mengerucutkan bibirnya merasa di bedakan.

"Nyonya Min memanggil anda," Namjoon menatap Seokjin penuh arti.

"Aku akan mengantarmu kebawa—"

"Tidak usah, nyonya Min mengatakan anda harus mengerjakan tugas anda nona," Yoongi terbelalak tidak percaya sementara Jin hanya tersenyum memaklumi.

 **...**

Yoongi menjatuhkan badannya keatas kasur, dia benci saat seperti ini. Saat dimana orang-orang mengaturnya sesuka hati mereka. Yoongi menahan hidungnya yang mulai terasa panas.

"Nona mari kerjakan tugas anda," Namjoon berdiri di sebelah kasur Yoongi, menunggu gadis itu beranjak dari kasurnya.

"Aku tidak mau," balas Yoongi, dia masih menelungkup malas.

"Tapi nona," elak Namjoon, sekuat apapun Yoongi menolak, Namjoon akan lebih kuat lagi memaksanya.

"Berikan aku waktu lima menit," akhirnya Yoongi mengalah, dia megambil nafas menghilangkan keinginannya untuk menangis.

Yoongi melangkah kearah meja belajarnya, diikuti Namjoon yang juga duduk di kursi yang sudah di sediakan disana. Yoongi membuka buku paketnya dengan malas, dia hanya membuka-buka halaman dari buku itu tidak membaca ataupun mengisi soal yang harus dia isi.

Namjoon yang mengetahui bahwa Yoongi hanya membuka tutup bukunya tidak bereaksi lebih, dia harus memperhatikan dulu sebelum mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Istirahatlah dulu kalau begitu," akan sia-sia jika Yoongi dipaksa, Namjoon berniat keluar dari kamar Yoongi saat sebuah pertanyaan keluar dari mulut Yoongi.

"Memangnya aku ini anak kecil?" Namjoon kembali duduk di kursinya, menimbang-nimbang apakah Yoongi bertanya padanya atau hanya berucap sekenanya saja?.

"Aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri, kenapa orang-orang memperlakukanku seperti aku ini bayi baru lahir?" Yoongi semakin mempercepat acara membolak balik halaman bukunya.

"Nona bukan seperti itu, ibu anda hanya menginginkan yang terbaik untuk anda," Namjoon mencoba menenangkan Yoongi yang malah membuat Yoongi semakin emosi.

"Itu namanya bukan yang terbaik, itu namanya mengekang!" Yoongi menelungkupkan wajahnya di atas meja belajar, menahan air mata yang siap terjun dari matanya. Namjoon menahan nafasnya untuk beberapa saat, ini adalah kedua kalinya Yoongi bersikap terbuka pada Namjoon. Pertama kemarin malam saat dia meminta maaf, walaupun tidak bisa di katakan benar-benar minta maaf selayaknya orang meminta maaf. Kedua, sekarang, entah ini suatu perkembangan yang baik atau ini merupakan rambu-rambu untuk Namjoon agar segera menjauh sebelum Yoongi dan Namjoon melibatkan perasaan mereka masing-masing.

Walau bagaimana pun Namjoon masih ragu dengan perjodohan mereka, ada sedikit perasaan tidak yakin dalam hati Namjoon untuk melanjutkan perjodohan ini.

Yoongi kembali bangkit, dia enggan menoleh kearah Namjoon. Wajahnya mungkin sekarang semerah tomat karena susah payah menahan tangisannya. Yoongi kembali membuka buku paketnya kali ini dia membaca bukunya dengan seksama, percuma dia meratapi nasibnya lebih baik dia mengerjakan apa yang sudah ada di depan matanya.

Yoongi melirik Namjoon yang kini tengah memeriksa hasil kerjanya, Yoongi senang setidaknya ada seseorang yang duduk di sampingnya walaupun tanpa obrolan yang hangat. Tanpa tawa atau sekedar senyuman seperti yang kadang dia lakukan bersama Jungkook atau Seokjin. Entah kenapa Yoongi suka suasana tenang saat dia sedang bersama Namjoon.

Rasanya seperti Yoongi sedang bersama ibunya. Walau tidak banyak bicara Yoongi menyukainya, karena saat itulah Yoongi merasa dia mempunyai seorang ibu. Walau kadang kalau sudah bicara ibunya terkesan kasar, Yoongi menyayanginya lebih dari apapun. Walaupun kadang juga Yoongi membencinya.

"Namjoon-ssi, ayo kita berteman," Yoongi membuka mulutnya, setelah menimbang-nimbang Yoongi rasa cepat atau lambat dia tetap harus menerima kehadiran Namjoon sebagai pengawalnya. Melihat Seokjin yang sibuk dan bahkan ibunya lebih tidak bersahabat dengan orang baru di bandingkan Yoongi, sepertinya Yoongi harus mengalah.

Lagi pula dia sudah merasa nyaman dengan Namjoon disisinya, Yoongi akan membuat ini lebih mudah lagi dengan menerima Namjoon begitupun Namjoon kalau ingin semua ini berjalan dengan mulus.

Namjoon terpaku pada buku di hadapannya, dia mendengar apa yang di katakana Yoongi hanya saja Namjoon heran dengan ajakan berteman dari Yoongi.

"Ayo kita buat semuanya jadi lebih mudah," Yoongi membuka lembar demi lembar buku paket lainnya yang akan dia kerjakan.

"Aku hanya ingin kau tidak terlalu kaku di hadapanku, aku juga tidak mau berteriak lagi padamu. Lagi pula aku tidak sejahat itu," Yoongi menoleh takut-takut kearah Namjoon karena lelaki itu sama sekali tidak bereaksi.

"Kau tidak mau berteman denganku? Ya sudah," Yoongi mengangkat bahunya acuh, walau dalam hati dia merasa sangat kecewa. Sudah susah payah dia membuka hatinya untuk menawarkan pertemanan, Namjoon malah tidak menanggapinya.

"Baiklah ayo kita buat ini lebih mudah." Namjoon menyodorkan kelingkingnya yang di tatap Yoongi dengan mata bahagia dan terharu namun juga ada perasaan sedih entah kenapa.

Yoongi mengaitkan kelingkingnya ke kelingking Namjoon dengan ragu-ragu, setelah ini entah kenapa Yoongi yakin kalau akan ada sesuatu yang mengikat mereka lebih dari sebuah pertemanan.

"Baiklah dengarkan ini, aku tidak mau kau mengatur hal kecil seperti mengikuti di sekolah. Kali ini kau hanya bertugas mengantar dan menjemputku, kalau kau mau kau bisa menunggu di sekolah. Ingat jangan mengikutiku." Yoongi kembali pada sifatnya yang biasa, memerintah dengan mata dan nada bicara yang angkuh membuat Namjoon membiarkannya saja. Yoongi menyebutkan banyak pelaturan baru yang harus diikuti Namjoon sesuai keinginannya. Diantaranya, jangan bertingkah formal kalau bukan di depan Ara, jangan terlalu mengaturnya, jangan membiarkan Yoongi berpikir terlalu keras saat dia sedang mengerjakan soal bahasa Inggris dan hal sepele lain yang hanya di iyakan saja oleh Namjoon.

"Sekarang giliran saya, saya hanya minta anda menuruti apa yang saya katakan karena itu untuk kebaikan anda sendiri, nona." Namjoon membuat Yoongi menoleh menampakan sebelah bibirnya yang terangkat merasa dicurangi.

"Kau curang, lalu apa gunanya permintaanku yang tadi,"

"Saya bukan Tuhan yang mengabulkan permintaan nona, saya bertugas menjaga anda. Menjauhkan anda dari bahaya dan membuat anda menjadi lebih baik." Yoongi mendengus merasa konyol dengan kalimat Namjoon.

"Saya juga tidak mendengarkan curahan hati anda," Namjoon menambahkan, perkataannya mampu mebuat Yoongi mlirik Namjoon tajam tanda tidak terima.

"Siapa memangnya yang mau curhat padamu." Yoongi membela dirinya sendiri.

"Anda selalu melakukannya saat bersama Seokjin kan?"

"A-ani!" Yoongi merasa malu, apa-apaan si Namjoon ini.

Namjoon memperhatikan meja belajar Yoongi, di depannya ada sebuah kotak tipis yang Namjoon yakini adalah sebuah kaca lipat lalu dia menyodorkannya kearah Yoongi. Yoongi melirik kearah kaca yang di sodorkan Namjoon padanya. Lalu Yoongi memandang penuh tanya kearah Namjoon untuk apa Namjoon mengambil kaca itu lalu menyodorkannya pada Yoongi.

"Lihatlah wajah anda yang memerah itu," kalimat Namjoon mampu membuat pipi Yoongi semakin memerah gadis berambut pirang itu langsung berdiri dari kursinya menghindari godaan Namjoon. Padahal baru beberapa saat lalu mereka berteman Yoongi sudah merasa menyesal karena mengajak Namjoon berdamai.

"Anda mau kemana nona?" Namjoon mendongak pada Yoongi yang kini berdiri di hadapannya.

"Aku mau minum" jawab Yoongi ketus, dia tidak haus hanya saja Yoongi ingin melarikan diri dari Namjoon. Yoongi malu.

"Bukankah air minum ada di meja sebelah kasur anda?" Yoongi mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena menjawab dengan alasan yang sangat bodoh.

"Aku mau minum jus!" Yoongi membanting pintu kamarnya meninggalkan Namjoon dengan senyum jarangnya, mungkin ini tidak akan seburuk yang Namjoon bayangka sebelumnya. Asal Namjoon bisa menjaga hatinya.

 **...**

Yoongi menunggu pelayan menyiapkan jus jeruk yang dia minta, pikiran Yoongi kembali kepada acara pertemanannya tadi dengan Namjoon. Setelah ini mungkin mereka tidak akan sama lagi. Ada sedikit perasaan takut, takut jika Yoongi malah benar-benar menyukai Namjoon. Bukan hanya merasa nyaman.

"Kita harus bicara," tulis Yoongi dalam pesannya untuk Jungkook, dia akan menceritakan semuanya pada Jungkook besok di sekolah.

Yoongi kembali ke kamarnya dengan nampan berisi dua gelas jus jeruk dan cemilan lainnya, Namjoon yang menyadari kehadiran Yoongi segera bangkit dari duduknya untuk membantu Yoongi membawa nampan di tangannya.

"Aish,, duduklah aku bisa membawa ini sendiri." Yoongi menolak Namjoon saat lelaki jangkung itu berniat membawakan nampan di tangannya.

"Ini," Yoongi menyodorkan salah satu gelas itu pada Namjoon yang di terima Namjoon dengan ragu-ragu.

"Beginilah seharusnya sebuah pertemanan," Yoongi memberikan tatapan galak pada Namjoon namun kali ini dengan senyuman yang mengembang di pipinya membuat Namjoon tak kuasa jika tidak membalas senyuman Yoongi.

"Aku benci pelajaran ini, lagi pula kenapa kita harus belajar bahasa Inggris?" Yoongi menutup buku paket bahasa Inggrisnya dengan bernafsu, dia memang membenci pelajaran itu sejak dulu.

"Bahasa Inggris adalah bahasa Internasionla, menguasainya akan membuat anda mudah berkomunikasi dengan banyak orang dari belahan Negara yang berbeda," Namjoon menjelaskan, sebaliknya dari Yoongi, Namjoon sangat menyukai bahasa Inggris. Dari bahasa Inggris dia bisa berkomunikasi dengan banyak orang.

"Namjoon, anda dan saya hanya di gunakan saat yang namanya teman sedang berdiskusi di dalam kelas, jadi berhentiah menyebutku anda." Yoongi menginterupsi, dia tidak suka jika mereka mengobrol secara formal.

"Lagi pula aku tidak akan banyak berbicara dengan 'orang-dari-belahan-Negara-yang-berbeda' seperti yang kau maksud" tambah Yoongi,

"Nona keluarga anda adalah pebisnis yang menggunakan bahasa Inggris untuk bisa berkomunikasi dengan rekan bisnis dari luar, itu berarti nona juga harus menguasainya." Namjoon sama sekali tidak mengindahkan peringatan dari Yoongi yang menyuruhnya tidak menggunakan bahasa formal.

"Ya sudah aku berbisnis dengan orang dalam negri saja," balas Yoongi enteng.

"Nona berpikir itu kedepan dan harus maju bukan kebelakang atau menetap di satu tempat saja." Yoongi mengangguk-angguk setuju dengan apa yang di katakana oleh Namjoon.

"Kau tidak memanggilku anda tapi menggantinya dengan Nona, itu sama saja." Seakan pembicaraan mengenai bahasa bukanlah bahasan utama Yoongi, dia kembali menyinggung masalah panggilan Namjoon padanya.

"Kalau begitu pinjamkan otakmu, belajar itu susah untukku Namjoon~ssi" Yoongi meyodorkan tangannya pada Namjoon membuat Namjoon menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Kalau bisa aku akan memberikannya." Jawab Namjoon, Yoongi kembali pada gelas jusnya tidak kuat jika terus-terusan harus memandang Namjoon.

"Ahh,," Yoongi menolehkan kepalanya kerah Namjoon yang kini memegangi kepala bagian atas Yoongi, kalau yang melakukannya bukan Namjoon pasti Yoongi sudah memarahinya karena bertindak kurang ajar. Tapi Yoongi tidak marah sama sekali dia hanya menatap lurus ke mata Namjoon yang balik menatapnya, entah apa arti dari pandangan Namjoon. Yoongi terlalu sibuk memperhatikan dua bola mata Namjoon yang menatapnya hangat.

"Sudah, aku mentransfer sebagian kemampuanku padamu nona." Namjoon melepaskan tangannya dari kepala Yoongi lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain, Yoongi juga ikut menoleh kearah lain.

"Yoon-Yoongi, panggil aku dengan nama itu saja." Yoongi menyarankan Namjoon agar memanggilnya hanya dengan kata "Yoongi"

"Baiklah kalau itu yang anda mau, Yoongi." Yoongi kembali menoleh kearah Namjoon untuk akhirnya kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya yang bersemu merah, mendengar Namjoon mengatakan namanya seperti itu membuat sesuatu dalam hati Yoongi menghangat, darah di pipinya juga seakan mengerti dan membuat pipinya juga ikut bereaksi.

 **...**

Namjoon membuka jas yang ia pakai juga dasi yang setia melingkar di lehernya, Namjoon berhenti tersenyum saat menyadari bahwa sedari tadi dia tersenyum. Sepanjang jalan dari kamar Yoongi ke rumah belakang tempat tinggal para pelayang dia tersenyum entah kenapa.

"Perkembangan yang baik sepertinya?" Sungdeuk ikut duduk di kursi yang terletak berhadapan dengan Namjoon.

"Entahlah, aku bingung hyung,"

"Ibu anda terlihat tidak keberatan, bahkan beliau sepertinya sangat mendukung anda. Kenapa anda bingung?" Namjoon tidak menjawab rasa penasaran Sungdeuk. Namjoon terlihat berpikir keras mengenai perkembangan yang terjadi pada hubungannya dengan Yoongi.

Terlalu cepat jika Namjoon mengatakan mereka akan terjerat sesuatu yang lebih dari sekedar petemanan, Namjoon merasa dirinya perlu mengantisipasi. Mencegah dirinya bertingkah lebih dari seorang pengawal pada majikannya.

Tunggu Namjoon, ingat Namjoon pada dirinya sendiri.

Tujuan Namjoon kemari adalah untuk mengetahui seperti apa Yoongi itu kan? Dan sekarang Namjoon sudah tahu seperti apa Yoongi itu. Tugasnya selesai.

Namjoon memijat kepalanya pelan, kenyataan baru yang Namjoon hadapi sekarang adalah dia tidak siap.

Namjoon takut jika dia harus berdampingan dengan Yoongi, dia tidak mau menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun, Namjoon tidak siap. Perjodohan, bagaimana bisa Namjoon menerimanya sebelum dia benar-banar yakin dengan perasaannya sendiri.

Sungdeuk memperhatikan tuan mudanya itu dengan setia, seperti yang Sungdeuk sudah bayangkan. Ini tidak akan semudah membalikan telapak tangan. Sungdeuk sangta mengenal tuan mudanya ini, Namjoon bukan tipe lelaki yang tertarik dengan suatu hubungan. Selama ini Namjoon hanya mementingkan pekerjaannya dan kehidupannya sendiri, sama sekali tidak membiarkan seorang wanita memasuki kehidupannya.

Ini semua di lakukan Namjoon karena permintaan dari Ibunya. Jika Namjoon tetap meneruskan penyamarannya ini tanpa tujuan akhir dia akan menerima perjodohannya, maka Namjoon akan melukai banyak pihak. Ibunya, keluarga Min dan yang paling utama adalah Yoongi.

Sungdeuk mengerti, sangat-mengerti bahwa Yoongi adalah wanita yang rapuh. Saat seorang wanita seperti Yoongi sudah membuka hatinya dia akan sangat terluka jika di sia-siakan begitu saja. Sungdeuk akan mengatakan hal ini pada Namjoon, nanti setelah tuannya itu terlihat lebih tenang.

 **...**

Yoongi kembali menoleh kebelakang memastikan Namjoon mengingat pesannya untuk tidak mengikuti Yoongi di dalam sekolah. Dan benar saja Namjoon masih berdiri di depan mobilnya di luar gerbang sekolah, ada perasaan bahagia dalam diri Yoongi. Dia merasa di percayai oleh Namjoon.

"Senyuman apa itu?" pertanyaan itu membuat Yoongi menoleh kebelakang, iris hitamnya menemukan Jungkook yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh meneliti. Yoongi bahkan tidak menjawab, hanya dengan senyuman saja Jungkook langsung mengerti dan mereka kembali tertawa bahagia seolah untuk itulah mereka hidup.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Jungkook menggeser bangkunya menghadap Yoongi kedua mata bulatnya menatap serius pada Yoongi yang masih setia dengan senyuman masinya.

"Aku dan Namjoon sekarang berteman," ungkap Yoongi yang di tanggapi oleh Jungkook dengan senyuman yang tidak kalah manis dari Yoongi sembari mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Kau tau Min Yoongi, para gadis pada umumnya tersenyum seperti itu saat mereka mnegatakan 'aku sudah jadian dengannya' kau berteman saja sudah sebahagia itu apa lagi jika berpacaran," tanpa maksud mengejek Jungkook menatap bahagia temannya itu. Walau bagaimanapun berteman adalah hal yang sedikit tabu bagi seorang Min Yoongi dan Jungkook akan selalu bahagia jika mendapatkan kabar kalau Yoongi berteman dengan si a atau si b. Dengan harapan mereka memang benar-benar berteman bukan karena Yoongi adalah nona muda keluarga Min.

Yoongi juga tidak tersinggung, dia selalu merasa senang saat mendapatkan teman baru dan saat dia menceritakannya pada Jungkook.

"Semoga bisa menyamai Seokjin atau lebih baik dari Seokjin," Harap Jungkook, dia kembali meluruskan bangkunya matanya berpapasan dengan Jimin yang menoleh kearahnya dengan senyuman seribu wattnya yang membutakan mata. Yoongi yang meyadari itu hanya bisa menertawakan nasib Jungkook.

 **...**

"Min Yoongi, ibumu baru pulang dari Paris emh? Semoga kau bisa mempertahankan apa yang sudah dia buat yah." Yoongi hanya tersenyum kecut menanggapi omongan beberapa anak yang seoalah tidak percaya pada kemampuan Yoongi. Anak-anak dari rekan bisnis atau orang yang di tending oleh perusahaan ayah dan ibunya. Yoongi harus menahan diri, dia harus membuktikan pada Namjoon bahwa dia benar-benar bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri. Dan juga membuktikan pada orang-orang dengan kepala kosong itu bahwa Yoongi tidak berlindung di belakang ayah dan ibunya, tidak juga di belakang pengawalnya.

Seharunya Yoongi bersekolah di sekolah yang menjunjung tinggi otak encer dan kepribadian yang sopan bukannya di sekolah elit yang kadang otak dari murid-muridnya terlalu pintar hingga terkesan seenaknya menggunakan teori yang mereka buat sendiri. Bukan Min Yoongi namanya kalau tidak bisa membiarkan ejekan-ejekan itu berketerusan berkumandang di telinganya. Dia akan melupakannya secepat mungkin.

 **...**

"Kenapa snapback, ciuman akan lebih berharga untukku." Jimin menarik lengan Jungkook yang melangkah meninggalkannya.

"Ciuman apanya, setidaknya dengan itu wajahmu terlihat lebih tampan." Jungkook kembali melangkah menjauh dari Jimin yang kini membiarkan gadis itu meninggalkannya di pinggir lapangan basket sehabis olahraga.

Jimin kembali memandang snapback di tangannya, snapback hadiah ulangtahun dari Jungkook.

"Lebih tampan emh? Jadi kau mengakui kalau aku tampan?" ucap Jimin pada snapback—atau tepatnya pada Jungkook. Jimin kembali memakainya. Jungkook menoleh ke belakang, matanya mendapati Jimin yang kembali bergabung dengan teman-temannya untuk lanjut bermain basket.

"Ciuman, tidak akan ku berikan jika itu akan membuatmu melupakanku seperti gadis-gadis lain yang kau lupakan." Jungkook kembali melanjutkan langkahnya yang terhenti. Dia harus menyusul Yoongi yang lebih dulu mengganti pakaian olahraganya untuk melanjutkan kelas mereka berikutnya.

 **...**

"Kookie, jika aku terkena sindrom yang kau maksud dulu bagaimana?" Tanya Yoongi, dia sudah menyiapkan mentalnya jika pada akhirnya Jungkook menertawakan pengakuannya. Namun Jungkook hanya tertawa kecil menanggapi pertanyaan Yoongi.

"Jika itu membuatmu bahagia, siapa yang mau menghalangi seorang Min Yoongi," Jungkook menghentikan kegiatan menulisnya hanya demi menjawab pertanyaan Yoongi. Yoongi kembali dengan senyum jarangnya, membuat Jungkook tertular kebahagian yang sedang di rasakan Yoongi sekarang.

"Ahh, kecuali nenek—"

"Nenek?"

"Maksudku, i-ibumu," Jungkook mengucapkan kata itu dengan perasaan ragu, takut jika itu akan membuat Yoongi kembali murung.

"Ahh benar juga nenek sihir itu," Yoongi lupa pada ibunya, saat memikirkan Namjoon entah kenapa Yoongi tidak mengingat hal lain lagi. Ibunya pasti akan mencegah perasaan sukanya pada Namjoon jika dia mengetahuinya. Poor Yoongi.

 **...**

 **TBC**

 **...**

 **Ollow,, saya ngantuk. Ehh—**

 **Chapter ini saya kerjain lama, saya edit sana sini tapi rasanya kurang "DUAR" gitu. Karena keburu pusing akhirnya saya nekat post deh. Di bilang kena writer block enggak juga. Di otak udah ada soalnya, note saya juga udah jelas mau dibawa kemana cerita ini.**

 **Mungkin kalo di sebut hand block, bisa lah. *apa sih***

 **Kalo tangan males ngetik, otak sama hati kadang suka gak sinkron. *betul kan?* *betulin aja.***

 **Semoga chapter ini gak membingungkan, apalagi pas bagian Namjoonnya, aduh! Aku maunya ngegambarin Namjoon itu bingung sama perasaannya, ehh yang ada malah aku yang bingung beneran mau nulis apa. Aku edit entar deh kalo sudah singkron.**

 **Oya, terimakasih untuk yang sudah review, fav, follow, tolong terima big hug dari saya. *big hug***

 **Mengenai judul, kalo di sesuaikan dengan project judul lagu Bangtan (judul album juga) fict ini akan saya kasih judul In The Mood For Love. *gak ngerti kan?* *lupakan saya lagi pengen ngaco.***

 **Saya mau ngomong apa lagi yah, yah gitu deh intinya disini Yoongi galau lagi.**

 **Namjoon? apa lagi Namjoon, Namjoon mah masih belum yakin dengan apa yang sebenernya dia mau.**

 **Oke babay.**

 **Review deh, kalo ada bagian yang kurang ngerti biar nanti di chapter depan saya beberin.**


	5. Chapter 5

" **Blossom"**

 **T | Drama-Romance**

 **Disc: Mereka milik Tuhan, Emak-Bapak mereka, milik label, dan milik ARMY.**

 **Story by Tuneperseven Heaven.**

 **Pair: Kim Namjoon – Min Yoongi (Girl)**

 **Other Cast: Kim Seokjin | Son Sungdeuk | Kim Taehyung | Jeon Jungkook (Girl) | Park Jimin |**

 **|Kim Minsoo (Namjoon mother) | Min Ara (Yoongi mother) |**

 **Warning: Abal, Aneh, Sedikit OOC, Typos, Gender switch, DLDR!.**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

"Nenek?"

"Maksudku, i-ibumu," Jungkook mengucapkan kata itu dengan perasaan ragu, takut jika itu akan membuat Yoongi kembali murung.

"Ahh benar juga, nenek sihir itu." Yoongi lupa pada ibunya, saat memikirkan Namjoon entah kenapa Yoongi tidak mengingat hal lain lagi. Ibunya pasti akan mencegah perasaan sukanya pada Namjoon jika dia mengetahuinya. Poor Yoongi.

 **...**

"The Min's atau Coffetabunxines?" Yoongi menoleh kerah Jungkook yang berjalan beriringan dengannya, sekolah telah usai dan mereka berencana untuk mampir mencari makan dulu. Tadi siang mereka tidak sempat makan siang karena keasyikan membicarakan Namjoon.

"Aku mau ice cream, jadi kita ke Coffetabunxines saja," Jungkook merangkul pinggang Yoongi mereka terlihat sangat bahagia, terlihat seperti gadis normal pada umumnya. Berbeda jika mereka sudah berada di rumah masing-masing.

Namjoon membukakan pintu mobil untuk Yoongi dan Jungkook kali ini dengan sebuah senyuman tipis di bibirnya, membuat Jungkook mendelik menggoda Yoongi yang balas menatapnya tajam.

"Kami mau mampir ke Coffetabunxines dulu," Yoongi memberi tahu pada Sungdeuk dan Namjoon. Mobil merekapun melaju meninggalkan area sekolah.

 **...**

Sungdeuk memarkir mobilnya dengan mulus di area parkir kafe yang sering di kunjungi oleh Yoongi. Namjoon turun lebih dulu untuk membukakan pintu, setelah Yoongi dan Jungkook keluar Namjoon kembali menutup pintu mobil dan berniat menunggu Yoongi masuk kedalam kafe dulu sebelum dia kembali masuk menunggu di dalam mobil.

Namun Yoongi tidak beranjak dari posisinya, begitupun Jungkook yang membuat Namjoon ikut bingung dengan apa yang harus dia perbuat.

"Ayo," ucap Yoongi pada Namjoon membuat Namjoon mengernyit meminta penjelasan.

"Ayo kita makan di dalam," ulang Yoongi lagi, matanya masih memandang Namjoon tidak terlihat bercanda.

"Ta-tapi,"

"Sudah ayo makan bersama!" Yoongi mendorong punggung Namjoon sehingga kini Namjoon berjalan di depan Yoongi dan Jungkook. Sangdeuk menolak ikut setelah di bujuk oleh Jungkook. Dia memilih tinggal di dalam mobil.

"Ini karena kau sudah menjadi temanku," Yoongi mengangkat tangannya mengisyaratkan agar pelayan segera datang ke meja mereka, Namjoon hanya bisa duduk pasrah saja dengan perlakuan Yoongi padanya.

"Emh, tadi setelah olahraga Jimin berbicara padaku," Jungkook mulai membuka pembicaraan, dia bahkan sekarang tidak terlalu peduli dengan Namjoon. Seakan yang di depannya itu adalah Seokjin.

"Apa yang dia bicarakan?"

"Dia bilang, dia tidak suka snapbacknya. Dia juga mengatakan bahwa ciuman bahkan lebih bagus dari pada hadiah yang kuberikan. Dia pikir dia itu siapa? Sudah syukur aku mau datang kesana." Yoongi memperhatikan ekspresi wajah Jungkook dan mendengarkan setiap kata yang gadis itu ucapkan. Begitupun dengan Namjoon, dia sebenarnya bisa saja tidak mengindahkan pembicaraan Yoongi dan Jungkook dan memilih pura-pura tidak mendengar tapi rasanya akan sangat tidak sopan.

"Lalu kau mengatakan apa?"

"Aku langsung pergi dari hadapannya, dia benar-benar membuatku risih." Yoongi terpaku untuk beberapa saat, sahabatnya ini mau sampai kapan tidak mau mengakui perasaannya sendiri? Yoongi tidak buta, dia juga peka dengan keadaan sekitarnya hanya saja Yoongi lebih memilih untuk menutup mulutnya.

Yoongi tahu betul apa sebenarnya yang di rasakan oleh Jungkook. Jungkook juga sebenarnya tertarik pada Jimin hanya saja, Jungkook takut. Takut jika Jimin akan meinggalkannya saat Jungkook mulai membuka hatinya.

"Ahh aku akan ambil pesanan kita dulu," Yoongi berjalan terburu-buru membuat Jungkook dan Namjoon memandangnya heran. Namjoon kembali mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela, disana, di sebrang kafe ini Namjoon melihat orang yang baru saja mereka bicarakan tengah berjalan mesra dengan seorang wanita— entah siapa. Namjoon beralih menatap Jungkook yang tidak menyadari kehadiran Jimin, selain itu Jungkook juga membelakangi Jimin jadi dia tidak melihatnya sementara Namjoon duduk di sudut yang langsung mengarah kearah Jimin.

Apa Yoongi menghindari Jimin? Atau menghindari Jungkook yang akan err—cemburu jika melihat pemandangan itu. Namjoon menebak-nebak.

Yoongi menyambar pesanan entah milik siapa yang berada di meja depan membuat si pelayan hanya bisa berkomentar tanpa suara.

"Namjoon-ssi, apa kau kuliah?" Tanya Jungkook mencoba mencairkan suasana, Namjoon menoleh kearah Jungkook terlihat berpikir mengenai jawaban apa yang akan dia katakana pada Jungkook.

"Ya, manajemen bisnis lulus beberapa tahun yang lalu." Jungkook mengangguk-angguk mengerti sembari menggembungkan pipinya lalu mata bulatnya tidak sengaja melihat keluar jendela.

"Punggung itu, topi itu kan?" kedua alis mata Jungkook mengkerut kesal, baru saja dia mau berteriak kearah Yoongi yang baru datang gadis pirang itu langsung memberikan Jungkook suapan besar ice cream coklat.

Jungkook yang mau berteriak akhirnya hanya mengunyah coklat di mulutnya dengan tangan yang masih menunjuk kearah Jimin dan Yuna, Jungkook yakin wanita yang di rangkul Jimin dengan manja itu pasti si Yuna gadis yang sesekolah dengan mereka.

"Coklat akan membuatmu bahagia," Yoongi tertawa pilu, sementara Namjoon memandang kasihan pada Jungkook sebenarnya lebih karena kelakuan Yoongi. Jungkook mendelik kearah Yoongi, karena seenaknya saja menyuapinya seperti tadi. Tapi Jungkook juga bersyukur karena keinginannya untuk mengamuk teredam seketika.

 **...**

"Mungkin kau salah melamar pekerjaan," Yoongi menambahkan saat dia selesai bertanya mengenai apa yang terakhir Jungkook dan Namjoon bicarakan.

"Apa?" Namjoon mendongak meminta Yoongi mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"Seharusnya kau melamar menjadi asisten ibunya Yoongi bukannya jadi pengawal." Jungkook menjelaskan, bagaimanapun dari manajement bisnis ke pengawal itu ssangatlah tabu menurut Yoongi dan Jungkook.

"Aish, jangan-jangan ibuku salah baca, jangan-jangan kau memang melamar menjadi asisten ibuku," Yoongi melepaskan sendok yang sedari tadi dia pegang matanya membulat sempurna menatap Namjoon. Jungkook mengangguk menyadari kemungkinan itu.

"Tidak, aku memang melamar untuk jadi pengawal." Jawaban Namjoon membuat bahu Yoongi merosot disertai dengan Jungkook yang memutar bola matanya kecewa dengan jawaban itu.

"Kenapa ambil manajemen bisnis kalau akhirnya jadi pengawal," Yoongi berkomentar.

"Itu kemauan ayahku," jawab Namjoon lagi. Jungkook tertawa tidak lucu, tawa yang lebih cocok disebut tangisan yang akan segera membuncah.

"Well kita sama-sama di atur oleh orang tua." Yoongi kembali memasukan sendokan ice cream vanillanya. Namjoon memandang Yoongi dan Jungkook bergantian tidak mengerti dengan maksud dari perkataan Yoongi barusan.

"Seharusnya kita mengambil apa yang kita mau dan orang tua ada di belakang kita untuk mendukung. Bukannya memerintah semau mereka. Setidaknya Jungkook tidak seperti kita," Yoongi mengedipkan matanya pada Jungkook membuat Namjoon menegrti.

Jurusan kuliah, itulah yang sedang mereka bicarakan.

"Tidak lagi," Jungkook membuka mulutnya, tangannya memutar mutar sedotan yang ada di dalam gelas jusnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Yoongi memajukan kursinya kearah Jungkook, mencium sesuatu yang sepertinya tidak menyenangkan.

"Aku akan ambil manajemen bisnis juga, sepertimu." Jungkook tersenyum lebar kearah Yoongi senyuman yang bahkan tidak menyentuh mata bulatnya. Yoongi menghentikan kegiatannya, ada perasaan campur aduk dalam hati Yoongi.

"A—apa? Bukankah orangtuamu sudah setuju? Yang benar saja setidaknya satu dari kita. Aku— maksudku kita kan sudah membicarakan ini. Kookie?" Yoongi memandang Jungkook sepenuhnya, tidak begitu mempedulikan kehadiran Namjoon yang memandang mereka bergantian meneliti apa sebenarnya yang tengah terjadi.

"Well—" Jungkook membuang nafas panjang, siap untuk membicarakan masalahnya.

"Aku tidak bersedia di jodohkan, dan itu berarti aku harus bisa dipercaya untuk mengurus perusahaan ayahku di masa depan seorang diri." Jungkook mengangkat bahunya pasrah.

"Apa? Sejaka kapan kau peduli pada perusahaan, kau sudah dapat persetujuan orang tuamu. Dan kau tidak punya ibu yang seperti nenek sihir yang memaksamu menikah sesegera mungkin. Kau bahkan hanya tinggal selangkah lagi untuk bisa mencapai cita-citamu." Yoongi bahkan tidak sadar kalau dia berbicara terlalu banyak.

"Dan kenyataannya aku tidak setega itu untuk pergi sesukaku," Jungkook menunduk menatap jauh kebawah.

Yoongi menyandarkan badannya pada kursi, matanya mulai memerah. Mendengar kenyataan itu membuat Yoongi patah hati, lagi. Beberapa waktu yang lalu saat Yoongi menceritakan bahwa orangtuanya tidak mengijinkan Yoongi pergi ke Paris dan lebih memilih menjodohkannya lebih dulu mereka berjanji kejadian yang sama tidak akan terjadi pada Jungkook.

Mimpi mereka bersama untuk bersekolah di Paris setidaknya harus bisa di capai oleh salah satu dari mereka dan itu adalah Jungkook. Yoongi bahagia Jungkook bisa mencapai mimpinya, mimpi Jungkook juga merupakan mimpi Yoongi. Karena meihat Jungkook bahagia itu juga bisa membuat Yoongi bahagia.

Yoongi menggeser kursinya membuat Namjoon mengernyit, gestur tubuh yang menunjukan bahwa si pelaku sudah mulai merasa tidak enak dan ingin pergi. Jungkook melirik kearah Yoongi matanya juga memerah dia menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat tanda mulai merasa tidak nyaman. Namjoon menunggu hingga salah satu dari mereka berbicara dan memutuskan untuk pergi.

"Aku sudah selesai, ayo kita pulang" Yoongi bangkit berdiri diikuti Jungkook yang menyodorkan kartu kreditnya pada Namjoon menyuruh Namjoon untuk mengurus pembayaran mereka semua, namun Namjoon kembali menyodorkan kartu itu mengisyaratkan bahwa dia yang akan membayar semuanya.

Yoongi bahkan tidak repot-repot dia sudah tidak dalam mood baiknya, dia langsung pergi ke mobilnya tanpa sepatah katapun.

"Terimakasih sudah mengantarku, sampai nanti," Yoongi dan Jungkook berpelukan sekilas Yoongi memegang erat tangan Jungkook saat Jungkook keluar dari mobilnya. Sebuah permintaan maaf dan pemberitahuan bahwa Yoongi tidak marah dia hanya kesal dan Jungkook mengangguk mengerti.

Mobil Yoongi berlalu meninggalkan Jungkook di depan pintu gerbangnya, hidung Jungkook mulai memanas.

"mianhaeyo Yoongi-ya, Mianhae—" Jungkook mengusap air mata yang turun membasahi kudua pipinya. Lalu Jungkook segera melangkah kedalam rumahnya.

 **...**

Yoongi menutup buku paket matematikanya, ekspresi yang sama dengan ekspresi saat terakhir Yoongi meninggalkan Jungkook. Namjoon memperhatikannya, sedari tadi Yoongi bahkan tidak berkonsentrasi pada bukunya, pada penjelasan Namjoon dan pada soal yang harus dia kerjakan. Entah apa yang ada di dalam kepala cantik itu— Namjoon mengernyit, cantik emh?.

"Aku memang tidak mendengar curhatan mu. Tapi aku bisa membuka konseling," Namjoon merubah posisi duduknya menjadi lebih santai, mereka sekarang sedang duduk di balkon kamar Yoongi. Jika mereka sedang mengerjakan matematika Yoongi akan minta suasana malam yang indah saat mengerjakannya. Itu akan membuat otaknya lebih rileks dan gampang menyerap apa yang di katakana oleh Namjoon.

Yoongi tidak mendelik kesal ataupun berteriak nyaring menanggapi perkataan Namjoon, dia terlalu pusing, dia masih dalam mood jeleknya setelah mendengar kenyataan yang menimpa Jungkook.

"Disini rasanya sakit," Yoongi menyentuh dadanya membuat Namjoon memiringkan kepalanya meminta penjelasan yang lebih dari Yoongi.

"Rasanya sama seperti saat ibuku mengatakan bahwa mimpiku tidak berarti sama sekali di banding perjodohan yang akan dia lakukan padaku." Yoongi mengerjapkan matanya, menahan air mata yang mau meluncur keluar.

"Kami mempunyai mimpi yang sama, bersekolah di Paris. Jungkook dengan lukisannya dan aku dengan desaiku. Aku berencana mengambil arsitektur dan Jungkook mengambil art." Yoongi menjelaskan dengan terbata-bata karena menahan tangisannya. Menceritakan setiap detail mimpi yang tidak akan pernah terwujud itu pada Namjoon dan Namjoon duduk disana memperhatikan.

Yoongi senang karena Jungkook tidak semalang dirinya, kedua orang tuanya tidak berniat menjodohkan Jungkook dengan lelaki pilihan keluarganya, setidaknya tidak memaksa seperti apa yang ibu Yoongi lakukan padanya. Yoongi senang karena setidaknya sahabat terbaiknya bisa mencapai cita-citanya. Tapi tadi Jungkook menyerah dan lebih memilih menyetujui apa yang diinginkan orangtuanya, kenyataan itu membuat Yoongi kembali patah hati.

"Kadang apa yang mereka inginkan memang tidak sesuai dengan apa yang kita mau, tapi—"

"Mereka hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk kita." Yoongi meneruskan kalimat Namjoon.

"Aku tau. Hanya saja tidakkah mereka berpikir bahwa mungkin kami memiliki jalan yang berbeda, yang tidak sama seperti mereka." Yoongi ingin menutup mulutnya tapi tidak bisa, Yoongi terlanjur merasa nyaman. Namjoon terlalu membuatnya nyaman dan Yoongi tidak bisa menolak.

"Tolak perjodohan itu," Namjoon memancing Yoongi.

"Aku tidak sekuat itu— aku takut jika ternyata aku tidak sekuat itu untuk berdiri dengan kakiku sendiri." Yoongi mengusap air mata yang lolos meluncur ke pipi pucatnya.

"Lalu bagaimana pendapatmu mengenai lelaki itu?" Namjoon kembali bertanya, mengorek informasi mengenai bagaimana tanggapan Yoongi mengenai perjodohannya.

"Aku bahkan belum pernah melihatnya," Yoongi melirik Namjoon takut-takut, dia pasti akan di cerca habis-habisan karena melakukan suatu hal tanpa berpikir dulu. Yoongi tau kalau Namjoon itu berpikir dengan otak logisnya.

"Lalu kenapa kau seyakin itu?" tanya Namjoon lagi, matanya menatap Yoongi tanpa berkedip membuat Yoongi menunduk takut. Merasa terintimidasi.

"Mama terlihat baik, dan dia tidak mungkin memberikanku pada seekor singa. Dan adiknya juga—" Yoongi terlihat menimbang-nimbang.

"Baik—emhh dia memang sedikit aneh—alien." Ada tawa yang entah apa artinya pada kalimat yang baru saja di ucapkan Yoongi, membuat Namjoon sedikit cemburu,jika perasaan tidak nyaman pada hatinya itu bisa di di kategorikan sebagai rasa cemburu.

"Kau mengenal baik ibunya, lalu— adiknya yang alien itu, tapi kau belum pernah bertemu denganya? Itu sama saja dengan bohong." Namjoon mengingatkan, dan Yoongi hanya menanggapinya dengan ekspresi malas-malasan. Namjoon benar, habis mau bagaimana lagi. Setiap mereka mau bertemu, lelaki itu selalu menolak, rapat lah, ini lah, itu lah.

"Kami pernah mau bertemu, tapi dia tidak datang." Yoongi membela diri, Namjoon ingat, mereka memang pernah berjanji untuk bertemu namun Namjoon tidak datang karena ada urusan.

"Lihat, bagaiman kalau lelaki itu tidak bertanggung jawab?"

"Namjoon-ssi kau ingat perkataanmu 'orang tua hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk anaknya' jadi ku pikir ibuku tidak akan menjerumuskanku ke pada sesuatu yang tidak baik." Yoongi membuat Namjoon skak mat.

"Tidakkah pernah kau berpikir untuk mencari lelaki impianmu sendiri?" pancing Namjoon lagi, mencari tahu apa mungkin Yoongi sedang dekat atau menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang.

"Lalu ibuku akan berkata 'wake up princess, prince charming only exist in fairy tales!' tidak terimakasih." Ucap Yoongi lengkap dengan akting memukaunya.

"Kau berbicara bahasa Inggris." Yoongi mendelik mendengar jawaban dari Namjoon.

"Itu karena aku menyiapkan diri jika seseorang bertanya begitu padaku." Namjoon tertawa mendengar jawaban Yoongi. Namjoon kembali memandang Yoongi yang balik menatapnya salah tingkah takut jika ada sesuatu yang aneh pada wajahnya yang mengakibatkan Namjoon menatapnya sampai seperti itu.

Ada sesuatu dalam diri Yoongi yang tidak Namjoon ketahui, Namjoon mengingatkan. Sesuatu yang bisa membuat Yoongi lebih kuat dari yang apa orang-orang lihat.

"Ibumu harus sering mengobrol denganmu, dia harus tau bahwa kau mempunyai sesuau." Namjoon berucap tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata Yoongi.

"Sesuatu? Apa?" Yoongi bertanya dengan wajah polos membuat Namjoon rasanya ingin menggigitnya.

"Cari tahulah sendiri apa sesuatu itu," Namjoon berdiri meninggalkan Yoongi yang masih duduk bertanya-tanya dengan apa yang di maksud Namjoon sebenarnya. Namjoon harus pergi sebelum keinginannya untuk menggigit Yoongi semakin tidak terbendung.

 **...**

Namjoon menjatuhkan kepalanya keatas bantal, Taehyung, jadi dia mengenal Yoongi. Kenapa anak itu tidak pernah cerita?. Atau kenapa ibunya tidak menjodohkan mereka saja, bukannya malah menjodohkan Yoongi dengan Namjoon?.

"Hyung," Namjoon menunggu jawaban dari Sungdeuk,dalam hati kecilnya Namjoon berharpan Sungdeuk akan menjawab. Karena jika tidak Namjoon tidak akan menanyakan hal ini lagi esok hari. Namjoon tidak punya nyali.

"Ya, tuan muda?"

"Kenapa tidak bilang hanya tinggal aku yang tidak mengenal Yoongi?" Sungdeuk membalikan badannya kearah kasur Namjoon. Merasa tidak percaya dengan pertanyaan Namjoon. Nada suara Namjoon terkesan sedih, kecewa, entahlah.

"Saya pikir, tuan muda tidak terlalu tertarik dengan hal itu, jadi—" Sungdeuk tidak meneruskan kalimatnya, Namjoon juga tidak memintanya untuk melanjutkannya. Namjoon sadar diri, dia memang tidak tertarik. Dulu, namun sekarang dia benci ada di posisi paling 'tidak tahu' Namjoon membencinya.

Sungdeuk melirik Namjoon yang sudah menutup matanya, apa tuannya itu cemburu? Benarkah?.

 **...**

Hari Jumat itu artinya sekolah sudah mulai libur, Yoongi masih berbaring malas di kasurnya berharap tidak ada jadwal mendadak atau acara yang di batalkan ibunya yang mengharuskan Yoongi datang sebagai gantinya.

Yoongi bangkit meregangkan otot-ototnya, menghirup udara kamar yang masih belum tercampur dengan udara luar pagi hari ini. lalu kembali menjatuhkan badannya keatas kasur. Yoongi suka saat-saat seperti ini, saat dimana dia bisa bermalas-malasan.

Yoongi beranjak keluar kamar setelah membersihkan wajahnya, masih dengan setelan piyamanya yang berwarna biru muda.

"Oppa!" mata Yoongi membulat sempurna saat melihat Seokjin sedang berjalan menuju ke ruang kerja Ibunya. Jin mau tidak mau harus kembali berbalik arah untuk menemui Yoongi terlebih dahulu.

"Nona, maaf semalam saya tidak bisa menemani anda sa—"

"Kau kan sudah janji, kau tidak tau ya aku menunggumu, aku bahkan menyuruh Namjoon untuk menelponmu tapi dia bilang handphonemu tidak bisa di hubungi. Apa kau pikir aku ini bisa kau suruh menunggu seenakmu sendiri." Seokjin benar-benar menyesali janji yang sudah terucap dari mulutnya kemarin, kemarin malam itu ada rapat mendadak dan Jin harus ada disana membantu Ara. Jika bisa memilih Jin lebih memilih duduk santai di kamar Yoongi dari pada harus ikut tegang di belakang meja rapat.

"Nona—"

"Yoongi kembali ke kamarmu dan biarkan Seokjin mengerjakan pekerjaannya." Yoongi sudah siap berteriak protes, tapi sekali lagi tenggorokannya tercekat. Dia tidak bisa terus-terusan di atur oleh ibunya seperti itu.

Yoongi berbalik kesal namun tanpa di sengaja tangannya menyenggol Seokjin yang tengah membawa segelas kopi untuk Ara.

"Prang!" Yoongi dan Seokjin terbelalak kaget sementara Ara kembali berbalik dengan alis yang bertaut tanda marah pada kelakuan anaknya yang membangkang.

"Min Yoongi, apa yang kau lakukan? Aku tidak pernah mengajarimu untuk berlaku buruk seperti itu!" Yoongi memandang ibunya takut. Tadi itu tidak sengaja kenapa Yoongi dimarahi. Yoongi berganti memandang Seokjin yang juga memandangnya meminta maaf, tadi Seokjin sedang tidak fokus saat Yoongi berbalik arah dan menyenggolnya.

"Nyonya tadi—" Ara mengangkat tangannya menahan pembelaan yang di lakukan Seokjin.

"Aku akan menghukummu setelah pekerjaanku selesai, sementara itu bersikaplah baik Min Yoongi!" Ara kembali berjalan cepat menuju ruang kerjanya meninggalkan Yoongi dan Seokjin yang masih syok dengan apa yang menimpa mereka.

"Nenek sihir itu!" Yoongi berbalik meninggalkan Seokjin yang mengangguk memberi isyarat pada Namjoon yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka untuk menjaga Yoongi agar tidak melampiaskan kekesalannya pada hal yang tidak berarti.

Yoongi kembali berbaring di atas kasurnya tidak lupa menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut tebalnya. Bahkan tanpa tau kebenaran siapa yang salah dan siapa yang benarpun ibunya akan selalu menyalahkan Yoongi. Yoongi menangis sesenggukan di balik selimutnya membuat Namjoon yang baru datang merasa iba.

Ada sedikit perasaan ingin melindungi Yoongi dari ibunya, mungkin karena Namjoon tahu bahwa Yoongi memang tidak salah. Atau mungkin karena Yoongi sudah mencuri sebagian perasaan Namjoon. Namjoon menggelengkan kepalanya, bukankah sudah dia bilang kalau Namjoon tidak akan melibatkan hatinya.

"Nona, bangunlah. Menangis degan posisi begitu akan membuatmu tersedak ingusmu sendiri." Yoongi semakin meraung tidak terima diejek Namjoon dengan cara seperti itu. Sementara Namjoon tertawa menanggapi suara tangis Yoongi yang semakin mengeras.

"Ayo kita keluar, dan lakukan sesuatu yang lebih bagus dari pada sekedar menangisi nasib sialmu ini." Yoongi membuka selimutnya sampai pertengahan tulang hidung tidak mau jika Namjoon melihat ekspresi jeleknya saat sedang menangis.

"Kemanapun?"

"Kau mau kemana memangnya?" Namjoon bertanya penuh antisipasi takut jika Yoongi mengajaknya ke tempat yang tidak di inginkan Namjoon. Yoongi membuka selimut tebal itu seluruhnya menampakan seringaian yang membuat Namjoon semakin menambah antisipasinya.

 **...**

Namjoon menghela nafasnya tidak habis pikir, mereka pergi berbelanja. Bukan masalah, masalahnya ini adalah mall ke enam yang mereka kunjungi dan Yoongi membawa setidaknya delapan sampai sepuluh tas belanjaan dari setiap molnya. Itu yang membuat Namjoon menghela nafas berat.

Benar-benar tipe calon istri yang hanya bagus untuk di jadikan pajangan saja.

"Namjoon-ssi sini aku bawakan," Yoongi meminta sebagian belanjaannya, gadis pirang itu tidak tega melihat Namjoon membawanya sendiri sementara Yoongi enak-enakan sanati.

"Tidak Yoongi, aku saja yang bawa," Namjoon menolak, yang benar saja. Namjoon masih punya urat malu untuk tidak memiarkan wanta membawa barang belanjaan yang sebanyak itu.

"Ya sudah." Yoongi menggandeng lengan Namjoon, tanpa sadar. Dia lupa kalau yang di sebelahnya itu bukan Seokjin melainkan Namjoon. Tapi Namjoon juga tidak terlihat menolaknya, dan itu malah membuat Yoongi semakin leluasa menggandengnya.

"Yoongi kau sudah terlalu banyak membeli sepatu dengan heels yang tinggi, belilah yang tanpa heels. Suatu saat pergelangan kakimu pasti akan cedera karena terlalu sering memakai sepatu yang setinggi itu,"

"Lalu membiarkan wartawan meliput berita bahwa aku menggunakan sandal? Begitu? tidak mungkin." Terkadang sikaf arogan itu masih muncul pada Yoongi membuat Namjoon hanya bisa memakluminya saja.

"Pakai sesuatu yang sedikit berkelas kalau begitu, Vans, Converse, atau mungkin Dr. Martens,"

"Dr. Martens, tidak terimakasih." tolak Yoongi, dia suka pakaian kasual. Masalahnya ibunya, pasti tidak akan membiarkannya.

"Kalau ada seseorang yang berniat jahat padamu kau tinggal membukanya lalu lempar kearah mereka. Sebagai senjata pelindng." Yoongi terkekeh geli mendengar komentar Namjoon.

"Ngomong-ngomong mengenai wartawan, aku tidak melihat keberadaan mereka akhir-akhir ini." Namjoon melirik Yoongi sekilas, tentu saja Namjoon mengawasi semuanya dari setiap sudut saat mereka bersama. Bahkan orang yang ada di belakang para wartawan itu adalah perusahaan milik keluarga Namjoon. Lihat saja kalau berani memberitakan hal yang tidak-tidak Namjoon akan menendang mereka satu per satu.

Yoongi masih menggandeng lengan Namjoon sepanjang jalan keluar mall, merasa nyaman satu sama lain.

"I-itu kan, sebentar." Yoongi melepaskan gandengannya, lalu berlari kecil kearah coffee shop yang terletak beberapa meter di hadapannya.

Yoongi menunggu orang yang sedang memesan kopi di hadapannya untuk berbalik.

"Kau,"

"Kau." Taehyung balik mengucapkan kata yang barusan di ucapkan Yoongi, membuat Yoongi tersenyum merasa konyol.

"Anak bungsu Minsoo eomma kan? Kim Taehyung?" Tebak Yoongi, takut jika dia salah orang.

"Ahh ya, kau— emhh?" Taehyung terlihat mengira-ngira padahal sebenarnya dia sudah tau, mata Taehyung mencari-cari keberadaan kakaknya. Mungkin Yoongi dan Namjoon sedang bersama.

"Owhh iya kau ini Min Yoongi yang— yahh begitu—haha" Taehyung tertawa keras tidak berniat mengatakan kau-orang-yang-di-jodohkan-dengan-kakakku di depan umum. Yoongi ikut tersenyum lebar menaggapi tawa Taehyung yang di rasanya sedikit berlebihan.

"Taehyung-ssi kau sendirian?"

"Kau sendirian?" Tanya balik Taehyung tannpa menjawab pertanyaan Yoongi yang lebih dulu. Membuat Yoongi kembali tersenyum lebar merasa terhibur dengan candaan Taehyung.

"Aku bersama—" Yoongi mencari-cari keberadaan Namjoon, dan akhirnya dia menemukan Namjoon berjalan kearah mereka.

"Namjoon-ssi, dia pengawal baruku, teman baruku." Yoongi mengenalkan Namjoon pada Taehyung.

"Nona anda melupakan saya setelah bertemu dengan teman anda," Namjoon memandang penuh arti pada Taehyung.

"Ahhaha mungkin karena ketampananku ini," Taehyung mengibaskan poni yang muali melewati alis matanya, membuat Namjoon geram ingin memukul adiknya itu. Sementara Yoongi masih tersenyum lebar mendengar candaan Taehyung membuat Namjoon semakin geram.

"Ah apa kalian sudah bertemu?"

"Apa?" Yoongi mendongak kearah Namjoon, 'mereka' yang di maksud Taehyung ini siapa? Mereka Yoongi dan Namjoon?.

"Maksudku kau dan kakaku," Taehyung memandang Yoongi tanpa berkedip sesekali matanya melirik Namjoon tidak lupa dengan seringaiain mengejek, kapan lagi Taehyung bisa menggoda kakaknya ini. Namjoon bahkan rasanya enggan untuk membalas tatapan bodoh dari Taehyung.

"Emh belum, apa dia baik-baik saja?"

"Ahh dia baik-baik saja." Taehyung menjawab masih dengan senyum lebarnya, sembari memukul kecil lengan Namjoon penuh canda. Membuat Namjoon menggertakkan giginya emosi.

"Kalian masih mau berkeliling atau pulang?" Sambung Taehyung lagi.

"Kami mau pulang" Yoongi memberi tahu, lalu mereka lanjut berjalan keluar mall, Namjoon sengaja berjalan beberapa langkah di belakang Yoongi dan Taehyung, untuk suatu hal.

"BUK!"

"AWW!"

"Kau kenapa?" Yoongi menoleh kearah Taehyung.

"A-ANI!" Taehyung memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sakit akibat hantaman tas jinjing yang di lakukan oleh Namjoon. Seringaian kemanangan terukir di wajah Namjoon membuat Taehyung mendelik pasrah, dia akan selalu kalah dari kakaknya ini. Tapi setidaknya Taehyung sudah bisa tertawa bahagia karena bertemu Namjoon. Taehyung senang.

 **...**

"Sampai nanti," Taehyung memberikan pelukan hangat pada Yoongi dan mengerucutkan bibirnya pada Namjoon yang menanggapinya dengan mejambak rambut coklat milik Taehyung.

"Sampai nanti, salam untuk Minsoo eomma. Ayahmu dan kakakmu kalau mereka ada dirumah." Tambah Yoongi dia melambaikan tangannya pada Taehyung yang ikut membalas lambaian tangan Yoongi.

"Salam darimu untuk kakaku, akan ku pastikan sampai langsung pada orangnya." Taehyung mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Yoongi yang sudah masuk kedalam mobil, Namjoon kembali mendelik kesal dengan kelakuan adiknya yang err—kenapa juga Namjoon merasa kesal. Apa haknya.

"Dia terlihat sangat mengenalmu," Namjoon menoleh sekilas pada Yoongi sebelum menghidupkan mesin mobil. Ada nada tidak rela dalam suara Namjoon yang tidak di sadari oleh Yoongi.

"Benarkah?" Yoongi melambai lagi pada Taehyung yang masih berdiri di depan mobilnya menunggu Yoongi melaju lebih dulu.

"Tidak sebaik kau mengenalku," gumam Yoongi tanpa sadar.

"Mwo?" Yoongi menggeleng, memilih untuk menyimpan kenyataan itu sendiri. Suatu saat mungkin Yoongi akan mengatakannya pada Namjoon.

 **...**

Ara kembali membolak balik berkas di hadapannya, kepalanya pusing—kapan dia tidak pusing—kali ini benar-benar merasa pusing dan juga merasa bersalah pada Yoongi. Tadi dia mendamprat anak gadisnya itu, padahal Ara tau Yoongi tidak sengaja. Entahlah terkadang Ara menumpahkan rasa kesalnya pada Yoongi, sejakn dulu. Ara menutup berkasnya, melepaskan kaca mata yang sedari tadi bertengger di hidung mancungnya lalu memijit tulang hidungnya yang terasa sedikit linu.

"Nyonya, jika boleh saya ingin mengatakan sesuatu," Seokijn akhirnya membuka mulut setelah sedari tadi menunggu saat yang tepat untuk bisa berbicara, Ara mengangguk mengijinkan.

"Saya sedikit curiga pada Kim Namjoon."

 **...**

 **TBC**

 **...**

Ollow, saya datang... maaf kalo ini panjang, ehh emang harus panjang yah? Disini saya mau ngebuat Yoongi dan Namjoon yang makin ngerasa nyaman satu sama lain gitu ceritanya.

O iya, saya juga mau jawab beberapa pertanyaan disini.

 **Pertama, menganai siapa pasangan Jin?** Saya gak mikir kesana, saya mikirnya Jin itu seorang pengawal yang setia banget gitu sama Keluarga Min. Dalam kamus hidupnya pasangan itu gak terlalu penting, gitu deh. Jadi maaf buat yang minta Jin ketemu jodohnya disini sepertinya tidak akan saya expose. Maaf yah.

 **Kedua, mengenai JiKook.** Mereka saya tulis karena ide di otak kadang stuck, jadi perlu sedikit pelarian. Jadi mereka hanya pelarian? Ember! *di toyor JiKook shipper* ya gitu deh maaf mereka disini hanya iklan. Silahkan cari efef JiKook yang lain saja kalau mau full JiKook. *bow*

Tapi saya berusaha membuat mereka semanis mungkin disini.

 **Ketiga, Mengenai kenapa Yoongi keliatan deket banget sama ibu Namjoon?** **Dan kenapa seperti ada sekat antara Yoongi sama ibunya, plus Ara sama Minsoo?** Itu akan saya jelaskan nanti pada waktunya. Eyah...

BTW, Minsoo tidak ada hubungannya dengan Min Suga yah teman-teman. xD

Oke reviewnya please, kalau ada yang bikin bingung saya kan udah sering bilang buat curhatin aja di kolom review.

Sampe ketemu di next chapter, atau di ff saya yang lain. Jangan lupa mampir di lapak saya yang lain. Babay.

 **Thanks to:**

DeroyaDiv, kikaka, ChimChimiJimin, Kidkiddo, Mr Yoon, WithYoongi, park minggi, esazame, Missgzb, naranari part II, Linkz account, DeJu56, Demil Lass, KiranARMY, FyRraiy, KrisyeolDragonPhoenix, bwjw, Lucky Miku, Fathiaramadanti, GitARMY, btsmancung, Nyonya Jung, nanstatwt, es, Nov1124, Firda473, nuruladi07, adellea, minkook94, Hyungie01, woozy, ycsupernova, yoongisama, knj12, lionicaa97, jibyung, .5, yehetmania, aiayanaa, Riyoung17, elswu, sugarbie, midsummernight99, usuinoakay, yoonmints, ranimaharsi, rizkynovita7teen, Guest dan para Sider. Maaf kalo saya salah nulis nama, maaf kalo ada yang enggak kesebut. xD

With Love,

Tuneperse.


	6. Chapter 6

" **Blossom"**

 **T | Drama-Romance**

 **Disc: Mereka milik Tuhan, Emak-Bapak mereka, milik label, dan milik ARMY.**

 **Story by Tuneperseven Heaven.**

 **Pair: Kim Namjoon – Min Yoongi (Girl)**

 **Other Cast: Kim Seokjin | Son Sungdeuk | Kim Taehyung | Jeon Jungkook (Girl) | Park Jimin |**

 **|Kim Minsoo (Namjoon mother) | Min Ara (Yoongi mother) | Min Joongi (Yoongi father)**

 **Warning: Abal, Aneh, Sedikit OOC, Typos, Gender switch, DLDR!.**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

"Nyonya, jika boleh saya ingin mengatakan sesuatu," Seokijn akhirnya membuka mulut setelah sedari tadi menunggu saat yang tepat untuk bisa berbicara, Ara mengangguk mengijinkan.

"Saya sedikit curiga pada Kim Namjoon." Jin mengungkapkan kecurigaannya pada Namjoon, beberapa waktu lalu Jin mendapatkan laporan bahwa Namjoon di antar pulang oleh seseorang yang memanggilnya hyung, mungkin hanya teman. Tapi akan lebih baik jika Jin berjaga-jaga.

Ara menerawang jauh entah memikirkan apa, membuat Jin menyesal karena mengatakan hal ini saat Ara sedang banyak pikiran.

"Aku sudah tau," kalimat menggantung dari Ara membuat Jin memicingkan matanya meminta penjelasan.

"Kim Namjoon, adalah anak Minsoo yang akan di jodohkan dengan Yoongi." Ara sukses membuat Jin terbelalak kaget, pantas saja saat Jin mencari informasi mengenai Namjoon rasanya susah sekali. Namjoon pasti sudah menutup akses ke info pribadinya dari jauh hari.

"Ba-bagaimana anda tahu?"

"Aku baru menyadarinya sesaat setelah Minsoo datang kerumah. Dia sendiri yang memberi tahuku."

"Lalu bagaimana langkah anda selanjutnya,?"

"Aku tidak akan membuat ini semudah membalikan telapak tangan, dia tidak akan mendapatkan anakku dengan cara semudah itu." Ara memandang Jin dengan tatapan serius bahwa dia benar-benar tidak akan membuat Namjoon bisa mendapatkan anaknya dengan mudah.

"Aku bahkan tidak akan membiarkan Yoongi menyukai Namjoon 'pengawalnya' dengan semudah itu." Ara tersenyum kecut, membuat Jin rasanya ingin berkomentar pedas. Ibu macam apa yang tersenyum mengerikan seperti itu saat sedang membicarakan anaknya sendiri.

"Apa maksud anda?" Jin kembali di buat penasaran dengan pernyataan Ara.

"Anak itu mulai menyukai Namjoon, diam bukan berarti aku tidak mengetahui apa-apa Seokjin. Aku bahkan lebih mengenal anakku sendiri di bandingkan dirinya." Tiba-tiba saja Ara merasa tersinggung entah karena apa, dia hanya merasa perlu memperlihatkan bahwa dia juga mengawasi anaknya. Dia tidak sejahat yang terlihat.

 **...**

"APA? Eomma kalau hyung tau bagaimana?" Taehyung menatap Minsoo dengan pandangan kaget dan juga takut.

"Sudahlah kakakmu tidak perlu tahu masalah ini, lebih baik mengatakannya sekarang dari pada mereka mengetahuinya dengan cara yang tidak etis." Minsoo sudah menimbang-nimbang sebelum memutuskan akan mengungkap jati diri anaknya pada Ara, bukan— Minsoo mengatakannya pertama kali pada Joongi, ayahnya Yoongi karena jika dia langsung mengatakannya pada Ara. Pasti Ara akan mengamuk tidak terima karena merasa di permainkan.

"Lalu bagaimana reaksi keluarga Yoongi?" Taehyung masih dengan ekspresi awalnya, penasaran dan juga tidak tenang takut jika Namjoon dalam keadaan terancam.

"Joongi setuju untuk berpura-pura mengetahuinya sejak awal, dan Ara akhirnya menerima kenyataan itu. Demi Tuhan aku tidak bermaksud membohongi Ara tapi—dia juga akan melakukan hal yang sama jika anaknya yang ada di posisi ini." Minsoo tau betul Ara juga akan melakukan hal yang sama jika itu menimpa Yoongi, walau terkadang Ara bersikap dingin tapi Minsoo sangat mengetahui bahwa wanita itu mencintai anaknya lebih dari apapun dan akan melakukan segala hal demi melindunginya.

"Oya eomma—hyung mengambil—maksudku, dia menyuruhku mengambil gelang—"

"Aku tahu. Sana cobalah membohongiku lagi, aku akan mengetahuinya!" Minsoo kembali dengan tampang galaknya membuat Taehyung nyengir menampakan deretan giginya yang rapi.

 **...**

Ara memijat tengkuknya sesaat sebelum dia membaringkan badannya di atas kasur king sizenya.

"Yeobo," Ara menunggu orang di sebrang telpon untuk menjawab, matanya menatap nanar langit-langit kamarnya yang indah.

"Kau sudah mengurusnya? Bagaimana keadaan Yoongi?" jawaban dari suaminya sama sekali tidak membantu rasa lelah Ara, setidaknya sebelum menanyakan hal lain suaminya itu bisa kan menjawab sapaan Ara terlebih dulu?.

"Kau bahkan tidak menanyakan kabarku," balas Ara, dia menggeser badannya menghadap ke kanan. Ke tempat kosong dimana seharusnya suaminya itu ikut berbaring.

"Aku tau kau kuat untuk anak kita," Ara mengernyit kecewa, bukan itu yang mau Ara dengar. Dia memang butuh dukungan dari suaminya, tapi tidak bisakah Joongi jangan membawa-bawa Yoongi. Tidak bisakah hanya Ara?.

"Dia baik-baik saja, tertidur lelap di kamarnya yang hangat." Jawab Ara, ada sedikit perasaan muak pada hati Ara.

"Apa ada hal lain yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Banyak! Jawab Ara dalam hatinya, banyak sekali sampai rasanya dada Ara tidak mampu lagi menampung rasa sesak akibat hal yang ingin dia bicarakan pada Joongi tidak pernah tersampaikan.

"Ani, aku hanya ingin mendengar suaramu," Ara menutup matanya rapat, sekali lagi, perasaan perih itu menghampiri dadanya.

"Istirahatlah, aku akan menghubungimu besok." Besok? Ara menyimpan smartphoennya denga lesu, kenyataannya suaminya itu akan melupakan janji yang sudah ia buat. Ara menutup matanya kembali mengingat saat dimana dia pertama kali bertemu dengan Joongi.

 _Universitas Seol, dua puluh tiga tahun yang lalu._

"Jangan bodoh!" gadis berambut panjang yang ia kepang di satu sisi kepalanya memukul kepala Ara yang juga mengepang rambut coklatnya.

"Jangan memukulku terus, ihh—"

"Itu karena kadang kau berkata seenak kepalamu sendiri." Si wanita yang tadi memukulnya, kembali memperhatikan keadaan sekitar perpustakaan yang mulai terlihat sepi. Mereka tengah memperhatikan seorang lelaki— kakak tingkat mereka yang sedang membaca bukunya dengan fokus.

"Ayo, keadaan sudah mulai aman," wanita itu menarik pergelangan tangan Ara yang dengan pasrah mengekor di belakang gadis itu.

"Joongi oppa," Lelaki itu mendongak saat mendengar namanya di sebut.

"Minsoo—" Joongi bergantian memandang Ara yang ada di belakang Minsoo, lalu membalas bungkukan kedua adik tingkatnya itu.

"Ada seseorang yang ingin bicara denganmu," Minsoo menunjuk Ara, membuat wanita itu gelagapan salah tingkah. Namun akhirnya hanya bisa tersenyum kaku pada Junkie yang menatapnya datar.

"Bicara?"

"U-untuk mading, karena anda mejadi salah satu calon lulusan yang paling berpengaruh di universitas—" Ara menerangkan alasan kenapa dia ada di hadapan Joongi sekarang.

"Ohh, baiklah." Joongi lalu mengijinkan Ara untuk mewawancarainya,

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Joongi bertanya pada Minsoo yang menopang dagunya memperhatikan pembicaraan Joongi dan Ara dari jarak yang sangat dekat. Bahkan dengan posisi yang tidak terlalu nyaman—Minsoo—menyandarkan sebagian badannya pada meja dengan kaki yang masih menapak pada lantai padahal disana masih banyak kursi yang tersisa.

"Mendapatkan sudut pandang yang lebih bagus, ini sudut pandang yang lumayan bagus." Minsoo memberi tahu membuat Joongi dan Ara tidak ambil pusing lalu langsung saja meneruskan pembicaraan mereka.

"Ehh—ini sedikit personal, apa ada seseorang yang selalu mendukung anda? Wanita—diluar ibu anda,"

"Ani." Jawab Joongi tegas, raut wajahnya mulai terlihat tidak tertarik.

"Benarkah— lalu wanita seperti apa yang anda inginkan berada di samping anda?" Tanya Ara, sebenarnya pertanyaan itu tidak tercantum di dalam kertasnya hanya saja Ara merasa penasaran.

"Seseorang yang tidak banyak omong—" Joongi melirik Minsoo, yang memelototinya dengan galak.

"Siapa juga yang mau denganmu," Minsoo membalas, dia sudah dekat dengan Joongi sejak lahir. Mereka adalah tetangga seumur hidup. Bersekolah di tempat yang sama sampai umur mereka sebesar ini. Ara hanya memperhatikan keadaan di hadapannya.

"Mengerti apa yang kumau tanpa harus aku menerangkannya secara terperinci—tidak keberatan bahkan jika aku tidak membalas perhatian yang dia berikan."

"APA? Mana ada wanita yang mau dengan lelaki yang sepertimu oppa? Semua wanita butuh perhati—"

"Aku mau!" baik Minsoo maupun Joongi mereka terlihat kaget dengan pengakuan Ara, namun Joongi sudah kembali ke ekspresi datarnya.

"Aku mau berada di sisimu bahkan jika itu berarti aku merasa terluka karena tidak kau pandang sekalipun." Ara tidak tahu kenapa dia mengatakan hal itu, sekarang, di hadapan Minsoo sahabat terbaiknya saat dia sedang melakukan wawancara pada lelaki yang bahkan tidak di kenalnya dengan akrab.

"Benarkah?" Joongi tidak berekspresi lebih. Wawancaranya selesai dengan beberapa pertanyaan terakhir lalu mereka pergi begitu saja dengan Minsoo yang masih memberikan tatapan kaget pada Ara. Apa sahabatnya ini terbentur? Atau bagaimana? Mana ada wanita yang mau menemani lelaki yang bahkan tidak mau memandangnya?.

"Kau bercanda kan?" Minsoo bertanya tidak yakin, dia tidak akan membiarkan sahabatnya hidup bersama orang yang membosankan seperti Joongi walaupun Minsoo juga tahu kalau Joongi adalah lelaki yang baik.

Ara hanya bisa membalas tatapan tidak percaya dari Minsoo dengan tatapan yang tidak kalah bingngnya.

Beberapa tahun kemudian undangan itu benar-benar sampai pada Minsoo. Undangan pernikahan Ara dan Joongi. Mereka berpacaran setahun setelah wawancara mading. Setelah lulus Ara bekerja di perusahaan milik ayah Joongi, tidak mau menyia-nyiakan wanita yang cekatan seperti Ara akhirnya ayah Joongi menjodohkan mereka berdua.

Hubungan mereka berlangsung dengan sangat membosankan—menurut Minsoo tapi berbeda denganAra yang menjalaninya. Dia bahagia— Joongi kadang memang terkesan dingin dan tidak peka, tapi terkadang dia juga sangat manis dan perhatian pada Ara.

Ara pernah mendengar pepatah bahwa terkadang untuk mendapatkan suatu hal kita harus melepaskan hal lain. Minsoo—demi bersama Joongi, Ara rela tidak mengikuti saran Minsoo. Minsoo adalah orang pertama yang menolak hubungan Ara dengan Joongi, Ara pikir alasan kenapa Minsoo melarang hubungannya dengan Joongi adalah karena Minsoo menyukai Joongi. Tapi ternyata bukan karena itu, Minsoo tidak mau sahabatnya itu berakhir menyedihkan. Walau sekali lagi demi Tuhan—Minsoo tahu bahwa Joongi memang orang yang baik tapi diluar sana ada yang lebih baik untuk Ara.

Nasi sudah menjadi bubur, lihat hasilnya sekarang. Ara hidup tanpa senyuman bahkan terkesan kehilangan emosinya. Itulah yang membuat Ara dan Minsoo seperti orang asing. Ara lebih memilih menjauhkan dirinya dari Minsoo karena dia takut jika Minsoo menertawakannya. Menertawakan hasil akhir dari pilihannya yang—tidak gagal namun kurang berhasil. Walau pada kenyataannya Minsoo tidak akan menertawakan Ara, tetap saja ada perasaan takut pada diri Ara.

 **...**

"Nona," Yoongi semakin menenggelamkan dirinya pada selimut tebal yang membuat Yoongi semakin tidak rela untuk membuka matanya.

"Ada undangan untuk anda," Namjoon tidak bergerak dari tempatnya, dia ingin tahu sejauh mana Yoongi bisa bertahan dengan sikap malasnya.

"Dari ibu anda—" Yoongi menyambar undangan dari tangan Namjoon, membacanya dengan teliti.

"Jung group?" Yoongi kembali terjatuh keatas kasur, matanya kembali menatap undangan dengan malas-malasn.

"APA? HARI INI?"

 **...**

"Kenapa nenek sihir itu suka sekali membuatku tersiksa?" Yoongi membanting lemarinya dengan kesal, kini dia memoles bibir tipisnya dengan lip balm. Ini adalah kesekian kalinya Yoongi terburu-buru berangkat ke sebuah pesta karena undangan yang di lemparkan ibunya pada Yoongi akibat tidak bisa datang— lebih memilih mengurus acara lain yang lebih penting.

"Nona tenanglah, acaranya bahkan belum di mulai." Namjoon mencoba menenangkan Yoongi yang sekarang sedang sibuk membuka closet yang berisi deretan sepatunya. Mencari mana yang cocok dengan dress berwarna peachnya.

"Aku akan memilih datang lebih awal dari pada datang siang dan bertemu wanita-wanita besar kepala disana." Yoongi memakai high heels yang senada dengan gaunnya dengan terburu-buru Namjoon kini mengikuti Yoongi yang mulai menuruni tangga menuju halaman depan.

"Nona—" Jin membungkuk saat dia berpapasan dengan Yoongi yang tidak mengindahkan kehadirannya, Namjoon balas membungkuk kearah Jin lalu kembali mengikuti Yoongi.

Jin hanya bisa memandang kepergian Yoongi dari lantai atas, entah kenapa ada sedikit rasa cemburu pada hati Jin. Bukan rasa cemburu terhadap lawan jenis—Jin sudah menganggap Yoongi seperti adiknya, hanya saja biasanya dialah yang akan mengurus Yoongi dari hal sepele hingga hal terpenting sekalipun. Sekarang ada Namjoon, bahkan posisi Namjoon lebih dari sekedar pengawal. Jin hanya merasa terbuang.

Senyum itu kembali menghiasi bibir Jin, semoga Yoongi bisa melewati rintangan yang di buat oleh ibunya sendiri. Semoga binar di mata Yoongi bisa mengalahkan apapun yang akan Yoongi dan Namjoon hadapi di depan sana.

 **...**

Yoongi menghentikan langkah kakinya, membuat Namjoon menoleh bertanya kenapa.

"Siapa Jung yang mengadakan pesta ini? aku lupa, AKU BAHKAN TIDAK MENGENALNYA!" Namjoon menarik Yoongi menghindari tatapan beberapa orang yang kini menatap Yoongi dengan tatapan risih.

"Jung Hoseok, pewaris tunggal Jung Group. Mereka mengadakan pesta ini untuk menyambut kembalinya Hoseok dari Amerika setelah menyelesaikan pendidikan bisnisnya." Namjoon menjelaskan, Yoongi mengangguk mengerti walau Yoongi ingin bertanya mengapa Namjoon mengetahuinya tapi pertanyaan itu lenyap begitu saja.

Yoongi baru sadar kalau Namjoon tengah membawanya masuk kedalam gedung dengan cara menggiring Yoongi dengan tangan Namjoon yang mendorong punggung belakangnya.

"Itu, lelaki yang memakai jas berwarna silver." Tunjuk Namjoon saat matanya melihat Hoseok yang tengah mengobrol dengan beberapa tamunya, Yoongi akan membereskan sisanya. Yoongi akan menyapanya, meberikan selamat lalu kembali pulang.

"Oh really? last year you told me that you made a project about restaurant right?" Yoongi menelan ludahnya, lalu berbalik arah menghampiri Namjoon.

"Dia berbicara dengan bahasa Inggris," Yoongi memberitahu, membuat Namjoon mendengus—membuat harga diri Yoongi sedikit terjatuh—benar-benar jatuh. Namun rasanya Yoongi sudah kebal, dia sudah tidak malu lagi di depan Namjoon.

"Ayo temani aku," Yoongi menggandeng lengan Namjoon membuatnya ikut melangkah kearah Hoseok yang kini sedang berjalan menghampiri tamu yang lain.

"Ahh—" Hoseok memandang kedatangan Namjoon dan Yoongi dengan tatapan sumringah. Membuat Yoongi merasa sedikit gugup.

"Miss Yoongi right? From Min Enterprises?" Tanya Hoseok, Yoongi menggagguk mengerti setelah berpikir cukup keras karena tidak tau harus membalas perkataan Hoseok dengan kata apa.

"And— you—" Hoseok menyeringai lalu dia dan Namjoon berpelukan hangat membuat Yoongi terbelalak kaget, ada hubungan apa Namjoon dengan Hoseok?. Tawa Hoseok dan Namjoon seakan mengolok-olok Yoongi yang hanya bisa menatap mereka dengan pandangan yang susah payah Yoongi usahakan tidak terlihat bodoh.

"How have you been?"

"I've been fine. How about you?"

"I'm good, so she's your future wife? She's good." Hoseok berkomentar dengan tampang mengejek, membuat Namjoon hanya membalas Hoseok dengan tatapan terserah.

"By the way, did you enjoy your new job? Emhh?" Namjoon mengedikan pundaknya, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, dia masih bingung apa iya dia menikmati pekerjaannya sebagai pengawal Yoongi.

"Dude.. it doesn't matter whether you enjoy your job or not as long as it's a well-paid job." Hoseok melirik Yoongi menerangkan bahwa bayaran yang dia maksud adalah mendapatkan si majikan.

"Shut up you jerk!" Namjoon memberikan tatapan galaknya membuat Hoseok semakin melebarkan senyumnya karena merasa berhasil dengan godaannya pada Namjoon.

"Hoseok-ssi, come here." Seseorang memanggil Hoseok membuat Hoseok dengan tidak bersemangat berpamitan pada Namjoon dan Yoongi.

"Ahh I miss you buddy, let's meet up someday. Sent me e-mail or call me." Hoseok kembali memeluk Namjoon, tidak rela saat harus pergi menemui tamu-tamu lain.

"Well miss Yoongi, I'm sorry I need to go. See you next time." Hoseok melangkah meninggalkan Namjoon dan Yoongi. Yoongi mendongak meminta penjelasan pada Namjoon mengenai bagaimana mereka bisa kenal dan apa yang di bicarakan mereka barusan.

"Kami teman sekelas, aku lulus lebih dulu."

"Lalu apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

"Kami membicarakan soal kuliah," Namjoon menjawab dengan ekspresi wajah yang di usahakan sewajar mungkin menutupi kebohongannya.

"Jangan berbohong,"

"Jadi kau mau aku berbohong." Namjoon membalikan keadaan, membuat bibir Yoongi mencuat tanda dia mulai kesal.

"Ayo kita pulang."

 **...**

"Wahh Namjoon-ssi ayo mampir ke taman hiburan dulu," Yoongi menoleh antusias saat mereka melewati kawasan taman hiburan.

"Tidak Yoongi kita harus pulang, jadwalmu—"

"Ayolah Namjoon-ssi aku sudah lama tidak pergi ke taman hiburan." Namjoon akhirnya mengalah, sebentar saja—mereka hanya akan berjalan sebentar lalu kembali pulang.

"Wahh! Belikan aku gulali Namjoon, ayo cepat!" Yoongi memutar badannya melihat taman hiburan itu dengan pandangan takjub. Namjoon melangkah kearah konter gulali mengikuti apa yang tadi di perintahkan oleh Yoongi.

Mereka kembali berjalan menikmati suasana taman yang cukup ramai karena sudah memasuki weekend. Yoongi tidak berhenti tersenyum saat melihat orang-orang yang berseliweran disana, beberapa datang bersama keluarga kecil mereka, ada yang bersama teman-temannya, dan berpasangan. Yoongi mendongak kearah Namjoon. Mereka juga terlihat seperti pasangan. Yoongi semakin menempel kearah Namjoon dengan pipi memerah karena tersipu dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Aw!" Namjoon menoleh kearah Yoongi.

"Sudah ku bilang suatu saat sepatu ini akan membahayakan kakimu." Namjoon kembali mengulangi peringatannya beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Ahh-a-ahh, itu sakit," Yoongi mengerang saat Namjoon memijat pergelangan kaki Yoongi.

"Tunggu disini, aku kesana sebentar." Namjoon berlari entah kemana, sementara Yoongi meratapi nasibnya yang kurang baik. Bahkan sepatupun tidak mengijinkan Yoongi untuk menikmati kebahagiaannya. Beberapa saat kemudian Namjoon datang dengan kantong bertuliskan Converse.

"Merah?! aku tidak mau memakainya, gaun ini warnanya peach tidak sesuai Namjoon!" Yoongi menolak mentah-mentah, jika ada wartawan yang melihat caranya berpakaian pasti Yoongi akan menjadi headline majalah mode dengan tagline yang tidak mengenakkan.

"Siapa yang peduli warna saat kakimu terkilir?" Yoongi berhenti mengoceh, Namjoon benar, tidak ada gunanya berdebat mengenai warna saat kakinya terasa linu.

"Ayo," Yoongi kembali berdiri, walau rasanya masih sedikit sakit, tapi Yoongi tidak ingin kehilangan kesempatan ini. Kesempatan bersenang-senang di taman hiburan—bersama Namjoon. Beberapa wanita telihat melirik kearah Yoongi dan Namjoon membuat Yoongi mengangkat dagunya tinggi-tinggi mengklaim bahwa Namjoon itu milik—bukan—tapi setidak nya Namjoon bekerja padanya. Yoongi tersenyum konyol dengan pikirannya sendiri membuat Namjoon yang juga memperhartikannya ikut menyunggingkan senyumannya.

Namjoon dan Yoongi sudah menaiki hampir semjua wahana di taman hiburan itu mulai dari komedi putar sampai yang terekstim adalah Giant loop, roller coaster yang menurut Yoongi paling mengerikan yang tidak akan pernah dia naiki lagi. Yoongi menarik Namjoon berlari kearah bianglala yang belum mereka sentuh.

"Wahh besar sekali," Yoongi mendongak melihat bianglala di hadapannya yang memang berukuran besar. Namjoon ikut mendongak namun tidak terlihat seantusias Yoongi. Tangan Yoongi mengepal meremas jas Namjoon yang di pakainya saat dia merasakan sensasi merinding membayangkan bagaimana jika dia sudah berada di puncak sana.

Namjoon memberikan jasnya pada Yoongi saat hari mulai malam dan udara mulai dingin, Yoongi hanya memakai dress tanpa lengan yang hanya menutupi sampai lututnya saja. Namjoon tidak mungkin membiarkannya kedinginan, dan mereka juga lupa waktu, sudah hampir jam sebelas malam dan mereka masih di taman hiburan.

Setidaknya Namjoon sudah mengabari Seokjin dan untunglah Ara sedang berada di luar rumah jadi mereka bisa sedikit lega.

Yoongi menolehkan kepalanya kesana kemari saat mereka mulai meraih pertengahan puncak. Matanya berbinar antara senang, takut dan kedinginan. Namjoon yang memperhatikannya sekilas hanya bisa tersenyum penasaran.

"Kapan terakhir kau ke taman hiburan?"

"Saat umurku lima tahun." Namjoon terbelalak kaget, apa? Bahkan Namjoon saja tidak bisa menghitung berapa kali dia datang ke taman hiburan seumur hidupnya. Kasihan sekali gadis di hadapannya ini. Pantas saja ekspresinya seantusias itu.

"Kau itu gadis yang aneh."

"Dari pada tidak sama sekali," raut sedih itu kembali menghampiri wajah Yoongi namun Yoongi kembali menampilkan senyuman antusiasnya. Membuat Namjoon merasa gemas. Tangannya kini menarik jas yang menggantung di pundak Yoongi membuat Yoongi terlonjak kearah Namjoon.

Yoongi kaget, sedikit takut tapi juga penasaran dengan apa yang akan di lakukan Namjoon padanya.

"Na- Namjoon-ssi," jemari Namjoon kini menyentuh pipi pucat Yoongi yang mulai memerah entah karena udara dingin atau perasaan malunya? Jempol Namjoon mengelus kulit pipi Yoongi membuat Yoongi berkedip berusaha menenagkan dirinya sendiri.

Namjoon mengecup bibir tipis Yoongi membuat Yoongi terbelalak kaget, sebuah kecupan ringan yang kembali berlanjut dengan ciuman yang memabukan. Yoongi rasanya tidak bisa duduk dengan benar, mendadak seluruh badannya menjadi seperti agar-agar.

Namjoon menghentikan ciumannya, membuat Yoongi merasa tidak rela. Namun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena Yoongi tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Suasana di antara mereka menjadi kaku, Yoongi bahkan dengan repleks menutupi sebagian wajahnya dengan jas Namjoon membuat mereka kembali terrsenyum konyol.

Namjoon membiarkan Yoongi berjalan lebih dulu, tadi itu apa-apaan? Kenapa Namjoon tidak bisa menahan dirinya sendiri.

Yoongi duduk di kursinya dengan kaku, baiklah tadi itu memang bukan ciuman pertamanya. Tapi itu adalah pertama kalinya Yoongi merasa jantungnya berdetak sekian kali lebih cepat saat berciuman. Artinya apa? Yoongi bahkan tidak berani untuk melirik Namjoon yang sedang menyetir di sampingnya.

"Jadi begitu ceritanya?" Yoongi mengangguk lemah jemarinya masih memegangi bibir tipisnya, Jungkook memandangnya dengan intens.

"Jadi Namjoon menciummu di taman hiburan? Di atas bianglala?" Yoongi memukul kecil lengan Jungkook takut jika seseorang mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Jangan mengejekku."

"Aku tidak mengejek, aku hanya menjabarkan, siapa tau aku salah dengar atau kau mungkin bermimpi." Yoongi yakin dia tidak bermimpi, dia juga tidak sedang menghayal. Semalam itu Namjoon benar-benar menciumnya saat mereka menaiki bianglala.

"Tidak, bahkan rasanya lututku selembek agar-agar sampai saat ini." Jungkook tidak bisa menahan tawanya, cara Yoongi menceritakan kejadian kemarin malam membuat Jungkook ingin tertawa. Itu adalah pertama kalinya Yoongi merasakan hal yang romantis—sampai menyentuh hatinya.

"Si Namjoon itu ternyata berani juga yah, lalu bagaimana selanjutnya?"

"Selanjutnya apa?"

"Hubungan kalian, memangnya kau pikir selanjutnya apa? Meneruskannya di kamarmu begitu?" Yoongi kembali memukul lengan Jungkook membuat Jungkook menatap Yoongi dengan wajah mengernyit kesakitan.

"Mana kutahu," Yoongi menjawab seadanya, jika ibunya tahu mengenai hal ini pasti Namjoon akan di tending Ara dari rumah. Apa lagi jika mengingat perjodohan yang akan di lakukan—Aish benar. Yoongi lupa pada perjodohannya. Hubungannya dengan Namjoon pasti tidak akan berjalan lancar.

 **...**

"Sampai nanti, salam untuk Namjoon yah Yoongi," goda Jungkook yang sukses membuat Yoongi menatapnya dengan pelototan tajam. Jungkook segera masuk kedalam mobilnya takut jika Yoongi mengamuk—atau menjambak rambutnya karena sedari tadi Jungkook goda.

Yoongi berjalan kearah mobil yang terparkir di depan gerbang, Yoongi langsung masuk kedalam mobil dan wajahnya kecewa saat hanya menemukan Sungdeuk di kursi kemudi tanpa Namjoon.

"Namjoon kemana?" Yoongi bertanya, kenapa Namjoon tidak bilang kalau dia tidak akan menjemput.

"Emh- Namjoon, dia— nona, ibu anda memecatnya."

 **...**

 **TBC**

 **...**

Uwoyy ollow, ollow, ollow!

Hahaha entah kenapa saya pengen ketawa, maaf saya maenin perasaan Yoongi—LAGI. Buat yang baca Rap-e pasti gereget sama sayanya makin nambah. Mweheheh. Sabar ini hanya panpik.

Pertama, seperti biasanya, TERIMAKASIH BANYAK untuk yang sudah mereview, favorit, follow, dan mampir ke ff ini. Terimakasih sudah suka dengan ff ini dan always nunggu kelanjutannya.

Kedua, engg—tiba-tiba saya lupa mau ngomong apa lagi. Oke lupakan saja. Tapi jangan lupa untuk review again, yang masih belum review, REVIEW... keluarkan segala unek-uneknya karena mau kapan lagi coba kalo bukan sekarang. Ff ini mau saya end-in(?) soalnya.

Oke see you in next chapter. Silahkan bergalau-galau ria egen.

 **Thanks to:**

 **k** ikaka, **D** eroyaDiv, **G** itARMY, **K** idkiddo, **L** inkz account, **F** yRraiy, **p** ark minggi, **K** iranARMY, **N** yonya Jung, **n** uruladi07, **M** issgzb, **D** emil Lass, **K** risyeolDragonPhoenix, **n** anstatwt, **e** s, **F** irda473, **m** inkook94, **y** csupernova, **C** himChimiJimin, **M** r Yoon, **W** ithYoongi, **e** sazame, **n** aranari part II, **D** eJu56, **b** wjw, **L** ucky Miku, **F** athiaramadanti, **b** tsmancung, **N** ov1124, **a** dellea, **H** yungie01, **w** oozy, **y** oongisama, **y** uu, **d** iyahpark1004, **P** rasetyo Hestina845, **k** nj12, **l** ionicaa97, **j** ibyung, **p** arkhana-hana-5, **y** ehetmania, **a** iayanaa, **R** iyoung17, **e** lswu, **s** ugarbie, **A** nggarini392, **F** rozen Peony, **f** aneeeyyy, **K** ristao Zifan, **m** idsummernight99, **u** suinoakay, **y** oonmints, **r** animaharsi, **r** izkynovita7teen, **G** uest dan **dan para Sider yang saya harapkan segera tunjukan batang bulu mata kalian(?)!.**

Maaf kalo saya salah nulis nama, maaf kalo ada yang enggak kesebut. Jangan lupa mampir ke ff saya yang lain.

 **Sorry yang namanya pake [titik] saya ganti jadi [strip] karena nanti gak kebaca. :3**


	7. Chapter 7

" **Blossom"**

 **T | Drama-Romance**

 **Disc: Mereka milik Tuhan, Emak-Bapak mereka, milik label, dan milik ARMY.**

 **Story by Tuneperseven Heaven.**

 **Pair: Kim Namjoon – Min Yoongi (Girl)**

 **Other Cast: Kim Seokjin | Son Sungdeuk | Kim Taehyung | Jeon Jungkook (Girl) | Park Jimin |**

 **|Kim Minsoo (Namjoon mother) | Min Ara (Yoongi mother) |**

 **|Min Joongi (Yoongi father) | Kim Taewoon (Namjoon father) |**

 **Warning: Abal, Aneh, Sedikit OOC, Typos, Gender switch, DLDR!.**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

"Namjoon kemana?" Yoongi bertanya, kenapa Namjoon tidak bilang kalau dia tidak akan menjemput.

"Emh- Namjoon, dia— nona ibu anda memecatnya."

"A-apa? Apa yang barusan kau bilang?" Yoongi meminta Sungdeuk untuk menjelaskan apa yang baru saja keluar dari mulutnya. Dengan terpaksa Sungdeuk menjelaskan secara terperinci mengapa Namjoon bisa di pecat oleh Ara. Yoongi mendengarkan dengan seksama bersamaan dengan pesan yang ia ketik untuk Jin pesan berisi pertanyaan dimana ibunya sekarang.

Yoongi meremas roknya—ternyata apa yang dia takutkan selama ini benar-benar terjadi. Ibunya mengetahui kejadian di taman hiburan kemarin dan pasti tidak menyukainya, apalagi menyetujinya.

"Putar balik, bawa aku ke ibu." Yoongi berkata dengan nada datar, dia mengumpulkan semua amarahnya pada tangannya yang mengepal. Sungdeuk tidak menolak dia segera memutar balik mobilnya menuju ke kantor Ara.

Yoongi keluar dari mobil segera setelah mesin mobil mati, kaki jenjangnya segera melangkah cepat ke lantai paling atas bangunan itu. Tempat dimana ruangan khusus ibunya berada. Beberapa orang terlihat membungkuk memberi hormat di ikuti pandangan tidak suka, bingung, dan beberapa pandangan iri. Setiap kali ke bangunan ini, Yoongi selalu sedang dalam keadaan marah besar—salahkan ibunya karena membuatnya marah.

Yoongi memandang lurus kedalam lift saat lift sudah terisi penuh dan tidak ada lagi ruang untuk Yoongi—seorang pegawai yang tau tabiat jelek Yoongi segera keluar dan menyilahkan Yoongi untuk masuk. Yoongi yang memang sudah terlihat ingin meledak juga merasa tidak perlu berbasa-basi berterimakasih. Dia langsung saja melangkah kedalam lift meninggalkan si pegawai yang hanya bisa menunduk takut.

Di luar gedung, Sungdeuk terlihat tegang dia sudah tahu kalau masalah ini pasti akan terjadi. Tadi pagi—setelah dia mengantar Yoongi sekolah, Ara sudah ada di rumah sedang meminum teh hijaunya dengan santai. Lalu tanpa angin ataupun badai tiba-tiba saja dia memutuskan untuk memecat Namjoon.

Saat Namjoon kembali untuk membereskan barangnya Namjoon mengatakan bahwa Ara sudah mengetahui siapa dia sebenarnya. Satu hal yang membuat Sungdeuk heran adalah kenapa dia juga tidak ikut di pecat? Apa sebenarnya yang di rencanakan oleh Ara?.

 **...**

"Nona—" Yoongi membuka pintu ruangan Ara namun Ara tidak ada di ruangannya, Yoongi berbalik menuju ke ruang rapat tanpa tedeng aling-aling dia langsung membuka pintu tidak peduli jika ibunya sedang ada rapat penting atau bukan.

"Aku ingin bicara dengan ibu!" ucap Yoongi, matanya menyorot penuh amarah pada Ara yang sedang berdiri membaca berkasnya. Meja panjang itu kosong, mungkin rapatnya sudah berakhir. Siapa peduli—Yoongi hanya ingin mengatakan kekesalannya pada ibunya.

"Mana sopan santunmu?" Ara membalas dengan mata yang tidak kalah mengkilat marah.

"Aku tidak peduli, tidak bisakah sekali saja jangan mengurusi hidupku?"

"Min Yoongi."

"Ibu sendiri yang menerima dia, aku bahkan sudah menolak—kenapa sekarang se'enak sendiri memecatnya? Ibu—ibu tidak pernah memikirkan perasaanku! Selalu saja terserah pada ibu—ibu pikir siapa yang menjalani hidupku ini? ibu?"

"Min Yoongi—Berhenti Berbicara Tidak Sopan Begitu." Ara menekankan setiap kata yang keluar dari mulutnya secara tidak langsung member tahu Yoongi bahwa Ara juga sedang marah.

"Katakan padaku, kenapa ibu memecatnya? Apa karena dia mengajakku ke taman hiburan? Karena dia menciumku? itu alasan yang konyol! Memangnya aku ini anak kecil yang masih harus kau atur-atur? Aku juga sudah tau mana yang baik dan tidak untukku!"

"Min Yoongi—ingat posisimu sekarang. Kau sudah ku jodohkan!"

"AKU TIDAK MAU DI JODOHKAN! Aku ingin hidup bersama orang yang mau membimbingku bukan memerintahkanku. Orang yang menatap mataku dengan hangat—bukan dengan pandangan tidak peduli—" Yoongi tersedak isakannya sendiri, begitupun Ara yang mematung kaget. Ara merasa omongan Yoongi barusan itu menyindir rumahtangganya. Menyindir ibunya sendiri.

"Baiklah aku tidak akan menjodohkanmu—lakukan apa yang mau kau lakukan—sana perjuangkan apa yang kau mau jika kau bisa!" Yoongi merasa benar-benar di buang. Bukankah harusnya Yoongi merasa terbebas? Kenapa dia malah merasa terbuang?. Dia kan membuktikan pada ibunya—bahwa dia bisa mencapai apa yang dia mau tanpa ibunya. Tanpa siapapun.

Yoongi berbalik berniat meninggalkan ibunya namun kedua mata Yoongi melihat Minsoo yang tengah berdiri dari kursinya memandang Yoongi dengan tatapan kaget dan merasa bersalah karena mendengarkan pembicaraan yang seharusnya tidak dia dengar.

Di kursi lainnya terlihat ayahnya dan Taewoon—suami Minsoo—Yoongi mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena tidak memperhatikan meja belakang. Kemarahannya pasti tidak hanya membuat ibunya saja yang marah tapi juga tiga orang lainnya.

Yoongi melihat kearah ayahnya yang juga menatapnya dengan pandangan datar. Dengan perasaan tidak enak Yoongi segera berlari dari hadapan mereka—tatapan Minsoo juga menambah perih hati Yoongi. Sekarang semua hal terlihat seperti kesalahan Yoongi. Bahkan sepertinya ayahnyapun akan menyalahkan Yoongi.

Yoongi membanting pintu mobil, menangis sejadi-jadinya tidak peduli dengan keberadaan Sungdeuk di jok depan. Yoongi menangis sampai terbatuk, membuat Sungdeuk bingung harus berbuat apa.

"Nona—tenanglah." Sungdeuk tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi, Sungdeuk lalu memutuskan untuk kembali ke kediaman Min. Yoongi membuka smartphonenya berniat menghubungi Jungkook, namun matanya malah tertuju pada pesan yang dikirim Jungkook isinya mengatakan bahwa Jungkook akan terbang ke US karena ayahnya harus segera di operasi.

Tangisan Yoongi semakin menjadi, kenapa harus sekarang? kenapa semua orang meninggalkannya saat Yoongi butuh teman untuk berbagi. Tidak mungkin Yoongi menghubungi Seokjin—atau mungkin Namjoon. Yoongi menghubungi nomor Namjoon namun nomornya tidak aktif, Yoongi semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya ke kedua tangannya. Dia tidak tau harus berbuat apa lagi.

 **...**

Yoongi menatap buku di hadapannya dangan tidak bersemangat, Jungkook tidak ada di sampingnya untuk mendengarkan keluhannya—atau bahkan untuk sekedar memberinya pelukan hangat. Yoongi kembali membuka smartphonenya mencoba menghubungi Namjoon namun nomornya masih tidak aktif.

Yoongi tidak bergeming bahkan saat kursi di sampingnya bergeser tanda seseorang mendudukinya.

"Yoongi-ya.. aku tidak melihat Kookie, dimana dia? Apa dia sakit?" Jimin ikut melihat ke buku yang sedang di baca Yoongi. Yoongi menjatuhkan kepalanya keatas buku itu yang juga di ikuti oleh Jimin. Demi melihat mata Yoongi, Jimin ikut menjatuhkan kepalanya keatas meja menghadap ke arah Yoongi.

"Ya.. kau kenapa? Kookie tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Ishh—DIA BAIK-BAIK SAJA!" Yoongi bangkit meninggalkan kelas dengan Jimin yang kaget setengah mati karena di teriyaki seperti itu oleh Yoongi.

"YOONGI! JANGAN MARAH!" Jimin berniat menyusul Yoongi tapi—dia lebih takut jika Yoongi akan menjambaknya karena emosi. Jimin segera membuka smartphonenya dengan terburu-buru. Yoongi tidak marah pada Jimin dia sedang kesal pada dirinya sendiri.

Yoongi bingung kemana dia harus mencari Namjoon, bagaimana dia bisa membuktikan semuanya pada ibunya kalau Namjoon menghilang begini.

 **...**

"Nona kita pulang?" Sungdeuk bertanya untuk memastikan, namun yang dia dapat adalah delikan tajam dari Yoongi. Sungdeuk lalu mengemudikan mobilnya tidak mau mencari masalah. Yoongi kembali menghubngi nomor Jungkook.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Yoongi, Jungkook terdengar lelah di ujung sana, hampir sama seperti Yoongi. Jungkook memberi tahu bahwa operasi ayahnya berjalan sukses, dan sudah siuman beberapa jam lalu. Yoongi ikut senang mendengarnya— Sungdeuk juga melihat senyuman itu senyuman yang sama sekali tidak sampai pada mata Yoongi.

"Jaga dirimu." Yoongi mengakhiri panggilannya, matanya kembali memandang keluar jendela. Bahkan biasanya dia punya teman yang bersedia untuk di jadikan objek pelampiasan dari kemarahannya. Biasanya ada Namjoon—apa kabar dia sekarang?.

Yoongi kembali menghubungi nomor Namjoon, matanya membulat hampir sempurna saat terhubung ke mail box. Setidaknya Yoongi bisa mengirim pesan suara.

"Na- Namjoon-ssi—" Sungdeuk kembali melihat ke spion saat dia mendengar nama majikannya di sebut.

"—Kau baik-baik saja?—" Yoongi tiba-tiba merasakan perih pada hidung dan matanya.

"—A-aku, aku mau bilang kalau Jungkook—Jungkook tidak masuk sekolah dan aku sendirian—"

 **...**

Namjoon bersandar pada kursinya dengan mata terpejam, telinganya dengan setia mendengarkan pesan suara yang masuk ke mail boxnya.

Terdengar tarikan nafas panjang dari Yoongi.

"—Padahal aku ingin menceritakan sesuatu padanya— Namjoon-ssi—" suara itu mulai tercekat membuat Namjoon mengernyit tidak suka. Yoongi-nya menangis.

"Bisakah kau menghubungiku? Bisakah kita bertemu?" tangisan Yoongi pecah dan pesan itu pun berakhir.

Namjoon kembali duduk sempurna saat mendengar pintu ruangannya terbuka. Hoseok dengan setelan rapinya berjalan dengan santai menuju meja Namjoon. Hoseok dengan cengiran khasnya membuat Namjoon ingin melemparkan dirinya dari lantai 20 gedung perusahaannya ini.

Cengiran itu seakan mengolok-ngolok Namjoon yang sedang tidak enak hati.

"Appagomeun ttungttunghae~ Eommagomeuun nalshinhae~ aegigomeun neomugwiyeowo~~" Hoseok menghentikan kegiatannya menyanyi saat melihat tampang suram dari sahabatnya.

"Waeyo? Aish—padahal aku datang berkunjung kemari untuk bersenang-senang. Tapi melihat tampangmu itu malah membuatku jadi ikut-ikutan bad mood." Hoseok menjatuhkan dirinya sendiri ke atas kursi kulit di hadapan Namjoon. matanya kembali meneliti wajah Namjoon mencoba menebak apa yang tengah menimpa kawannya itu.

"Kau rugi?" Hoseok memulai tebakannya.

"Ani— ada proyek yang gagal? Gagal menanamkan saham? Sahamu dalam bahaya?"

"YA KATAKAN APA MASALAHMU!"

"JANGAN BILANG INI MASALAH AAA!" Namjoon rasanya ingin menyumpal mulut Hoseok—tidak bisakah dia memelankan suaranya?.

"Dwaegeoneun." Namjoon beranjak ke sofa kulitnya, membaringkan badannya yang terasa lelah. Dia lebih memilih menghindari pertanyaan Hoseok.

"Geuraeyo, jadi kau dan Yoongi sedang marahan?" namun Hoseok tidak terlihat peduli dengan permintaan Namjoon untuk menyudahi rasa ingin tahunya. Semakin Namjoon menghindar semakin besar pula pertanyaan Hoseok.

"Ibunya mengetahui siapa aku sebenarnya."

"Bagus kalian bisa langsung menyelenggarakan pernikahan."

"Si nenek sihir itu tidak menyukaiku." Namjoon heran pada dirinya sendiri kenapa jadi ikut-ikutan menyebut Ara dengan nenek sihir.

"Dan dia tidak mengijinkanku mendekatinya lagi."

"Ahh- mungkin ibunnya itu tidak rela melepas Yoongi secepat itu. Ish—itu maslah biasa—kau hanya perlu memperjuangkannya—ibunya itu hanya butuh bukti bahwa setelah lepas dari tanganya nanti anak gadisnya itu ada di tangan yang tepat yang bisa di andalkan." Namjoon memejamkan matanya berharap semuanya memang semudah apa yang di katakana oleh Hoseok.

 **...**

Yoongi duduk lesu di balkon kamarnya—bagaimana caranya dia membuktikan semuanya pada Ara kalau Namjoon menghilang bagai di telan bumi?. Sekarang siapa yang akan menolong Yoongi?.

"Nona," Yoongi menoleh ke sumber suara, Jin berdiri disana dengan wajah khawatirnya. Yoongi yang sudah sesak menahan tangisnya dan membutuhkan teman berbagi tidak bisa menahan-nahan lagi. Dia menghambur kepelukan Jin menyalurkan perasaan sedihnya, memberi tahu bahwa dia sedang kesakitan dan membutuhkan orang untuk menemaninya.

Jin mengelus belakang kepala Yoongi. Dia tahu apa yang sudah terjadi—saat Ara memecat Namjoon, Seokjin ada di sana.

 **Flash Back**

Seokjin membuka buku kecil tempat dimana dia menulis semua jadwal Ara, sesekali matanya melirik kearah majikannya yang tengah membaca dokumen perusahaan. Jin tau Ara tidak sepenuhnya membaca dokumen, tetapi juga pusing memikirkan tindakannya untuk memecat Namjoon.

Mereka berdua mendongak saat pintu di buka tanpa permisi oleh Namjoon. Lelaki itu berjalan menghampiri meja Ara, Seokjin juga ikut melangkah berjaga-jaga jika Namjoon melakukan hal yang tidak di inginkan pada Ara karena terbawa emosi.

"Nyonya Min, suka atau tidak suka pada akhirnya kau tetap harus menerimaku."

"Kau itu terlalu yakin— lagi pula tidak akan semudah itu setelah aku memutuskan perjodohan kalian." Namjoon bahkan Seokjin kini menatap Ara dengan pandangan kaget, jadi itu rencananya. Ara benar-benar memutus segala hal yang menghubungkan Namjoon dan Yoongi.

"Bahkan tanpa perjodohanpun Yoongi akan tetap menjadi miliku." Namjoon melangkah pergi, kalimat terakhirnya mengiang-ngiang di telinga Jin. Setidaknya sekarang Jin bisa sedikit lega karena Namjoon ternyata tidak main-main. Dia akan memperjuangkan Yoongi.

 **END OF FLASH BACK**

"Tenanglah nona, kalian pasti bisa bersama."

"Tapi nenek sihir itu," Yoongi membuka mulutnya, dia yakin bahwa ibunya tidak akan membiarkan mereka bersatu begitu saja.

"Nenek sihir manapun akan kalah jika melihat binar di matamu." Seokjin menenangkan.

"Tidak masuk akal."

"Aishh—kau harus sering menonton Disney princess agar otakmu tidak selalu logis." Yoongi kembali tersenyum dalam tangisnya membuat Jin kembali menepuk-nepuk punggung Yoongi memberikannya dukungan.

 **...**

Ara tersenyum bahagia mengatahui rencananya berjalan lancar. Bahkan dia tidak perlu sekian kali lipat lebih cape untuk bisa mengakhiri perjodohan Namjoon dan Yoongi. Sekarang adalah waktunya menonton seberapa besar usaha Namjoon dan anaknya itu untuk bisa meyakinkan Ara.

Ara tidak akan membiarkan putrinya mengalami hal yang sama seperti dirinya. Menjatuhkan diri pada orang yang sangat dicintainya. Ara tahu bagaimana putrinya itu. Dia terlihat setegar Ara tapi hatinya tidak—Yoongi terlalu rapuh untuk disakiti dan Ara tidak akan membiarkannya.

Ara juga tahu siapa Kim Namjoon, Minsoo sendiri yang adalah ibu kandungnya mengatakan bahwa anak lelakinya itu gila kerja. Ara takut jika Yoongi akan bernasib sama seperti dirinya.

Jika saja Yoongi berhasil membuktikan perkatannya dan Namjoon juga berhasil membuat Ara mempercayainya. Maka Ara akan dengan senang hati melepas Yoongi. Walau itu artinya dia tidak bisa mengatur Yoongi se'enak kepalanya sendiri lagi.

Mungkin Yoongi tidak akan lagi mengatainya nenek sihir—Ara mendengus lucu. Anaknya sendiri bahkan mengatainya nenek sihir. Ada sedikit perasaan sakit hati saat mendengarnya, puncaknya adalah tadi siang. Yoongi tidak pernah melawan Ara, Yoongi adalah seorang penurut sekalipun dia melakukan apa yang Ara suruh dengan terpaksa.

Ara sangat menyayangi Yoongi, bagaimanapun dia adalah bukti perasaan Joongi padanya. Ara pikir setelah Yoongi lahir, Joongi akan lebih terbuka namun Ara salah Joongi malah lebih terlihat menyayangi Yoongi bukan Ara. Ara tidak bisa menghindari rasa cemburu pada Yoongi. Joongi yang sangat dingin itu terlihat bahagia sekali jika sedang bersama Yoongi. Bahkan lebih terlihat berseri dari pada saat bersama Ara.

Ara merasa posisinya tergeser oleh Yoongi, dia sudah kalah telak. Tapi dalam hati kecilnya Ara sangat mencintai Yoongi, itulah kenapa dia masih bertahan disini, di posisinya. Konyol memang cemburu pada anakmu sendiri. Tapi—itulah yang terjadi pada Ara. Ara hanya meminta perhatian dari Joongi tidak lebih—Ara bahkan tidak bermaksud mengorbankan Yoongi untuk bisa mendapatkan perhatian Joongi. Demi Tuhan seseorang mengertilah bagaimana perasaan Ara sebenarnya. Jangan memandangnya sebagai si antagonis. Jika memang Ara benar-benar jahat sudah dari dulu dia memberikan Yoongi pada Minsoo.

Minsoo bisa di bilang adalah ibu kedua dari Yoongi. Minsoo sangat menginginkan anak perempuan, namun dia tidak di karuniai anak perempuan—dan tidak akan pernah lagi. Taehyung adalah anak terakhir yang bisa dia lahirkan ke dunia akibat rahimnya yang harus di angkat. Saat Yoongi lahir dan mengetahui bahwa Ara tidak terlalu mengindahkannya, malah terkesan lebih peduli pada pekerjaannya. Minsoo merawat Yoongi dengan senang hati walau tidak sepenuhnya 24 jam tapi setidaknya Minsoo ada di sisi Yoongi lebih dari Ara yang notabennya adalah ibu kandungnya sendiri. Itulah kenapa Yoongi lebih dekat pada Minsoo dibandingkan pada ibunya sendiri.

 **...**

"Seokjin berpesan agar anda langsung pulang kerumah nona," Sungdeuk memberi tahu Yoongi saat gadis itu sudah duduk memasang sabuk pengamannya. Yoongi tidak berekspresi lebih bahkan tidak mendelik atau berteriak nyaring.

Yoongi segera menghubngi Seokjin, dia menyadari ada sesuatu yang aneh. Kenapa harus berpesan agar langsung pulang kerumah biasanya juga Yoongi langsung pulang kerumah? Apa seseorang menyangkanya akan kabur? Kenapa? Kenapa Yoongi harus kabur?.

"Apa? Siapa yang akan datang?"

"Nona pulanglah—mama—" Yoongi menutup telponnya, Minsoo ada dirumahnya. Tidak—Yoongi tidak mau bertemu dengan Minsoo sekarang. Tiba-tiba saja perasaan bersalah akibat kejadian kemarin di ruang rapat Ara kembali membayangi Yoongi. Minsoo pasti kecewa pada Yoongi. Yoongi menghubungi nomor Jungkook yang kembali ia putuskan. Dia lupa kalau Jungkook masih di US.

Namjoon— Yoongi harus menemui Namjoon. dia harus menyelamatkan dirinya dari perjodohan itu. Yoongi menghubungi nomor Namjoon yang ternyata tidak aktif. Air mata Yoongi kembali meluncur melewati pipinya. Perasaannya sekarang campur aduk antara takut, kesal, dan marah karena Namjoon menghilang begitu saja saat Yoongi mulai membutuhkannya.

Entah kenapa Sungdeuk merasa yakin bahwa Yoongi sedang mencoba menghubungi Namjoon. Sungdeuk membuka smartphonenya—kemarin dia gagal mencegah Namjoon untuk tidak turun langsung, sekarang Sungdeuk akan memperbaiki kesalahannya.

"Nona ambillah," Sungdeuk menyodorkan smartphonenya membuat Yoongi mendongak dengan air mata yang sudah membasahi pipinya, Yoongi mengambil smartphone dari tanagn Sungdeuk lama menatap layarnya lalu mendekatkan smartphone itu ketelinganya sendiri.

"Sungdeuk apa yang terjadi—Yoongi baik-baik saja kan?"

"Namjoon-ssi—"

 **...**

 **TBC**

 **...**

Tidak bosan saya ucapkan terimakasih untuk yang sudah review, favorit, dan ngefollow ff ini. jangan bosan yah buat ngisi kolom review.

Sekali lagi saya infokan buat yang minta kontak saya sorry buat yang udah baca ini di Outro;

Fb: Yasmin Kim (kalau mau di konfirmasi harus nge-message, soalnya kalo akunnya gak berbau k-pop atau namanya gak berbau k-pop suka saya ignore.)

Twitter: jajmenkim

Nomer henpon? Saya enggak punya henpon *nangis bombai*

Saya juga mau menyampaikan request dari salah satu reader saya yang kalo ngereview panjang lebar, CAPS LOCK JEBOL, beserta emotikon lengkap **kikaka** tercintahh. UNTUK PARA SUGAMON, NAMGI, SUMON, WHATEVER KALIAN MANGGIL DIRI KALIAN DENGAN SEBUTAN APA, MARI KITA FOLLOW DAN PANASKAN(?) AKUN TWITTER sugamon_id.

JANGAN LUPA GAES, OKE BABAY.

 **Thanks to:**

 **k** ikaka, **D** eroyaDiv, **G** itARMY, **K** idkiddo, **L** inkz account, **F** yRraiy, **p** ark minggi, **K** iranARMY, **N** yonya Jung, **n** uruladi07, **M** issgzb, **D** emil Lass, **K** risyeolDragonPhoenix, **n** anstatwt, **e** s, **F** irda473, **m** inkook94, **y** csupernova, **C** himChimiJimin, **M** r Yoon, **W** ithYoongi, **e** sazame, **n** aranari part II, **D** eJu56, **b** wjw, **L** ucky Miku, **F** athiaramadanti, **b** tsmancung, **N** ov1124, **a** dellea, **H** yungie01, **w** oozy, **y** oongisama, **y** uu, **d** iyahpark1004, **P** rasetyo Hestina845, **r** animaharsi, **K** ristao Zifan, **a** priliaW, **A** ita Hwang, **k** imkidy98, **c** hann17, **d** epitannabelle, **k** yuusaaa, **k** nj12, **l** ionicaa97, **j** ibyung, **p** arkhana-hana-5, **y** ehetmania, **a** iayanaa, **R** iyoung17, **e** lswu, **s** ugarbie, **A** nggarini392, **F** rozen Peony, **f** aneeeyyy, **m** idsummernight99, **u** suinoakay, **y** oonmints, **r** izkynovita7teen, **G** uest dan **dan para Sider yang saya harapkan segera tunjukan batang bulu mata kalian(?)!.**

Maaf kalo saya salah nulis nama, maaf kalo ada yang enggak kesebut.

 **Sorry yang namanya pake [titik] saya ganti jadi [strip] karena nanti gak kebaca. :3**


	8. Chapter 8

" **Blossom"**

 **T | Drama-Romance**

 **Disc: Mereka milik Tuhan, Emak-Bapak mereka, milik label, dan milik ARMY.**

 **Story by Tuneperseven Heaven.**

 **Pair: Kim Namjoon – Min Yoongi (Girl)**

 **Other Cast: Kim Seokjin | Son Sungdeuk | Kim Taehyung | Jeon Jungkook (Girl) | Park Jimin |**

 **|Kim Minsoo (Namjoon mother) | Min Ara (Yoongi mother) |**

 **|Min Joongi (Yoongi father) | Kim Taewoon (Namjoon father) |**

 **|Cho Seoulyong|**

 **Warning: Abal, Aneh, Sedikit OOC, Typos, Gender switch, DLDR!.**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

"Nona ambillah," Sungdeuk menyodorkan smartphonenya membuat Yoongi mendongak dengan air mata yang sudah membasahi pipinya, Yoongi mengambil smartphone dari tangan Sungdeuk lama menatap layarnya lalu mendekatkan smartphone itu ketelinganya sendiri.

"Sungdeuk apa yang terjadi—Yoongi baik-baik saja kan?"

"Namjoon-ssi—" Yoongi sudah menunggu cukup lama, namun tidak ada jawaban dari orang di sebrang telponnya. Yoongi kembali melihat layar smartphone Sungdeuk takut jika Namjoon telah menutup sambungannya.

"Namjoon-ssi, kau disana kan? Jawab aku!" Yoongi meremas smartphone di tangannya dengan kesal karena Namjoon tidak juga membuka suaranya.

"Pulanglah Min Yoongi, jangan buat semua orang mengkhawatirkanmu." Yoongi terdiam, dari dulu Yoongi menginginkan Namjoon memanggilnya hanya dengan namanya saja. Tapi kali ini rasanya itu terdengar menyakitkan, terdengar seperti mereka ini asing. Yoongi ingin meneriaki Namjoon tapi tidak ada alasan untuknya meneriaki lelaki itu.

"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu," Yoongi menahan tangisannya, jika Namjoon bersikap dingin maka Yoongi juga bisa.

"Tidak bisa—pulanglah." Yoongi menahan isakannya, matanya sudah memerah.

"Kau—satu-satunya orang yang ku harapkan saat ini—"

"Tutt.. tutt... tutt..." tangan Yoongi terjatuh begitu saja dia menatap nanar keluar mobil, rasanya seperti di buang begitu saja. Tapi tidak ada rasa benci pada diri Yoongi pada Namjoon, harusnya Yoongi membencinya. Lihat, bahkan sebelum melangkahpun Yoongi sudah jatuh kedalam jurang. Sampai kapanpun Yoongi tidak akan pernah bisa membuktikan kemampuannya pada Ara. Pada dirinya sendiripun rasanya mustahil.

 **...**

Kedua iris mata Yoongi menatap kosong dinding kafe langganannya. Seharian kemarin dia tidak pulang kerumah, Yoongi tidur di mobil setelah mengancam Sungdeuk terlebih dulu sampai akhirnya Sungdeuk menyetujui acara kabur Yoongi.

Tadinya Yoongi akan pulang setelah tengah malam, namun setelah dipikir ulang dia tidak mau bertemu ibunya lalu mendapatkan ceramahan panjang lebar. Yoongi sedang ingin diam mengunci mulutnya. Kepalanya terlalu pusing untuk mendengar omongan orang lain.

"Yoongi-ya!" Jungkook berlari menghampiri Yoongi yang kepalanya ia baringkan di atas meja, matanya masih menatap lurus kearah dinding yang sekarang terhalang mata Jungkook yang kini menatapnya dengan khawatir.

"Ya ampun, jangan-jangan kau tidak pulang kerumah sejak kemarin." Jimin menambahkan membuat Jungkook membelalakan matanya semakin prihatin. Astaga, padahal Jungkook pergi tidak sampai seminggu tapi dunia Yoongi sudah jungkir balik seperti ini.

"Kenapa tidak cerita? Kau pikir aku ini apa?" Jungkook memprotes tindakan Yoongi yang merahasiakan masalahnya. Jungkook bertanya pada dirinya, sahabat macam apa yang tidak peka pada keadaan sahabatnya sendiri. Jimin menggaruk tengkuknya tidak mengerti dengan cara wanita mengekspresikan kepedulian mereka.

"Sudah ayo duduklah dulu, Kookie-ya," Jimin membimbing Jungkook untuk duduk di hadapan Yoongi, Yoongi masih tidak bergeming masih dengan lamunannya. Jimin berlari kecil memesan beberapa makanan dan juga minuman.

Jungkook dan Jimin terdiam di kursi mereka, menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk mulai menanyai Yoongi lagi. Untung saja kemarin Jimin menelpon Jungkook, kalau tidak mungkin sampai seminggu kedepan Jungkook tidak mengetahui keadaan Yoongi. Bahkan mungkin Yoongi sudah melakukan hal yang lebih dari melamun mengunci mulutnya seperti sekarang.

Jungkook beralih mengambil kursi di meja lain, membawanya kedepan Yoongi.

"Yoongi-ya, kumohon jangan berdiam diri begitu. Minumlah dulu, ini—Jimin membawa susu hangat untukmu," Jungkook menyodorkan segela susu hangat yang sudah mulai dingin karena di biarkan beberapa saat.

"Jangan membuatku merasa bersalah begini, setidaknya minumlah sedikit saja, agar kau tidak sakit," Jungkook mengusap air matanya yang turun begitu saja, kedua mata Yoongi juga mulai berkaca-kaca tanda dia mendengar Jungkook dan ikut merasa pilu saat mendengar suara Jungkook yang mulai tercekat. Mata Yoongi mulai bergulir memandang sedotan di hadapannya, lalu mulai menyedot isi gelasnya membuat Jungkook mengembangkan senyumanya. Kemajuan, setidaknya Yoongi sudah mulai luluh.

Jungkook mulai mengambil piring makanan untuk Yoongi namun di cegah oleh Jimin yang sadar bahwa itu akan sia-sia saja. Mereka harus menunggu, setidaknya sampai Yoongi mau bergerak dari posisinya sekarang. Jungkook mengerti lalu kembali terdiam menunggu Yoongi bereaksi.

Benar saja, Yoongi mulai mengganti posisinya menjadi bersandar pada sandaran sofa. Untunglah kafe ini menggunakan konsep home sweet home jadi setidaknya kursi disana enak untuk di duduki berlama-lama. Jungkook menempatkan menu kesukaan Yoongi di hadapannya, dalam diam, tidak mau jika suaranya membuat Yoongi terganggu.

Jimin ikut berdiam diri, memperhatikan kedua gadis yang sedang sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. Dulu sekali, Jimin membenci Yoongi karena selalu saja jadi penghalang di antara Jimin dan Jungkook. Entah kenapa tapi Jimin merasa Jungkook tidak mau lebih dekat dengan Jimin karena Yoongi. Mungkin takut jika Yoongi mengejeknya karena berakhir dengan orang yang sangat dia benci. Ahh kapan Jungkook mau mengakui kalau dia tekena sindrom benci jadi cinta yang dia hindari.

Jungkook memasukan suapan pertamanya semabari sesekali melirik Yoongi dan Jimin bergantian. Pelototan tajam—untuk Jimin karena lelaki itu masih bisa tersenyum menggodanya yang tengah dalam posisi serba salah.

Yoongi mengambil sumpitnya lalu mengaduk-aduk isi dari mangkuknya. Jungkook dan Jimin bernafas lega saat Yoongi mulai mengisi mulutnya dengan makanan. Yoongi melahap makanan di hadapannya, perutnya memang lapar tapi tadi egonya masih mau menang sendiri. Untunglah Jungkook datang kemari dan memaksa Yoongi untuk makan.

Yoongi mengalihkan pandangannya kearah jendela, dia segera bangkit dari kursinya berlari keluar kafe membuat Jungkook dan Jimin kaget dan mencari-cari apa yang membuat Yoongi berlari seperti di kejar anjing. Kedua mata Jungkook terbelalak saat melihat Namjoon tengah berjalan kearah parkiran dengan seorang wanita entah siapa. Jungkook ikut berlari mengikuti Yoongi, takut jika temannya itu berbuat hal diluar kehendaknya.

Yoongi menarik lengan pemuda yang tengah berjalan di hadapannya, Yoongi yakin dia Namjoon. Lelaki itu berbalik lengkap dengan wajah kesal kearah Yoongi lalu Yoongi bisa melihat ekspresi terkejut pada lelaki itu yang ternyata memang benar adalah Namjoon. wanita yang tengah tertawa di sampingnya ikut menoleh mematung juga dengan senyumnya yang mulai menghilang.

Yoongi melepaskan pegangannya, dadanya tiba-tiba saja merasa sesak. Namjoon berdiri di tempatnya dengan tatapan tajam entah karena kaget atau mungkin merasa trganggu akan kehadiran Yoongi.

 **...**

 **Beberapa menit sebelumnya**

 **...**

"Silahkan Miss Seoulyong, aku tidak mau kau sampai pingsan karena terlalu lelah bekerja bersamaku," Namjoon mempersiapkan sumpit di tangannya, wanita yang duduk di hadapannya tersenyum penuh canda, tahu bahwa atasannya itu hanyalah sedang berbasa-basi.

"Selama anda pergi, rasanya tidak ada orang yang bisa di andalkan di perusahaan, tuan Namjoon," Seoulyong mulai membuka acara makan siangnya. Perkataannya benar, selama Namjoon pergi Monterlude corp. seakan kehilangan pegangannya. Orang yang biasanya ada untuk membereskan masalah yang terkecil hingga terbesar disana menghilang begitu saja entah kemana.

"Kuharap mereka tidak membuatku rugi sekecil apapun." Namjoon memasukan suapan pertamanya, sebagaimanapun besar masalah di depannya dia tidak akan bersikap seperti anak kecil dengan berhenti makan dan menyakiti dirinya sendiri.

"Jadi bagaimana? Kenapa sudah kembali menjadi boss? Pengawal apa melelahkan?" Seoulyong menyipitkan matanya tanda dia sendang ingin tahu masalah Namjoon. Seoulyong adalah sekertaris Namjoon, Namjoon menyukainya sejak mereka pertama bertemu. Menyukai dalam konteks bisnis, selain pintar dia juga bisa di andalkan. Namjoon hanya memberi tahu masalah penyamarannya pada Sungdeuk, Hoseok dan Seoulyong yang mengurus pekerjaannya di kantor. Tidak mungkin kan Namjoon benar-benar menghilang begitu saja tanpa menyuruh orang dalam untuk meneruskan pekerjaannya.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin membicarakan hal itu." Namjoon menjawab, membuat Seolyong mengangguk mengiyakan. Namjoon menatap kosong makanan di hadapannya, apa Yoongi sudah makan? Semoga saja gadis itu tidak bersikap kekanak-kanakan dengan melupakan urusan makan.

"Aish—aku menyesal menanyakan gadis itu, baiklah-baiklah ayo kita bicarakan pekerjaan saja." Seoulyong membuka tabletnya melihat laju saham perusahaan Namjoon.

"Wait, what the hell happened here? Wah- wah- wah. Apa-apaan ini?" Seoulyong mengotak atik tabletnya entah melakukan apa. Namjoon menunggu penjelasan dari sikap aneh Seoulyong.

"85 %-"

"83%"—Na-Namjoon-ssi sesuatu terjadi." Seoulyong menyodorkan tabletnya pada Namjoon, disana ada persentasi dari saham perusahaannya yang terus menurun setiap detiknya. Namjoon kembali menyodorkan tablet itu kepada Seoulyong.

"Beritahu aku menurun sampai angka berapa," Namjoon membuka smartphonenya, menghubungi seseorang.

"75% kita kehilangan 25%? Apa-apaan ini?" Seoulyong berteriak lebih pada dirinya sendiri.

"Sial!" Namjoon membanting smartphonenya karena panggilannya tidak di angkat.

"73%-"

"66%" Seoulyong bahkan menahan nafasnya karena kaget dengan penurunan persentasi angka di tabletnya, seumur masa kerjanya Seoulyong belum pernah melihat penurunan saham yang melonjak jauh dalam beberapa detik saja. Apalagi setiap persen dari nilai nominal saham perusahaan Namjoon tidak bisa di bilang sedikit.

"Enam—puluh—" Seoulyong menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah, Namjoon menutup matanya ikut tegang dengan setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut Seoulyong.

"Lima— limapuluh lima? Berhenti di limapuluh lima." Seoulyong kembali mengecek tabletnya untuk mencari tahulebih lanjut. Namjoon menyangga kepalanya tiba-tiba saja merasa sangat pusing.

"Ya angkanya berhenti di limapuluh lima Namjoon." Seoulyong menyandarkan badannya pada kursi, dia merasa lemas. Apalagi bossnya yang terlihat memucat. Namjoon merasa dia tahu perbuatan siapa ini.

"Cek milik siapa saja saham itu!" Seoulyong segera mengikuti perintah Namjoon untuk mengecek milik siapa saja saham yang tersisa.

"25% milik anda, 15% milik adik anda, 10% milik tuan Hoseok, dan—" wanita berambut bob itu menghentikan kalimatnya sedikit tidak percaya dengan fakta di dalam layar tabletnya.

"Siapa?"

"5% milik ibu anda?" Seoulyong mengernyit merasa aneh ibu Namjoon bahkan hanya menyisakan lima persen saja?. Namjoon ingin tertawa saat mendengar jawaban Seoulyong. Bahkan ibunya juga ikut kedalam permainan sialan yang di mainkan si nenek sihir Ara. Namjoon membuka smartphonenya menghubungi Hoseok.

"Aku tidak bermaksud begitu—" bahkan sebelum Namjoon membuka mulutnya Hoseok sudah lebih dulu berteriak di sebrang telpon.

"Si nenek sihir yang kau bilang itu benar-benar jahat. Dia bilang akan menghapusku dalam semua kerjasamanya jika aku tidak mengambil ulang sahamku pada perusahaanmu, Namjoon! kenapa aku jadi ikut-ikutan terlibat?" Namjoon memijat kulit di antara kedua alisnya. Benar ternyata dugaannya, orang di balik ini semua adalah Ara.

"Aku hanya bisa menyisakan sepuluh persen, mianhaeyo Namjoon. Namjoon—" Namjoon tidak menjawab, dia menutup sambungan telponnya dengan Hoseok. Ini namanya bukan permainan— tapi penyiksaan. Apa susahnya nenek sihir itu membuka jalan Namjoon lebih lebar dari pada memblokir setiap jalan menuju ke kebahagiaan anaknya sendiri.

"A-apa ini ada hubungannya dengan perjodohan itu? apa kau ketahuan dan keluarga Min kecewa?" Seoulyong menebak-nebak, kediaman Namjoon sedikit membuka pikirannya. Kalau tidak karena itu pun Seoulyong yakin bahwa sesuatu telah terjadi antara bossnya dan nyonya Min yang terkenal sadis itu.

"Sudah ku bilang jangan main-main dengan wanita itu." Seoulyong meminum tehnya dengan susah payah karena tenggorokannya kering.

Namjoon kembali mengulang milik siapa saja saham yang tersisa, saham Taehyung masih utuh. Itu karena sahamnya di pegang oleh Namjoon. Ibunya, Namjoon ingin tertawa sekeras mungkin, bagaimana bisa? Ibunya? IBUNYA! Hanya menyisakan lima persen saja.

"Seberapa besar 45% itu? apa sama dengan setengah dari gedung perusahaan?" Seoulyong memandang Namjoon penasaran. Namun akhirnya mendapat delikan tajam dari lelaki itu. Itu berarti lebih dari gedung perusahaan. Seoulyong menelan ludahnya karena mendapat delikan tajam dari Namjoon.

"Ayo pergi, aku rasanya ingin menendang seseorang." Seoulyong tidak banyak berkomentar dia segera saja mengikuti Namjoon. Aish Seoulyong harus bersiap-siap kena sembur Namjoon nanti di kantor, bukan hanya staff saja Namjoon kadang tidak pandang bulu jika sudah mengamuk.

"Namjoon-ssi kau tidak benar-benar akan menendang seseorang kan?" Seoulyong menatap Namjoon taut-takut, bibir Namjoon mencuat tanda dia hanya bercanda dan itu membuat Seoulyong bernafas lega. Bossnya ini pintar sekali membuat orang jantungan, Seoulyong tersenyum kecil. Seoulyong berbalik saat merasa Namjoon tertinggal di belakangnya. Senyumannya ikut menghilang saat melihat gadis yang tengah menatap Namjoon dengan mata sembab—gadis itu menatap Seoulyong sesaat lalu kembali menatap Namjoon.

Tangannya yang rapuh terlepas begitu saja dari lengan Namjoon— Seoulyong tidak yakin tapi dari cara gadis itu melepaskan genggamannya dari lengan Namjoon Seoulyong merasa gadis itu sangat rapuh. Si pirang panjang itu berjalan mundur dari hadapan bossnya, lalu berbalik berlari mejauh dari mereka.

Apa mungkin gadis itu? Seoulyong tidak berani menebak, karena kalau iya—itu artinya Seoulyong ikut dalam masalah bossnya. Dari tatapan gadis itu tadi sepertinya dia salah paham. Sial! Padahal Seoulyong baru saja mengatai agar Namjoon tidak berurusan dengan keluarga Min sekarang dia sendiri yang membuat dirinya harus berurusan dengan si tunggal pewaris keluarga Min.

"Yang tadi itu—"

"Sudahlah ayo kembali ke kantor." Namjoon melangkah mendahului Seoulyong yang masih bingung harus berbuat apa. Namun akhirnya menurut pada perkataan Namjoon.

"Apa tidak seharusnya kau mengejar dia?" Seoulyong menyarankan, dia khawatir jika sesuatu terjadi pada gadis tadi. Namun Namjoon tidak mengindahkannya lelaki itu kembali melangkah kearah mobil, terlihat tidak tertarik pada Yoongi.

 **...**

 **Saat ini**

 **...**

"Jimin ambil mobil, aku akan mengejar Yoongi." Jungkook kembali berbalik arah saat Yoongi berlari kearah yang berlainan dari sebelumnya.

Tiddd!

Jungkook menghentikan langkahnya saat hampir saja sebuah mobil menabrak Yoongi, Jungkook kembali mengikuti kemana perginya Yoongi.

"Yoongi tunggu aku," Jungkook tidak peduli pada apapun, tidak peduli jika orang-orang di sekitarnya kini menatapnya dengan pandangan heran. Dia hanya peduli pada sahabatnya, terkadang Yoongi melakukan hal di luar akal sehatnya saat dia tengah marah.

Yoongi berlari secepat dia bisa, Yoongi pikir rasanya tidak akan sesakit ini tapi ternyata sakit sekali. Bahakan lebih sakit dari apa yang pernah dia bayangkan. Yoongi menghentikan langkahnya, dia menopang badannya dengan berpegangan pada tiang di sekitar jalan. Yoongi membenci suara isakannya sendiri, tangannya mengepal memukuli dadanya yang terasa sesak.

Bahkan rasanya lebih sakit dari apa yang selama ini pernah dia rasakan. Lebih sakit dari saat ibunya melarang dia untuk meneruskan sekolah di Paris, dari saat Yoongi tahu bahwa Jungkook juga tidak akan sekolah disana.

Jungkook akhirnya sampai di hadapan Yoongi, dia masih mengatur nafasnya yang tersenggal-senggal akibat acara lari dadakannya. Yoongi tidak mengindahkan kehadiran Jungkook dia berniat menyebrang meninggalkan Jungkook yang untungnya lebih dulu menarik pergelangan tangan Yoongi.

"Lepaskan," Yoongi melirik Jungkook yang menatap Yoongi tidak mau kalah.

"ANIYA! Ayo pergi dari sini." Jungkook mengeratkan pegangannya, takut jika Yoongi menolak. Mobil Jimin terparkir tepat di samping mereka dengan cekatan Jungkook segera menarik Yoongi masuk kedalam mobil. Yoongi yang memang sudah lemas tidak bisa berkutik, dia hanya bisa pasrah saat Jungkook mendorongnya memasuki mobil.

Air mata Yoongi kembali pecah sesaat setelah mereka memasuki mobil. Ternyata Yoongi tidak kuat, dia tidak bisa melawati ini semua sendirian. Jungkook menarik Yoongi kedalam pelukannya, mencoba menenangkan sahabatnya itu.

"Rasanya sakit—disini sakit sekali." Yoongi memukul mukul dadanya, Jungkook berusaha menahan pukulan Yoongi rasanya pasti akan sakit.

"Sudah Yoongi—tananglah." Jungkook juga tidak bisa menahan air matanya, Jimin memperhatikan dari kaca spion. Ternyata begitu cara perempuan berinteraksi dengan sahabatnya. Jimin kembali fokus pada jalan.

"Aku akan memarahi si jangkung itu jika aku bertemu dengannya. Berani sekali dia membuat sahabatku menangis." Jungkook berjanji, tangannya mengelus kepala Yoongi yang masih terisak. Jimin kembali menoleh kearah spion, jadi begitu. Saling melindungi agar tidak terluka. Jimin menyunggingkan senyumannya seakan mendapat pencerahan akan sesuatu. Baiklah jika seperti itu, Jimin akan berhenti bermain-main. Demi mendapatkan Jungkook, demi mendapat restu Yoongi.

"Padahal aku sudah menyukainya, sudah mempercayainya, sekarang bagaimana?" Jungkook tidak bereaksi, dia juga sama bingungnya dengan Yoongi. Rasanya kalau mulai menyangkut masalah hati, Jungkook tidak bisa menggurui Yoongi.

Yoongi mengambil smartphonenya yang bergetar tanda panggilan masuk, kedua alis Yoongi menaut saat melihat nama yang tertera di layar handphonenya. Sungdeuk.

"Ada apa?"

"Apa? Dia ingin bertemu denganku nanti malam? Bilang padanya aku tidak mau!" Yoongi menutup sambungan telponnya, sebelah tangannya meremas smartphonenya menyalurkan kekesalannya pada Namjoon. Tadi lelaki itu bertingkah seperti tidak mengenalnya lalu sekarang se'enaknya saja meminta bertemu. Siapa dia?.

 **...**

 **TBC**

 **...**

Ollow, sorry ini telat. Tadinya juga saya pikir gak akan di update sekarang tapi ternyata bisa lah curi-curi waktu saat di kampus. Hahaha.

Terimakasih untuk yang sudah review, fav, foll, mampir kemari, dan nungguin fict ini. Semoga tidak mengecewakan. Selamat untuk orang-orang yang ketularan virus NamGi karena baca ff ini. Hahahaha.

Saya senang, karena itu tandanya makin banyak yang galau karena momen NamGi itu jarang—ralat JAAAARANGGG BANGET keliatan. Enggak se menjamur yang lain.

Mau bilang apa lagi yah, oiya yang belum nyasar ke ff Outro semoga cepat nyasar. *di getok*

Iya udah deh segitu doang. Babay.

 **Thanks to:**

 **k** ikaka, **D** eroyaDiv, **G** itARMY, **K** idkiddo, **L** inkz account, **F** yRraiy, **p** ark minggi, **K** iranARMY, **N** yonya Jung, **9** 4shidae, **n** uruladi07, **M** issgzb, **D** emil Lass, **K** risyeolDragonPhoenix, **n** anstatwt, **e** s, **F** irda473, **m** inkook94, **y** csupernova, **C** himChimiJimin, **M** r Yoon, **W** ithYoongi, **e** sazame, **n** aranari part II, **D** eJu56, **b** wjw, **L** ucky Miku, **F** athiaramadanti, **b** tsmancung, **N** ov1124, **a** dellea, **H** yungie01, **w** oozy, **y** oongisama, **y** uu, **d** iyahpark1004, **P** rasetyo Hestina845, **r** animaharsi, **H** ening965, **K** ristao Zifan, **a** priliaW, **A** ita Hwang, **k** imkidy98, **c** hann17, **d** epitannabelle, **k** yuusaaa, **P** inker61, **Y** uri 21, **k** nj12, **i** osuni, **j** ibyung, **p** arkhana-hana-5, **y** ehetmania, **a** iayanaa, **R** iyoung17, **e** lswu, **s** ugarbie, **A** nggarini392, **F** rozen Peony, **f** aneeeyyy, jiminabs, **m** idsummernight99, **u** suinoakay, **y** oonmints, **r** izkynovita7teen, **r** inbowgurl69, **s** weetink, **G** uest dan **dan para Sider yang saya harapkan segera tunjukan batang bulu mata kalian(?)!.**

 **Maaf kalo saya salah nulis nama, maaf kalo ada yang enggak kesebut, yang ganti nama yah itu mah bukan salah saya. Sorry yang namanya pake [titik] saya ganti jadi [strip] karena nanti gak kebaca. :3**

 **REVIEW GAES.**


	9. Chapter 9

" **Blossom"**

 **T | Drama-Romance**

 **Disc: Mereka milik Tuhan, Emak-Bapak mereka, milik label, dan milik ARMY.**

 **Story by Tuneperseven Heaven.**

 **Pair: Kim Namjoon – Min Yoongi (Girl)**

 **Other Cast: Kim Seokjin | Son Sungdeuk | Kim Taehyung | Jeon Jungkook (Girl) | Park Jimin |**

 **| Kim Minsoo (Namjoon mother) | Min Ara (Yoongi mother) |**

 **| Min Joongi (Yoongi father) | Kim Taewoon (Namjoon father) |**

 **| Cho Seoulyong | Song Hobeom |**

 **Warning: Abal, Aneh, Sedikit OOC, TypoSS, Gender switch, DLDR!.**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

"Terimakasih sudah mengantarku samapi kemari," Yoongi membungkuk pada Jimin dan jungkook yang tengah memandangnya dengan tatapan khawatir sementara yang di pandang tidak mau repot-repot membalas pandangan dua teman di hadapannya itu.

"Apa perlu aku menemanimu?" Jungkook menawarkan, bagaimanapun Jungkook takut jika Yoongi akan menyakiti dirinya sendiri bahkan di dalam rumahnya.

"Tidak usah, aku akan baik-baik saja, sampai besok di sekolah." Yoongi berbalik dengan senyumannya yang di paksakan, lalu mulai melangkah gontai kedalam rumah. Beberapa pelayan terlihat menghampiri Yoongi namun tidak berani bertanya atau membuka suara mereka hanya ikut mengekor di belakang Yoongi.

Sesampainya di dalam kamar, Yoongi langsung menjatuhkan dirinya keatas kasur. Yoongi masih ingin menangis namun matanya sudah tidak mau meneteskan air mata lagi. Yoongi akhirnya terbang ke alam bawah sadarnya, tertidur dengan mimpi warna warni yang akan segera dia lupakan saat ia terbangun nanti.

 **...**

"Nyonya, nona Yoongi sudah pulang sejak tadi siang," seorang pelayan membuka suara, membuat Ara menolehkan kepalanya demi mendapat pendengaran yang lebih baik. Semoga saja dia tidak salah dengar.

Ara berjalan melewati kamar Yoongi yang seperti biasanya tertutup rapat, wanita paru baya itu membatalkan niatnya untuk masuk kedalam kamar dan lebih memilih meneruskan langkahnya menuju ke kamarnya sendiri.

 **...**

Semakin Ara menekan perasaannya semakin besar pula keinginan untuk melihat putrinya. Ara akhirnya mengalah, dia sekarang berdiri di dalam kamar Yoongi memandang gadis yang tengah tertidur pulas dengan selimut yang menutup sampai ke dagunya.

Sering sekali Ara menengok ke kamar Yoongi saat dia pulang bekerja, tanpa siapapun menyadarinya, bahkan Yoongi pun tidak pernah mengetahui fakta itu. Mengagumi dari kegelapan, betapa indahnya anaknya itu. Cantik, rapuh, dan sangat berharga bagi Ara.

Ara berjalan lebih mendekat, menarik selimut Yoongi agar putri kecilnya itu tidak sesak karena selimut tebal yang seakan menenggelamkan tubuh kecilnya. Sebuh senyuman terukir di bibir Ara, seberapa lama anaknya itu menangis hingga setelah tidurpun matanya terlihat bengkak.

Ara mengusap pipi pucat Yoongi penuh sayang, sungguh Ara tidak punya niat untuk membuat Yoongi terluka. Ara hanya ingin menunjukan bahwa dunia di luar sana sekejam yang Yoongi rasakan sekarang. Ara hanya ingin menunjukan itu.

Ara megusap rambut pirang Yoongi, menyelipkan beberapa helai rambut yang menjuntai pada telinganya. Lalu Ara menunduk untuk memberikan sebuah ciuman di kening anaknya itu. Tiba-tiba saja rasa lelah menghampiri Ara, mungkin berbaring sebentar bersama Yoongi tidak akan masalah. Batin Ara. Wanita itu lalu membaringkan badannya di sebelah Yoongi. Kedua matanya yang setia memandang wajah Yoongi mulai tertutup membawanya kealam mimpi.

 **...**

Ara menguap terbangun dari tidurnya, matanya mengerjap menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya matahari yang menembus masuk kedalam sela hordeng kamar Yoongi. Yoongi—

Ara mengernyit saat menyadari anaknya itu tengah memeluk tubuhnya, Ara berniat melepaskan diri namun tangan Yoongi semakin erat memeluknya. Ara memperhatikan dengan teliti, gadis itu masih menutup matanya, tapi Ara yakin Yoongi sudah terbangun.

"Lepas, Yoongi,"

"Ani—" suara Yoongi terdengar memilukan, Ara yakin setelah ini anaknya pasti akan menangis. Coba saja taruhan dengan Ara.

"Yoongi—"

"Eomma, rasanya sakit," benar saja tangisan itu pecah, masih dalam mata yang terpejam. Ara tidak meneruskan usahanya untuk melepaskan diri, sekarang dia mendengarkan setiap isakan yang keluar dari mulut putrinya.

"Aku tidak kuat—jangan membenciku karena ini,"

"Eomma kenapa rasanya sakit sekali? Lebih sakit dari pada saat kau memarahiku," Yoongi semakin terisak.

"Akhirnya kau merasakannya," komentar Ara dingin, membuat Yoongi mengencangkan pelukannya.

"Eomma—" Yoongi merasa bahkan komentar sedingin apa pun itu yang keluar dari ibunya sama sekali tidak ada artinya di banding rasa sakitnya sekarang.

"Hahh polos sekali anakku ini," Ara mengelus rambut pirang Yoongi lalu mencium pelipis gadis itu, dia tidak tega— sungguh. Apa yang di bicarakan Joongi pada Ara ternyata memang benar.

 **Flashback**

Ara mengelap wajahnya dengan tisu yang sudah ia bubuhi pelembab malam, tangannya boleh saja menyapukan tisu ke wajah mulusnya seolah itu adalah sebuah keharusan. Namun mata sipitnya sesekali melirik Joongi yang tengah bersandar pada sandaran kasur membaca sesuatu dalam isi laptopnya.

Ada atau tidak adanya Joongi tidak mengubah keadaan bahwa Ara itu seperti hidup seorang diri. Dan itu membuat Ara meradang.

"Kau hanya akan menyakiti anakmu sendiri," Joongi akhirnya membuka mulutnya, kedua matanya masih setia pada layar laptop di hadapannya. Yoongi lagi, selalu saja anaknya. Tidakkah Joongi mengkhawatirkan Ara?.

"Aku tahu apa yang ku lakukan," Ara dapat melihat Joongi membuang nafasnya dengan pasrah lalu wanita itu mengalihkan pandangannya saat tahu Joongi menoleh kearah kaca untuk menatap wajahnya.

"Jangan membawa masalah kita pada masalah Yoongi," ujung bibir Ara mencuat, jadi Joongi menyadari bahwa ada masalah di antara mereka? Baguslah, lalu kenapa tidak memperbaikinya? Kenapa malah membiarkannya?. Ara tidak mengeluarkan pertanyaannya dia malah kembali meneruskan rutinitas malam harinya dengan menepuk-nepuk toner pada wajahnya. Bertingkah seolah tidak peduli.

"Kau akan menyesali semua ini saat melihat anakmu sendiri mulai menderita—

"—Bahkan kau tidak tau dimana anakmu sekarang, malam hari begini,"

"Aku Tahu!" Ara menghentikan kegiatannya kini mata hitamnya menyorot tajam kearah Joongi melewati pantulan kaca, Ara tersinggung. Joongi seolah mengatainya tidak becus mengurus anaknya sendiri.

"Kau lah yang tidak tahu, kau tidak pernah tahu tanpa aku mengabarinya padamu!"

"Aku tahu! Bahkan tanpa kau beri tahu!" Joongi bangkit melangkah kearah Ara yang sudah berbalik memberinya tatapan tajam tanda tidak terima.

"Lalu kenapa, kalau sudah sama-sama tahu ya sudah masalahmu di sebelah mana?" bentak Ara, dia ikut melangkah mendongak kearah suaminya. Sekarang Ara tidak peduli lagi pada attitude yang sudah dia jaga sekian puluh tahun lamanya.

"Keluarkanlah— semuanya— emosimu, rasa sayngnmu— semuanya. Sebelum Yoongi meninggalkanmu, meninggalkan kita!" Joongi menerawang jauh kedalam mata Ara.

"Yah keluarkanlah, semua emosimu— perasaanmu— sebelum aku dan Yoongi meninggalkan dirimu sendirian!" Ara membalikan kalimat Joongi dengan mata memerah, lalu dia kembali jatuh terduduk di kursi riasnya. Kepalanya tiba-tiba saja terasa pusing.

Joongi masih berdiri di tempatnya, mengacak rambutnya dengan gusar. Pria itu melangkah mendekati Ara, menjatuhkan dirinya berlutut di hadapan istri yang sudah ia lupakan keberadaannya sejak lama. Kedua tangannya terangkat menggenggam kedua tangan Ara yang dingin, masih sama seperti biasanya.

"Mianhaeyo," Joongi mengeratkan pegangannya pada kedua tangan Ara, Ara masih mengunci mulutnya. Tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Ayo kita akhiri kekakuan ini, aku lelah," Joongi menjatuhkan kepalanya pada pundak mungil Ara, wanita itu tersedak karena menahan tangisnya membuat Joongi mendongak untuk melihatnya.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku melihatmu menangis," tangisan Ara semakin menjadi, isakannya seakan membuka telinga Joongi untuk lebih peka lagi mendengarkan keluh kesah istrinya.

"Kau tidak pernah memberiku waktu— untuk menangis, untuk mengatakan bahwa seharian aku cape harus mengurus kantor, untuk mengatakan bahwa aku mencintaimu—"

"—kau hanya mau mendengarkan masalah Yoongi- Yoongi- Yoongi saja!" Ara menatap lurus suaminya itu dengan mata memerah penuh air mata, Joongi membalasnya dengan tatapan sendu. Tolong maafkan kebodohannya di masa lalu. Pinta Joongi dalam hatinya.

"Mianhaeyo—"

"Kau tidak pernah membiarkanku mengatakan bahwa aku merindukanmu," Ara mengguncang pundak Joongi, berharap itu akan meruntuhkan sikap tidak peduli lelaki itu.

"Nado bogoshipo yeobo," Joongi mengusap air mata pada pipi Ara lalu menarik Ara kedalam pelukannya, Ara tidak menolak. Hatinya terasa menghangat, semoga saja selamanya akan seperti sekarang. Mereka akan saling terbuka. Untuk Yoongi dan untuk keharmonisan rumah tangga mereka.

 **End of Flashback**

"Tenanglah sayang, aku disini bersamamu." Ara tidak hentinya mencium ujung kepala, kening dan bagian terdekatnya. Sebelah tangannya menepuk punggung Yoongi menenangkannya. Yoongi masih enggan membuka matanya, takut jika saat dia membuka matanya Ara akan kembali menjadi ibunya yang dingin.

"Eomma— Aku ini bodoh sekali. Dia bahkan sudah mengabaikanku, tapi rasanya aku masih menginginkannya kembali," Yoongi membuka matanya menatap lurus kearah Ara, mata polos milik Yoongi seolah membuka mata Ara. Betapa miripnya mereka berdua.

"Temui dia putriku," Yoongi menggeleng tidak mau, kejadian kemarin siang kembali menghampiri kepala Yoongi.

"Tadi malam dia ingin menemuiku, aku tidak mau. Dia sudah membuangku," Ara mengusap air mata yang mengalir di pipi Yoongi. Tadi malam? Untuk mejelaskan semuanya pada Yoongi? Tebak Ara pada ajakan Namjoon untuk bertemu.

 **Flashback**

Namjoon berjalan cepat sepanjang lobi, matanya menyipit saat melihat seorang wanita yang tengah berdiri di resepsionis kantornya. Wakil Direktur perusahannya tengah berbicara dengan wanita itu.

Min Ara, batin Namjoon dalam hatinya. Kalau saja dia tidak ingat bahwa wanita itu adalah ibu dari Yoongi mungkin sekarang juga Namjoon akan meneriakinya tidak peduli jika Ara adalah seorang wanita.

"Tidak bisa nyonya sebelum kami mendapat persetujuan dari tuan Namjoon," Song Hobeom nama Wakil Direktur itu akhirnya menoleh saat menyadari Namjoon tengah berjalan kearah mereka. Ara ikut menoleh kearah Namjoon, dengan wajah datarnya berkebalikan dengan Namjoon yang sudah tidak kuat menahan emosinya yang siap meledak.

"Nyonya Min. Kau tidak bermain-main rupanya," ucap Namjoon penuh penekanan dalam setiap katanya, matanya memandang Ara penuh emosi. Sementara Ara terlihat peduli tidak peduli pada lelaki di hadapannya, lebih memilih menoleh pada Hobeom meminta penjelasan dari yang lebih tua.

"Tuan—"

"Kau ternyata se'egois itu, kau pikir ini permainan sederhana hah?" beberapa orang bahkan mengehentikan kegiatan mereka saat mendengar CEO perusahannya berteriak— meneriaki Min Ara yang terkenal sadis. Keluarga Namjoon boleh saja lebih kaya dari keluarga Min tapi itu bukan berarti Namjoon dengan perusahaan yang baru beberapa tahun dia dirikan boleh dengan se'enaknya meneriaki seorang wanita sehebat Ara.

"Harusnya pikirkan siapa yang jadi korban dari permainan bodohmu ini," Ara kebali menoleh kearah Namjoon matanya mengkilat tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan di katakana Namjoon. Hobeom terlihat kebingungan antara menenangkan bossnya atau mencegah Ara yang bisa saja ikut mengamuk dan memblacklist perusahaan yang menaunginya bekerja saat ini.

"Tu-tuan i-ini."

"Diam kau! pergilah dari sini. Aku bahkan bisa memulainya dengan tanpa bantuanmu— bantuan ibuku— aku bisa memperbaikinya sendiri." Namjoon melangkah mundur memberikan jalan untuk Ara keluar dari gedung perusahaannya. Ara mendengus tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dia dengar. Anak ingusan ini mengusirnya— kurang ajar.

"Kau membuat dirimu selangkah lebih jauh dari putriku." Ara meneruskan langkahnya yang trerhenti demi mengatakan kalimat itu pada Namjoon yang mengernyit merasa aneh, tunggu tadi Ara mendelik padanya— sejak kapan wanita itu mulai berekspresi— apa dia marah? Ahh bukan yang tadi itu lebih mirip ekspresi ingin memukul Namjoon.

Namjoon menoleh kearah Hobeom yang menampakan ekspresi bingung, alis mata Namjoon menaut menyadari ada keanehan.

 **...**

"MWOYA!" Namjoon membuka ikatan dasinya dengan kasar, matanya menatap Hobeom— memelototinya tepatnya.

"Aish- tadi aku sudah berusaha memperingatkanmu," Hobeom melirik Seoulyong yang menunduk memandangi jemarinya yang menaut,

"Jelaskan semuanya padaku!" Namjoon berjalan kearah Seoulyong meminta penjelasan dari kenyataan masalah yang kini tengah di hadapinya.

"Ani— ini bukan salahku— ma-maksudku aku tidak tahu kalau akan secepat ini—" Seoulyong balik menoleh kearah Hobeom yang terbelalak tidak percaya karena Seoulyong kembali melemparkan 'bom' yang siap meledak itu padanya.

"YA! Behenti saling menuding dan katakan pengalihan apa maksudnya semua ini?"

"Saham!" jawab Hobeom dan Seoulyong berbarengan membuat Namjoon melemparkan jasnya ke sembarang arah saking kesalnya dia pada dua ornag yang tengah berdiri di dalam ruangannya.

"Aku tidak bodoh, maksudku pengalihan saham macam apa?"

"I-itu pembaharuan saham, pengalihan bergilir untuk mencari tahu jika ada saham yang ternyata hanya angka saja tanpa pemilik." Seoulyong menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, dia lupa memberi tahu masalah ini pada Namjoon. Seoulyong juga tidak menyangka kalau sekarang adalah giliran perusahaan Namjoon. Seoulyong sudah pasrah saja jika tuannya itu memarahinya.

"Lalu apa yang di lakukan wanita itu disini?!" Tanya Namjoon masih dengan suara lantangnya, menyalurkan semua rasa kesalnya.

"Nyonya Ara, tadi kemari unutk menanyakan kenapa saham anda belum di kosongkan— pembaharuan saham mengharuskan saham benar-benar dalam keadaan kosong— kecuali 5% saham utamanya." Namjoon mengutuk kebodoan dirinya sendiri, sial— kalau begini namanya bukan selangkah— tapi sama saja dengan Namjoon membuat dirinya sendiri sekian ratus kilometer lebih jauh dari Yoongi. Namjoon pasti sudah melukai harga diri Ara.

"Kalian membuatku terlihat tolol di hadapan wanita itu!" baik Seoulyong maupun Hobeom mereka menunduk dengan alasan masing-masing. Seoulyong karena merasa bersalah dan Hobeom karena akhirnya Namjoon tidak membludak marah lagi padanya.

"Mianhaeyo Namjoon-sii aku benar-benar tidak tahu kalau akan secepat ini."

"Kalian berdua, keluarlah." Namjoon bersandar duduk di kursinya menghadap ke dinding kaca, menatap langit biru yang terbentang di hadapannya, dia tidak malu.

"SIALAN!" Namjoon mendorong tumpukan dokumen yang harus ia tanda tangani. Apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang? Ara akan semakin mebencinya—lalu tadi Yoongi juga salah paham padanya. Namjoon membuka smartphonenya menghubungi Sungdeuk. Namjoon harus menemui Yoongi sebelum Ara kembali membuat mereka lebih jauh lagi.

 **End Of Flashback**

"Temuilah dia sekali lagi, katakan semua yang ada dalam isi hatimu, setelah itu kau sendiri yang akan menentukan semuanya. Sekarang bangunlah, sebelum kau tersedak." Bayangan Namjoon tiba-tiba saja menghampiri ingatan Yoongi, biasanya dia yang mengatakan hal itu pada Yoongi. Yoongi semakin terisak membuat Ara mengernyit tidak mengerti.

"Coba lihat matamu ini, seberapa lama kau menangis emhh?" Ara beralih menyeka air mata Yoongi lalu mengecup kedua kelopak mata Yoongi yang kini sudah memberanikan diri membuka matanya. Namun masih enggan untuk memandang kedalam mata Ara.

"Ayo bangun, kau harus mandi. Badanmu sudah sangat bau," Ara tersenyum simpul, membuat Yoongi rasanya malah ingin semakin menangis karena bingung dengan sikap ibunya yang aneh.

"Apa perlu ku temani mandi juga?" Ara menolehkan kepalanya kearah Yoongi yang masih berdiam diri di atas kasurnya. Ya! Teriak Yoongi dalam hatinya, temani Yoongi mandi, teruslah bersama Yoongi karena Yoongi tidak mau kehilangan sedetikpun momen bersama Ara. Tidak saat dia sedang benar-benar membutuhkan seseorang di dekatnya.

Ara menarik lengan Yoongi mendorongnya kedalam kamar mandi, untuk kembudian menemani Yoongi mandi.

 **...**

Yoongi menarik lengan Ara, takut jika setelah keluar dari kamar ini Ara kembali menjadi dirinya yang dingin, galak dan memperlakukan Yoongi tidak seperti anaknya.

"Sana kau harus sarapan, ibu harus ganti pakaian dulu," Ara melirik bathrobe yang ia kenakan, Yoongi juga meliriknya sesaat lalu kembali mengeratkan pegangannya pada lenga Ara.

"Sana," Akhirnya Yoongi melepaskan dirinya dari Ara berjalan kecil menuju ke lantai bawah, Yoongi kembali berbalik untuk mendapatkan pelototan gemas dari ibunya itu lalu kembali melangkah lebih cepat menuju meja makan. Sebuah senyuman terukir di pipi Yoongi senyuman pertamanya setelah berlama lama menangis.

 **...**

Yoongi kembali tersenyum secara tidak sadar, apa setelah ini ibunya akan bersikap selembut tadi? Bolehkan Yoongi berharap lebih?. Yoongi mendongak melihat kearah spion. Dia teringat permintaan Namjoon untuk bertemu malam kemarin.

"Sungdeuk-ssi, bolehkan aku meminta tolong?" Sungdeuk ikut mendongak ke kaca spion mereka sekarang sedang dalam perjalanan menuju sekolah, lelaki itu mengangguk mengiyakan permintaan Yoongi.

"Tolong katakana pada Namjoon, aku akan menunggunya di taman kota nanti sore." Sungdeuk terdiam beberapa saat lalu kembali mengangguk mengiyakan. Yoongi menerawang jauh keluar mobil, setidaknya jika memang mereka tidak di takdirkan untuk bersama. Yoongi akan mengatakan isi hatinya pada Namjoon— seluruh isi hatinya.

 **...**

Yoongi sudah duduk di bangku taman sekitar setengah jam, namun Namjoon belum juga terlihat oleh matanya. Punggung Yoongi menegang saat seseorang dengan stelan rapi duduk di sampingnya, Yoongi mendongak menemukan lelaki yang mengisi kepala dan hatinya akhir-akhir ini.

Kedua tangan Yoongi mengepal menahan perasaan ingin menghambur memeluk Namjoon. Yoongi akan membuat ini semudah yang dia bisa.

"H-hai," Yoongi tergagap, Namjoon menoleh kearah Yoongi tidak membalas sapaan Yoongi. Namjoon merasa kesal karena kemarin malam gadis itu menolak bertemu dengannya. Padahal Namjoon akan menjelaskan semuanya.

"Maaf, aku tidak datang kemarin malam. Baiklah aku juga tidak akan lama-lama. Mungkin kau harus kembali bekerja— mengawal majikan barumu." Yoongi berucap sekenanya, tiba-tiba dia ingin memberi tahu Namjoon bahwa dia cemburu pada wanita yang kemarin siang bersama dengan Namjoon. Namjoon mendengus konyol, Yoongi cemburu pada Seoulyong?. Lucu sekali.

"Aku ingin berterimakasih. Terimakasih sudah menjadi guru privatku, sudah menjadi pengawal yang baik, terimakasih sudah menyadarkanku bahwa cantik itu tidak tergantung dari apa yang kau pakai, baju apa dan sepatu apa yang kau injak—"

"—Terimakasih untuk selalu mengingatkanku bahwa seberapa sedih dirimu tidak berarti kau harus menyakiti tubuhmu— tidak berarti kau harus melewatkan makan, terimakasih untuk selalu mengingatkanku agar tidak meangis dalam posisi tertidur—"

"— Terimakasih sudah memberi tahuku bahwa kita tidak bisa mendapatkan apa yang kita inginkan— apa yang ku inginkan— bahkan yang sangat ku inginkan—" Yoongi menoleh kearah Namjoon lelaki itu juga ikut menoleh mengerti dengan maksud dari Yoongi—gadis itu rupanya mau menyerah memperjuangkannya.

"Ya— itu semuanya yang mau ku katakana." Yoongi bangkit berdiri lalu membungkuk penuh hormat, dia berbalik meninggalkan Namjoon yang masih duduk di kursinya. Bahkan Yoongi tidak memberikan kesempatan Namjoon untuk membuka mulutnya.

"Min Yoongi yang ku kenal akan memperjuangkan apa yang dia inginkan dengan cara apapun." Yoongi mengepalkan kedua tangannya, tidak lagi Namjoon— setelah Yoongi mengenal Namjoon tidak ada lagi pikiran sombong semacam itu dalam kepala Yoongi.

Namjoon terkekeh, sial— sekarang rasanya dia cemburu pada Ara. Tidak bisa di pungkiri ini juga pasti ada hubungannya dengan Ara, Yoongi lebih memilih ibunya itu dari pada Namjoon.

"Persetan—" Namjoon melangkah lebar mengikuti Yoongi, tangannya menarik pergelangan tangan Yoongi membawa gadis itu kedalam pelukannya. Yoongi kaget, dia berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari Namjoon, tidak boleh seperti ini. Tembok yang susah payah Yoongi bangun bisa runtuh begitu saja jika Namjoon melakukan ini padanya.

"Diamlah, lima menit, lalu pergi lah sejauh kau bisa jika kau benar-benar tidak merasakan perasaan hangat seperti yang kurasakan. Jika jantungmu tidak berdetak sekian kali lebih cepat dari biasanya, jika kau memang sanggup pergi meninggalkanku yang rasanya susah sekali bernafas tanpa memikirkanmu tanpa mengetahui bahwa kau baik-baik saja di luar sana," Yoongi menutup kedua matanya, tidak bisa—Yoongi tidak bisa bertahan tanpa Namjoon setelah dia menyerahkan semua isi hatinya untuk di isi oleh Namjoon.

Yoongi membalas pelukan Namjoon, dia berbohong jika bisa hidup tanpa Namjoon. Kalau pun bisa mungkin hatinya akan terasa kosong.

"Maka dari itu jangan pernah meninggalkanku lagi, pabo!" Yoongi memukul punggung Namjoon pelan, dia sudah lelah dengan semua drama dalam hidupnya, Yoongi ingin menyelesaikan semua drama ini. Yoongi merasa kepalanya berat— pandangannya berputar entah kenapa— selanjutnya Yoongi tidak melihat apa-apa selain kegelapan.

 **...**

Yoongi bangkit mendudukan diri, tangannya memijat belakang kepalanya yang terasa sakit, matanya memeperhatikan sekitarnya. Yoongi berada di sebuah kamar minimalis namun terlihat berkelas. Dimana Yoongi sekarang? Jam berapa sekarang? Ibunya—

Yoongi mendongak kearah pintu yang terbuka, Namjoon berdiri di sana membawa nampan dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kau sudah bengun," Namjoon menyimpan nampan di tangannya ke meja di samping tempat tidur, matanya memandang lurus kearah Yoongi dengan lembut Namjoon meletakkan tangannya di dahi Yoongi,

"Tadi kau pingsan, badanmu panas sekali," kedua mata Yoongi terpejam merasakan sentuhan Namjoon pada dahinya, Sudah lama sekali rasanya sejak ada yang memperhatikan Yoongi. Sekarang, perhatian yang begitu lembut dari Namjoon dan ibunya tadi pagi entah kenapa membuat dada Yoongi sesak, Yoongi takut jika ini hanya sesaat.

"Aku membuatkan bubur, makanlah dulu setelah itu minum obat," Yoongi menoleh ke arah nampan, semangkuk bubur dengan capuran sayuran masih panas dengan aroma yang sangat enak.

Yoongi mengambil mangkuk bubur itu lalu perlahan memasukan suapannya, rasanya enak— ternyata aroma tidak membohongi rasanya. Sebuah senyuman terukir di bibir Yoongi, dengan wajah menunduk Yoongi kembali berusaha menghabiskan isi mangkuknya, rasanya memang enak tapi tenggorokan Yoongi sedang tidak ingin diisi. Tapi Yoongi tidak ingin mengecewakan Namjoon.

Yoongi menyimpan mangkuk itu ketempatnya semula setelah selesai menghabiskan isinya, matanya kembali mendongak kearah Namjoon yang ternyata tengah memperhatikannya. Namjoon memajukan badannya untuk mengambil botol obat yang terletak di nampan.

Dekat sekali, batin Yoongi. Mata sayupnya menatap Namjoon yang hanya berjarak beberapa senti saja dari wajah Yoongi. Namjoon yang merasa di perhatikan ikut menoleh kearah Yoongi, mata mereka kembali terkunci sekali lagi dorongan itu bisa Namjoon rasakan. Perasaan yang sama saat mereka sedang berada di atas biang lala. Namjoon melumat bibir Yoongi dengan lembut, mau tidak mau Yoongi ikut membalas lumatan Namjoon lama mereka terdiam dengan dahi yang saling menempel.

"Rasanya enak— buburku rasanya enak kan?" Yoongi terkekeh geli, dia mengangguk mengiyakan. Buburnya memang enak.

"Namjoon-ssi aku harus pulang,"

"Pulang? Kau tidak merindukanku?" Namjoon memandang Yoongi dengan tatapan memelas, tentu saja Yoongi merindukan Namjoon. Tapi Yoongi ingin menemui ibunya, Yoongi ingin tahu apakah Ara yang tadi pagi sudah kembali berubah atau masih sama?.

"Ani— bukan begitu, tapi ibuku—"

"Aish bahkan setelah dia membuka lebar jalan kita, sekarang dia membuatku cemburu," Namjoon bergerak dari posisinya, mencari posisi yang lebih nyaman.

"A-apa maksudmu?"

"Aku sudah mengatakan pada ibumu bahwa kau disini, di apartemenku,"

"Apa ibu mengijinkannya?" Yoongi terbelalak tidak percaya dengan perkataan Namjoon, bagaimana caranya Namjoon menghubungi Ara? Dan kenapa Ara bisa mengijinkannya?.

"Tentu saja kau ini tunanganku." Yoongi berhenti menrik nafasnya untuk beberpa saat, apa yang barusan di katakana Namjoon? Tunangan?.

"Mwo?" seakan mendapat pencerahan, tanpa seseorang menjelaskannya pun Yoongi paham dengan maksud dari perkataan Namjoon, Kim Namjoon anak dari Minsoo dan Taewoon. Kakak dari Taehyung. Pantas saja saat Minsoo datang kerumah sikap Namjoon jadi aneh, saat bertemu dengan Taehyung juga. Ibunya, pasti merasa di bohongi lalu memecat Namjoon, Yoongi mengutuk kebodohannya yang baru menyadari maslaah ini.

"Kau tega sekali," Yoongi terlihat tidak bersemangat, membuat Namjoon menoleh tidak puas dengan ekspresi Yoongi yang terkesan acuh.

"Kalian tega sekali padaku, hanya aku yang terlihat bodoh disini." Yoongi kembali menangis, membuat Namjoon menyesali pengakuannya barusan.

"Yoongi, bukan begitu—"

"Kalian jahat!" Yoongi memukul dada Namjoon yang kini telah sepenuhnya menghadap Yoongi, Namjoon memegangi kedua pergelangan tangan Yoongi menghentikan pukulannya. Yoongi menangis karena dia benar-benar merasa di bohongi— tapi juga tangis bahagia— bukankah itu berarti semuanya akan jadi lebih mudah? Yoongi mengusap air matanya senyuman lebar kini menghiasi wajahnya, membuat Namjoon memutar bola matanya heran dengan perubahan sikap Yoongi yang sangat cepat.

Mata mereka terkunci, saling berbicara tanpa suara. Yoongi yang pertama memulai ciuman itu, kedua tangannya menarik leher Namjoon lebih memperdalam ciumannya. Namjoon menarik pinggang Yoongi mendekat ke arahnya.

Rasanya mereka sudah terbebas, rasanya tidak aka nada lagi masalah yang akan mereka hadapi setelah kebenaran itu terungkap. Semoga saja. Namjoon melepaskan ciuman itu dan bergerak turun dari kasur.

"Kaja aku akan mengantarmu pulang," Namjoon memandang Yoongi sekilas dengan senyuman aneh di bibirnya, Yoongi mengernyit— lalu kembali duduk di atas kasur.

"Ani- aku akan tidur disini, di kasurmu," Yoongi menepuk kasur di sebelahnya, menggoda Namjoon yang sudah mulai menyalakan alarm untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Tidak sekarang bae, ayo cepatlah turun dari sana—" Namjoon menarik kedua tangan Yoongi yang masih tersenyum konyol menggoda Namjoon.

"Baiklah-baiklah, gendong aku sampai kedepan," Namjoon terdiam beberpa saat lalu pada akhirnya berbalik mempersilahkan Yoongi menaiki punggungnya. Namjoon menggendong Yoongi sepanjang jalan, suasana apartemen sudah sepi karena jam sudah menunjukan tengah malam. Yoongi menelusupkan hidungnya pada leher Namjoon mencium bau harum Namjoon sembari sesekali menciumnya kecil.

"Jangan menciumku disana!" Yoongi terkekeh geli dengan hasil dari perbuatannya sendiri.

"Kenapa tidak bilang dari dulu kalau kau ini anak dari Minsoo eomma,"

"Lalu membiarkanmu menciumku setiap saat? Ani," Namjoon mendongak melihat keatas nomorator lift.

"Pabo! Agar aku bisa lebih se'enaknya padamu, minta di belikan converse dengan 7 warna langit dan warna gradasinya." Yoongi mengerucutkan bibirnya gemas, Namjoon menggeleng tidak percaya dengan kalimat yang barusan keluar dari mulut Yoongi.

"Maksudku agar lebih banyak momen manis selama kita bersama," tegas Yoongi, itulah alasan kenapa Yoongi sedikit kecewa karena terlambat mengetahui hal ini.

"Cha mari kita mulai dari sekarang, membuat momen manis bersama." Namjoon menurunkan Yoongi di depan mobilnya, lalu mempersilahkan Yoongi masuk kedalam mobil. Yoongi-nya, calon istrinya.

 **...**

 **TBC**

 **...**

Ampun—ini adalah ff berchapter pertama saya di fandom screenplay yang akan tamat. *nangis bombai* Rasanya kaya punya taneman yang akhirnya berbuah gitu. *apa sih*

Hosh—berapa lama ya saya nulis ini? engg—lupa.

Yang pasti terimakasih untuk yang sudah setia mereview, jarang, dan baru mereview. Karena sungguh review kalian itu sangat membantu semangat saya untuk nerusin ff ini, pas saya males ngetik saya balik kolom review terus sadar kalo ada orang yang nungguin lanjutan ff ini. Akhirnya semangat lagi.

Maaf kalau saya mengecewakan, maaf kalau penulisan saya masih wakadejigh. Maaf kalau saya mainin perasaan kalian di ff ini, pan kalo gak di maenin gak lucu lempeng-lempeng aja gitu. Ahaha

Mengenai chapter kemarin, selamat yang sudah nangis-nangisan. Hahaha *puk puk puk*

Ayo minta maaf sama tante Ara, dia gak salah apa-apa loh. Wkwkwk

Ya! Selamat bertemu di akhir chapter, atau mungkin menuju akhir chapter.

Ini dua lagu yang saya dengerin pas nulis chapter ini;

* Yoon Mi Rae - Touch Love

* Tiger JK - 반가워요 (Nice To Meet You) (Acoustic ver.)

INFO: MAAF RAP-E MONSTER SAYA TAHAN DULU. SAYA LAGI GAK MOOD BIKIN ENCE SELAIN NAMGI. BYE.

 **Thanks to:**

 **k** ikaka, **L** inkz account, **K** iranARMY, **G** itARMY, **N** yonya Jung, **n** uruladi07, **9** 4shidae, **F** yRraiy, **n** anstatwt, **F** irda473, **y** csupernova, **d** iyahpark1004, **P** rasetyo Hestina845, **D** eroyaDiv, **K** idkiddo, **p** ark minggi, **M** issgzb, **e** s, **m** inkook94, **k** imkidy98, **H** ening965, **D** emil Lass, **K** risyeolDragonPhoenix, **b** tsmancung, **N** ov1124, **y** oongisama, **K** ristao Zifan, **a** priliaW, **A** ita Hwang, **d** epitannabelle, **k** yuusaaa, **P** inker61, **C** himChimiJimin, **M** r Yoon, **W** ithYoongi, **e** sazame, **n** aranari part II, **D** eJu56, **b** wjw, **L** ucky Miku, **F** athiaramadanti, **a** dellea, **H** yungie01, **w** oozi, **y** uu, **r** animaharsi, **c** hann17, **Y** uri 21, **i** bu, **R** iyoung17, **P** arkminji, **P** triadel, **O** reobox, **J** eoan022, **K** among Jjong, **k** nj12, **i** osuni, **j** ibyung, **p** arkhana-hana-5, **y** ehetmania, **a** iayanaa, **e** lswu, **s** ugarbie, **A** nggarini392, **F** rozen Peony, **f** aneeeyyy, **j** iminabs, **V** anillamocca, **m** idsummernight99, **u** suinoakay, **y** oonmints, **r** izkynovita7teen, **r** inbowgurl69, **s** weetink, **G** uest dan **dan para Sider yang saya harapkan segera tunjukan batang bulu mata kalian(?)!.**

 **Maaf kalo saya salah nulis nama, maaf kalo ada yang enggak kesebut, yang ganti nama yah itu mah bukan salah saya. Sorry yang namanya pake [titik] saya ganti jadi [strip] karena nanti gak kebaca. :3**


	10. Chapter 10

" **Blossom"**

 **T | Drama-Romance**

 **Disc: Mereka milik Tuhan, Emak-Bapak mereka, milik label, dan milik ARMY.**

 **Story by Tuneperseven Heaven.**

 **Pair: Kim Namjoon – Min Yoongi (Girl)**

 **Other Cast: Kim Seokjin | Son Sungdeuk | Kim Taehyung | Jeon Jungkook (Girl) | Park Jimin |**

 **| Kim Minsoo (Namjoon mother) | Min Ara (Yoongi mother) |**

 **| Min Joongi (Yoongi father) | Kim Taewoon (Namjoon father) |**

 **| Cho Seoulyong | Song Hobeom |**

 **Warning: Abal, Aneh, Sedikit OOC, TypoSS, Gender switch, DLDR!.**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

"JINJAYO? JA-JADI SI NAMJOON ITU TUNANGANMU?" Jungkook membuat beberapa orang yang sedang berseliweran di kantin menoleh kearahnya. Jimin yang ada di sebelahnya hanya bisa tersenyum meminta maaf pada beberapa orang yang merasa terganggu, sementara yang di teriyaki oleh Jungkook masih terlihat tidak bergeming dari acara makan siangnya.

"Itu drama sekali," Jimin menambahkan, membuat kedua wanita itu menoleh ke arahnya dengan mata melotot.

"Lalu kau tidak marah? Kecewa? Pada Namjoon, atau pada keluargamu, mereka kan secara tidak langsung sudah membohongimu," Jungkook kembali membuka mulutnya, menanyakan beberapa pertanyaan yang membuat Yoongi menghentikan suapan makan siangnya.

"Lalu membuat drama lagi? Aku sudah muak dengan drama." Yoongi menatap Jungkook dengan pandangan malasnya, baik Jungkook ataupun Jimin mereka kembali menutup mulut mereka. Sadar bahwa sosok Nona Min sudah kembali kedalam diri Yoongi.

"Tunggu sebentar— sejak kapan anak ini duduk dengan kita saat makan siang?" Yoongi menunjuk Jimin, matanya menatap lurus kearah Jungkook meminta penjelasan. Jungkook menoleh kearah Jimin, dia juga lupa sejak kapan Jimin bergabung dengan geng kecilnya ini.

"Aku— memangnya kenapa, tidak boleh?" Jimin mendapatkan dua pandangan tidak suka dari kedua wanita itu lalu akhirnya mengalah untuk meninggalkan mereka berdua. Jimin kembali berbalik arah untuk mengecup pipi Jungkook membuat wanita itu terbelalak dengan pipi yang mulai bersemu merah— sementara Yoongi terlihat sibuk kembali dengan makan siangnya sehingga tidak menyadari kejadian itu.

"Kau kenapa? Melihat hantu?"

"A-ani— a- aku mau ke kamar mandi," Jungkook segera berlari dari hadapan Yoongi yang mendengus konyol, tadi itu sebenarnya Yoongi melihat insiden ciuman Jimin hanya saja dia akan menunggu seberapa kuat Jungkook merahasiakan perasaannya sendiri dari Yoongi dan juga dari Jimin.

 **...**

Yoongi berdiri di halte bis depan sekolahnya, dia tidak menunggu bis. Yoongi sedang menunggu jemputannya yang entah kenapa masih belum datang juga, tahu begini Yoongi tadi ikut pulang bersama Jungkook saja.

Yoongi membuka smartphonenya membuka kontak Namjoon, lalu berakhir hanya dengan memandangi deretan nomor di layar smartphonenya. Entah kenapa setelah pengakuan Namjoon bahwa dia adalah tunangan Yoongi, wanita itu jadi merasa sungkan. Takut jika Namjoon tidak menyukainya, lalu berubah pikiran mengenai pertunangannya.

"Sedang memikirkanku emh?" Yoongi mendongak dari layar smartphonenya, Namjoon berdiri menjulang di hadapannya. Tampan— dengan stelan kemeja yang kedua tangannya sudah tergulung di kedua sikutnya. Entah berapa lama Yoongi terpana dengan kepala mendongak kearah Namjoon yang merundukan badannya.

"Bogoshipo!" Yoongi merentangkan kedua tangannya membuat Namjoon mengernyit lalu berjingkat mundur karena kaget dengan ekspresi Yoongi. Namjoon pikir wanita itu akan mempertahankan sisi so kerennya— ternyata malah memperlihatkan sisi kawaiinya yang err— harus Namjoon akui itu sangat menggemaskan.

"Namjoon-ssi kau akan membiarkanku dengan posisi ini selamanya?" Yoongi merengek meminta pelukan dari Namjoon, sementara Namjoon masih terlihat tidak berminat. Namun pada akhirnya kembali tersenyum lalu menyambut pelukan Yoongi dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Nado bogoshipo chagiya—"

"—Ayo, aku akan bertanggung jawab mengantarkanmu pulang hari ini nona," Namjoon menarik Yoongi dari kursinya. Namjoon menjelaskan bahwa mulai hari ini Sungdeuk sudah kembali bekerja di rumahnya, dan segala hal sudah kembali pada tempatnya semula.

"Tapi kalau kau mau, aku bisa menyuruh Sungdeuk—"

"Tidak usah— lagi pula ibu sudah mengijinkanku naik mobil sendiri," Yoongi memotong kalimat Namjoon, senyuman manisnya terukir indah di wajah manisnya.

"Ahh kau sudah berbaikan dengan nenek sihir itu?"

"Namjoon-ssi jangan memanggilnya begitu!" Namjoon mendengus sedikit kesal, dulu siapa yang memberikan panggilan itu pada Ara? Yoongi kan?

"Aish- dia membuatku cemburu," Namjoon dan Yoongi saling bertukar pandangan lalu mereka kembali tersenyum bahagia.

 **...**

Yoongi mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh CD yang terpampang di hadapannya, Namjoon sedang ada di sisi lain toko ini. Memilih beberapa buku yang membuat Yoongi mengantuk hanya dengan melihat covernya saja.

"A- a- a—" Yoongi mengabsen nama dari artis yang sedang dia cari.

"A$AP!" Yoongi mendongak saat sebuah tangan mengambil CD yang sama dengannya.

"Kau mendengarkan A$AP?" Namjoon mengernyit tidak percaya, seorang Min Yoongi juga mendengarkan musik rap?

"Kenapa memangnya, aku tahu aku terlalu manis untuk mendengarkan sesuatu yang sekeren A$AP," Yoongi menggerak-gerakan jemarinya di bawah wajahnya yang manis.

"Ya! Kau ini terlalu percaya diri, bahasa Inggrismu seharusnya bagus kalau mendengarkan musik ini," Namjoon melangkah kearah pemutar musik meninggalkan Yoongi yang merengut kesal mendengar ejekan Namjoon.

Yoongi berlari kecil mendahului Namjoon, lelaki itu membiarkannya saja, sebuah senyuman terukir di wajahnya menanggapi kelakuan calon istrinya yang menggemaskan ini. Apa kesannya tidak akan seperti pedophile? Namjoon tiba-tiba saja merasa seperti orang tua yang menyukai seorang anak kecil.

Yoongi sudah siap dengan headphone di kepalanya, dia menunggu Namjoon memasukan sampel CD itu kedalam pemutar musik. Namjoon mengambil headphone yang lain lalu ikut mendengarkan sebuah track di dalam album itu.

Dengan refleks keduanya malah ikut terbawa musik yang mereka dengarkan. Mereka ikut menggerakan kedua tangan mereka layaknya seorang rapper di atas panggung, Namjoon menghentikan kelakuan konyolnya saat menyadari senyuman aneh dari beberapa pengunjung toko itu. Namjoon lalu menarik Yoongi yang malah menolak tarikannya, namun pada akhirnya mengikuti tarikan Namjoon.

 **...**

"kita mau kemana lagi?" Yoongi menarik lengan Namjoon meminta jawaban.

"Ibuku—" Namjoon menempelkan jari telunjuknya di bibir Yoongi membuat gadis itu mendelik meminta penjelasan.

"Aku sudah meminta ijin pada ibumu, dan dia mengijinkan. Today, you're mine." Namjoon memegangi pundak Yoongi, matanya menatap jauh kedalam mata Yoongi membuat Yoongi tenggelam dalam mata hitam Namjoon.

"I'm yours." Namjoon tersenyum lebar membuat Yoongi rasanya ingin menggigit pipi Namjoon yang di hiasi lesung pipi itu.

"Nonton, lalu setelah itu makan malam. Kau setuju?" Namjoon kembali mengaitkan tangan Yoongi ke lengannya. Yoongi mengangguk setuju.

"Kenapa tidak pergi ke taman hiburan lagi?"

"Bilang saja kau mau sebuah ciuman," Yoongi bersemu, BANG! Namjoon menebak isi kepala Yoongi dengan sangat tepat.

 **...**

"Lelaki itu akan berkorban untuk wanitanya," Yoongi menyimpan piringnya ke meja kecil di hadapannya, mereka baru saja selesai makan malam. Yoongi yang memasak, gadis itu bersyukur karena ternyata saran dari ibunya untuk mengambil kelas memasak tidaklah buruk. Yoongi jadi mendapatkan pujian dari calon suaminya, karena masakannya ternyata di sukai oleh Namjoon.

"Tidak akan, ide cerita seperti itu terlalu maenstream." Namjoon ikut mengomentari film yang sedang mereka putar, kini mereka sedang berada di apartemen Namjoon. menonton di rumah rasanya akan lebih menyenangkan dari pada menonton di bioskop.

"Wae! Itu akan membuat dramanya semakin hidup, beberapa orang akan menangis." Yoongi tidak mau kalah, bagaimanapun dia tetaplah seorang wanita yang menyukai drama yang mengharu biru.

"Itu memang dasarnya saja kau cengeng." Namjoon mengambil gelas minumnya, sebenarnya dia bisa saja mengalah dan membiarkan Yoongi menang dengan argumennya namun Namjoon gemas sekali saat melihat Yoongi dengan berapi-api mengemukakan pendapatnya, jadi Namjoon putuskan untuk terus menggoda wanitanya itu.

"Ishh wanita suka di perjuangkan," Yoongi mendelik tajam, membuat Namjoon menahan senyumannya karena berhasil membuat Yoongi kesal.

"Cha kalau begitu kau menyukaiku karena aku telah memperjuangkanmu." Namjoon sepenuhnya beralih menghadap kearah Yoongi, sejak awal dia memang yakin berduaan saja dengan Yoongi tidak akan memuatknya fokus.

"I- itu berbeda," Yoongi bergeser ke sisi lain dari sofa, menghindari tatapan menusuk dari kedua mata Namjoon.

"Masih so jual mahal, ya sudah tidak ada ciuman saat menonton kalau begitu." Namjoon menarik dirinya, membuat Yoongi sedikit kesal— dia merindukan ciuman Namjoon, tapi harga dirinya— Yoongi melirik Namjoon sekilas.

"Berubah pikiran?" Kini Yoongi menoleh kearah Namjoon, lama matanya memperhatikan lelaki itu lalu tanpa sadar kedua tangan Yoongi menarik kerah kemeja Namjoon membuat Namjoon ikut merangkak keatas Yoongi. Mereka saling berpandangan lalu kedua mulut itu saling menaut. Sebelah tangan Namjoon menahan tubuhnya sendiri lalu tangannya yang lain membawa punggung Yoongi menempel pada badannya. Kedua tangan Yoongi masih di kerah baju Namjoon sesekali menariknya berniat memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Kebutuhan akan oksigen membuat mereka melepaskan ciuman itu.

"Rasanya sesuatu semakin mengisi dadaku." Ucap Yoongi dengan nafas yang masih tersenggal-senggal. Namjoon membawa sebelah tangan Yoongi ke dadanya,

"Disini juga rasanya sama," Yoongi merasa teharu, dia senang perasaanya berbalas. Sebuah senyuman terukir di wajahnya membuat Namjoon kembali memberinya sebuah ciuman yang tidak kalah dalam dari ciuman sebelumnya.

 **...**

"Mau membantuku mengerjakan tugas?" Yoongi mempoutkan pipinya, menahan senyuman lebarnya. Namjoon menoleh kearah Yoongi dengan mata meneliti, senyuman lebarnya terukir di kedua pipinya.

"Kau tidak ingin jauh-jauh dariku kan? Mengaku saja, sekarang mengkambing hitamkan tugas sekolah."

"Kalau begitu mampirlah sebentar lalu kau boleh pulang." Yoongi mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya seakan itu bisa mempengaruhi Namjoon agar mengikuti apa yang dia katakana. Seolah tersihir Namjoon dengan mudahnya mengiyakan ajakan Yoongi, rasanya dia tidak akan pernah bisa menolak wanita itu. Tidak akan pernah.

Yoongi menggandeng Namjoon dengan mesra, membuat beberapa pelayan ikut tersenyum tertular kebahagiaan majikannya.

"Ah kebetulan." Namjoon dan Yoongi menghentikan langkah mereka saat mendengar suara Joongi dari arah ruang tamu. Joongi tidak sendiri disana ada Ara dan orang tua Namjoon, dan juga Taehyung.

"Minsoo eomma—" Yoongi mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Namjoon, dia merasakan sesuatu yang tidak enak menguak dari keadaan di ruang tamu. Apa arti dari pandangan orang tuanya dan orang tua namjoon itu?

"Kemarilah Namjoon," Joongi tersenyum kearah Namjoon— senyuman yang membuat Yoongi semakin mengeratkan genggamannya pada lengan Namjoon. Namjoon mencoba melepaskan pegangan Yoongi, matanya mengisyaratkan bahwa tidak akan ada hal buruk yang terjadi pada mereka. Namun Yoongi tahu, sesuatu yang buruk pasti akan terjadi— jika ayahnya sudah tersenyum seperti itu pasti ada hal yang dia sembunyikan.

Buktinya, kenapa Yoongi tidak ikut di ajak duduk? Kenapa hanya Namjoon.

"Yoongi-ya ayo kita mengobrol di luar," Yoongi menoleh kearah Taehyung yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di sampingnya, dengan cengiran lebar khasnya. Yoongi mengelihkan pandangannya pada Ara yang tersenyum sembari mengedikan kepalanya menyuruh Yoongi mengikuti Taehyung.

"N-nde," dengan enggan Yoongi akhirnya berbalik menuju halaman belakang. Taehyung mengikutinya dari belakang begitupn dengan pandangan mata Namjoon.

Yoongi berdiri bersandar pada pagar pembatas, tangannya mencengkeram pagar dengan kuat. Sudah hampir setengah jam mereka hanya berdiam diri. Yoongi terlalu sibuk memikirkan apa yang sedang Namjoon dan para orang tua itu bicarakan didalam? Taehyung yang menyadari raut kusut Yoongi berusaha berpikir bagaimana caranya dia membuka pembicaraan.

"Emh— apa kalian baru pulang kencan?" Yoongi mendongak, butuh waktu lama untuk mencerna pertanyaan Taehyung. Bukan karena pertanyaan itu tidak sopan di tanyakan pada pacar kakaknya tapi karena isi kepala Yoongi sedang di penuhi pertanyaan lain.

"Ahh seharusnya aku tidak menjadikan itu sebagai pertanyaan pembuka," Taehyung menggaruk kepalanya membuat Yoongi mau tidak mau tersenyum menanggapi tingkah aneh anak itu.

"Apa ada masalah?" Yoongi balik bertanya, jika Taehyung menginginkan sebuah obrolan maka Yoongi akan memulainya dari pertanyaan ini.

"Ehh itu bisa jadi tema obrolan kita—" Taehyung lalu terlihat menerawang ke rumput yang terhampar di halaman belakang kediaman keluarga Min.

"Ya— tidak juga sebenarnya— emh mungkin masalahnya tidak terlalu besar. Well masalah untukku." Yoongi tercenung, dia tidak mengerti dengan omongan si alien di sampingnya.

"Masalah apa? Perusahaan?" Yoongi kini menatap Taehyung sepenuhnya, Taehyung menatap Yoongi sekilas lalu matanya beralih ke fokus lain.

"Ehh—tidak juga," percakapannya dengan Taehyung sama sekali tidak membantu, Yoongi malah merasa semakin sesak— jika bukan masalah perusahaan, maka masalah apa? Taehyung bilang masalah untuknya? Apa mungkin mengenai perjodohan? Apa sebenarnya yang di jodohkan dengan Yoongi itu ternyata adalah Taehyung? Yoongi mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Taehyung membuat Taehyung memandang Yoongi dengan tatapan kaget dan bingung.

"A-apa masalah perjodohan? Apa seharusnya yang di jodohkan denganku itu adalah kau?" lama mata mereka saling berpandangan sampai Taehyung kini memegangi kedua lengan Yoongi dengan mata memicing. Senyumannya terukir di wajah tampannya, bukan cengiran khasnya melainkan senyuman yang bisa saja membuat Yoongi jatuh kedalam pesona lelaki itu jika saja hatinya belum di bawa oleh Namjoon.

"Isi kepalamu itu maenstream sekali calon kakak ipar— bukan masalah perjodohan, tenang saja." Cengiran itu kembali terukir di wajah Taehyung membuat Yoongi bernafas lega, Yoongi takut jika drama dalam hidupnya ternyata belum berakhir.

Di dalam rumah, terlihat Namjoon tengah berdiri memperhatikan Yoongi dan Taehyung. Dahinya berkerut memikirkan apa yang tadi di bicarakan oleh orang tuanya.

 **Flashback**

"Kau tahu bahwa kami selalu megandalkanmu—" Minsoo membuka mulutnya setelah hampir lima menit lamanya mereka hanya saling bertukar pandang dengan kaku. Namjoon beralih memandang ibunya dengan pandangan penuh penghargaan layaknya seorang anak pada ibu mereka.

"Bicaralah yeobo," Minsoo menoleh kearah Taewoon, bagaimanapun seorang ibu tidak tahan di beri pandangan menusuk dari anaknya. Minsoo tau ini akan menyakiti Namjoon— sedikitnya anak pertamanya itu pasti akan merasa tersakiti. Minsoo tidak tega—

Namjoon beralih ke ayahnya yang terlihat masih menimbang-nimbang.

"Cabang perusahaan hasil kerja sama Min dan Kim enterprises di New York mengalami sedikit kendala. Kau tahu sendiri kalau ayah tidak bisa berada jauh dari Korea. Ayah merasa tidak etis jika harus mengirim ibumu kesana untuk menangani masalah ini—"

"—Sementara itu tidak ada satupun orang dari perusahaan Min yang mengetahui detail proyek kita disana—"

"—Hanya kau satu-satunya yang bisa ku percayai untuk mengurus masalah ini. Tiga bulan saja, setelah itu kau bisa kembali kemari." Namjoon berniat membuka mulut namun suara Ara menginterupsinya.

"Itu ideku, aku tidak bermaksud menjauhkanmu dari Yoongi— saat ayahmu bilang hanya kau yang tahu detail dari proyek ini ku pikir dengan kau kembali kesana itu akan menjadi jalan yang paling baik." Namjoon sekarang kebingungan— disatu sisi dia ingin marah pada mereka semua. Baru saja Namjoon merasa hidupnya sudah tenang muncul lagi masalah baru. Di lain sisi Namjoon juga mengerti kalau proyek di New York itu bukan proyek yang kecil, dan Namjoon bukan tipe orang yang merelakan segalanya hanya karena sedang di mabuk cinta.

"Masalah pertunanganmu dengan Yoongi, kau tidak perlu khawatir. Kau bisa fokus dengan proyek itu sementara Yoongi membereskan sekolahnya, jika aku tidak salah tahun ajaran baru sekitar tiga bulan lagi." Minsoo ikut meyakinkan Namjoon yang mulai terlihat goyah.

"Baiklah, aku bisa tangani ini." Namjoon terlihat yakin dengan ucapannya, Minsoo mengusap punggung Namjoon dengan sayang. Matanya tiba-tiba terasa panas.

"Eomma kenapa kau menangis?"

"Aku hanya merasa— aku sedang menonton drama—" mereka tertawa renyah melihat kelakuan melankolis dari seorang ibu. Ara terlihat tersenyum senang mendengar keputusan Namjoon, jauh dalam hatinya Ara merasa Namjoon akan menjadi pasangan terbaik untuk Yoongi. Entah dari mana Ara mendapat keyakinan sekuat itu.

"Baiklah, hasil akhirnya sudah kita dapatkan. Ayo kita makan malam." Joongi bangkit dari kursinya menggiring mereka kearah ruang makan.

 **End of Flashback.**

Lama sebelum Namjoon mengenal Yoongi dia bisa hidup sendiri tanpa bergantung pada orang lain. Tanpa perlu memikirkan seorang gadis, tapi sekarang, apa bisa Namjoon pergi sediri tanpa Yoongi. Berapa lama mereka saling mengenal? Tiga bulan? Bagaimana bisa dalam waktu sebentar itu Namjoon merasakan perasaan tidak mau jauh dari Yoongi.

Ya sebenarnya Namjoon tidak mau jauh dari Yoongi bahkan sejauh ini, bahkan dengan hanya sebuah kaca yang membatasi mereka, Namjoon tidak mau. Bagaimana caranya dia menjalani tiga bulan kedepan tanpa Yoongi?

Bagaimana jika ada lelaki lain yang mendekati Yoongi? Pemandangan Taehyung dan Yoongi di hadapannya membuat Namjoon meradang, Taehyung hanya gambaran seorang lelaki. Adiknya itu tidak mungkin mengkhianati Namjoon. Namjoon takut jika ada lelaki lain yang membuat Yoongi melupakan Namjoon.

Namjoon mengacak rambutnya— dia akhirnya melangkah kearah Taehyung dan Yoongi berpikir yang tidak-tidak hanya akan membuat dirimu semakin terpuruk.

Yoongi menoleh kearah pintu yang di geser oleh Namjoon, mata wanita itu langsung berbinar saat melihat Nmajoon.

"Ahh sudah selesai hyung?" Yoongi mengalah untuk menyeruakan pertanyaanya saat Taehyung lebih dulu membuka mulutnya. Namjoon mengangguk mengiyakan dengan senyuman tipisnya.

"Masuklah kedalam, kau harus makan malam,"

"Lalu kalian?"

"Kami sudah makan malam," Yoongi menjawab, dia merasa Namjoon tidaklah perlu mejawab pertanyaan yang sepele itu. Yoongi merasa Namjoon terlihat sangat letih entah sejak kapan Yoongi mendapat sixth sense pada Namjoon seorang. Yoongi seakan bisa merasakan apa yang Namjoon rasakan.

Tanpa berkata-kata lagi Taehyung akhirnya masuk kedalam menuju ke ruang makan, membiarkan kakaknya berduaan dengan Yoongi.

Yoongi terlihat ragu antara menanyakan kebingungannya sekarang atau menunggu Namjoon duluan yang membuka pembicaraan. Yoongi setidaknya memahami sifat Namjoon yang kadang lebih memilih diam saat tengah dalam kondisi marah, dan bingung.

Namjoon melangkah mendekati Yoongi, tangannya terulur menelusup pada leher Yoongi yang tertutupi rambut pirangnya. Ibu jarinya mengelus pipi Yoongi yang terasa dingin karena angin malam.

"Tidak ada hal buruk yang terjadi," Namjoon membawa kepala Yoongi kedalam pelukannya, lalu mencium puncak kepala Yoongi dengan penuh kasih sayang. Namjoon tahu bahwa di balik kebungkaman Yoongi pasti tersimpan beribu pertanyaan. Namjoon menghargai Yoongi yang lebih memilih diam. Ahh sejak kapan mereka saling memahami seperti ini.

"Aku takut," Yoongi memeluk erat pinggang Namjoon, dia menahan air matanya setengah mati. Yoongi tidak mau lagi terlihat cengeng, dia akan tumbuh menjadi wanita yang seanggun ibunya dan selembut Minsoo.

"Tidak ada yang perlu kau takutkan. Selama ada aku, dan orang-orang yang menyayangimu." Yoongi mendongak meminta penjelasan dalam diam. Namjoon membalas tatapan Yoongi, dia tidak mau membicarakan ini sekarang. Namun pada akhirnya Namjoon tetap harus membicarakan hal ini.

"Aku akan pergi ke New York— mungkin selama tiga bulan," Yoongi menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah— hal yang akan kau lakukan saat menahan air mata yang ingin menyeruak keluar membasahi pipimu.

Namjoon kembali memeluk erat Yoongi— sial dia tidak mau melihat Yoongi menangis tapi jika itu bisa membuat Yoongi lega Namjoon akan membiarkannya menangis.

"A- apa ibuku—"

"Kau bilang jangan mengatakan hal buruk tentang ibumu lagi, ani— ini bukan karena ibumu." Namjoon menjelaskan panjang lebar mengenai alasan kenapa harus Namjoon yang pergi ke New York, membuat Yoongi sesekali menggigit bibirnya menahan keinginan untuk berlari ke ruang makan dan menolak permintaan orangtua mereka.

"Kenapa tidak Taehyung?"

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan proyek ini gagal di tangan alien. Dia masih perlu belajar lebih banyak lagi, sama seperti dirimu. Belajarlah yang baik selama aku pergi." Namjoon mencium kening Yoongi, lalu melangkah mengajak Yoongi masuk kedalam rumah.

"Aku tidak bisa menahan tangisan ini," Yoongi menahan Namjoon dengan mencengkeram lengan Namjoon yang sudah melangkahkan kakinya. Kini air mata itu benar-benar terjatuh membasahi pipi Yoongi membuat Namjoon mau tidak mau kembali memnghampiri gadisnya.

"Ini tidak adil," ucap Yoongi di sela tangisnya.

"Ssstt, tenanglah," Namjoon kembali memeluk Yoongi, kedua tangannya mengusap punggung Yoongi menenangkan gadis itu dari isakannya.

"Kau bilang kita akan membuat momen manis bersama," Yoongi kembali teringat janji Namjoon saat dia mengkui bahwa Namjoonlah tunangannya. Lalu sekarang merek harus kembali berpisah?

"Mianhae," ucap Namjoon berulang-ulang, lama mereka dalam posisi itu. Namjoon menyelipkan helai rambut Yoongi yang belantakan. Yoongi terlihat mulai tenang, nafasnya sudah terlihat lebih teratur. Namjoon mengusap air mata di pipi Yoongi, bibirnya mengecup bibir Yoongi. Bukan ciuman dalam melainkan sebuah kecupan hangat yang membuat Yoongi merasa dia bahkan sudah merindukan Namjoon sebelum Namjoon berada selangkah jauh darinya.

"Bahkan rasanya aku sudah merindukanmu," ucap Namjoon, Yoongi mengengguk mengiyakan, mengiyakan bahwa perasaannya pun sama dengan perasaan Namjoon.

"Itulah yang perlu kau yakini."

"Kita hanya perlu keyakinan kuat bahwa kita akan kembali bersama, maka tiga bulan tidak akan ada artinya. Selama keyakinan kita kuat." Yoongi kembali menarik Namjoon kedalam pelukannya, mengingat-ngingat dalam memorinya bahwa tidak akan ada pelukan lelaki lain yang sehangat Namjoon. Tidak ada bau harum yang bisa mengalahkan aroma harum kekasihnya itu. Tidak akan ada yang bisa menyamai perasaan nyaman ketika Yoongi memeluk Namjoon. Begitupun sebaliknya, Namjoon mengingatkan bahwa tidak akan ada wanita lain yang bisa sepas ini di dalam pelukannya. Tidak akan pernah ada selain Min Yoongi.

"Bolehkah aku ikut?"

"Tidak, aku bukan tipe lelaki yang kehilangan akal sehat hanya karena kekasih yang di cintainya merengek dengan wajah menyedihkan seperti ini." Namjoon mencubit hidung Yoongi, senyumannya kembali mengembang sempurna membuat Yoongi juga ikut tersenyum.

 **...**

"Boleh aku minta sebuah pelukan lagi?" Yoongi menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. Mereka kini tengah berada di bandara, mengantar kepergian Namjoon. Jungkook, Jimin dan Taehyung ikut mengantar juga, namun mereka berusaha sebisa mungkin menjadi makhluk transparan yang tidak membuat Yoongi dan Namjoon menjadi canggung.

Namjoon menarik pinggang Yoongi lebih mendekat pada tubuhnya, lalu kembali memberikan pelukan hangatnya. Yoongi berjingkat memeluk leher Namjoon menelusupkan wajahnya pada leher lelaki itu. Yoongi sudah berjanji untuk tidak menangis, dia tidak ingin membuat Namjoon menjadi tidak tenang. Yoongi akan berusaha membuat Namjoon bisa fokus pada pekerjaannya agar lelaki itu bisa cepat kembali ke Korea lagi.

"Jaga dirimu disana," ucap Yoongi dia membetulkan kerah kemeja Namjoon yang terlipat karena pelukannya barusan. Astaga, kekasihnya ini menawan sekali. Dengan celana kain putih dan kemeja ungu muda yang tangannya di gulung hingga sikut, jas putihnya tergantung di lengan kirinya yang tengah menenteng sebuah koper.

"Jangan terlalu tampan, nanti kalau aku mendengar ada wanita yang dekat-dekat denganmu aku akan langsung turun tangan." Yoongi menggulung mantelnya, sekedar memberi peringatan pada Namjoon untuk tidak coba-coba bermain di belakangnya.

"Kau yang harus jaga diri disini nona, terutama dari adikku."

"Hyung jangan membawa-bawa namaku." Baik Yoongi maupun Namjoon mereka tersenyum konyol berusaha terlihat sebahagia mungkin walau sebenarnya mereka enggan melepas satu sama lain.

"Jaga dirimu chagiya, saranghaeyo." Ucap Namjoon,

"Jaga dirmu juga honey, I love you too." Yoongi membalas perkataan Namjoon lalu meberikannya sebuah kecupan lembut. Namjoon melangkah meninggalkan Yoongi menuju gatenya. Setelah berpesan untuk menjaga Yoongi pada Taehyung dan meminta Jungkook untuk selalu ada di samping Yoongi.

Namjoon kembali mengingatkan dirinya bahwa keyakinanya lah yang akan membuat dia dan Yoongi kuat melewati ini semua.

Yoongi melambaikan tangannya saat Namjoon melangkah menghilang dari pandangannya. Yoongi akan baik-baik saja begitupun dengan Namjoon. Tiga bulan kedepan Yoongi akan fokus pada sekolahnya dan mereka akan kembali bertemu.

"Aish hidupmu benar-benar drama." Kedua mata Jimin melebar saat mendapat tatapan galak dari Yoongi.

"Iya kau benar, jadi manfaatkanlah waktu kalian sebelum drama seperti ini menimpamu." Yoongi berkata dengan nada suara galaknya kedua matanya memandang Jimin dan Jungkook bergantian lalu Yoongi masuk kedalam mobil yang pintunya sudah di bukakan oleh Taehyung.

"Yahh sebelum sebuah drama lain kembali di mulai," Taehyung mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Jungkook membuat Jimin terbelalak tidak percaya. Lelaki itu mengedipkan matanya pada Jungkook? Jungkooknya? Kurang ajar.

Kalaupun ada drama yang melibatkan Jungkook, maka pemeran utama lelakinya harus Jimin, tidak si Taehyung alien ini tidak pula lelaki lain.

Jungkook masuk kedalam mobil setelah menghadiahi Jimin tatapan risihnya lalu di susul oleh Jimin yang ikut berlari ke pintu lain dari mobil itu.

 **...**

 **End**

 **...**

Haish, kagak ini belum end masih tbc. :v

Ollow,, setelah sekian lama... maaf yah saya hiatus, karena yah dunia nyata.

Tapi setelah ini semoga bisa seperti biasa lagi.

Tadinya mau di bikin end di chapter ini dengan jalan cerita yang beda. Cuman karena saya pikir ko kesannya gantung gitu kalo langsung end.

Saya jadi nanya ke diri sendiri, terus sekolahnya Yoongi gimana? Hubungan Jungkook-Jimin masih abu-abu, terus keluarga Min udah segitu doang masa? Terus hubungan Minsoo-Yoongi juga segitu doang? Terus perjuangan Namjoon-Yoongi juga segitu doang dan segitu doang-segitu doang yang lainnya.

Akhirnya dengan rada enggan juga sih chapternya saya tambahin.

Terimakasih untuk yang sudah review, fav, follow. Untuk yang sudah rela nunggu ff ini update, terimakasih. Maaf saya lama, maaf kalo ini ngecewain.

Untuk beberapa orang yang curhat katanya jadi baca ff GS karena ff saya, maaf yah, dan juga terimakasih, saya seneng ada orang yang bahkan dari gak ngelirik GS malah lanjut baca ff saya yang GS. *lap ingus

Eh lagu yang di dengerin Namjoon sama Yoongi di toko kaset itu lagu punya A$AP ROCKY judulnya Lord Pretty Flacko Jodye 2.

Oke udah gitu doang.

Babay, eh iya jangan lupa mampir di ff saya yang lainnya.

I love you, curhatnya jangan lupa di kolom review. Hihiii

 **Thanks to:**

 **k** ikaka, **L** inkz account, **K** iranARMY, **N** yonya Jung, **n** uruladi07, **9** 4shidae, **G** itARMY, **F** yRraiy, **y** csupernova, **n** anstatwt, **d** iyahpark1004, **P** rasetyo Hestina845, **e** s, **F** irda473, **k** imkidy98, **H** ening965, **D** eroyaDiv, **K** idkiddo, **p** ark minggi, **M** issgzb, **b** tsmancung, **N** ov1124, **m** inkook94, **a** priliaW, **d** epitannabelle, **P** inker61, **S** hin ra ran, **D** emil Lass, **K** risyeolDragonPhoenix, **y** oongisama, **y** uu, **K** ristao Zifan, **A** ita Hwang, **k** yuusaaa, **Y** uri 21, **i** bu, **R** iyoung17, **P** triadel, **O** reobox, **K** among Jjong, **C** himChimiJimin, **M** r Yoon, **W** ithYoongi, **e** sazame, **n** aranari part II, **D** eJu56, **b** wjw, **L** ucky Miku, **F** athiaramadanti, **a** dellea, **H** yungie01, **w** oozi, **r** animaharsi, **c** hann17, **P** arkminji, **J** eoan022, **a** iayanaa, **u** hee, **A** ugustD, **D** ioRah, **H** anakocchi, **V** Jin, **u** risein, **A** nthi lee, **k** nj12, **i** osuni, **j** ibyung, **p** arkhana-hana-5, **y** ehetmania, **e** lswu, **s** ugarbie, **A** nggarini392, **F** rozen Peony, **f** aneeeyyy, **j** iminabs, **V** anillamocca, **z** ulierieztina, **m** idsummernight99, **u** suinoakay, **y** oonmints, **r** izkynovita7teen, **r** inbowgurl69, **s** weetink, **z** enith19, **G** uest dan dan para Sider yang saya harapkan segera tunjukan batang bulu mata kalian(?)!.

Maaf kalo saya salah nulis nama, maaf kalo ada yang enggak kesebut, yang ganti nama yah itu mah bukan salah saya. Sorry yang namanya pake [titik] saya ganti jadi [strip] karena nanti gak kebaca. :3


	11. Chapter 11

" **Blossom"**

 **T | Drama-Romance**

 **Disc: Mereka milik Tuhan, Emak-Bapak mereka, milik label, dan milik ARMY.**

 **Story by Tuneperseven Heaven.**

 **Pair: Kim Namjoon – Min Yoongi (Girl)**

 **Other Cast: Kim Seokjin | Son Sungdeuk | Kim Taehyung | Jeon Jungkook (Girl) | Park Jimin |**

 **| Kim Minsoo (Namjoon mother) | Min Ara (Yoongi mother) |**

 **| Min Joongi (Yoongi father) | Kim Taewoon (Namjoon father) |**

 **| Cho Seoulyong | Song Hobeom |**

 **Warning: Abal, Aneh, Sedikit OOC, TypoSS, Gender switch, DLDR!.**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

"How about your English?"

"It's pretty good, more better than before." Yoongi mengerling pada ayahnya yang tersenyum lebar mendengar jawaban dari putri semata wayangnya itu.

"Yeobo, jangan mengajaknya berbicara bahasa Inggris. Setidaknya jangan di rumah, aku jadi pusing sendiri." Ara menyodorkan roti isi kearah suaminya matanya melirik tajam namun penuh jenaka kearah Yoongi yang mengerucutkan bibirnya protes.

"Bagaimana dengan presentasimu nanti siang? Kau siap kan sayang?" Ara mengalihkan topik pembicaraan membuat Yoongi mengangguk mengiyakan, dia lalu beranjak kearah ayah dan ibunya memberikan kecupan hangat di masing-masing pipi dua orang yang sangat di cintainya itu.

"Aku berangkat sekarang, nanti siang aku akan siap dengan presentasiku di kantor." Yoongi berjalan mudur sembari melambaikan tangannya, Ara ikut melambaikan tangannya tidak lupa berteriak mengingatkan agar Yoongi berhati-hati saat mengendarai mobilnya.

"She's seriously look like you," Joongi melirik istrinya dengan pandangan menuding.

"She's my daughter." Aku Ara dengan bangga. Joongi mengangguk setuju, enggan membuat istrinya itu menjadi bad mood karena terus menerima sanggahan darinya.

"Sungdeuk-ssi, kita bertemu pagi ini di depan sekolah oke," Yoongi menutup smartphonenya setelah mendapat jawaban dari Sungdeuk, lelaki itu akan menyerahkan berkas terakhir untuk presentasi Yoongi hari ini.

Dua bulan, seorang Min Yoongi hanya butuh dua bulan untuk memperbaiki dirinya menjadi wanita yang lebih mandiri dari sebelumnya. Tidak secerewet dulu, tidak secengeng dulu, bisa menjaga emosinya lebih stabil lebih terlihat anggun dan baik hati.

Setidaknya saat bertemu dengan Namjoon nanti Yoongi punya sesuatu yang bisa dia banggakan, kemampuan bahasa Inggrisnya mungkin, atau proyek yang akan dia presentasikan siang ini? semoga saja presentasinya hari ini berhasil. Doa Yoongi dalam hatinya.

Yoongi kembali menambah kecepatannya namun tetap pada batas standar, dia tidak ingin sampai di sekolah terlalu siang.

 **...**

Jungkook kembali berbalik kearah mobilnya untuk berkaca, kedua matanya membulat saat menyadari bayangan Jimin yang tengah melangkah kearahnya. Jungkook segera melangkahkan kakinya berniat meninggalkan area parkir, namun sayangnya Jimin lebih cekatan menarik pergelangan tangan Jungkook sehingga wanita itu kembali ketempatnya semula.

"Lepas, aku mau masuk!" Jungkook menarik dirinya sendiri sampai terlonjak beberapa langkah kebelakang. Jimin membuang nafasnya dengan kesal, dia sudah muak mendengar setiap penolakan dari Jungkook.

"Apa? Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu," Jungkook memegangi pergelangan tangannya yang sedikit terasa sakit.

"Mau sampai kapan kau berlari dariku?" tanya Jimin matanya tidak sedikitpun mau bergulir dari mata Jungkook.

"A—aku tidak berlari!" Jungkook menjawab dengan kaku, dia tidak suka jika Jimin menatapnya seperti itu. Jungkook jadi lemas sendiri.

"Berhentilah, sebelum aku lelah mengejarmu,"

"Baguslah! kalau kau lelah ya sudah jangan mengikutiku!" Jungkook melangkah meninggalkan Jimin yang kehilangan kata-katanya. Jimin lagi yang salah— bagaimana caranya Jimin menghadapi wanita satu ini?

Jungkook menghentakan setiap langkah kakinya, lihat kan, bahkan sebelum mendapatkannya pun Jimin sudah setengah-setengah begitu. Langkah kaki Jungkook berubah lebih pelan— bukan salah Jimin, Jungkook saja yang terlalu takut. Takut jika Jimin tidak bisa menjaga hati Jungkook. Wanita dengan gigi kelinci itu kembali memutar arah berlari kembali kedalam area parkir.

Jungkook menoleh mencari kehadiran Jimin yang sayangnya sudah tidak terlihat. Jungkook mengepalkan kedua tangannya— Jungkook berharap Jimin masih ada disana, karena jika tidak Jungkook tidak akan punya keberanian seperti sekarang ini lagi.

"Kau mencariku?" Jungkook menoleh kebelakangnya, Jimin berdiri dengan tas yang dia sampaikan di sebelah pundaknya. Snapback kucel— yang setelah di perhatikan lebih dekat ternyata adalah snapback yang sama yang di berikan oleh Jungkook pada ulang tahun Jimin waktu itu yang masih setia di pakainya. Jungkook jadi merasa terharu.

Lama mereka hanya berdiri berhadapan, Jimin memandang kearah Jungkook dengan setia menunggu apa yang akan di katakan si kelinci. Sementara Jungkook berdiri gugup, matanya bahkan tidak berani menatap terang-terangan pada Jimin.

"Baiklah mari berjalan beriringan!" Jungkook menatap Jimin sekilas, gadis itu bisa melihat dahi Jimin yang berkerut tidak mengerti dengan apa yang di katakana Jungkook barusan. Jungkook memutar bola matanya— dia berharap Jimin mengerti akan maksud dari perkataannya barusan.

"Baiklah beriringan sembari berpegangan tangan," Jimin menyodorkan tangannya yang sama sekali tidak di tanggapi oleh Jungkook karena kaget dengan jawaban dari Jimin.

"Cha, ta-tapi ada syaratnya!" Jungkook merasa dia tidak bisa mengontrol volume suaranya— mungkin karena gugup. Biasanya dia berteriak saat mulai merasa gugup dan terancam.

"Syarat," Jimin kembali menarik tangannya masuk kedalam saku celananya, mata sipitnya masih setia menatap Jungkook yang juga masih enggan menatapnya.

"Tidak boleh ada wanita lain!" Jimin menyeringai menanggapi syarat yang di ajukan Jungkook. Wanita lain— tidak akan— setelah mendapatkan Jungkook, Jimin tidak menginginkan wanita manapun lagi.

"Min Yoongi?"

"COBA SAJA KALAU BERANI!" Jimin tertawa renyah menanggapi teriakan dari Jungkook, Jimin hanya bercanda. Mana berani Jimin mepermainkan Jungkook apalagi dengan Min Yoongi. Jimin melangkah mendekat kearah Jungkook, membuat Jungkook ikut melangkah mundur kembali mejaga jarak mereka.

"Ya! Park Kimin, kau mau apa?"

"Membuktikan apa ini nyata atau hanya mimpi." Jungkook kembali melangkah dari hadapan Jimin namun sayangnya malah kembali berakhir di dalam pelukan Jimin dengan bibirnya yang menempel pada bibir Jimin.

"Rasanya seperti jus strawberry?" Jungkook mundur beberapa langkah menjauh dari Jimin, berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang entah sudah semerah apa.

"Micheosseo!" Jungkook kini benar-benar berlari meninggalkan Jimin yang menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Tidak apa-apa jika Jungkook masih so jual mahal padanya, yang penting setidaknya sekarang Jungkook sendirilah yang menawarkan dirinya sendiri untuk berjalan beriringan bersama Jimin. Jimin tidak perlu berlari untuk mengejarnya, sekarang mereka sudah saling bergandengan.

Jungkook kembali memegangi bibir dan dadanya bergantian, pipinya juga tak luput dari raba'annya. Kenapa rasanya Jungkook ingin meledak. Jungkook menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam saat melihat Yoongi yang tengah berdiri di gerbang sekolah. Jungkook tidak akan mengatakan masalahnya dengan Jimin pada Yoongi sekarang. Nanti saja setelah Jungkook berani.

"YOONGI-YA!" Yoongi menoleh kearah suara seseorang yang memanggilnya, Jungkook berlari kearahnya dengan senyuman pagi harinya.

"Hari ini presentasi pertamamu kan?" Jungkook berusaha terlihat se biasa mungkin, dia tidak mau Yoongi mencurigainya.

"Yahh begitulah, jangan memandangku seakan aku akan gagal begitu."

"Aish siapa yang memandangmu begitu, semangat yah! Tidak usah gugup!" Jungkook memeluk sahabatnya itu secara sepihak Yoongi hanya mengernyit risih menanggapi kelakuan sahabatnya itu.

"Jangan menekuk wajahmu begitu, ayo tersenyum," Jungkook menggerak-gerakan pipi Yoongi sesekali sampai wajah Yoongi terlihat jelek dan Jungkook tertawa konyol mengingat kelakuannya sendiri.

"Nona—" Jungkook menghentikan kelakuannya saat Sungdeuk datang menyerahkan berkas yang di minta oleh Yoongi lalu kembali berpamitan saat semua urusannya sudah selesai.

 **...**

"Apa ada yang kurang jelas?" wali kelas Yoongi megedarkan pandangannya— dia baru saja menjelaskan mengenai pesta perpisahan yang akan di selenggarakan beberapa minggu lagi.

"Tidak sonsaengnim," beberapa murid menjawab, sisanya hanya mengangguk mengiyakan dan para wanita sibuk mendiskusikan baju apa, brand mana, dan warna apa yang akan mereka pakai nanti.

"Baiklah sampai jumpa dua minggu lagi di pesta perpisahan."

"Nde." Yoongi melirik Jungkook yang masih sibuk entah menulis apa pada kertasnya, wanita itu menggeserkan kursinya lalu mengibaskan rambut panjangnya. Tangannya mengacung kearah Yoongi menyodorkan hasil tulisannya.

"Cha ini untukmu," ujar Jungkook lengkap dengan cengiran yang memperlihatkan gigi kelincinya.

"Apa ini?" Yoongi masih dengan ekspresi niat-tidak-niatnya.

"Iss kau ini baru pertama kali presentasi kan? Ini adalah senjata pamungkas." Jungkook memandang Yoongi penuh keseriusan sementara Yoongi membalasnya dengan mata biasa-biasa saja.

"Nanti itu, tidak semua orang akan mendukungmu. Bahkan mungkin ayahmu akan memojokanmu dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang menusuk. Maka dari itu kau harus punya persiapan." Jungkook mulai dengan pembicaraan panjang lebarnya yang di tanggapi Yoongi dengan anggukan dan senyuman manisnya. Setidaknya Yoongi sadar diri bahwa Jungkook lebih dulu terjun ke dunia perkantoran, maka dia akan mengambil setiap ilmu yang di berikan Jungkook padanya.

"Tapi yang nanti jadi pemimpin rapat adalah Seokjin, mana mungkin dia menjatuhkanku," Jungkook melirik Yoongi tajam, karena merasa tidak di percayai oleh sahabatnya itu.

 **...**

"Atas dasar apa dan kenapa kami harus menerima proyek ini?" Yoongi menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah, sialan ternyata apa yang di katakan oleh Jungkook benarlah adanya. Orang yang Yoongi kira akan melindunginya dari saingannya yang lain malah memojokannya sejauh ini.

"Karena generasi muda tidak akan pernah habis, bahkan ada yang datang dari luar negri hanya untuk bersekolah di Korea. Maka dari itu harus ada fasilitas yang memadai yang tidak hanya untuk belajar saja. Jujur saja aku bukan tipe anak yang suka belajar—kecuali disana ada hal yang ku sukai, maka dari itu tempat yang menjadi presentasiku kali ini akan sangat berguna bagi anak muda yang mau belajar, bermain dan melakuakn hal apapun yang mereka mau." Beberapa orang yang ikut presentasi Yoongi mengangguk mengiyakan, kenyataan bahwa tempat semacam itu benar-benar menjadi hal yang paling menguntungkan untuk saat ini membuat mereka setuju dengan proyek yang di usulkan oleh Yoongi.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kita akan ambil suara." Seokjin menegakan punggungnya, menanyai setiap orang yang mengikuti rapat. Semua orang disana mengangguk setuju dengan proyek yang akan di rintis Yoongi, membuat Seokjin tidak punya pilihan lain selain mengacc proyek itu.

"Selamat Min Yoongi atas proyek yang akan kau kerjakan ini, semoga sesuai dengan harapan kita semua." Yoongi membalas jabatan tangan Seokjin dengan dagu terangkat namun di barengi dengan senyuman manisnya sehingga tidak ada kesan angkuh pada wanita itu.

Semua orang yang mengikuti rapat bergantian menyalami Yoongi yang masih lengkap dengan setelan sekolahnya setelah semua orang keluar Yoongi mengerucutkan bibirnya protes pada sikap Seokin yang tadi terkesan galak padanya.

"Kalau aku bersikap manis pada sertiap orang yang presentasi, mereka semua tidak akan menyeganiku." Seokjin mejelaskan, Yoongi menggandeng Seokjin sampai di lift menuju lantai bawah.

"Oppa— teimakasih sudah membantuku selama ini," ucap Yoongi saat menunggu lift terbuka matanya menjadi berkaca-kaca. Selama ini dia hanya menangis di depan Seokjin saja, saat mulai merasa kesal karena bahasa Inggrisnya tidak juga bertambah baik, saat awal-awal di tinggalkan Namjoon, saat dia kesal karena ternyata membuat suatu proyek itu tidak segampang tidur di atas kasur empukanya. Saat sadar bahwa dulu Yoongi sering mengeluh kenapa ibu dan ayahnya lebih mementingkan pekerjaan, ternyata sekarang dia sendiri mengalaminya dan sadar akan itu semua.

"Gwenchanayo, sudah kewajibanku menolong adik manisku ini," Seokjin mengacak-acak rambut Yoongi membuat pemiliknya merengek protes.

"Cha sampai ketemu nanti malam," Yoongi memeluk Seokjin lalu melangkah kedalam lift.

Seokjin sudah menerima ucapan terimakasih Yoongi, tinggal Jungkook, Sundeuk dan kekasihnya Namjoon. Yoongi tersenyum lebar saat mengingat Namjoon. Yoongi ingat saat dia menelpon Namjoon, hanya untuk bertanya hal sepele padahal Namjoon tengah mengantuk setelah menghadapi hari-hari beratnya.

Seokjin, Yoongi memainkan smartphonenya, dia akan membelikan lelaki itu dasi baru. Pengawal—kakaknya, keluarga Min sudah menganggap Seokjin sebagai bagian dari keluarga. Orang tua Yoongi bahkan mengalihkan sebagian wewenangnya mengurus perusahaan kedua mereka pada Seokjin di mulai dari sebulan yang lalu.

Itu membuat Yoongi senang bukan kepalang, setidaknya beban mengurus perusahaan tidak semuanya di berikan pada Yoongi dan Yoongi juga tidak keberatan kalau memang Seokjin lebih unggul darinya.

Yoongi melangkah dengan anggun saat kedua matanya melihat kehadiran Ara dan Minsoo di lobi.

"Eomma," Yoongi memeluk keduanya bergantian,

"Bagaiman presentasinya?" Minsoo yang pertama bertanya Ara hanya memandang Yoongi dengan penasaran.

"Proyeknya akan mulai berjalan,"

"Hahh jeongmal? daebak Yoongi-ya..." Minsoo memberikan pelukan hangatya lagi sementar Ara tersenyum semaikn lebar mendengar keberhasilan anaknya.

"Cha ayo kita pergi sekarang," Minsoo memelototi Ara saat wanita itu membuka mulutnya berniat menyela. Mereka tadi sudah berdebat mengenai pergi shoping bersama, namun Ara kekeh pada pendiriannya untuk tetap tinggal di kantor.

"Aku masih ada rapat jadi bersenang-senanglah," Ara tidak mempedulikan pelototan Minsoo,

"Eomma—" Yoongi berniat membujuk Ara, Yoongi ingin pergi bersama Ara— setidaknya mereka akan pergi memilih gaun pernikahan Yoongi, dan Yoongi ingin ibunya juga ada disana.

"YA Min Ara!" Minsoo berteriak lumayan kencang hingga membuat beberapa orang menoleh kearah Minsoo dan Ara namun kembali ke kesibukan mereka saat mengetahui yang mereka lihat adalah nyonya Min.

"Baiklah tidak apa-apa," Yoongi menengahi Minsoo dan Ara, Yoongi sudah sering melihat pertengkaran Ara dan Minsoo jadi dia tidak mau melihatnya lagi. Pertengkaran mereka bahkan melebihi pertengkaran Yoongi dan Jungkook.

"Ya sudah, nanti jangan lupa membeli vitamin untuk ibumu ini." goda Minsoo,

"YA!" Ara berteriak nyaring, dan sekali lagi membuat orang-orang disana menoleh ketakutan.

"Eomma cepatlah naik bukankah ada rapat lagi, ayo Minsoo eomma kita berangkat ayo—" Yoongi memberi Ara pelukan dan ciuman di kedua pipinya lalu menarik Minsoo untuk cepat keluar dari lobi. Ara tersenyum konyol menyadari kelakuannya barusan lalu melangkah kearah lift, begitupun Minsoo yang terkekeh geli lalu melangkah kearah pintu keluar.

 **...**

"Yoongi-ya kau mau warna kuat atau pastel?" Minsoo kembali meneliti kedua gaun yang ia pegang, yang satu gaun panjang dan satunya gaun selutut dengan renda yang indah.

"Nona Min punya warna kulit yang cocok untuk segala jenis warna nyonya," si pemilik butik memberitahu, sarannya malah membuat Minsoo ingin membeli kedua gaun itu.

"Ya— hanya saja anakku tidak terlalu cocok jika di beri warna yang terlalu mencolok," Minsoo baru ingat bahwa dia juga harus menyesuaikan warna gaun Yoongi dengan warna stelan yang akan di pakai oleh Namjoon nanti.

"Pastel saja eomma, agar lebih terlihat manis. Aku juga mau ada warna kuat, hitam atau hijau." Yoongi memberi tahu, pastel untuknya dan hitam atau hijau untuk Namjoon.

"Kami memiliki satu gaun berwarna pastel yang cocok dengan warna hitam, kami juga punya gaun dengan warna hijau tua yang indah. Tunggu sebentar," Minsoo melangkah kearah Yoongi yang tengah duduk di atas kursi menilik seuah katalog yang tadi di berikan oleh si pemilik butik.

"Wae, kau terlihat kurang bersemangat?"

"Eomma— apa Namjoon sudah menelpon hari ini?" Minsoo mengangguk tadi dia mendapat telpon dari Namjoon saat akan menjemput Yoongi ke kantor. Yoongi mempout kan pipinya dia belum mendapat telpon dari Namjoon, jika Yoongi menelpon duluan dia takut Namjoon sedang sibuk dan marah seperti beberapa waktu lalu. Pernah sekali Namjoon marah besar pada Yoongi karena menelponnya di waktu yang salah.

"Telponlah dulu kalau kau memang merindukannya," Minsoo mengelus rambut Yoongi lalu kembali melangkah saat pemilik toko kembali membawa gaun yang lain.

Yoongi membuang nafasnya, tidak— dia akan menunggu Namjoon menelponnya lebih dulu. Yoongi tidak mau salah kaprah, tiga minggu lagi mereka akan bertemu. Yoongi menyimpan smarphonenya lalu kembali fokus memilih desain gaun yang akan dia kenakan di hari pernikahannya.

Mereka akan melangsungkan pernikahan seminggu setelah kepulangan Namjoon ke Korea, itu berarti sebulan setelah kelulusan Yoongi dari SMA.

Terlalu cepat? Tidak— Yoongi tidak punya alasan untuk menunda-nunda pernikahannya, Namjoon sudah siap dan Yoongin pun sudah siap menyandang status sebagai nyonya Kim. Yoongi sudah siapa menjadi seorang ibu rumah tangga— setidaknya dia bisa mengurus suaminya.

 **...**

"Tok. Tok. Tok." Yoongi menoleh kearah pintu kamarnya, Ara berdiri di sana dengan bungkusan di tangannya.

"Eomma," Yoongi memeluknya hangat, Ara menyodorkan bungkusan-bungkusan di tangannya pada Yoongi lalu gadis itu membuka bungkusannya dengan antusias. Sebuah gaun berwarna hijau muda yang indah, Yoongi terbelalak senang dengan apa yang di lihat oleh matanya.

"Untukku?" Ara mengangguk mengiyakan, Yoongi memang sempat membicarakan gaun yang akan dia pakai di pesta perpisahan sekolah namun dia tidak menyangka kalau ibunya akan menyiapkan gaun itu secepat ini. Yoongi sampai tidak bisa berkata-kata saking senangnya.

"Sebagai permintaan maaf karena tadi aku tidak bisa menemanimu dan ini untuk Jungkook, kupikir kau perlu berterimakasih padanya karena sudah membantumu." Ara menyodorkan bungkusan yang lain, sebuah gaun berwarna merah, warna kesukaan si gigi kelinci dengan model yang Yoongi yakini Jungkook akan menyukainya.

"Gomawo eomma—" Yoongi memeluk Ara lagi, entah berapa kali anak itu memeluk ibunya dalam sehari ini. Yoongi menyukainya dan akan terus melakukannya, takut jika Ara menarik dirinya lagi dari Yoongi.

"Cobalah," Yoongi mengikuti saran dari ibunya dia segera berlari ke kamar mandi untuk berganti baju, Ara tersenyum bahagia saat melihat kebahagiaan yang terpancar di mata anak semata wayangnya itu.

Mata ara tidak berkedip saat Yoongi keluar dengan gaun hijau selututnya,

"A- apa aku terlihat aneh?" Yoongi memutar tubuhnya memberi Ara penglihatan sepenuhnya pada penampilan Yoongi.

"Ani— kau cantik," Ara melangkah kearah anaknya kembali memutar tubuh Yoongi memperhatikan lebih jelas lagi. Tangannya kini mengelus pipi Yoongi menyadari betapa cantiknya anaknya itu.

"Beautiful, aku menyesal kenapa kita tidak seakrab ini dari dulu." Mata Ara mulai berkaca-kaca menyesali mengapa dulu dia menjaga jarak dari anaknya sendiri, mengapa saat anaknya akan pergi Ara baru menyadarinya.

"Sekarang kau bahkan akan pergi dariku," Ara tidak bisa menahan air matanya yang turun mengalir ke pipinya, membuat Yoongi menarik ibunya itu kedalam sebuah pelukan.

"Aku tidak akan pergi darimu," Yoongi memeluk Ara dengan erat mencari kekuatan untuk tidak ikut menangis.

"Ahh ada acara apa ini?" Joongi melangkah ke kamar Yoongi memandang dengan penuh teliti kearah dua wanita yang mengisi hidupnya selama ini.

"Rahasia—" Ara mengelus rambut Yoongi menyelipkan beberapa helai rambut yang menjuntai ke wajah anaknya itu.

"Aish kalian mulai main rahasaia-rahasiaan dariku," Ara menyenggol perut Joongi yang merangkulnya kedalam pelukannya.

"Lihat dia, dia bahkan mau mengalahkan kecantikanku," Ara memberitahu dengan bibir mengurucut pada suaminya, mereka kembali tertawa renyah. Yoongi memperhatikan kedua orang tuanya dengan penuh kebahagiaan, akhirnya setelah sekian lama Yoongi bisa melihat momen hangat seperti ini.

"Oppa," Yoongi melihat kelebatan Seokjin dari pintu kamar, Yoongi yakin tadi Seokjin berencana masuk tapi karena merasa tidak enak akhirnya memilih kembali pergi.

"Ahh rupanya kau sudah pulang," Joongi ikut menoleh kearah Seokjin yang akhirnya melangkah kedalam kamar Yoongi dengan ragu.

"Ne saya baru saja sampai,"

"Seokjin-ah, bagaimana di kantor?" Joongi yang menyadari kekakuan pada diri Seokjin segera mengalihkan pembicaraannya— setidaknya Seokjin selalu terlihat rileks jika membicarakan masalah pekerjaan.

"Ahh semuanya berjalan lancar,"

"Benarkah? Ku dengar Yoongi melakukannya dengan baik emh?" Joongi menarik ujung hidung Yoongi dengan gemas membuat anaknya itu merengek pada Ara yang dengan senang hati merangkulnya kedalam pelukannya.

"Ya nona Yoongi melakukannya dengan baik," Seokjin tersenyum lebar kearah Yoongi yang dibalas Yoongi dengan anggukan sombong pada ayahnya.

"Eomma— dia masih memanggilku dengan embel-embel itu." Yoongi berkomentar, dia tidak suka mendengar Seokjin memanggilnya dengan embel-embel nona. Mereka kan sudah seperti adik dan kakak.

"Seokjin-ah jangan kaku begitu, sudah ku bilang kalau kau sudah kami anggap sebagai anak kami sendiri jadi anggaplah anak cantik ini sebagai adikmu—" Yoongi memelototi Seokjin galak, setuju dengan apa yang di katakana oleh Ara.

"Nde—" akhirnya Seokjin mengangguk setuju— tapi dia tidak berjanji jika sesekali dia keceplosan memanggil Yoongi dengan kata nona. Bagaimana pun Seokjin sudah terbiasa.

"Ahh aku baru ingat," Yoongi meloncat kearah tas sekolahnya.

"Ini— jika ibu dan ayah tidak bisa datang, Seokjin oppa juga tidak apa-apa— atau wakil yang la—"

"Kau seperti tidak mau kami datang ke pesta kelulusanmu emh,"

"A-aku" Yoongi tergagap, dulu biasanya orang tuanya terlalu sibuk untuk datang ke sekolah, mereka selalu mengirimkan wali untuk urusan itu. Yoongi tidak tahu kalau ibunya malah bereaksi seperti itu.

"Kami akan datang, tanpa di wakili."

"Benarkah?"

"Seok-seokjin oppa juga datang?" Ara mengangguk mengiyakan, lalu Joongi menjelaskan bahwa Seokjin akan datang sebagai perwakilan dari perusahaan Min sebagai salah satu perusahaan yang ikut menjadi donasi di sekolah Yoongi.

"Setelah kau lulus kau akan meninggalkan kami," Ara kembali terlihat murung,

"Aku akan selelu berada di samping anda Nyonya Min," jawaban dari mulut Seokjin membuat Ara kembali berkaca-kaca karena terharu.

"Yeobo dia masih memanggilku dengan nama itu," Ara merengek berniat menyembunyikan rasa terharunya,

"Sekarang aku tahu dari mana Yoongi mendapatkan keahlian merengeknya. Darimu, eomma." Ara kehilangan kata-katanya saat mendengar Seokjin memanggilnya dengan sebutan eomma.

"Jangan bilang pada Minsoo kalau aku menangis." Yoongi tersenyum lebar menyadari kekonyolan dari ibunya yang terkenal ratu es itu. Joongi merangkul istri dan putrinya, Yoongi juga ikut menarik Seokjin bergabung kedalam pelukan itu.

"Ahh aku menyayangi kalian semua." Joongi mengeratkan pelukannya, berharap mereka akan sebahagia ini. Selamanya.

 **...**

Yoongi mengedarkan pandangannya ke aula sekolah yang sudah dihias sedemikian rupa indahnya dengan warna marun yang menjadi warna dari Seoul International Senior High School. Jika di ingat lagi, tiga tahun itu sama sekali tidak terasa. Rasanya baru kemarin Yoongi dengan angkuh masuk keaula ini bersama Seokjin yang menjadi walinya untuk mendaftar.

Sekarang— Yoongi bahkan sadar betul sedari tadi rasanya dia tersenyum lebar sekali hingga pipinya terasa pegal. Sekolah ini setidaknya telah merubah Yoongi menjadi lebih baik lagi. Setidaknya dua bulan terakhir ini Yoongi benar-benar merasakan sekolah yang sebenarnya.

Walau rasanya terlambat— dari pada tidak sama sekali.

"BOO!" Yoongi menatap galak kearah Jungkook yang mengagetkannya, lalu memberinya pelukan hangat tidak lupa memuji penampilan si kelinci yang memakai gaun merah pemberian dari Ara. Ternyata gaunnya memang pas untuk seorang Jeon Jungkook.

"Minsoo eomma," Yoongi berlari kearah Minsoo yang tengah bercengkrama dengan orang tua dari murid yang lain.

"Yoongi-ya kau cantik sekali, dan ini pasti— Jungkook right? Jeon Jungkook? Aku mendengar banyak tentangmu dari Yoongi dan suamiku. Katanya kau akan jadi salah satu yang berpengaruh beberapa tahun lagi."

"Ahaha ani- anda berlebihan," Jungkook menunduk malu mendengar pujian dari Minsoo.

"Ahh maafkan aku, tapi aku harus menemui beberapa orang dulu, kalian tahu kan apa jadinnya jika mereka membicarakanku karena tidak menyapa mereka. Baiklah sampai nanti, oya Yoongi ibumu bilang dia akan kemari lebih siang dari jadwal yang sudah ada. Tapi kau tahu kan acara ini tidak akan di mulai sebelum perwakilan dari keluargamu datang." Minsoo akhirnya lebih memilih mengibaskan tangannya lalu berlalu meninggalkan Yoongi dan Jungkook yang tertawa-tawa geli melihat kelakuan ibu Namjoon itu.

"Beberapa tahun lagi, kita juga akan seperti para ibu kan Yoongi— berisik," Yoongi mengangkat bahunya, bisa jadi mereka akan lebih cerewet dari Minsoo dan Ara.

"Nona," Yoongi menoleh kearah Sungdeuk yang kini tengah menunduk pada Yoongi. Senyuman pada pipi Yoongi megembang saat menyadari bahwa Sungdeuk mengenakan stelan yang Yoongi berikan padanya sebagai tanda ucapan terimakasih karena sudah membantu Yoongi mengerjakan proyek besarnya.

"Sungdeuk-ssi, kau tampan sekali. Kalau disini ada pesta dansa aku tidak akan menolak untuk berdansa denganmu."

"Aish, Sungdeuk-ssi jangan berdansa dengan orang yang sudah mau menikah, denganku saja," Jungkook menyela membuat Sungdeuk tersenyum lebar hingga kedua matanya tak terlihat.

"Cha! Kau berdansa dengan Yoongi, biar aku yang berdansa dengan dia!" Jimin yang entah datang dari mana menyenggol Sungdeuk dengan wajah berseri membuat Yoongi dan Jungkook saling memberi kode untuk pergi dari hadapan Sungdeuk saat itu juga.

Yoongi dan Jungkook mengambil tempat duduk yang tidak terlalu depan tapi juga tidak terlalu belakkang, bagi mereka ceramah kelulusan bukanlah hal yang terlalu penting jadi ada di barisan tengah merupakan jalan terbaik agar tidak terkesan mencolok.

Yoongi melambaikan tangannya saat melihat Ara dan Joongi yang baru datang dan di sambut dengan penuh kehangatan oleh para dewan sekolah. Yoongi kembali berusaha berkonsentrasi pada pembicara di atas panggung.

Hampir seperempat jam sampai akhirnya Yoongi mendengar nama Seokjin di panggil untuk memberikan motivasi untuk para siswa dan sisiwi yang lulus, Yoongi mendengarkannya dengan antusias. Sampai di akhir pidato Seokjin, Yoongi adalah salah satu yang memberikan tepuk tangan paling keras dan sama sekali tidak peduli dengan pandangan orang-orang di sekitarnya.

"Yoongi," Jungkook menyenggol sikut Yoongi yang kini tengah bersuit-tidak-sopan pada pidato Seokjin yang di nilainya sangat bermanfaat. Bukan karena Jungkook malu, bukan juga untuk mengingatkan Yoongi akan sikapnya yang sedikit di luar kendali. Melainkan karena sosok berambut pirang yang sekarang tengah mengobrol dengan para orang tua dan dewan sekolah.

"I-itu bukannya Namjoon?" nama itu mampu dengan mudah mengalihkan semua perhatian Yoongi dari kegiatannya. Namjoon disini? Yoongi segera mengikuti arah pandangan Jungkook, matanya melebar dua kali lipat dari biasanya saat melihat rambut pirang itu, senyuman itu, Yoongi tiba-tiba merasa sesak nafas.

Matanya tiba-tiba terasa panas dan kakinya ingin segera berlari menubrukan dirinya sendiri pada dada bidang lelaki pirang itu.

"Berdirilah cepat— sebenatar lagi pemberian ijazah," Yoongi tidak mau, bolehkah dia langsung pulang saja dan menghambur pada Namjoonnya?

"Ayolah jangan menangis dulu, setelah ini kau boleh melepas rindumu itu," Jungkook memberi tahu, pada akhirnya Yoongi mengikuti apa yang dikatakan oleh Jungkook memilih mengalah pada egonya dan membiarkan Namjoon melakukan apa yang dia inginkan.

Yoongi menunggu dengan jantung yang berdegup kencang, sungguh dia sangat merindukan Namjoon. kenapa lelaki itu tidak mencari keberadaan Yoongi, kenapa dia terlihat sangat kalem begitu saat mengobrol dengan orang lain? Apa mngkin Namjoon tidak merindukannya.

Apa alasan Namjoon tidak menghubunginya kemarin karena ingin memperikan kejutan pada Yoongi? Ya ampun Yoongi rasanya tidak tahan.

Yoongi terbelalak saat melihat Namjoon di giring untuk menaiki panggung dan menggantikan— entah siapa dermawan yang menyumbang kesekolah mereka untuk berganti meberikan ijazah dan menyalaminya.

"Min Yoongi." Yoongi serasa di siram air dingin, kenapa harus oleh Namjoon? bagaimana jika Yoongi tidak bisa menahan diri dan menghambur memeluk Namjoon di hadapan orang-orang?

 **...**

 **TBC**

 **...**

Ollow,, maaf saya telat.

Terimakasih untuk yang sudah nunggu dan review di chapter sebelumnya. Yang sudah fav dan follow ff ini. Terimakasih yah. Mungkin ini kecepetan, tapi saya maunya emang dicepetin(?) yah gitu deh. Saya lagi sibuk bolak-balik kampus bikin proposal skripsi. Saya juga mau ngecepetin lulus kuliah. Hahaha

Oke review lagi yah, jan lupa mampir di ff saya yang lain. Babay.

Oya sepertinya di Rap-e saya gak akan bikin NamJimin sebagai gantinya saya bikin NamJimin di The Untold Story. Silahkan mampir. Hanya untuk yang mau baca smut level up saja. Baca chapter 5nya saja kecuali jika anda penasaran. Mual dan sebagainya bukan tanggung jawab saya. Bye.

 **Thanks to:**

 **k** ikaka, **S** hin ra ran, **L** inkz account, **K** iranARMY, **N** yonya Jung, **n** uruladi07, **9** 4shidae, **G** itARMY, **F** yRraiy, **y** csupernova, **n** anstatwt, **d** iyahpark1004, **P** rasetyo Hestina845, **e** s, **F** irda473, **k** imkidy98, **H** ening965, **D** eroyaDiv, **K** idkiddo, **p** ark minggi, **M** issgzb, **b** tsmancung, **N** ov1124, **m** inkook94, **a** priliaW, **d** epitannabelle, **P** inker61, **D** emil Lass, **K** risyeolDragonPhoenix, **y** oongisama, **y** uu, **K** ristao Zifan, **A** ita Hwang, **k** yuusaaa, **Y** uri 21, **i** bu, **R** iyoung17, **P** triadel, **O** reobox, **K** among Jjong, **C** himChimiJimin, **M** r Yoon, **W** ithYoongi, **e** sazame, **n** aranari part II, **D** eJu56, **b** wjw, **L** ucky Miku, **F** athiaramadanti, **a** dellea, **H** yungie01, **w** oozi, **r** animaharsi, **c** hann17, **P** arkminji, **J** eoan022, **a** iayanaa, **u** hee, **A** ugustD, **D** ioRah, **H** anakocchi, **V** Jin, **u** risein, **a** nthi lee, **z** ulierieztina, **c** allieag97, **A** nggun95z, **k** nj12, **i** osuni, **j** ibyung, **p** arkhana-hana-5, **y** ehetmania, **e** lswu, **s** ugarbie, **A** nggarini392, **F** rozen Peony, **f** aneeeyyy, **j** iminabs, **V** anillamocca, **s** wxgdinda, **I** rmaa2Irmaa, **a** yuya24, **c** indyvelicia99, **m** idsummernight99, **u** suinoakay, **y** oonmints, **r** izkynovita7teen, **r** inbowgurl69, **s** weetink, **z** enith19, **K** im Zuki, **G** uest dan dan para Sider yang saya harapkan segera tunjukan batang bulu mata kalian(?)!.

Maaf kalo saya salah nulis nama, maaf kalo ada yang enggak kesebut, yang ganti nama yah itu mah bukan salah saya. Sorry yang namanya pake [titik] saya ganti jadi [strip] karena nanti gak kebaca. :3


	12. Chapter 12

" **Blossom"**

 **T | Drama-Romance**

 **Disc: Mereka milik Tuhan, Emak-Bapak mereka, milik label, dan milik ARMY.**

 **Story by Tuneperseven Heaven.**

 **Pair: Kim Namjoon – Min Yoongi (Girl)**

 **Other Cast: Kim Seokjin | Son Sungdeuk | Kim Taehyung | Jeon Jungkook (Girl) | Park Jimin |**

 **| Kim Minsoo (Namjoon mother) | Min Ara (Yoongi mother) |**

 **| Min Joongi (Yoongi father) | Kim Taewoon (Namjoon father) |**

 **| Cho Seoulyong | Song Hobeom |**

 **Warning: Abal, Aneh, Sedikit OOC, TypoSS, Gender switch, DLDR!.**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

"Min Yoongi." Yoongi serasa di siram air dingin, kenapa harus oleh Namjoon? bagaimana jika Yoongi tidak bisa menahan diri dan menghambur memeluk Namjoon di hadapan orang-orang?

 **...**

Dengan susah payah Yoongi berdiri dari kursinya, lalu menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Kepala sekolah dan guru-guru yang lain sudah berhasil Yoongi salami terakhir dan tidak akan Yoongi lewatkan adalah menyalami Namjoon yang terlihat tanpa beban dengan senyuman manisnya yang tidak meninggalkan wajah tampannya itu barang sedetikpun.

"Kau tidak menghubungiku," Yoongi mengucapkannya sepelan mungkin dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Kau tidak akan terkejut kalau ku beri tahu, sudahlah jangan menangis." Namjoon memberikan ijazah dan tidak lupa menyalami Yoongi dan memberinya pelukan hangat yang biasa saja. Namjoon juga akan memberikannya pada semua murid yang lain.

Yoongi tidak bisa meminta hal lebih, dia berakhir kembali ke tempatnya dengan tangan mengepal menahan tangis. Yoongi tidak marah, hanya sedikit kesal saja karena tidak bisa langsung melepas rindunya.

"Kau pasti sangat merindukannya hingga di kepalamu itu hanya ada namanya saja," Jungkook menyodorkan segelas minuman kearah Yoongi kini mereka tengah berada di balkon gedung, semua acara sudah terlaksana dan sekarang mereka tengah bersantai mengobrol, saling bertukar cerita. Beberapa anak di kenalkan pada beberapa orang yang bisa mengembangkan potensi mereka dan beberapa lagi sibuk mengobrol dengan dekan universitas yang jadi tujuan sekolah mereka selanjutnya.

"Mwo?" Yoongi melamun, tapi apa yang Jungkook tebak bukanlah salah satu yang di lamunkan Yoongi. Yoongi sekarang sudah sedikit menerima kenyataan bahwa setelah pemberian ijazah tadi Namjoon sama sekali belum menyapanya lagi.

"Bahkan sudah sedekat ini pun kau pasti ingin segera memeluknya iya kan?" Jungkook memandang kedalam mata Yoongi.

"Ani—" Yoongi masih pada pendiriannya bahwa dia tidak sedang memikirkan Namjoon.

"Ck, jangan mengelak,"

"Aniyo Kooki-ya aku tidak memikirkan dia, aku memikirkanmu," Jungkook menoleh kearah Yoongi dengan mata membulat meminta penjelasan.

"Kupikir tidak baik jika kau menekan perasaanmu karena aku," Jungkook semakin terlihat kebingungan, apa sih maksud si pucat ini?

"Kau menekan perasaanmu pada Jimin karena semua sindiran yang ku berikan iya kan?" Jungkook terlihat berpikir, bukan karena itu. Itu karena memang hatinya saja yang belum siap.

"Terimalah dia jika memang kau juga menyukainya, jangan sampai nanti saat dia sudah menjauh kau menyesalinya." Yoongi menyarankan. Yoongi akan sangat merasa bersalah jika Jungkook tidak sempat mengungkapkan semua perasaannya pada Jimin.

"Yoongi-ya masalahnya, a-aku dan dia, i-i-itu, minggu kemarin kami—" Jungkook tiba-tiba kehilangan kata-katanya ada perasaan takut dan malu saat akan mengakui bahwa dia sebenarnya sudah jadian dengan Jimin.

"Wae?"

"Di-dia, dia menciumku— tadinya aku tidak mau tapi dia terlanjur menciumku jadinya aku tidak rela kalau dia seenaknya begitu—" Yoongi mengernyit tidak mengerti dengan kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Jungkook. Terlalu berbelit belit.

"Kalian jadian?"

"Ehh i-itu, ne."

"YA! Kenapa tidak bilang?!" Yoongi mendelik tajam kearah Jungkook yang hanya bisa menunduk merasa tidak enak. Kesunyian kembali menyelimuti suasana di antara mereka. Jungkook tidak suka, baiklah dia tidak akan berhubungan dengan Jimin lagi jika memang itu yang Yoongi mau.

"Mana berikan aku pelukan!" Jungkook mendongak kearah Yoongi yang sudah merentangkan tangannya dengan senyuman manisnya. Jungkook segera menghambur kedalam pelukan itu, dia sudah mengira yang tidak-tidak pada Yoongi. Jungkook pikir Yoongi akan marah dan Jungkook harus memilih salah satu orang yang dia sayangi dan meninggalkan yang lainnya.

"Akhirnya," ucap Yoongi,

"Iya, akhirnya," Yoongi mengerucutkan bibirnya saat Jimin tiba-tiba saja muncul di belakang Jungkook dengan senyuman seribu wattnya.

"Dia ini miliku, awas saja kalu berani mengatur-ngaturnya," Yoongi masih mengklaim hak miliknya terhadap Jungkook yang di tanggapi Jungkook dengan anggukan setuju.

"Iya, aku tidak akan merebutnya darimu. Aku hanya meminta ijin untuk menjadi orang kedua yang akan menyayanginya seperti dirimu!" baik Yoongi maupun Jungkook saling mengeratkan genggaman mereka. Kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Jimin barusan mau tidak mau membuat keduanya terharu.

"Ayo masuk kedalam udara disini dingin, lagi pula sebentar lagi acara akan berakhir," Jimin membiarkan dua gadis itu melangkah bergandengan di depannya, Jimin mengekor di belakang mereka dengan senyuman bahagia karena merasa di terima oleh Yoongi.

 **...**

Yoongi kembali bolak balik gelisah, sudah hampir tiga jam dan si pirang belum juga menemuinya. Salah ambil langkah sedikit saja bisa-bisa Yoongi tergelincir ke kolam renang mengingat dia berjalan dengan sepatu heels di pinggir kolam renang.

Yoongi menoleh saat mendengar suara langkah sepatu,

"Kecewa karena yang datang bukan Namjoon?" Seokjin menularkan senyuman manisnya pada Yoongi, kakinya membawa lelaki berpostur tubuh sempurna itu berdiri sejajar dengan adik kecilnya.

"Dia seeprtinya tidak peduli padaku," Yoongi mempoutkan pipinya membuat Seokjin tersenyum lebih lebar lagi, bahkan setelah lulus sekolahpun Yoongi masih terlihat seperti anak kecil.

"Itu resiko, kau tahu dia itu lebih gila dari pada ayah dan ibumu," Seokjin berpendapat, beberapa kali dia menemui Namjoon di New York dan dari desas-desus yang Seokjin dengar. Namjoon adalah pria gila kerja yang tidak akan mempedulikan hal lain selain pekerjaannya sendiri.

Yoongi tersenyum kecil, bahkan memikirkan Namjoon yang gila kerjapun membuat dadanya menghangat.

"Pergilah beristirahat, mungkin dia datang larut. Atau bahkan dia tidak akan datang malam ini." Yoongi mengangguk setuju, gadis itu akhirnya berpamitan untuk naik ke kamarnya. Seokjin menerawang jauh ke langit malam, tidak pernah terpikirkan bahwa dia akan berakhir disini. Dia bahagia dengan kehidupannya yang dulu— tapi dia juga tidak menolak kehidupannya sekarang, hanya saja ini terlalu sempurna untuk seorang Seokjin. Seokjin berjanji tidak akan mengecewakan keluarga Min, tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kehangatan yang sudah mereka berikan pada Seokjin selama ini.

 **...**

Sekali lagi Namjoon mengelus rambut Yoongi, gadis itu bergerak dari tidurnya— hanya gerakan ringan. Telunjuk Namjoon menelusuri tulang pipi Yoongi lalu mengelus pipi pucat itu dengan lembut. Beralih ke bibir tipis Yoongi dan dagunya.

Kedua ujung bibir Namjoon tertarik meperlihatkan lesung pipinya saat Yoongi mulai bergerak menggeliat dari tidurnya, kedua mata gadis itu mengerjap menyesuaikan diri.

Yoongi memandang Namjoon dengan mata sayunya— tidak mau berekspetasi, takut jika apa yang dia lihat hanyalah khayalannya saja karena semalaman berharap lelaki itu datang. Yoongi mendudukan dirinya bersandar pada kepala kasur, mengusap matanya berkali-kali lalu kembali mendongak melihat sosok di hadapannya.

"Namjoon-ssi," sebelah alis Namjoon terangkat, menyadari bahwa Yoongi masih tidak menyadari bahwa Namjoon memang ada di sana. Di kamarnya.

"Nam- Joon-ssi," kali ini kedua mata Yoongi melebar sekedar untuk mempertajam pandangannya.

"Namjoon-ssi—" sekali lagi, kali ini dengan mata dan wajah yang mulai memerah. Namjoon menghela nafasnya mengetahui bahwa Yoongi masih secengeng dulu. Bahu Yoongi mulai bergetar karena isakan tangisnya. Namjoon yang tidak tega akhirnya merangkul gadis kecil itu kedalam pelukannya menenangkan Yoongi agar dia berhenti menangis di pagi hari yang cerah ini.

"Aku menunggumu— semalaman—" ungkap Yoongi di sela isak tangisnya, Namjoon mengangguk dia mengetahuinya dari Seokjin.

"Mianhayo— kemarin aku harus menyelesaikan beberapa pekerjaan dulu. Mianhae," Yoongi mengencangkan pelukannya— dia sudah bersiap untuk semua ini. Siap dengan kenyataan bahwa mungkin nanti Yoongi tidak akan menjadi nomor satu yang akan di prioritaskan oleh Namjoon. Yoongi akan menerimanya— tapi ijinkan sekali ini saja dia menangisi kenyataan itu.

"Bogoshipo chagiya," Yoongi enggan melepaskan pelukannya bahkan ketika Namjoon mencoba melepaskan diri untuk menatapnya.

"Nado—"

 **...**

"Tidak akan ada yang bisa mengalahkan masakanmu," Namjoon menarik Yoongi, membawa gadis pirang itu kedalam dekapannya. Yoongi hanya bisa tersenyum bangga mendengar pujian dari Namjoon.

Mereka sekarang tengah berada di apartemen milik Namjoon, setelah Yoongi terbangun— dan mengetahui kenyataan bahwa Namjoon ternyata langsung ke kediaman Min setelah menemui beberapa orang— tanpa istirahat— tanpa makan dan tidur, Yoongi segera mengeluarkan ocehannya dan menyuruh Namjoon segera pulang dan beristirahat.

Namun karena keduanya saling merindukan— Yoongi akhirnya bersedia ikut ke apartemen Namjoon dan memastikan bahwa lelaki itu tidak bekerja. Setidaknya selama sehari dan mengistirahatkan badannya.

"Bahkan buku pun jadi sainganku!" Yoongi bergumam, mungkin Yoongi ada di urutan ketiga dalam kehidupan Namjoon setelah pekerjaan dan buku. Bahkan mungkin ke empat setelah keluarga Namjoon. Ahh entahlah yang keberapa, Yoongi tidak ingin tahu.

Namjoon menutup buku yang sedang ia baca lalu menarik Yoongi agar bersandar padanya,

"Cha kau mengalahkan buku kalau begitu," Yoongi bergeser memeluk Namjoon mata mereka bertemu saling menerawang jauh.

"Berikan aku sebuah ciuman," pinta Yoongi pada Namjoon,

"Aku pulang kemari hanya untuk sebuah ciuman?" Namjoon mendengus kesal, namun pada akhirnya tetap memberikan Yoongi sebuah ciuman ringan.

"Ayo lakukan lebih dari itu," tambah Namjoon, yang sukses membuat pipi Yoongi memerah.

"Nam-namjoon-ssi,"

"Nde?"

"Ki-kita harus menikah—" Yoongi berkata terbata-bata. Dia tidak salah dengar kan Namjoon barusan mengajaknya untuk melakukan hal yang lebih dari sebuah ciuman?

"Tidak masalah kita memang akan menikah— aniya aku bercanda." Namjoon mengerling jahil, Yoongi menutup kedua matanya saat bibir Namjoon menyentuh bibirnya. Rasanya masih sama—dada Yoongi terasa terisi penuh perasaan bahagia. Pipinya memanas, dan jantungnya berdetak sekian kali lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Namjoon menghentikan ciumannya— menempelkan dahinya pada dahi Yoongi. Semoga perasaan hangat ini akan selamanya mereka rasakan. Bahkan sampai berjuta kalipun nanti Namjoon mencium Yoongi. Yoongi ingin selalu merasakan perasaan ini. Selamanya.

 **...**

"Kim Namjoon, Min Yoongi. Kim Yoongi, istri dari Kim Namjoon," Namjoon tersenyum lebar saat mendengar Hoseok membaca undangan pernikahannya dengan Yoongi entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya. Senyuman lebar yang hanya di ketahui beberapa orang saja. Senyuman yang akan berakhir dengan tawa bahagia.

"Yah akhirnya kau menikah juga! aku sudah bosan melihatmu sibuk bekerja dan tidak punya kesenangan lain," Namjoon berniat melemparkan dokumen di mejanya kearah Hoseok namun berakhir dengan tawa renyah dari keduanya.

"Seminggu lagi, dan kau masih di belakang meja kerjamu." Namjoon melirik Hoseok sekilas lalu merapihkan kemeja yang tangannya sudah di gulung hingga ke sikut. Hoseok meneliti gerak-gerik Namjoon yang masih setia tersenyum memamerkan dimpelnya. Lelaki ini akan pergi? Sebelum menanda tangani proyek yang di ajukan Hoseok?

"Ya! Kau mau kemana?"

"Aku akan menemui calon istriku," jawab Namjoon dengan enteng, membuat Hoseok melirik berkas dokumennya dengan horror. Namjoon sudah melangkah dari kursinya tidak lupa memakai jas silvernya.

"YA NAMJOON, SETIDAKNYA TANDA TANGANI INI DULU!" Hoseok menyesal kenapa dia menyinggung masalah pernikahan sekarang, kenapa juga si Namjoon itu tidak bijaksana dengan menandatangani dokumennya terlebih dulu?

"Baiklah akan ku tanda tangani," Namjoon kembali ke ruangannya dengan senyuman konylnya, dia berhasil mengerjai Hoseok yang sudah pucat pasi. Bertemu dengan seorang Kim Namjoon akhir-akhir ini menjadi hal yang paling susah Hoseok lakukan. Apalagi jika lelaki itu sudah menikah bertambah pula lah alasan mereka untuk tidak saling bertemu— Hoseok tidak rela. Setidaknya bekerja sama dengan Namjoon adalah hal yang paling membuatnya untung dan Hoseok tidak akan menyia-nyiakannya.

 **...**

Ara kembali membeberkan kain yang akan di pakai nanti menjadi seragam untuk keluarga besar pihak keluarga Min. Minsoo juga ada disana, duduk santai melihat-lihat katalog catering dan juga dekorasi. Sementara itu sang pengantin wanita juga tengah sibuk menerangkan makup seperti apa yang nanti akan dia pakai pada perias terkenal yang di sewa oleh ibunya.

"Annyeong!" Namjoon mampu mecuri pandangan orang-orang yang ada disana, dia memeluk ibunya lalu Ara dan terakhir merangkul Yoongi kedalam pelukannya tidak lupa memberikan Yoongi kecupan di pelipis kanannya.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga!" Minsoo menyodorkan katalog yang barusan dia baca kearah Namjoon,

"Tidak bisakah ibu saja yang memilihnya, aku akan setuju,"

"Ani— kalau ternyata tidak pas dengan yang kau suka bagaimana?" Ara melirik Namjoon dengan pandangan turuti-saja-kau-nak! Namjoon akhirnya mengangguk mengiyakan tidak terlalu berminat mendengarkan kalimat panjang lebar dari ibunya.

"Nyonya ini jas yang anda minta," seorang pelayan menghampiri Ara dengan tangan yang membawa bingkisan jas dengan merk ternama. Ara membuka bungkusannya, matanya meneliti setiap inci dari jas itu. Akan sempurna jika di pakai oleh Namjoon.

"Namjoon-ah kemari," Ara mengisyaratkan Namjoon untuk membuka jasnya dan membantu lelaki jangkung itu memakai jas yang baru saja datang itu. Namjoon kembali merapikan dirinya, belum menyadari pandangan terkesima dari Ara, Yoongi yang tengah sibuk berbicarapun ikut menghentikan kegiatannya saat kedua matanya melihat betapa tampannya Namjoon dengan stelan jas itu.

Jasnya berwarna silver dengan aksen hijau mint yang sama dengan gaun yang akan di pakai oleh Yoongi nanti.

"Bagus, aku tidak akan menyesal memiliki menantu setampan dirimu." Ara kembali menyuruh Namjoon membuka jasnya seisi ruang tengah keluarga Min riuh dengan tawa renyah saat mendengar kalimat yang baru saja keluar dari mulut Min Ara.

 **...**

Yoongi meremas gaun pengantinnya, bahkan di tatap oleh matanya sendiri lewat pantulan cerminpun Yoongi tidak sanggup. Padahal hanya tinggal selangkah lagi tapi rasanya begitu berat. Apa Yoongi menyerah saja? Dan membatalkan pernikahan ini?

"Yoongi-ya, kenapa kau sedih begitu, tersenyumlah," Jungkook merunduk mensejajarkan kepalanya dengan kepala Yoongi yang tengah duduk di meja riasnya. Membuat Yoongi mau tidak mau membalas tatapan Jungkook pada cermin di hadapannya.

"Kooki-ya a- aku aku sepertinya tidak mau menikah sekarang!" Yoongi melepas kerudung yang sudah di pakaikan oleh penata rias. Jungkook terdiam beberapa saat tidak mengerti kenapa Yoongi bisa berubah pikiran secepat ini.

"Yoongi-ya jangan bercanda, memangnya apa alasanmu membatalkan pernikahan ini?" Yoongi sudah mengedip-ngedipkan matanya yang mulai berair.

"Namjoon dia terlalu indah untukku, bagaiman jika aku tidak bisa mengimbanginya? Memangnya aku siapa? Ani- aku tidak akan membuat Namjoon menyesal karena sudah menikah denganku." Yoongi berjalan kearah kamar mandi berniat mengganti gaun pengantinnya. Jungkook dengan sigap menarik sahabatnya itu kembali berbalik metapnya.

"Terlalu indah? Kau ini siapa?" Jungkook mengulang pertanyaan Yoongi.

"MIN YOONGI! Kau adalah Min Yoongi anak dari Min Joongi dan Min Ara. Si ratu es, si anggun yang baik hati, perlu ku sebutkan semua nama yang orang-orang dan para netizen berikan padamu? Sudahlah jangan megada-ngada jika Namjoon itu indah maka kau itu cantik, jika Namjoon itu pintar maka kau ini cerdas, jika Namjoon itu adalah matahari maka kau adalah bulannya. Kalian akan saling melengkapi dan itu cukup untuk menjadi alasan kau harus tetap memaki gaun ini dan juga kerudungnya." Jungkook tidak membiarkan Yoongi mengucapkan sepatah kataupn, wanita itu kembali memakaikan kerudung yang tadi di lepaskan oleh Yoongi.

"Aku takut,"

"Ketakutan itu hal yang biasa, kalau kau tidak takut itulah yang tidak biasa." Jungkook menggenggam erat kedua tangan Yoongi, menyalurkan kekuatannya, membuat Yoongi kembali yakin dengan keputusan yang harus dia ambil.

"Apa yang sedang pengantin wanita dan pengiringnya bicarakan disini?" baik Yoongi maupun Jungkook mereka sama-sama menoleh kearah pintu. Joongi berdiri di ambang pintu dengan stelan jas silvernya.

"Rahasia, aku hanya sedikit iri karena di dahului Yoongi,"

"Ajak pacarmu itu menikah kalau begitu," Jawab Joongi yang sukses membuat Jungkook mengernyit tidak setuju.

"Ahh dia bahkan belum bisa membuat proposal,"

"Tawari dia belajar bersama Taehyung kalau begitu," Jungkook tertawa pilu, mana mungkin Jimin mau disuruh pergi bersekolah keluar negri bersama Taehyung. Mengambil bisnis, Jungkook sangat tahu kalau Jimin tidak tertarik dengan bisnis.

"Bisa aku minta waktu berbicara dengan putriku sebentar,"

"Nde, asal jangan sampai bunga ini layu saja," Jungkook mengingatkan bahwa upacara pernikahan akan segera di mulai.

"Cha, waktunya sudah tiba aku akan menyerahkanmu pada lelaki itu." Joongilah yang kini berganti menggenggam kedua tangan Yoongi, mencium keduanya bergantian.

"Namjoon, appa." Yoongi memberi tahu sedikit tidak rela saat Joongi menyebut Namjoon dengan kata ganti 'lelaki itu'.

"Nde Namjoon- Kim Namjoon. Kau menyukainya?" Yoongi megangguk, lebih dari perasaan suka saja. Ada jeda pada suara Joongi yang membuat mata Yoongi tiba-tiba kembali berkaca-kaca.

"Hiduplah dengan penuh suka cita putriku, aku selalu mendoakanmu,"

"Appa jangan membuatku ingin menangis," Yoongi mengerjapkan kedua matanya, mencegah airmatanya turun membasahi pipinya dan merusak makeup yang sudah ia kenakan.

"Baiklah ayo cepat, jangan sampai ibumu menyusul kemari dan mengomel panjang lebar."

 **...**

Tidak ada The Wedding, Yoongi meminta Gereja mengganti musik pengiringnya. Canon in D Major, mulai terdengar di setiap telinga para undangan berbarengan dengan pintu gereja yang ikut terbuka. Yoongi mendongakan kepalanya yang dia rasa tidak akan bisa dia palingkan kemana-mana lagi, disana di hadapannya berdiri lelaki yang sangat di cintainya, dengan sepenuh hati. Lelaki yang juga sangat mencintai Yoongi dengan sepenuh hatinya. Kim Namjoon kembali terpukau saat melihat Yoongi berdiri menggandeng ayahnya. Wanita yang beberapa saat lagi akan mejadi istrinya itu kini mulai melangkah mendekatinya, lambat namun pasti.

Dengan suka rela tanpa paksaan Yoongi membuat dirinya sendiri melangkah pada Namjoon, dan Namjoon tidak akan menyia-nyiakannya. Sekali Yoongi masuk dalam kehidupannya, Namjoon tidak akan pernah melepaskannya.

Tangan Namjoon terulur kearah Yoongi, matanya meminta ijin pada Joongi untuk mengganti menuntun Yoongi. Joongi dengan senyuman di bibirnya melepaskan tangan Yoongi yang malah semakin mengerat di lengannya. Namun dengan senyuman meyakinkan dari Joongi, Yoongi akhirnya mengikuti apa yang di lakukan oleh Joongi.

Kedua tangan itu mulai saling bertaut, dan entah mendapat kekuatan dari mana Yoongi menjadi yakin dengan keputusannya. Tidak ada keragu-raguan lagi dalam hatinya. Yoongi akan menikah dengan Namjoon dan akan mebahagiakan lelaki itu sebisanya.

 **...**

"Apakah ada yang keberatan?" keringat dingin dirasakan Yoongi mulai keluar dari pori-pori kulitnya. Tidak akan ada drama lagi kan? Tidak akan ada yang datang dan mengaku sebagai mantan Namjoon dan keberatan dengan pernikahan ini kan? Tidak akan ada orang yang membenci Yoongi dan mengatakan dia tidak cocok dengan Namjoon kan? Yoongi mengatur nafasnya supaya lebih rileks.

"Hyung ayo cium Yoongi sekarang!" baik Namjoon maupun Yoongi keduanya sama-sama tersenyum lebar saat mendengar teriakan dari Taehyung. Para undanganpun tidak luput dari tawa bahagia. Namjoon mengulurkan tangannya membuka kerudung Yoongi, mata setengah bulannya menatap lurus mata Yoongi yang berbinar indah. Lalu lelaki itu mencium wanita yang sekarang sudah resmi menjadi istrinya.

Suara tawa haru dan tepuk tangan kini memenuhi seisi Gereja. Minsoo, Ara, dan Jungkook bahkan tidak kuat menahan tangis haru. Akhirnya, Yoongi mendapatkan apa yang seharusnya dia dapatkan. Seseorang yang akan menjaganya dengan baik, seseorang yang sudah terbukti mampu mengiringi Yoongi baik saat bahagia maupun terpuruk. Mereka berdoa semoga kebahagiaan akan selalu menyertai keduanya, hingga tidak ada yang bisa memisahkan mereka selain takdir Tuhan.

"Dengar, jika aku tidak mendapatkan bunganya maka kau harus mendapatkannya!" Jungkook kembali berbicara galak pada Jimin yang hanya bisa menghela nafasnya pasrah namun tetap terlihat senang. Yoongi dan Namjoon sudah bersiap melemparkan sebuket kecil bunga kearah para tamu yang belum menikah. Jungkook terlihat sangat antusias sekali.

"Baiklah, bersiap, satu, dua, tiga!" mata Jungkook melebar kaget, begitupn dengan Jimin. Bukan karena Jungkook mendapatkan bunga itu, bunganya memang mengarah kearah Jungkook dan Jimin. Tapi sayangnya tangan Jimin tidak cukup panjang untuk menggapai buket itu yang lebih dulu di capai oleh tangan orang lain yang ternyata adalah Taehyung.

Si empunya bunga sekarang hanya bisa tersenyum menampakan deretan giginya yang sempurna. Membungkuk meminta maaf pada beberapa orang lain yang tidak beruntung mendapatkan bunga itu. Jungkook menghadiahi Jimin sebuah death glare karena tidak berhasil megambil buket bunga itu. Jimin hanya bisa memandang Jungkook dengan pandangan meminta maaf. Lalu mengikuti kekasihnya itu yang langsung pergi menghentakan kakinya karena kesal.

Senyum bahagia itu sepertinya tidak akan pernah meninggalkan wajah Namjoon dan Yoongi hingga beberapa jam kedepan. Mereka sangat bahagia. Namjoon melambaikan tangannya kearah Seokjin yang tengah mengobrol dengan Hoseok, mengatakan secara non-lisan bahwa Namjoon akan menemui mereka setelah dia menyapa tamunya yang lain. Teman mempunyai waktu yang lebih banyak bukan di bandingkan dengan orang lain.

"Ahh akhirnya dia menikah juga!" Hoseok tidak hentinya memandang kearah Namjoon yang seumur hidupnya sepertinya baru kali ini lelaki jangkung itu tidak berhenti tersenyum sebahagia itu.

"Nde, dengan adikku!"

"Aish, ne hyung! Tenang saja sahabatku itu orangnya sangat bertanggung jawab. Tenanglah tidak usah protektif begitu!" Seokjin mendengus konyol mendengar pembelaan dari Hoseok. Mereka mulai akrab karena intensitas pertemuan yang semakin sering mengingat Seokjinlah yang mengurus perusahaan beberapa bulan kemarin sejak orang tua Yoongi lebih memfokuskan diri mengurus pernikahan anaknya.

"Tinggal menunggu giliranmu!" Seokjin melirik Hoseok yang balas meliriknya tajam.

"Hyung! Hyung! Hyung! Sadar dirilah aku yang harusnya mengatakan itu," Mereka berdua kembali tertawa dan menyalami beberapa rekan kerja mereka yang datang ke pernikahan itu.

 **...**

"Jimin-ah ikutlah bersekolah dengan Taehyung. Kalian satu angkatan kan?" Minsoo memberi saran saat mengetahui bahwa Jimin belum tahu mau meneruskan sekolahnya ke mana.

"Aniyo, saya tidak tertarik di bidang itu," Jimin menjawab dengan senyuman lebarnya,

"Aku juga!" Taehyung ikut menambahkan, Jimin meliriknya sedikit kesal. Pertama Taehyung adalah lelaki yang cukup tampan. Kedua, lelaki yang CUKUP tampan ini pernah menggoda kekasihnya. Ketiga, Jungkook sedari tadi memandang Taehyung dengan pandangan memuja. Keempat, Jimin tidak mau berurusan dengan Taehyung. Tidak mau!

"Yah sudahlah kalau begitu, aku hanya menyarankan siapa tahu kalian cocok menjadi teman baik," Minsoo lalu berpamitan menarik Taehyung untuk ikut menemainya menyapa para tamu.

Jimin menoleh kerah Jungkook yang masih setia memandang punggung Taehyung yang meninggalkan mereka. Jimin ikut memandang kepergian Taehyung, Jimin tidak mau kalah. Dia sudah mendapatkan Jungkook-nya, tidak boleh sampai terlepas.

Jungkook akhirnya menyadari ekspresi sedih dari Jimin. Lalu sebuah senyuman terukir di wajahnya, Jungkook suka melihat Jimin yang tersiksa seperti itu. jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya kesal pada dirinya sendiri, bagaimana bisa dia bahagia saat kekasihnya sesedih itu.

Mata mereka kemabli bertemu, kali ini Jimin lah yang tak kuasa menatap mata Jungkook lama-lama. Ada perasaan minder, mungkinkah karena Taehyung.

"Jangan sedih, aku akan ada di sisimu apapun jadinya kau nanti," ungkap Jungkook, kalimat yang langsung membuat senyuman Jimin kembali berkembang indah, matanya berbinar penuh rasa syukur karena ternyata Jungkook tidak mengindahkan Taehyung. Jungkook-nya mengatakan kalimat indah tadi padanya? Jimin sepertinya akan mati bahagia.

"Chagiya," Jimin bergumam lirih, Jungkook menarik lengan Jimin matanya memandang lelaki itu dengan galak lalu menghadiahi Jimin sebuah senyuman dan kecupan ringan di bibirnya.

"Saranghaeyo," ungkap Jungkook,

"Nado saranghaeyo." Jungkook menoleh kearah orang yang membalas ucapannya, Yoongi ikut menoleh kerah Jungkook lalu tawa konyol mereka kembali terdengar. Entah bagaimana Namjoon dan Jungkook mengatakan kata yang sama dan Jimin bersama Yoongi menjawabnya dengan bersamaan pula.

Mereka kembali mengobrol mengenai kemana Yoongi dan Namjoon akan berbulan madu? Jungkook memutuskan akan ikut kemana mereka pergi namun Jimin melarangnya habis-habisan dan berjanji akan membawa Jungkook mengganti liburannya bersama Yoongi.

"Kau mau berbulan madu kemana?" tanya Namjoon pada Yoongi, Yoongi terlihat berpikir keras. Dia ingin pergi ke banyak tempat bersama Namjoon, dan Yoongi pusing untuk memilih salah satunya.

"Kemanapun asalkan bersamamu," Yoongi menjawabnya dengan mantap, dia sadar kemanapun dia pergi asalkan disana ada Namjoon. Yoongi akan bahagia.

"Aish tempat yang membuatmu bahagia," Jungkook menambahkan, merasa jawaban Yoongi terlalu naif. Ahh semua orang yang tengah di mabuk cinta memang terkadang naif bukan. Yoongi kembali berpikir, namun dia tidak menemukan jawaban yang paling pas. Bukan tempatnya yang jadi pikiran Yoongi melainkan kenyataan bahwa bersama Namjoon pun Yoongi sudah bahagia. Dia tidak memerlukan hal lain lagi.

"Cha, kalau begitu aku akan selalu membahagiakanmu, agar setiap waktu terasa seperti berbulan madu." Yoongi tersipu malu, sementara Jungkook dan Jimin memilih meninggalkan mereka karena tidak tahan dengan suasana romantis yang di bangun oleh Namjoon.

Yoongi tidak pernah membayangkan kalau dia akan berjalan berdampingan dengan Namjoon. Dia tidak pernah menyangka kalau hidupnya yang biasa-biasa saja ternyata akan mengalami kejadian seindah ini. Menikah dengan Kim Namjoon, orang yang dulu di yakini Yoongi akan sangat membosankan karena dasar pernikahan mereka adalah sebuah perjodohan.

Lalu akhirnya malah naksir pada pengawalnya yang ternyata adalah orang yang sama yang di jodohkan dengannya. Yoongi tidak pernah mengharapkan kalau hidupnya akan seindah sekarang. Setidaknya Yoongi ingin hidupnya sesimpel yang dia mau. Tapi sekarang, semuanya terlalu luar biasa. Dengan Namjoon yang mejadi suaminya, ayah dan ibunya yang luar biasa. Kakak lelaki yang begitu menyayanginya. Teman-temannya yang selalu ada untuknya. Bagaimana caranya Yoongi mensyukuri ini semua?

"Aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin berdiri di sisimu, Namjoon-ssi," Yoongi menatap kedalam mata Namjoon, meyakinkan bahwa dia serius dengan apa yang di katakannya.

"Begitupun aku yeobo,"

"Yeobo—" Yoongi tersenyum lebar mendengar panggilan itu. Yoongi lalu menarik kerah jas yang di pakai Namjoon, membuat Namjoon menunduk semakin dekat kearahnya.

Chu!

Yoongi menghadiahkan sebuah ciuman pada Namjoon, déjà vu, Namjoon pernah melakukan hal yang sama pada Yoongi. Dulu sekali, ciuman pertama mereka yang pada akhirnya membuat Yoongi menyadari bahwa dia menyukai Namjoon. Ciuman yang membuat Namjoon akhirnya harus memperjuangkan Yoongi.

"Hyung pergilah ke kamar sana!" Taehyung mendapatkan sikutan dari ibunya, dan beberapa tamu yang masih ada disana mau tidak mau kembali tertawa bahagia melihat kelakuan pengantin baru itu.

 **...**

 **END**

 **...**

Ollow, maaf ini lama sekali. Soalnya saya males ngetik ulang dan lagi saya sakit ati karena kadang tulisan pertama lebih bagus di banding tulisan setelahnya. Selalu berasa ada yang kurang gitu entah dalam pemilihan kata maupun alur cerita. Laptoppp kenapa kau harus sakit!

Oke jadi begitulah akhir dari Blossom. Bagaimana? Kecepetan kah? Abis saya udah gak mau ngutang lagi. Tapi ada satu chapter spesial pake telor buat kalian ko nanti. Hihii

Dannn saya punya side story Blossom loh, nanti saya up. Nyeritain apa cerita berikutnya? Udah saya kasih kode ko di chapter akhir ini. Ayo yang belum "ngeh" baca ulang lagi. Hahaa

Oke terimakasih untuk yang sdah setia nunggu, mau mampir, repot review, nyempetin centang favorit+ follow either this ff or my acc. I love you,. Peuk hangat. Cium basah. Apa deh yah itu. terus dukung saya yah. xD

Jaaaa!

Oh iya mampir di NO disana juga ada NamGi, hihiii. Papay!

 **Thanks to:**

 **k** ikaka, **S** hin ra ran, **L** inkz account, **n** uruladi07, **N** yonya Jung, **9** 4shidae, **K** iranARMY, **G** itARMY, **P** rasetyo Hestina845, **d** iyahpark1004, **k** imkidy98, **F** yRraiy, **F** irda473, **y** csupernova, **d** epitannabelle, **H** ening965, **K** idkiddo, **n** anstatwt, **e** s, **R** iyoung17, **O** reobox, **D** eroyaDiv, **p** ark minggi, **M** issgzb, **P** inker61, **b** tsmancung, **N** ov1124, **m** inkook94, **y** uu, **K** ristao Zifan, **a** priliaW, **u** hee, **V** Jin, **u** risein, **a** nthi lee, **D** emil Lass, **K** risyeolDragonPhoenix, **y** oongisama, **A** ita Hwang, **k** yuusaaa, **Y** uri 21, **i** bu, **P** triadel, **K** among Jjong, **z** ulierieztina, **C** himChimiJimin, **M** r Yoon, **W** ithYoongi, **e** sazame, **n** aranari part II, **D** eJu56, **b** wjw, **L** ucky Miku, **F** athiaramadanti, **a** dellea, **H** yungie01, **w** oozi, **r** animaharsi, **c** hann17, **P** arkminji, **J** eoan022, **a** iayanaa, **A** ugustD, **D** ioRah, **H** anakocchi, **c** allieag97, **A** nggun95z, **I** stri-Sah836, **m** ilMik milah, **s** alsasuga, **K** im Zuki, **Y** oon Iseul, **N** MD, **v** tae, **k** nj12, **i** osuni, **j** ibyung, **p** arkhana-hana-5, **y** ehetmania, **e** lswu, **s** ugarbie, **A** nggarini392, **F** rozen Peony, **f** aneeeyyy, **j** iminabs, **V** anillamocca, **s** wxgdinda, **I** rmaa2Irmaa, **a** yuya24, **c** indyvelicia99, **B** LUEFIRE0805, **m** idsummernight99, **u** suinoakay, **y** oonmints, **r** izkynovita7teen, **r** inbowgurl69, **s** weetink, **z** enith19, **G** uest dan dan para Sider yang saya harapkan segera tunjukan batang bulu mata kalian(?)!.

Maaf kalo saya salah nulis nama, maaf kalo ada yang enggak kesebut, yang ganti nama yah itu mah bukan salah saya. Sorry yang namanya pake [titik] saya ganti jadi [strip] karena nanti gak kebaca. :3


	13. Chapter 13

" **Blossom"**

 **T | Drama-Romance**

 **Disc: Mereka milik Tuhan, Emak-Bapak mereka, milik label, dan milik ARMY.**

 **Story by Tuneperseven Heaven.**

 **Pair: Kim Namjoon – Min Yoongi (Girl)**

 **Other Cast: Kim Seokjin | Son Sungdeuk | Kim Taehyung | Jeon Jungkook (Girl) | Park Jimin |**

 **| Kim Minsoo (Namjoon mother) | Min Ara (Yoongi mother) |**

 **| Min Joongi (Yoongi father) | Kim Taewoon (Namjoon father) |**

 **| Cho Seoulyong | Song Hobeom |**

 **Warning: Abal, Aneh, Sedikit OOC, TypoSS, Gender switch, DLDR!.**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

"Srek,"

"Srekk,"

"Srekkk, srekk,"

Kedua manik di balik kaca mata minus itu kembali menilik dengan teliti kertas di hadapannya. Jemari lentiknya kembali menahan penggaris yang sudah hampir tiga tahun ini menjadi sahabat setianya. Tangannya yang lain kembali menggoreskan ujung pensilnya di atas kertas berukuran A0 yang kini sudah tidak seputih sebelumnya.

Mata indahnya beralih kearah jam yang bertengger di atas meja kerjanya. Jarum jam menunjukan pukul sebelas malam, masih belum larut untuk wanita itu menyudahi pekerjaannya ini. Lagi pula kekasih hatinya masih belum pulang.

"Selamat malam," tanpa si wanita duga ternyata orang yang sudah dia tunggu-tunggu bahkan sejak tadi pagi saat lelaki itu pergi dari rumah, telah pulang. Entah bagaiana caranya Kim Namjoon tidak membuat suara sedikitpun yang membuat Yoongi menyadari kedatangannya.

"Malam," Yoongi menoleh kearah suaminya yang kini tengah memeluknya erat dari belakang. Ujung hidung Namjoon yang dingin terasa di leher Yoongi yang hangat, menandakan cuaca di luar sana memang masih sangat ekstrem.

Paris, Prancis. Hanya sekitar empat puluh kilo meter saja dari alun-alun kota Fashion itu mereka sekarang tinggal. Cuaca dua minggu terakhir ini memang sedang kacau, jika keluar tanpa mantel tebal siap-siap saja terkena hipotermia. Salju bahkan belum menunjukan dirinya, tapi angin sudah member tanda bahwa sebenar lagi mereka akan datang.

"Ahh kau masih mengerjakan itu?" Namjoon mendelik cemburu pada kertas gambar Yoongi.

"Tentu saja aku harus mengerjakannya, kalau tidak si bos akan marah padaku. Dia kan galak." Jawab Yoongi, kini tangannya tidak memegang alat gambarnya, melainkan ikut melingkari tangan Namjoon yang kini melingkari perutnya.

"Galak? Bosmu itu galak begitu?" badan Namjoon kini tegak sempurna, tidak menelungkupi istrinya lagi. Kepalanya menunduk meminta penjelasan pada Yoongi yang kini mendongak membalas tatapan suaminya.

"Yah, dia juga pelit, membayar hasil gambarku dengan harga yang kecil," adu Yoongi pada Namjoon yang sebenarnya adalah bosnya juga. Namjoon meminta perusahaan tempat Yoongi bekerja untuk membuat denah gedung cabang dari perusahaannya yang baru.

"Ahh mungkin bosmu itu harus benar-benar membagi uangnya. Mungkin dia punya seorang istri yang harus dia bahagiakan." Senyuman Yoongi semakin melebar. Namjoon selalu saja bisa membuatnya tersenyum bahagia, bahkan menjelang usia pernikahan mereka yang ke tiga ini Namjoon masih semenyenangkan saat awal pernikahan mereka dulu.

"Nde Namjoon-ah you win!" Yoongi berbalik sepenuhnya lalu berjingkat memberikan Namjoon pelukan hangat.

"Tunggu kenapa sudah pulang?" Yoongi melepaskan pelukannya, bergantian member Namjoon tatapan galaknya.

"Memangnya aku tidak boleh pulang lebih awal?" Namjoon balik bertanya pada Yoongi, lalu memberikan istrinya itu ciuman bertubi-tubi di pipi kanan, kiri, dagu, hidung, dan kening.

"Kenapa kau menciumku seperti itu? ada yang kau mau kan?" Namjoon memandang Yoongi dengan tatapan tidak percaya karena sudah di tuding seperti itu.

"Ani! Memangnya otakku sepicik itu, lagi pula—" Namjoon kembali menarik Yoongi kedalam pelukannya, sebuah senyuman kembali muncul di wajah lelaki jangkung itu. Memang biasanya Namjoon pulang menjelang dini hari, hanya saja hari ini dia merasa sangat merindukan istrinya dan ingin cepat sampai di rumah.

"—Nde ayo kita pergi makan malam diluar," aku Namjoon, hari ini sampai seminggu kedepan dia akan meliburkan dirinya sendiri dan menghabiskan waktunya berdua saja dengan Min Yoongi.

"Aish, tidak usah so-soan menggoda juga aku tidak akan menolak diajak makan diluar," Yoongi masih sama seperti dulu, dengan sikap gengsiannya yang luar biasa.

"Kau merindukanku?" tanya Namjoon.

"Tentu saja!" Yoongi kembali memberikan Namjoon sebuah pelukan. Sudah tiga tahun namun rasanya Yoongi tidak merasa bosan kalau harus terus-terusan memeluk Namjoon.

 **...**

"Ada apa dengan senyuman itu?" Namjoon berkomentar, mulai dari saat mereka berangkat sampai sekarang saat mereka tengah menyantap makan malam, Yoongi tidak hentinya tersenyum.

"Aniya, aku hanya sedang senang," jawab Yoongi, siapa yang tidak senang. Suaminya yang gila kerja ini tiba-tiba memutuskan untuk mengambil libur selama satu minggu hanya untuk menghabiskan waktunya dengan Yoongi. Walaupun Yoongi tidak bisa ikut mengambil cuti, tapi setidaknya Yoongi bisa mengerjakan pekerjaannya dirumah di temani suami tercintanya.

"Terimakasih sudah mengajaku makan malam," Namjoon menoleh sekilas lalu mengangguk kecil mengiyakan tidak lupa membalas senyuma Yoongi.

"Rasanya aku ingin memelukmu," ungkap Yoongi, senyumannya semakin melebar membuat Namjoon mendongak dengan mulut yang masih mengunyah makanannya.

"Seharusnya kita makan di kamar kita saja," Yoongi mendelik galak, tahu kemana arah pembicaraan suaminya itu. Namun senyuman itu kembali terukir di wajahnya.

Selanjutnya pembicaraan mereka tidak akan jauh-jauh dari pertanyaan mengenai pekerjaan, keluarga mereka di Korea, dan hal sepele yang tidak pernah bosan mereka bicarakan satu sama lain.

 **...**

Namjoon dan Yoongi bukan orang yang suka keramaian, buktinya saat berada di kota yang terkenal dengan fashionnya ini mereka lebih sering menghabiskan waktu di dalam rumah, bekerja, dan belajar, kalaupun keluar maka inilah tempat mereka menikmati malam.

Bukan menara Eiffel, bukan di alun-aun De La Corcode, atau tempat ramai lainnya. Melainkan di sebuah tempat yang terletak jauh dari pusat kota, sebuah dataran tinggi dimana mereka bisa meihat keindahan kota Paris dari ketinggian. Hanya lampu kelap-kelip bahkan menara Eiffel pun terlihat hanya setinggi jari telunjuk Yoongi.

Namjoon pernah memberi tahu Yoongi bahwa dulunya kawasan ini adalah sebuah Bioskop Drive-in, namun sudah lama tidak di gunakan lagi. Hanya mereka berdua, terkadang ada beberapa orang juga yang datang kesana hanya untuk berkemah dan menikmati langit malam seperti Namjoon dan Yoongi.

Duduk berdua di atas hood damper mobil, saling memeluk satu sama lain saling menyalurkan kehangatan.

"Aku menyukainya," Yoongi menggangguk kecil, sudah berulang kali Yoongi mendengar pengakuan bahwa Namjoon menyukai pemandangan dari atas sana.

"Bukan pemandangannya," Yoongi menoleh kearah Namjoon, meminta penjelasan.

"Senyumanmu itu, aku menyukainya," Yoongi memalingkan wajahnya, tidak tahan jika Namjoon sudah mulai memujinya.

"Tapi karena senyuman itu, kau mengabaikanku," Yoongi kembali menoleh kearah Namjoon yang menampakan ekspresi kesal. Benar juga, sedari tadi Yoongi memang sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Sampai-sampai lupa bahwa terkadang Namjoon sangat kekanak-kanakan dan tidak suka di abaikan.

Namjoon mengernyit saat Yoongi beralih menunduk dan perlahan senyuman itu sedikit memudar.

"Aish, tersenyumlah lagi, aku lebih tidak menyukai ekspresi ini," Namjoon membawa dagu Yoongi kembali terangkat kearahnya, membuat Yoongi bergeser menghadap kearah Namjoon.

"Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan," Yoongi kembali tersenyum namun dengan mata berkaca-kaca, Namjoon mengusap setetes air mata yang berhasil turun membasahi pipi istrinya itu. Lalu mencium kelopak mata Yoongi bergantian, Yoongi menggenggam erat sebelah tangan Namjoon yang bebas.

Namjoon membawa kepala Yoonginkedalam dekapannya, terkadang Namjoon sering melihat Yoongi menangis sendiri tanpa suara. Alasannya karena merindukan ayah dan ibunya yang jauh disana, atau rindu pada Jungkook dan Seokjin.

"Gomawo Yeobo," ungkap Yoongi sembari melepaskan diri dari pelukan Namjoon. Matanya melirik kearah Namjoon sekilas, walau sudah berkali-kali bertemu pandang dengan mata itu, tetap saja terkadang Yoongi merasa gugup.

"Untuk apa?" Kedua alis Namjoon menaut tanda kebingungan.

"Semua hal yang sudah kau berikan padaku," kini dahi Namjoon pun ikut berkerut semakin kebingungan. Tangannya kini beralih merapihkan rambut Yoongi yang tertiup angin.

"Aku tidak pernah bermimpi seindah kehidupanku saat ini, membayangkannya pun aku tidak berani," ungkap Yoongi, menjelaskan alasan dibalik mengapa dia berterimakasih pada Namjoon.

"Dulu ku pikir aku hanya akan berakhir menjadi Kim Yoongi yang membosankan, dengan suami yang tidak ku kenali dan kehidupan yang lebih hambar di bandingkan kehidupanku sebelum menikah," tambah Yoongi, Yoongi menarik nafasnya dala-dalam lalu kembali meneruskan kalimatnya.

"Kupikir, aku hanya akan menjadi pajangan rumah tangga saja," Namjoon mendengus, dulu dia juga pernah berpikir begitu. Berpikir bahwa gadis angkuh bernama Min Yoongi ini hanya akan berakhir duduk di singgahsananya, menghamburkan uang hasil jerih payah Namjoon tanpa mebalasnya bahkan dengan kasih sayang.

"Gomawo yeobo," ucap Yoongi sekali lagi, kali ini disertai dengan isakan,

"Aku pikir aku tidak akan bisa mencapai cita-citaku untuk bersekolah disini. Ku pikir semua hal yang di katakana orang-orang tentang diriku yang angkuh memang akan jadi kenyataan. Hidupku hanya akan berakhir dengan menyedihkan," Yoongi mulai menangis, dia teringat saat Ara menyuruhnya untuk melupakan cita-citanya untuk bersekolah di Paris dan lebih memaksanya untuk segera menerima lamaran yang di usulkan Minsoo.

Kabar di TV dan majalah serta Koran yang terkadang lebih sering memojokannya kembali terputar di dalam kepala Yoongi.

Namun Namjoon, seseorang yang pada awalnya tidak di kehendaki Yoongi, seakan menjadi penyelamat. Datang tanpa Yoongi tahu siapa jati dirinya yang sebenarnya. Lalu membuat Yoongi merasakan bagaimana itu rasanya jatuh cinta yang benar-benar jatuh.

Siapa sangka mereka akan berakhir disini, bukan sebuah akhir yang bahagia, ahh belum. Namun mereka akan selalu mencoba untuk saling membahagiakan satu sama lain.

"Sudahlah Yoongi-ya, jangan meikirkan hal itu lagi," Namjoon senang jika melihat masa lalu itu bisa membuat Yoongi termotivasi menjadi lebih baik lagi, namun jika hal itu malah membuat Yoongi kembali tersiksa Namjoon lebih memilih agar Yoongi bisa menghilangkan ingatan masa lalunya saja.

"Dulu aku menangisi hal ini hampir setiap malam," Namjoon mengeratkan pelukannya, setertekan itu kah Yoongi dulu? Hanya karena takut menghadapi masa depannya?

"Inilah masa depanmu, kau memilikiku yang akan selalu menjagamu." Namjoon semakin mengeratkan pelukannya member tanda—seperti biasanya—dimana dia sudah tidak ingin mendengar Yoongi membicarakan hal yang membuat dirinya sendiri terluka.

"Sebenarnya bukan itu yang ingin ku katakan padamu," ungkap Yoongi sembari terkekeh geli, tangannya sibuk mengusap air matanya.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau katakan?" Namjoon melepaskan pelukannya, kaget juga dengan perubahan sikap istrinya itu dari menangis sedih tiba-tiba tertawa kecil. Apa Yoongi dimasuki arwah penunggu bukit ini?

"Emhh i-itu," Yoongi mengusap tengkuknya, lalu kembali tertawa kecil. Tadi saat akan mulai bicara dia malah teringat masa lalunya.

"Kau akan lembur lagi? Cha lembur saja, aku tidak akan merindukanmu, aku tidak masalah. Tapi lihat saja kalau kesehatanmu nanti kembali memburuk aku yang akan membuat surat pengunduran dirimu pada perusahaan itu," Namjoon malah jadi kesal sendiri, biasanya jika sudah terlihat aneh begitu Yoongi akan meminta hal yang pasti tidak akan di setujui Namjoon.

"Aniyo, bukan itu," Yoongi menarik lengan Namjoon yang bergeser sedikit menjauh dari Yoongi.

"Lalu apa? Kau ingin kita pindah ke Korea lagi?—"

"—Yoongi-ya sudah ku katakan kita memang akan pindah. Tapi tidak sekarang, tunggu beberapa tahun lagi hingga Taehyung lulus kuliah dan siap bekerja disini," Namjoon kembali mendekat, menangkup wajah Yoongi yang terlihat bersedih lagi.

"Aniyo Namjoon-ah aku tidak akan mengatakan hal itu," Namjoon mengernyit, benar juga sedari tadi dia lah yang banyak omong dan tidak membiarkan Yoongi mengemukakan apa sebenarnya yang ingin dia katakan.

"Nde mianhaeyo, katakan lah apa sebenarnya yang ingin kau katakan padaku?" Namjoon menatap mata Yoongi hangat, senyumannya kembali menghiasi wajahnya.

"Ini sebenarnya sebuah pertanyaan," Yoongi mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata Namjoon, ahh kenapa rasanya Yoongi malah jadi lemas.

"What kind of question?"

"Emhh, kalau kita punya anak bagaimana?" Yoongi melirik Namjoon yang terlihat kaget namun kembali bisa menguasai dirinya. Ekspresi wajah Namjoon tidak terbaca, malah terkesan tidak suka dengan pertanyaan Yoongi, dan itu membuat Yoongi menjadi khawatir.

Namjoon menggenggam erat kedua tangan Yoongi lalu mengangkatnya sejajar dengan wajah Yoongi.

"Lihat kedua tangan ini, dengan jari-jarimu yang lentik ini. Aku percaya padamu, tentu saja, sangat percaya. Tapi bisakah kau mempercayai dirimu sendiri dan kedua tangan ini?" Yoongi merasa tertohok, Namjoon mengingatkannya pada hubungan Ara dan Yoongi dulu. Yoongi tiba-tiba saja merasa tidak di percayai lagi oleh Namjoon. Secara tidak sengaja Namjoon menuduh Yoongi akan bersikap tidak bertanggung jawab seperti yang Ara lakukan pada Yoongi dulu.

Namjoon yang melihat gelagat panik dari Yoongi langsung menenangkan wanitanya itu dengan mencium kedua tangan yang ada pada genggaman tangannya.

"Tidak, bukan begitu sayang. Aku hanya ingin anak kita di besarkan oleh kedua tangan ini. Bukan oleh tangan orang lain." Namjoon hanya ingin anaknya mendapatkan kebahagiaan yang sempurna, lebih dari apa yang Yoongi dan Namjoon dapatkan dulu dari orang tua mereka.

"Nde Yeobo, aku akan menjaganya dengan kedua tanganku, with my life, and also with you." Jawab Yoongi dengan mata menyorot tajam membalas tatapan Namjoon yang terlihat mulai luluh dan percaya dengan keyakinan pada kedua mata Yoongi. Namjoon kembali mencium setiap ujung jemari lentik Yoongi tanda bahwa dia setuju.

"Kalau begitu kita harus lebih ekstra lagi berusaha mendapatkan seorang anak," ungkap Namjoon dengan senyuman menggoda dan pura-pura polosnya. Yoongi pun membalasnya dengan senyuman evilnya lalu mendaratkan sebuah ciuman di dimple Namjoon yang tersenyum lebar.

"Aniyo, tidak usah berusaha keras lagi. Namjoon junior sudah ada di dalam perutku," bisik Yoongi tepat di telinga Namjoon. Namjoon yang baru menyadari maksud dari perkataan Yoongi itu hanya bisa menatap istrinya dengan tatapan kaget dan mulut yang sedikit terbuka.

"Mwo? Yoongi-ya kenapa tidak bilang padaku sejak awal?" Namjoon merengek tidak terima karena tidak mengetahui kabar gembira ini dari pertama.

"Aku juga baru tahu, usianya sudah masuk dua bulan," bela Yoongi.

"Eomma, aish Ara eomma akan sangat marah jika telat di beri tahu," Namjoon berteriak nyaring, semenjak mereka menikah kehidupan serasa menjadi terbalik. Namjoon terlihat seperti anak Ara dan Yoongi sebaliknya. Mungkin seharusnya dari dulu mereka di tukar saja. Ara bahkan terlihat lebih menyayangi Namjoon dan tidak henti-hentinya membanggakan Namjoon dengan otak encernya yang mampu membuat Ara bangga.

Biasanya berawal dari kata "Menantuku," maka keluarlah semua pujian untuk Namjoon dikala rapat atau arisan, atau acara amal yang harus Ara datangi.

Minsoo dan Yoongi sendiri sudah bukan rahasia lagi kalau dari dulu mereka sudah terlihat seperti anak dan ibu. Tidak salah memang jika menikah adalah salah satu jalan untuk menyatukan dua keluarga dalam kamus kehidupan Yoongi dan Namjoon.

"Cha kita hubungi eomma bersamaan agar tidak ada yang protes karena menjadi orang pertama dan kedua yang di telpon." Yoongi memberi jalan tengah.

Namjoon turun dari damper mobil Hummernya, membuat Yoongi mengernyit heran. Masih belum malam untuk pulang kerumah.

"Ayo turun kita harus pulang,"

"Wae, masih belum malam Namjoon-ah," protes Yoongi, dia tidak terima dengan keputusan sepihak dari Namjoon.

"Bayiku, maksudku bayi kita akan kedinginan. Cepat sayang, kemari, kita harus membuatnya hangat," Yoongi memutar bola matanya kesal, ahh suaminya sudah mulai kembali ke mode protektif-nya. Namjoon selalu seperti itu, saat Yoongi bersin dan batuk dia akan bertindak cerewet dan langsung memaksa Yoongi agar segera meminum obat. Apalagi mulai sekarang Yoongi membawa dua nyawa, pasti suaminya ini akan lebih protektif lagi.

"Ahh kau bilang Namjoon junior? Bayinya laki-laki?" Yoongi balas menatap Namjoon bingung, entahlah Yoongi tidak tahu. Tadi dia hanya asal ceplos saja.

"Ahh ku kira aku akan punya anak lelaki. Tidak masalah kalau perempuan pun dia akan secantik dirimu, lelaki tentu saja akan setampan ayahnya." Yoongi tertawa puas, tangannya memegangi perutnya secara repleks membuat Namjoon malah berkebalikan terlihat khawatir.

"Ani, aku ingin anakku seberkarisma leader dari boyband bernama Bangtan Sonyeondan." Usul Yoongi lengkap dengan mata tajamnya yang tidak mau dip rotes lagi.

"Katakan pada bayinya jika tidak ada lelaki lain yang berkarisma selain ayahnya sendiri." Namjoon kembali membalas perkataan Yoongi sembari menuntunnya menuju kearah pintu mobil.

"Nde, jadi kita akan terus berdebat atau masuk kedalam mobil dan pulang menghangatkan bayinya?" Yoongi menatap Namjoon galak namun kembali tertawa bahagia, Namjoon membantu istrinya itu naik keatas mobil.

"Mulai sekarang tidak ada hummer ini lagi," pinta atau tepatnya perintah Yoongi, dia suka melihat Namjoon memakai mobil ini. Suaminya itu terlihat sangat keren. Namun tubuh Yoongi yang kecil apalagi dia tengah mengandung tidak mungkin kan Yoongi harus di angkat dan di turunkan dari mobil ini di bantu oleh Namjoon.

Namjoon mengangguk mengiyakan tidak lupa mencium pipi Yoongi lalu menutup pintu mobil dan berlari ke pintu kemudi. Namjoon menyalakan mesin mobil lalu mulai mengemudikan mobilnya kembali ke apartemen mereka. Sebelah tangannya menggenggam tangan Yoongi dan senyuman bahagia seakan enggan meninggalkan wajah mereka berdua.

Awal yang baru akan segera mereka jalani, semoga mereka mampu bertahan dan tetap berbahagia selamanya. Hingga mereka kembali bertemu di suatu tempat yang lebih membahagiakan nanti.

 **...**

 **THE END**

 **...**

Saya update kelanjutan dari semua ff saya kecuali ff BL di blog, tuneperoff dot wordpress dot com nah kalian bisa cek kesana.

Jangan lupa nantikan side story dari Blossom yah here the summary for Blossom: In The Mood For Love Pt.1

 **...**

" _Seyakin apapun dirimu akan rasa cinta itu, tidak akan menutup kemungkinan jika suatu saat hal itu akan memudar atau— tergoyahkan."_

 **...**

 _Chu!_

Jungkook kehilangan kata-katanya, perasaan apa ini? kenapa jantungnya berdebar sama seperti saat Jimin menciumnya? Padahal mereka jelas dua orang yang berbeda.

 **...**

"Yoongi-ya kita harus bicara" Yoongi menghentikan kegiatannya, kini seluruh perhatiannya berpusat pada sahabatnya yang jauh disana. Jungkook, ada apa dengannya?

 **...**

"Sebuah ciuman lagi, untukku." Taehyung menarik Jungkook kedalam dekapannya lalu dengan senyumannya yang memabukan lelaki itu berhasil mencuri sebuah ciuman lagi dari Jungkook.

 **...**

"Tinggalkan Jungkook, Jimin. Aku hanya bisa mengatakan itu, agar kau bisa bernafas."

 **...**

" _Akan selalu ada yang kalah, jika yang kalah itu aku. Aku tidak akan terima— tapi jika kalah itu berarti untuk Jungkook, aku akan kalah— aku akan terluka— sedalam apapun rasa sakit itu. untuk Jungkook, hanya untuk Jungkook."_

 **...**

Ini inform untuk yang masih belum "ngeh"

Ollow kalian, apa kabar?

Saya baik, saya mau ngasih tahu untuk yang belum tahu bahwa saya sekarang pindah dari ffn.

Saya juga akan berenti nulis ff BL dan GS setelah semua ff yang terlajur saya tulis tamat semua.

Seterusnya saya aktif di blog, cek kolom bio untuk info blog.

Semua ff yang belum sempet saya selesaikan disini, akan saya selesaikan di blog. Sementara untuk ff BL saya selesaikan di note fb.

Oya untuk yang tanya kemana ff Rap-e sama TUS itu sudah saya hapus. Haha

Kalau mau baca lanjutannya ya harus hubungi saya di fb.

Oke itu udah semuanya.

Oh iya lupa, saya juga mau minta maaf kalo selama ini tulisan saya masih sangat err—jauh dari kata sempurna, maaf bikin kalian nunggu lama, maaf deh pokoknya kalau ff saya tidak memuaskan kalian. Terus terimakasih yang udah mampir di ff yang saya tulis, makasih udah ngefavorit ngefollow baik fictnya maupun sayanya. Terimakasih sudah mampir dan setia terus ngereview ff saya. Terimakasih sudah jadi sider. Satu lagi saya minta tolong dukung saya kalo nanti akhirnya saya jadi nulis straight, tolong dukung saya di blog saya. Tolong kasih tahu teman lain yang gak sempet baca curhatan ini.

Hihii sekian.

With love.

Tuneperseven Heaven.

 **BIG THANKS FOR:**

 **kikaka, shin ra ran, Linkz account, nuruladi07, 94shidae, KiranARMY, GitARMY, Nyonya Jung, Prasetyo Hestina845, Firda473, diyahpark1004, kimkidy98, depitannabelle, Hening965, esazame, FyRraiy, nanstatwt, ycsupernova, Kidkiddo, Riyoung17, Oreobox, uhee, VJin, DeroyaDiv, park minggi,Missgzb, Pinker61, btsmancung, Nov1124, minkook94, yuu, Kristao Zifan, apriliaW, Yuri 21, urisein, anthi lee, Demil Lass, KrisyeolDragonPhoenix, yoongisama, Aita Hwang, kyuusaaa, ibu, Ptriadel, Kamong Jjong, zulierieztina, Anggun95z, milMik milah, salsasuga, ChimChimiJimin, Mr Yoon, minyunghei, naranari II, DeJu56, bwjw, leenamarui, Fathiaramadanti, adellea, Hyungie01, woozi, ranimaharsi, chann17, Parkminji, Jeoan022, novalizaar, AugustD, DioRah, Yoon-Iseul, callieag97, Istri-Sah836, Kim Zuki, NMD, vtae, michaelchildhood, namjunie, jeillz, indriswagirl412, Diy94, ayuya24, BLUEFIRE0805, ahn-jisoo, applecrushx, knj12, iosuni, jibyung, parkhana-hana-5, yehetmania, elswu, sugarbie, Anggarini392, Frozen Peony, faneeeyyy, mas seungcheol, Vanillamocca, swxgdinda, Irmaa2Irmaa, cindyvelicia99, Adilla Kim, Kyuusaaa, yxnghua, midsummernight99, usuinoakay, yoonmints, rizkynovita7teen, sweetink, zenith19, Guest dan para Sider.**


	14. TUNEPERSE ARCHIVES

**COMPLETED**

6) "BLOSSOM"

[16 CHAPTER COMPLETED/ Kim Namjoon X Min Yoongi/ BTS members/ M (GS: Yoongi as a Girl)]

Summary: Min Yoongi bukanlah gadis yang percaya pada kisah ibu peri dan drama cinta pada pandangan pertama. Lalu bagaimana dengan kisah benci jadi cinta? Apa Yoongi juga tidak menyukainya? Ataukah sebaliknya?

Tanpa di duga pengawal baru Yoongi mengajarkannya banyak hal, membuat Yoongi mau mengulurkan tangan untuk menjalin sebuah pertemanan dan entah mengapa seakan ada benang penghubung lain yang menautkan mereka berdua.

Satu hal yang Yoongi yakini adalah, dia tidak bisa jika tanpa Kim Namjoon.

13) "FOR YOU"

[ONESHOOT/ Kim Namjoon X Min Yoongi/ BTS members/ T (BL)]

Summary: Yoongi berdiri mematung, dari sekian jawaban yang dia harapkan Yoongi tidak pernah berpikir kalau jawaban Namjoon akan sekasar itu. Lelaki yang selama ini dicintainya ternyata sama sekali tidak menganggapnya ada.

15) "HOLD ME TIGHT"

[DRABBLE SERIES/ Kim Namjoon X Min Yoongi/ BTS members]

Summary:

Part 1. "Aku bahkan tidak mengenalimu, tapi aku bersamamu."

Part 2. Yoongi tidak akan membiarkan Namjoon terluka, setidaknya kalaupun Namjoon sudah membaca ini semua Yoongi akan ada disana di sisi Namjoon untuk menemaninya dan menenangkannya.

16) "I SWEAR! DO YOU?"

[ONESHOOT/ Jeon Jungkook X OC/ BTS members/ T]

Summary: Berawal dari tatapan iseng nan jelalatan seorang Jeon Jungkook.

21) "LET ME KNOW"

[DRABBLE/ Kim Namjoon X Min Yoongi/ T]

Summary: Ahh— orang bilang kau akan menyesali hal yang sudah tidak ada. Seandainya bisa, Yoongi akan mengatakan semua perasaannya pada Namjoon. Tidak akan pernah dia tutup-tutupi lagi. Tidak akan pernah lagi Yoongi mementingkan egonya.

23) "LUV IN SKOOL"

[ONESHOOT/ Kim Namjoon X Min Yoongi/ BTS members/ M (GS: Yoongi as a Girl)]

Summary: "Gomawo Namjoon-ssi, sampai nanti." Namjoon mencondongkan badannya ke arah Yoongi, gadis itu kembali mengecup singkat bibir Namjoon, ada sedikit perasaan kecewa pada diri Namjoon kenapa hanya kecupan? Sejak kapan kecupan sialan itu dimulai? Kemana ciuman yang biasanya? Namjoon tentu tidak dapat jawaban.

25) "RAP-E MONSTER"

[8 CHAPTER COMPLETED/ Kim Namjoon X BTS members/ M (BL)]

Summary: Berawal dari kekesalan Namjoon pada Yoongi yang berkali-kali salah saat rekaman. Tidak- salahkan Monster kelebihan hormon yang ada pada diri Namjoon yang akhirnya malah menarik Namjoon semakin menjadi gila untuk "mengerjai" semua member dari boy bandnya.

29) "WE ON"

[4 CHAPTER COMPLETED/ Park Jimin X Jeon Jungkook/ BTS members/ T (GS: Jungkook as a Girl)]

Summary: Tidak ada satupun orang yang tahu seberapa besar kekuatan itu. Bahkan buku "Kutukan" tidak menjelaskannya secara terperinci. Tapi siapapun yang menguasainya akan selalu diburu.

Pada pertengahan abad 17 banyak yang melarikan diri dari perburuan-penyihir di Inggris dan Prancis ke berbagai benua. Asia salah satunya. Semakin seringnya terjadi penyiksaan yang kejam karena keinginan untuk memiliki kekuatan yang tidak ada batasnya mengakibatkan beberapa orang mundur teratur menyembunyikan diri.

Mereka yang bersembunyi dan menamakan diri mereka sebagai 'Ipswich' membuat sebuah perjanjian rahasia. Dan itu membuat mereka aman selama 300 tahun lamanya.

Sampai sekarang.

34) "I Like It"

[ONESHOOT/ Kim Taehyung X Jeon Jungkook/ BTS members/ T]

Summary: kim Taehyung terluka karena kekasih—mantan kekasihnya Jeon Jungkook menghianati cintanya.

Dengan kakak Taehyung sendiri—Kim Seokjin.

Dan juga Park Jimin.

Seorang lelaki lain lagi yang bernama Hoseok—Jung Hoseok.

35) "Rain"

[TWOSHOOT/ Kim Namjoon X Min Yoongi/ BTS members/ T (BL)]

Summary: Jungkook melupakan adik kelasnya yang bernama Park Jimin.

 **SERIES**

1) "A.R.M.Y [BETWEEN 3.377.571 FLOWERS]"

[Ongoing chapter 4/ BTS X OC/ BTS members/ T]

Chapter 1: "You" k.n.j

Chapter 2: "Halo" k.s.j

Chapter 3: "Ahreum" m.y.g

2) "ASK BANGTAN"

[Ongoing/ BTS members/T]

Tempat dimana you can ask them apapun yang elo mau.

9) "D-DAILY"

[Ongoing/ Dean X OC/ T]

Summary: Pesan keseharian kamu dengan si kekasih tampan bernama Dean.

17) "IN EVERY VERSE"

[SONGFICT/ BTS members]

Track 1: Give It To Me Song by Crush (Feat. Jay Park, Simon Dominic)

Track 2: Outlaws of Love Song by Adam Lambert.

Track 3: TOY Song by Block B.

Track 4: Dear No One Song by Tori Kelly.

Track 5: First Love by Agust D.

18) "TENGSIN"

[Ongoing/ BTS members]

Summary:

How dare you are Yasmin.

Ini hanya penggalan kisah konyol. Draft dodol dari Tuneperse.

Maaf menuhin timeline, Terima Namjoon.

Salam Combro.

22) "LOVELETTER – K.N.J"

[Ongoing/ Kim Namjoon x WHOEVER I WANT / T]

Summary: Hanya penggalan pesan pribadi dirimu dan kekasihmu yang seorang sexybrainmonster.

26) "SILAS"

[Ongoing/ Min Yoongi family/ BTS members/ T]

Min Yoongi saja sudah membuat penasaran.

27) "SKIT:"

[DRABBLE SERIES/ BTS members/ M]

Summary:

\- CirRom Talk: Kim Namjoon kembali memperhatikan Yoongi yang tengah tersenyum pada dompetnya, apa sih yang lelaki itu lihat? Apa dia senang karena sudah mendapatkan gajinya bulan ini? Bagaimana bisa Namjoon merasa cemburu pada sebuah dompet.

\- Expectation: Karena terkadang kalian tidak bisa menduga-duga.

31) "Instagram [SMH]"

[Ongoing/ Song Mino X You/ WINNER/ T]

Summary: Di balik setiap cekrek yang di ambil si Huge Boi.

33) Xe/ sXe

[Series/ he-she X OC/ T]

Summary: ini ff oneshot untuk setiap idol yang saya suka. Sekian, terima Namjoon, Dean atau Mino.

 **POSTPONED**

4) "BE A MAN"

[Ongoing chapter 8/ Jung Hoseok X OC/ BTS members/ M (straight)]

Summary: Hoseok butuh waktu dua minggu untuk bisa berdiri di dalam lift ini. Sementara Bo Ram, dia masih seperti biasanya, tegar— dan ahh bahkan mungkin Bo Ram sudah lupa kalau dulu ada seorang lelaki brengsek macam Hoseok yang menghiasi hari-harinya.

5) "BESITOS"

[Ongoing chapter 3/ Kim Namjoon X Min Yoongi/ BTS members/ M (GS: Yoongi as a Girl)]

Summary: Dari awal semua ini memang rumit. Apa mungkin Namjoon saja yang berlebihan, seseorang dengan katakanlah fantasi sex yang berlebihan seperti itu kan sudah bukan hal yang tabu bagi Namjoon. Lalu kenapa Namjoon mempermasalahkan hal ini sampai seakan gila? Mungkin wanita itu memang memiliki kelainan seksual dan sialnya Namjoon yang jadi korbannya pada malam itu. Bahkan Namjoon menikmatinya.

Tunggu, kau menikmatinya Namjoon?

7) "BLOSSOM: IN THE MOOD FOR LOVE PT.1"

[Ongoing chapter 5/ Park Jimin X Jeon Jungkook/ BTS members/ M (GS: Jungkook as a Girl)]

Summary: Seyakin apapun dirimu akan rasa cinta, tidak akan menutup kemungkinan jika suatu saat cintamu itu akan memudar atau— tergoyahkan. Akan selalu ada yang kalah, jika yang kalah itu Jimin. Jimin tidak akan terima— tapi jika kalah itu berarti untuk Jungkook, maka Jimin akan kalah— Jimin akan terluka— sedalam apapun rasa sakit itu. Untuk Jungkook, hanya untuk Jungkook.

10) "ECLIPSE"

[Ongoing chapter 3/ Namjoon X Yoongi/ BTS members/ T]

Summary: Min Yoongi memilih kembali ke Korea setelah bertahun-tahun ikut ibunya ke Amerika. Rasa rindu pada ayah kandungnya lebih besar dari pada rasa hormat pada ayah angkatnya. Setidaknya, disini Yoongi bisa bertemu enam lelaki tampan yang akan menjadi teman terbaiknya.

"Perasaanku saja atau sorot mata Kim Namjoon memang sehangat mentari?"

\- Min Yoongi

19) "IMAGINAERUM"

[Ongoing chapter 3/ Kim Namjoon X OC/ BTS members/ T]

Summary: Ingat bahwa apapun bisa terjadi jika Tuhan menghendaki. Yasmin bisa saja memuja setiap buku Fiksi yang dia baca, mengagungkan setiap drama romansa didalamnya dan mencintai semua karakter di setiap novel yang dia baca.

Satu hal yang tidak pernah Yasmin bayangkan adalah bahwa hidupnya juga akan seperti cerita Fiksi, penuh dengan ketidak mungkinan.

Kehidupannya kini berada pada benang yang tidak jelas apakah nyata atau hanya imajinasinya saja.

24) "OUTRO"

[Ongoing chapter 12/ Kim Namjoon X Min Yoongi/ BTS members/ M (GS: Yoongi as a Girl)]

Summary: Si idol 'lesbi' yang bertemu dengan si 'gay' kapten TimNas Korea Kim Namjoon.

"Well sehati kalau begitu,"

"Sehati dengan lelaki gay,"

"Lesbian tercantik yang pernah aku temui,"

32) "permainan bodoh"

[Ongoing chapter 7/ NamGi- JiKook- HoTae- KiJin/ BTS members/ M]

Summary: Pernahkah kalian memainkan permainan ini? Tentu saja tidak.

 **DELT**

8) "CROWN"

[Ongoing chapter 2/ Kim Seokjin X OC/ BTS members/ T]

Summary: "Aku tidak mau sebuah Tiara, kalau kau mau berikan aku sebuah Mahkota." -Caera Vail Fuentes

12) "FAMILY TREE"

[Ongoing chapter 3/ Kim Namjoon X OC/ BTS members/ T (crossover)]

Summary: Kehidupan Kim Namjoon si pewaris rambut perak di sekolah sihir Hogwarts.

14) "HALF MOON"

[Ongoing chapter 2/ Dean X OC/ T]

Summary: Nope. Gue nulis ini karena takut Dean berubah.

30) "WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?"

[Ongoing chapter 2/ Kim Namjoon X Min Yoongi/ BTS members, Woozi (svt), Vernon(svt)/ M (GS: Yoongi & Woozi as a Girl)]

Summary: Apa Yoongi sedang berkaca? Wanita di hadapannya ini mirip sekali dengannya.

Watty: tuneperse


End file.
